Déjame amarte
by Eliwiz
Summary: Una simple historia de amor... AU
1. Preludio

Pss… aquí que les traigo este fic, que fue uno de los primeros que escribí y que publique hace ya bastante tiempo.

Gravitation no me pertenece…

*********************

Preludio

- ¿Y yo, por que tengo que ir? - se quejaba cierto rubio con una expresión desafiante en su dorada mirada…

- Pues por qué estamos invitados y además servirá para que te entretengas un rato, anda Eiri, no pasa absolutamente nada si te entretienes de vez en cuando en otra cosa que no sean tus libros! – debatía desesperadamente una chica castaña a su hermano menor.

- Mjaa… de seguro ese chico debe de estar tan feo que hasta su familia tiene que organizarle "fiestecitas" para que pesque algo y aún así pretenden arrastrarme hasta ahí? ¡No lo creo!!!

– replico el más joven, tratando de dejar en claro su postura ante tal situación.

····································································································

- Pero si yo ni siquiera pedí una fiesta y mucho menos quiero casarme!!! – gritaba un chico de largo cabello rosado y hermosa mirada violeta.

- Lo siento mucho Shuichi, pero sabes de antemano que tu madre esta muy enferma y que ahora estamos atravesando por problemas económicos muy fuertes…

- ¿Estamos? Si como no… mejor di que te acabaste el dinero de mi familia en tus malas inversiones y ahora quieres que me case para que reciba la herencia que dejo mi padre antes de morir y así poder salir de tus deudas!!! – seguía gritando desesperadamente el chico.

- Eso es lo de menos… o estas diciendo que no te importa la salud de tu madre – replico el mayor con cierta malicia, que no paso desapercibida para el más pequeño.

- Esto lo hago por mi madre… ¿lo escuchaste? – dijo el pelirosa mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación – Pero no esperes que resulte algo de esto y si recibo la herencia no veras un solo centavo de ahí – termino diciendo para salir apresuradamente a su habitación y prepararse para la gran fiesta que se llevaría acabo en un par de horas.

- Eso ya lo veremos Shuichi… - decía un hombre de aproximadamente unos 55 años y cabello negro – Eso ya lo veremos cuando sea el momento… - decía para si, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Recorrió largos pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación, cerro la puerta tras de sí y descanso su cuerpo en esta… inmediatamente lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus hermosas orbes violetas…

- ¿Porque, porque tienen que ser así las cosas? si yo… no me quiero casar… menos sin, sin… amor… pero quiero que estés bien mamá….- se decía, mientras su llanto se hacía cada vez más difícil de controlar.

······························································································

-Vamos Mika… tranquilízate, de seguro que Eiri recordó que hoy es la fecha en que llegará Ayaka y quiere quedarse en casa para darle la bienvenida - decía un rubio de menor estatura pero de mayor edad y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, prosiguió - Además déjenme comentarles que efectivamente la fiesta es para que el joven Shindou encuentre pareja, pero lo curioso es que ha rechazado un sin fin de propuestas de matrimonio, tanto de chicos como de chicas… Yo lo conozco y personalmente me parece muy apuesto… quizás si lo conocieras cambiarias de opinión Eiri.- termino diciendo en tono despreocupado...

-Esta bien… supongo que tienes razón Touma, será mejor que Eiri se quede a recibir a Ayaka – respondía la mujer, entendiendo perfectamente la intención de su esposo y viendo como cambiaba la expresión de molestia a una de resignación en el rostro de su hermano…

- De acuerdo, supongo que rozarme con las personas de más prestigio del país me beneficiará para mi nuevo libro… pero me regreso en cuanto quiera… - respondía fríamente el más joven, a lo que su hermana sonrió complacida, sabía muy bien que su esposo tenía un don especial para persuadir a las personas, no por nada era Touma Seguchi, uno de los hombres con más fortuna y poder en el país...

Aunque para Eiri eso no era nada, simplemente se dejo convencer por el hecho de que era preferible pasar un rato en ese lugar, que aguantar a la enferma de su prima, que de seguro llegaría con el torpe de su hermano… claro todo era más soportable que ese par… y quien sabe, quizás hasta encuentre algo entretenido para no pasarlo tan mal.

·················································································

Después de desahogarse, se tomo un relajante baño…

Para terminar vistiéndose con unos pantalones ajustados de color negro, botas del mismo color y una camisa color vino, se veía de ensueño…

Su largo y rosado cabello lo hizo en una cola, dejando caer unos mechones más cortos cerca de sus hermosos ojos…

Realmente era muy guapo, además de que su cuerpo era delgado pero sutilmente marcado por el ejercicio, aunque por sus facciones delicadas, bien podría pasar por un ángel, más aun cuando a su bello rostro lo adornaba esa hermosa sonrisa que hacía lucir más sus grandes y lindos ojos violetas, ese era Shuichi, Shindou Shuichi… un hermoso ángel que iluminaba cualquier lugar y a cualquier persona que estuviese cerca de él.

********************

Pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo… jeje, que sé que es un poco corto, pero conforme avance la historia serán más largos.

En fin, espero que haya sido del agrado de todos ustedes.

Gracias por leer…


	2. A un paso de ti

_Hola!!!_

_Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo._

_Gravitation no me pertenece…_

**************************

**A un paso de ti**

Observaba detenidamente su reflejo en el espejo… no por vanidad, solo pensando en cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que su felicidad se le empezó a escapar de las manos…

(Desde un par de meses después de que su padre falleció, su tío… hermano de su padre, se quedo a vivir con ellos, alegando que estaban muy solos y de que él necesitaba de una imagen paterna… aunque en realidad se dedico a invertir el dinero en malos negocios y malgastarlo en cualquier capricho que se le antojaba…)

- ¡Shu!!! ¡Shuuuuuu!!! – Escucho la voz de su mejor amigo detrás de la puerta, lo que hizo que pusiera atención en esta y esperara a que este hiciera acto de presencia.

- Vaya… con que ya estas listo y yo esperándote… ¿no crees que eres muy desconsiderado? – decía un chico alto de largo cabello rojizo, con una falsa molestia en su voz.

- Hola Hiro… lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en… pues en… ya sabes… en…

- Ya… Shu, se que estas pensando en aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio, pero… ¿no seria más fácil que vendieras el restaurante?

- Como crees Hiro, eso es lo único que me…

- ¿queda de tu familia? - Se anticipo a preguntar con un reflejo de tristeza, el joven más alto.

Solo asintió a la pregunta de su amigo, sabía perfectamente… que tenía solo dos opciones, vender el último recuerdo de felicidad que tenía de su familia o aceptar a alguien en matrimonio…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Estaba realmente fastidiado, pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada al respecto, al menos no, hasta que consiguiera un lugar a dónde irse a vivir, ya que tenía apenas un par de días de haber llegado de Nueva York.

- ¡Eiri… te vez estupendo! – decía una chica castaña, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Eiri portaba un traje negro al igual que su calzado y una camisa blanca a medio abotonar. Era un joven muy apuesto y lo sabía, no por nada era soberbio y engreído…

- Ya… deja de hacer alboroto Mika… no me importa lo que opines – respondía su hermano menor, mientras se apresuraba a seguir a su cuñado.

Aunque la realidad es que tenía un pasado con muy malos recuerdos y si con su apariencia podría conseguir lo que quisiera, la utilizaría al máximo, después de todo nadie había traspasado esa barrera que lo mantenía seguro…

- Bueno supongo que ya estamos listos… - decía Touma mientras avanzaba a la salida y buscaba con la mirada a aquellos que se supone, deberían de ir detrás de él…

El transcurso hasta el lugar en donde se realizaría la fiesta, fue tranquilo, solo observaba por la ventanilla las hermosas casas residenciales... mientas escuchaba a su hermana y cuñado hablar de banalidades, el auto se detenía, así que fijó su vista en la imponente mansión en la que se encontraban…

············································································································

- Bueno Shu… y si te casaras conmigo, pues ya sabes… que sería diferente, podrías recibir la herencia de tu padre y pagar los gastos de la enfermedad de tu madre, además…- fue interrumpido por su amigo…

- No Hiro… yo se que te meterías en más problemas con tus papas…

- Entonces acepta otro préstamo y –

- ¡He dicho que no!!! No me malinterpretes Hiro, pero ya me has ayudado bastante y no quiero que por mi causa tengas mas dificultades… yo tengo que resolver este problema… pero… de todas maneras ¡gracias! – respondía el pelirosa, adornado con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro…

- Esta bien Shu… pero no te olvides que puedes contar conmigo…

- Lo sé… - asintió en menor.

- Oye no crees que ya deberíamos ir… no quiero que tu tío se enfade y luego se desquite contigo…

- Jeee… tienes razón, vayamos… que estoy seguro que te mando a buscarme – respondía mientras mordía su lengua en una aniñada sonrisa.

- Nunca cambiaras Shu!!! – decía el mayor respondiendo a la sonrisa de su mejor amigo…

····················································································································

- Pues como les decía me alegra que hayan asistido y… - decía el "señor" de la casa a sus invitados mientras se percataba de la presencia del recién llegado – bueno ahora unas palabras de mí amado sobrino… - término diciendo para cederle la palabra al menor…

- Bueno… yo… no se que decir, solo espero que no hayan tenido mejores cosas que hacer…. – decía un nervioso y sonriente Shuichi, lo que causo la risa de varios de sus invitados y prosiguió… - bueno pero si ya están aquí ojala se diviertan… disfruten de la fiesta… ¡es suya! – dijo de manera firme y haciendo una pequeña reverencia se dispuso a marcharse, una pequeña ovación se escucho y enseguida la música…

- Vaya Shu, lo último lo dijiste muy convincente – se burlo su amigo.

- Jeje si, es que es la verdad… - sonreía en complicidad con el mayor.

···················································································································

Se bajo del auto y la voz de su hermana lo hizo detenerse…

- Parece que ya comenzó… ¡llegamos tarde! – decía Mika con una mueca de enfado en su rostro.

- Wow que mal… empezaron sin nosotros… será mejor regresar a casa… - decía su hermano en son de burla…

- ¡Eiri! – chillo la chica.

- No importa si ya comenzó… – decía el mayor – hoy podría ser una buena noche de negocios… - termino diciendo en tono mas bajo, sin percatarse que su cuñado lo había escuchado, hasta que...

- Ya decía yo… que no venias precisamente a pedir la mano de aquel chico… - soltó Eiri con sarcasmo puro, mientras se dirigía a la entrada principal…

Nadie hizo caso de aquel comentario, despues de todo asi era Eiri.

Todos pensaban en esa noche como algo especial…

Mika que por fin tenía una oportunidad para presumir sus dos más grandes tesoros… su adinerado esposo y su apuesto y famoso hermano…

Mientras Touma solo pensaba en aquel negocio que daba por hecho…

Y el rubio menor solo pretendía convertir a unos cuantos en fumadores pasivos y en beber algo mas fuerte que una cerveza… sin imaginar que en realidad el destino le tenia preparado algo que cambiaria su vida para siempre...

**************************

_Pss… espero que el capítulo haya sido del agrado de todos ustedes._

_Agradezco sinceramente a beba23gravieiri-ayame y a lady Sesshoumaru, por los lindos comentarios que me dejaron, les di respuesta en cuanto los recibí, pero como aún no estoy muy familiarizada con la página no estoy segura si las recibieron, aunque espero que sí._

_Muchas gracias por leer… salu2!!!_


	3. Encontrándote

Pss aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

Gravitation no me pertenece…

**************************

Encontrándote

Todo en ese lugar era de lo mas exclusivo, las personas comían, bebían o bailaban… solo se podía encontrar a la gente de mas prestigio del paìs…

- ¿Disculpe me permite esta pieza? – preguntaba un apuesto joven de no mas de 30 años a un chico de mirada violeta.

- Yo… pues, la verdad es que no bailo, lo siento… - respondía cortésmente, mientras el otro sonreía tontamente y se alejaba con una expresión de "tenia que intentarlo… ¿no?"

- Si sigues haciendo eso, no vas a lograr nada… - escucho la voz de su tío a espaldas suya… - o acaso… ¿ya te olvidaste de la situación?

- ¿Como olvidarlo? Si siempre estas para recordármelo… – respondía al mayor – no te preocupes, se muy bien lo que tengo que hacer… - termino de decir para disponerse a buscar a su amigo que se encontraba bailando en un lugar de aquel amplio salón.

·····················································································

Se encontraba un poco aburrido, en realidad él no era muy sociable y ver a su hermana presumir de cualquier tontería a un grupo de mujeres adineradas, le daba todavía mas flojera…

Su cuñado no era una mejor opción, estaba sentado junto a unos cuantos señores hablando de negocios… al parecer también se encontraba el "anfitrión" un tal Kouta Shindou…

Y él… pues él estaba rodeado de jovencitas, que solo preguntaban cosas personales como… ¿Sales con alguien? ¿Vives solo? ¿Qué signo eres? ¿De que va a tratar tu nuevo libro?- Etc.… etc.

Necesitaba un respiro y eso se había vuelto cada vez más indispensable.

-Bueno si me disculpan… tengo algo pendiente… - decía lo mas "amable" posible considerando que ya estaba de muy mal humor.

···························································································

El tiempo se le había hecho eterno… tanto chicas como chicos, insistían en bailar con él, estaba harto de todo eso, necesitaba respirar aire fresco…

Buscó con la mirada a su amigo… después de todo no podía negar que Hiro se estaba divirtiendo y no quería arruinarle la velada, ya que sabia que no siempre solía despegarse de él, pero esta noche haría una excepción… esta noche lo dejaría que disfrutará…

Así que intentando pasar entre las personas sin llamar mucho la atención, se decidió a salir al jardín principal, al menos ahí respiraría aire puro y podría pensar en todo lo que tenia que hacer… incluyendo en como haría para visitar a su madre…

·····························································································

Se dirigió a la puerta mas cercana… al salir se alegro de ver un enorme jardín…

"Al menos tendría un poco de paz" – pensó, mientras llevaba a sus labios un cigarrillo.

·····························································································

Llego hasta la fuente… ese era su lugar preferido desde su infancia, una fuente escondida detrás de un gran rosal… se sentó al borde de esta y se percató de la hermosa luna que se reflejaba en la cristalina agua…

······························································································

Aquel jardín era realmente hermoso… sus dorados ojos recorrían todo a su alrededor, hasta que se le figuro ver parte de una fuente detrás de un rosal… camino hacia aquel lugar… ¿acaso estaría alucinando?

Sus ojos no daban crédito de lo que veían, era el ángel mas hermoso y sensual que había visto en toda su vida… ¿serian efectos del alcohol?

O un chico de largos cabellos rosas recogidos en una cola, con unos cuantos mechones cubriendo su rostro se encontraba sentado en el borde de la fuente… mientras sus manos rozaban el agua y se alcanzaban a distinguir sus enormes ojos violetas iluminados por la luz de la luna… su cuerpo era tan esbelto que sin imaginárselo pensó en que era una visión, la visión mas hermosa que había presenciado en toda su vida…

Se perdió en ese preciso momento… no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo observando aquella adictiva imagen que se presentaba frente a él…

·······························································································

Estaba tan enfocado en sus pensamientos y en esa hermosa noche que no se percato de que alguien lo observaba… hasta que un olor diferente lo llevo a la realidad.

-Vaya y yo que pensé que podría respirar aire puro… – dijo molesto el supuesto "ángel" sin siquiera mirar de frente a aquel que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él, aún sosteniendo en su mano un cigarrillo…

-¡Y yo pensé que los chiquillos deberían de estar en su cama a estas horas de la noche!!! – soltó con burla el rubio.

El rostro del menor se volvió hasta aquel que osaba perturbar su privacidad... y por unos segundos quedo sin palabras… ¿acaso era posible?

Tenía delante de él a un hombre… el más guapo que habían visto sus ojos… pero… pero no por eso iba a quedarse callado.

-Pues que mas quisiera yo, que estar en mi cama… pero tengo un asunto pendiente… aunque… eso es algo que a usted no le incumbe… además, ¡no soy ningún chiquillo!- respondió desafiante.

Después de todo Shuichi era un chico que no se dejaba de nadie… y mucho menos era del tipo que se quedaban callados.

-Enarco una ceja… ¿Quién diablos se creía ese chiquillo para hablarle así? ¿Acaso no sabia quien era el?

-Pues tienes razón… ¿como podría importarme lo que haga un mocoso? – sonrió sarcástico mientras daba una calada mas a aquello que sostenía en su mano… sin dejar de deleitarse con la presencia del pelirosa.

Ahí estaban mirándose a los ojos, sintiendo nuevas sensaciones en su pecho y un desconocido cosquilleo en su estomago… pero ambos tratando de ignorar lo que acababa de despertar en su interior…

*************************

Espero que haya sido de su agrado…

Muchas gracias por leer y a lady Sesshoumaru y a esmeralda-chan por los lindos reviews que me dejaron… salu2!!!


	4. Confusión

_Gravitation no me pertenece…_

_************************** _

**Confusión**

El frio de la noche se empezaba a hacer presente… pero ninguno de los dos dijo mas, se mantenían en el mismo lugar, sumidos en sus pensamientos…

"¿Por qué no deja de mirarme? ¿Por que me siento tan… tan nervioso?" – se preguntaba el mas pequeño, visiblemente sonrojado.

"¿Asunto pendiente…?" – se repetía mentalmente el rubio… - ¿Qué tipo de asunto pendiente podría tratar un chico a esta hora de la noche? ¿Y… en este lugar? A menos… que…

- ¿No me digas que eres "uno" de los pretendientes de aquel chico, el tal Shindou? – pregunto Eiri tratando de verse indiferente.

- Por supuesto que n… bueno… y si así fuera ¿que? – replico Shuichi con cierta intriga por saber la respuesta.

- Mjj, pues nada… ¡A mi, que me importa lo que haga un chiquillo molesto y ho-mo-sexu-al… como tú! – soltó el mayor con frialdad, se sentía realmente furioso, aunque no sabia el por que…

Sin embargo, no supo en que momento se acerco tanto al mas pequeño… seguían mirándose, ahora estaban a escasos centímetros, que podía percibir el aroma de Shuichi, era tan dulce… no sabría describirlo… pero que bien se sentía el estar tan cerca…

- ¡Que no soy ningún chiqu… - no alcanzo a terminar la frase, ya que la cercanía de Eiri, lo había intimidado… su corazón latía apresuradamente y el rubor en sus mejillas había aumentado violentamente… ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por que no podía moverse? ¿Por qué no quería moverse?

Ahí estaban nuevamente suspendidos en el tiempo, solo contemplándose sin ninguna intensión de arruinar el momento… Cada vez podían sentir mas cerca la respiración del otro, la distancia era casi nula, un poco mas y sus labios…

- ¡Shuuu!!! – se escucho la voz de su mejor amigo, ocasionando la abrupta separación, Shuichi giro en dirección a su amigo y Eiri, el simplemente se quedo en donde estaba…

- ¡Aquí Hirooo! – Sacudía su mano mostrándole a su amigo el lugar exacto en donde se encontraba…

- Shu… ¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo? ¿Te he buscado por todas partes? ¡Estaba... preocupado por ti! – dijo Hiro entrecortadamente, por la carrera que hizo para llegar hasta ahí e ignorando completamente a la otra persona que acompañaba al pequeño.

- ¡Hiro… yo, lo… siento! – le respondió un poco avergonzado por haberlo preocupado, mirando a los ojos a aquel que siempre lo ha protegido, a aquel que era muy importante en su vida y que era mas que un simple amigo.

Se dibujo una angelical expresión en su rostro, con una mirada brillante y llena de… ¿amor? O al menos eso fue lo que le pareció a cierto rubio que los contemplaba en aquel momento.

- Lo que faltaba… ¡llego la niñera! – comentó sarcástico el rubio mientras se alejaba del lugar.

- El no es mi niñe.. – no termino de decir, ya que aquel a quien iban dirigidas esas palabras, ya no se encontraba cerca.

- Mmm… ¡ya veo! – decía Hiro percatándose de la presencia de aquel que se alejaba.

- ¿Ehh? – preguntaba Shuichi ladeando la cabeza como tratando de comprender las palabras de su amigo.

- Interrumpí algo, ¿no es así, Shu-i-chi? – dijo acercándose demasiado al menor – ¡te estoy perdiendo! – susurro cerca de su oído con fingida tristeza.

- Hiro… yo… no lo sabia, no imagine que tú sintieras eso… por mí, pero de verdad… ¡no interrumpiste nada! – terminó nerviosamente el pelirosa para recibir un pequeño golpe en su cabeza por parte del mayor – ¡Auch…! ¿por que hiciste eso Hiro? – reprochaba a su amigo mientras sus ojos se volvían acuosos y lo miraba con un tierno puchero.

- Jejeje… pues eso fue por ser tan tonto Shu, es muy fácil engañarte… además eres como un hermano para mi. – dijo tiernamente a su amigo mientras sobaba el lugar donde le había dado aquel golpe.

Desde lejos se apreciaba como si Hiro le estuviese acariciando su sedoso cabello y el otro estuviera muy conmovido por las caricias del mayor.

Se fue aun mas molesto de haber observado esa escena… pero quien diablos le mando a detenerse a espiar a aquellos dos y por que le molestaba mas el hecho de que aquel pelirrojo de largo cabello fuera muy guapo, lo admitía, era bien parecido y lo peor era que estaba tan cerca de aquel chiquillo…

·································································

- Ahhh Eiri ya estas aquí… mira te presento al Sr. Kouta Shindou. –decía un sonriente Touma.

- Es un placer conocerlo… después de todo, no todos los días conoces a personas tan importantes como el famoso escritor Yuki Eiri – se apresuro a decir Kouta, con una amplia sonrisa como la de Touma y extendiendo una mano al aun molesto rubio.

- ¡Lo se! – respondió con arrogancia el aludido, mientras hacia una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza a modo de saludo, evitando estrechar la mano de él otro.

La acción del escritor descoloco la sonrisa en el rostro de Kouta, lo que Touma notó, así que intervino apresuradamente, si no lo hacia, su plan no daría resultado…

- Bueno Eiri, ¿recuerdas sobre el negocio tan importante que mencione? – pregunto el rubio de menor estatura a su cuñado.

- ¡Aja! – fue la interesada respuesta de Yuki, que solo oía con una expresión de fastidio al esposo de su hermana.

- Bueno pues, ¿recordaras aquel pequeño restaurante en donde se realizo una recepción en tu honor, después de tu primer libro? – pregunto Touma con su eterna sonrisa, viendo ahora si, el interés en la expresión de Eiri…

·······································································

Estuvieron conversando por más tiempo mientras atravesaban el amplio salón hasta la habitación de Shuichi, una vez adentro, los jóvenes se sentaron en la suave cama del menor y siguieron hablando sobre cualquier cosa, hasta que…

- Oye Hiro… ¿te divertiste? – preguntaba el chico de mirada violeta.

- ¿Mmm? Jejeje… pues si Shu, aunque lamento haberte dejado solo por tanto tiempo… - respondió apenado.

- Pero si no pasa nada… ¡Yo puedo cuidarme solo! – decía mientras asentía enérgicamente.

- Ya, pero ¿me vas a decir quien era aquel muchacho?

- ¿Ehhh? Pues… veras… el era… era un tonto, engreído, prepotente, grosero y…

- ¡Te gusta!

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – replicaba el menor

- ¡Te gusta!

- Pero… si el era tan… malo, me dijo cosas tan horribles y era… -

- ¡Te gusta! – repetía el mas alto, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, conocía a su amigo mas que cualquier otra persona, quizás hasta mas de lo que se conocía el propio Shuichi y sabia que algo había cambiado, lo supo desde que vio la expresión de Shu al ver como aquel rubio se marchaba.

- Y era tan… tan guapo… – lo último lo dijo en tono mas bajo para que Hiro no lo escuchara, se sentía confundido y un lindo rubor empezó a cubrir sus mejillas.

- ¡Lo sabia! – exclamaba el mayor mientras su dedo picaba en las costillas de su amigo.

··········································································

- Entonces podremos disponer de el, todo el tiempo hasta que el Sr. Kouta pague su deuda con nosotros. – comentaba Touma a su cuñado.

- Mjj… haz lo que quieras, mientras ese préstamo no afecte la capital de mi familia. – respondía fríamente a el mayor.

-No se preocupe por nada joven Yuki, pienso pagarles todo… además no puedo dejar perder ese restaurante, es muy importante para mi familia, sobre todo para mi amado sobrino… - decía Kouta con un aire de melancolía en su voz.

- Por cierto Kouta, no veo al joven Shindou… -

- Ohh… Touma, ya sabes como son los chicos, aunque de seguro ya se fue a dormir, es muy tarde y sabes que siempre en estos eventos termina muy cansado. -

- Es verdad, pero que lastima… me hubiera gustado que Eiri conociera al joven Shindou, pero ya será en otra ocasión.

- Me voy… - dijo Eiri de repente, la sola mención del tal Shindou lo ponía de muy mal humor.

- Es cierto, ya es muy tarde y hay que madrugar… así que lo espero al medio día en mi compañía, para firmar el papeleo del préstamo y nuevamente gracias por la velada… – se despedía Touma con su sonrisa más pronunciada, mientras apretaba la mano de aquel con el que era un placer hacer negocios.

Mika regreso al lado de su esposo, una vez terminó de despedirse de las pocas amistades que quedaban en el salón.

Eiri salió lo más pronto que pudo y subió al auto, estaba cansado y molesto, mas aun por que no podía sacarse de la cabeza al mocoso y eso lo ponía de peor humor, se sentía confundido…

Y Touma, el seguía mas sonriente que nunca, su plan funciono y estaba a un par de horas para sellar el trato con el Sr. Kouta Shindou.

···········································································

- ¡Basta Hiro! Jajajajajaja…. –reía el mas chico por las cosquillas que le hacia su amigo.

- Esta bien Shu, ese fue tu castigo por hacerme buscarte por toda la casa, como si estuviera tan chiquita… - respondía, dejando a su amigo y recostándose a su lado.

- Hiro… ¿crees que pueda solucionar esto? – suspiraba.

- Shu, lamento decirte esto… pero escuche que tu tío estaba pidiendo un préstamo a cambio de el restaurante…

- Eso es imposible, eso no lo puede hacer… ¡todo menos eso!!! – gritaba exaltado al punto en que sus hermosos ojos se empezaron a nublar.

- Lo siento mucho Shu… pero la última vez que te deje para bailar, termine cerca de Kouta y unos señores que lo acompañaban, ahí fue cuando escuche la conversación con un tal Seguchi, así que me dedique a buscarte pero no te encontraba por ningún lado. – decía serio y con una expresión de tristeza.

- Hiro, pero me lo hubieras dicho antes y yo hubiera ido directo a decirles unas cuantas cosas a… - las lagrimas de impotencia empezaron a escapas de las hermosas orbes violetas.

- Esto era precisamente lo que no quería, no quería verte llorar Shu… te iba a decir pero te vi tan animado platicando de cualquier cosa y sonriendo… como antes… antes era muy común ver tu rostro con una sonrisa pero ahora cada vez son menos frecuentes en ti, perdóname Shu… perdóname por ser tan egoísta y no habértelo dicho antes… - decía con dolor en su mirada mientras envolvía en sus brazos a su amigo, el cual no tardo en corresponder el abrazo para terminar llorando en su pecho.

Los brazos de Hiro eran muy reconfortantes, siempre lo hacían sentirse seguro… tan es así, que después de desahogarse cayeron en un profundo sueño, las horas pasaron mas lentas que de costumbre, a pesar de que la noche había desaparecido, para dar comienzo a un nuevo día…

**************************

_Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado._

_Muchas gracias por leer y a *lady Sesshoumaru* y *mayi cullen* por haberse tomado un tiempo más para animarme con un review. _

_Salu2!!! _


	5. Decisiones

_Gravitation no me pertenece…_

_*****************************_

**Decisiones**

Los rayos del sol entraban por la enorme ventana… mientras un chico abría sus hermosos ojos violetas.

No se sorprendió al encontrarse medio vestido, sobre el brazo de su mejor amigo y abrazándolo por la cintura… después de todo no era la primera ocasión que terminaban así, eso era mas frecuente de niños, lo admitía, pero aun así era algo natural en ellos.

···········································································

Era aun muy temprano, pero cierto rubio de mal carácter se encontraba despierto haciendo sus maletas…

Así es, el famoso escritor Yuki Eiri no solía levantarse muy temprano, sin embargo no pasaría una noche mas bajo el mismo techo que sus hermanos, su cuñado y la visita indeseable.

**********

(Se bajo del auto y camino en dirección a la entrada de la casa…

- Hermano te he extrañado… ¡que malo fuiste al no ir a recibirnos!!! – exclamaba dramáticamente un chico que tenia un gran parecido a su hermano mayor a excepción por el oscuro color de su cabello y ojos.

- ¡Suéltame Tatsuha! – respondía el rubio tratando de despegarse a su hermano menor que se aferraba a su brazo, mientras una vena en su frente indicaba que no soportaría por mucho tiempo.

Al percatarse de la ya muy notable molestia en su hermano, opto por soltarlo y alejarse apresuradamente de él.

- Hola joven Eiri… - se asomaba una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, visiblemente contenta y nerviosa por la presencia del rubio pero esperando que este la recibiera de igual forma.

- Hola Ayaka. – fue el efusivo saludo de Eiri, el que sin más siguió su camino hasta la habitación que ocupaba en la casa de su hermana.)

**********

Por eso es que tomo la decisión de que ese día se mudaría a un departamento en una zona residencial, que estaba dispuesto a comprar, la verdad el departamento era muy grande para el solo, de hecho había sido su editora la que le sugirió aquel lugar, él se había negado en un principio ya que quería algo mas pequeño y acogedor, pero a esas alturas ya no importaba mucho a donde se fuera.

Y si a eso le agregamos lo mal que durmió pensando en cierta personita que había conocido la noche anterior… se entendía que estaba de pésimo humor…

··········································································

Shuichi no se movió… pensaba en lo sucedido aquella noche, desde aquel sujeto engreído hasta lo mal que termino pasándolo por causa nuevamente de su tio…

Una imagen en especial llego a su mente… sin poder evitar que su rostro se pintara de un rosado más tenue que su cabello, llevo una mano a la altura de su boca, comprendiendo lo que estuvo a punto de suceder…

- Me iba a… besar… - dijo en voz baja mientras sus dedos rozaban suavemente sus labios…

- Mmm… ¿Shu? – decía el aún medio dormido pelirrojo, al sentirse prisionero por el abrazo de su amigo y por lo adolorido que tenia el brazo en el cual descansaba la cabeza de Shuichi.

Al instante salió de su ensueño, mientras soltaba la cintura de Hiro y se levantaba para quedar sentado a su lado.

- ¡Buenos días Hiro! – decía al tiempo que sonreía avergonzado por la noche que le había hecho pasar.

- ……… ¡Shu! – respondió con una amplia sonrisa… sabia que su amigo no estaba del todo bien, pero aun así se esforzaba por sonreír, "al menos anoche pudo desahogarse" pensaba el mayor mientras revolvía aun mas el suave cabello del mas pequeño.

··········································································

- ¡Adelante! – respondía un rubio de baja estatura, al escuchar un par de golpes en la puerta de su oficina.

- ¡Good day, Touma! – entraba un rubio un poco mas alto, con un largo cabello sujetado por una goma y una apariencia muy intimidante.

- Mr. K, me alegra que este aquí… necesito que me haga un favor. – hablaba tranquilamente mientras acomodaba unos cuantos papeles sobre su escritorio.

···········································································

- Eiri no te vas a ir… ni siquiera tienes muebles en ese departamento, además sabes perfectamente porque Ayaka vino hasta aquí. – reprochaba Mika a su hermano.

- Te lo diré de la misma forma en que se lo dije al viejo… ¡No me voy a casar con Ayaka, no importa que estemos comprometidos desde hace muchos años, no pienso perder el tiempo en pasearla y mucho menos va a cambiar algo entre nosotros el hecho de que este aquí! – decía fríamente, mientas daba una calada a su acostumbrado desayuno. (Cigarro)

- ¡Vamos Eiri no te comportes como un chiquillo!

- Y no te dice nada el hecho de que es nuestra prima…-

- Claro ahora vas a buscar algún pretexto… no finjas, sabes muy bien que ella es la nieta de una tía politica de nuestro padre.

- Pero creció cerca de nosotros como si fuera nuestra prima… así que no puedo verla de otra forma. – soltó serio mientras levantaba su maleta y salía de la habitación.

··········································································

- Hiro me parece que ya es muy tarde pero aun así voy a ver si alcanzo a mi tío para hablar con él sobre lo de anoche. – decía el pequeño mientras se metía a la ducha.

- Esta bien Shu, pero no me despiertes… - respondía el mayor al tiempo que bostezaba y se cubría el rostro con la sábana.

Se baño lo mas rápido que pudo y se vistió con unos jeans azules bastantes ajustados y una polera color negro, se sujeto el cabello con una banda del mismo color para terminar con unos zapatos deportivos a juego con su vestuario… se veía realmente apuesto.

··········································································

Estaba molesto, su hermana tenía la capacidad de acabar con su paciencia, en realidad ella hacia todo lo que su padre ordenaba y eso le molestaba aun más…

Aunque el haber hecho un trato con su padre no lo dejaba en mejores condiciones, no era un hijo muy obediente, pero sabia que nunca lo dejarían en paz, al menos que cumpliera con su parte.

**********

(- Esta bien Eiri, tu ganas… te daré otra opción, te casas con Ayaka que es de una buena familia, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, además de que es respetable y con buenas costumbres… o consigues la persona que tu quieras, claro… siempre y cuando cumpla los mismos requisitos – retaba el mayor de los Uesugi a su hijo.)

**********

- Sr. Eiri, le hago entrega de su auto… – decía una chica de complexión delgada y ojos azules, mientras extendía un juego de llaves de el auto que estaba en frente, un Mercedes de color negro.

- ¿Ehh? – se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no había puesto atención en lo dicho por la chica.

- ¡Que le hago entrega de su auto! – repetía la chica.

- ………….. – tomó las llaves que le ofrecían y sin mas subió en el Mercedes.

Mientras conducía a su nuevo departamento pensaba en lo que haría, aceptaría a cualquier persona con tal de no darle gusto a su padre… quizás con un poco de suerte y encontraba a alguien en una situación similar, con quien pudiese realizar algún tipo de trato, como un matrimonio por conveniencia…

·······································································

- Ahh… Shuichi, supongo que no estas aquí para decirme la fecha de tu boda…. – decía burlonamente el mayor, mientras se levantaba del asiento al estar dispuesto a marcharse, ya que había terminado su desayuno.

- Pues tienes razón, yo solo quiero informarte que en una semana mas tardar viajo a ver a mi madre, además escuche que querías vender el restaurante de mi familia… y… - fue interrumpido por Kouta.

- Lo imaginaba… ya sé que no lo quieres perder, así que mientras realizo el pago del préstamo hablaré con Touma para que te siga dejando cantar en el restaurante junto a Hiro… Y por lo de tu madre, me parece que no es prudente, recuerda que no hay suficiente dinero para costear tu viaje, así que si eso es todo de lo que querías hablar me retiro, tengo cosas importantes que hacer…. - respondía con amabilidad fingida, mientras se alejaba apresuradamente a atender sus asuntos.

Shuichi estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera toco el desayuno que tenia delante de él, tampoco noto cuando fue que se lo habían servido, así que sin mas salió apresuradamente de la casa, necesitaba estar solo un rato y pensar, después de todo ya había tomado una decisión… aceptaría la primer propuesta de matrimonio, al menos así tendría la oportunidad de cobrar la herencia para ir a visitar a su madre, pagar sus gastos médicos y quizás con un poco de suerte podría recuperar aquel pequeño restaurante que era tan especial para su madre y para él…

·······································································

-¡Diablos!! – maldecía el escritor, al ver que no le quedaba ningún cigarro, así que decidió detenerse en un mini súper para comprar un par de cajetillas…

·······································································

Ya había caminado varias calles, así que su estómago empezó a reclamar por el alimento que aun no había recibido… se detuvo frente a un mini súper y decidió entrar, tal vez unas galletas y un jugo, lo mantendrían vivo el tiempo que se haría de regreso a casa…

·······································································

Tomo un par de cajetillas y unas cuantas cervezas… cuando iba hacia la caja, vio entrar a el mismo chiquillo de la vez pasada, aun que en esta ocasión se veía tan… tan bien, quizás mas tentador que la vez anterior que se veía hermoso como un ángel, pero ahora se veía tan… increíblemente sexy, que decidió esperar en uno de los pasillos, solo para verlo un poco mas…

Observo cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba, pero al darse cuenta de dos sujetos que le miraban en complicidad, decidió adelantarse a pagar y salir lo mas pronto posible, estando dentro no podrían hacerle nada al mocoso pero en cuanto saliera… no quería imaginar que le podrían hacer, por eso quería estar afuera por si esos tipos se acercaban a el.

········································································

Entro en el establecimiento, sin percatarse de quienes lo observaban, sujeto un paquete de galletas y una bebida de manzana pero en cuanto pagaba vio a un par de chicos que iban en su dirección, al reconocerlos salió para correr lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieran, olvidando sus alimentos y perdiendo su billetera en la inesperada huida.

·······································································

Vio salir apresuradamente al pelirosa, lo que le indico que el chico ya se había enterado de los dos tipos… los cuales salieron después y empezaron a correr detrás de el, decidió seguirlos pero ya le llevaban ventaja así que regreso a su auto pero antes de subir algo le llamo la atención, era una billetera, la tomo y sin perder mas tiempo se dio prisa en alcanzarlos…

·········································································

- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí… ni más ni menos que al niñito mimado, Shindou Shuichi. ¿Pero a que se debe la sorpresa de que no traes perro guardián? – decía un joven de cabello oscuro observando si no se encontraba cerca el amigo del pelirosa, mientras su compañero un muchacho de larga cabellera rubia lo sujetaba, para que no escapara.

- Yo… yo no vengo solo… - dijo como pudo esperando le creyeran.

- No me digas… pero si yo te estoy viendo muy solito, es mas, solo por eso te vamos a hacer compañía. – decía burlonamente mientras lo obligaban a caminar a una calle cerrada.

········································································

- ¡Con un demonio!! – exclamo al ver como lo metían a una calle en la cual no entraría su auto, así que se bajo y camino hasta ellos…

- Con que aquí estabas… - dijo con seguridad, mientras se acercaba a Shuichi y veía , el que lo tenía sujeto lo soltaba inmediatamente.

- ¿Tu quien diablos eres? – decía furioso el moreno.

- ¿Yo? La pregunta es ¿quienes son ustedes y por que se atreven a arruinar nuestra cita? – comentaba fríamente mirándolo directo a los ojos.

- ¿Es cierto eso Shuichi? – preguntaba molesto.

- Pues… pues si, ¡Él esta conmigo! – grito el chico al reconocer al hombre de la noche anterior.

- ¡Vámonos Tachi!!! – pedía desesperadamente a su compañero.

-Esta bien, pero nos veremos pronto Shuichi, para arreglar nuestro asunto pendiente… - decía el nombrado para marcharse a lado de su amigo.

Shuichi estuvo atento hasta que los perdió de vista… se encontraba tan pálido que Yuki creyó que se iba a desmayar, así que lo sujetó del brazo para hacerlo reaccionar y llevarlo hasta el auto.

-¡Hey chiquillo! – susurraba cerca del oído del menor mientras lo hacia caminar.

- ¿Ehhh? Yo… no soy nin… - fue interrumpido por la fiera mirada del rubio, comprendiendo que no era el mejor momento para pelear, pero viendo que lo dirigía hacia un auto, detuvo el paso…

- No pienso subir… que tal que… que me secuestras… y… - no termino, ya que una imagen de él amarrado a una cama semidesnudo llego a su cabeza, un fuerte sonrojo le hizo perder la palidez al tiempo que sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¿Se puede saber que diablos te estas imaginando? – preguntaba divertido el rubio. – Bueno no importa, puedes subir y averiguarlo o caminar y arriesgarte a que esos tipos sigan por ahí… - termino, para subir en el lado del conductor y esperar a que el chico lo siguiera.

- Esta bien… solo por que no tengo una mejor opción… - respondía con un lindo puchero mientras subía al auto.

Ambos iban en silencio, Shuichi sintiendo su corazón latir apresuradamente mientras luchaba por apartar esa alegría que sentía al estar cerca de aquel guapo y engreído rubio.

Y Yuki se deleitaba disimuladamente con la belleza del pequeño, mientras se embriagaba del aroma que esparcía, no sabia el por que, pero era agradable tenerlo cerca... tan agradable que una sensación extraña en su estómago lo volvió a tomar por sorpresa…

***************************

_Espero que el capítulo haya sido del agrado de todos ustedes._

_Muchas gracias por leer y a lady Sesshoumaru y esmeralda-chan por seguirme animando con sus lindos comentarios… (espero que hayan recibido su respuesta)_

_Salu2!!! _


	6. Decisiones II

_Gravitation no me pertenece… _

***************************

**Decisiones II**

Era un poco mas de medio día y cierto chico pelirrojo despertaba de su profundo sueño, el motivo… el molesto sonido del teléfono, estaba con la camisa desabrochada y en ropa interior… no supo en que momento fue que termino en esas condiciones, quizás fue el calor de la noche o… ¿de la mañana? No era realmente importante, se levanto perezosamente y respondió el bendito aparato…

- Diga… -

- Disculpe la molestia joven Nakano… pero es que el joven Shindou no se encuentra y tiene una llamada del hospital donde se encuentra su madre. – respondía el mayordomo de la familia Shindou.

- Esta bien, yo atenderé la llamada no se preocupe Takaki -

- Buenas tardes, hablo del hospital donde se encuentra la Sra. Shindou y el motivo de mi llamada es informarle que el tiempo de la paciente en esta clínica expira dentro de quince días. -

- ¡Pero es en muy poco tiempo! -

- Lo siento, pero ese tiempo es hasta donde cubren los pagos realizados a la clínica. -

- De acuerdo. ¿Entonces se necesita realizar los siguientes pagos cuanto antes? -

- Así es… por mi parte es todo, gracias por recibir la llamada… – decía una mujer a través del teléfono.

··················································································

Un hombre alto de complexión delgada y cabello oscuro entraba en un lujoso edificio…

- Disculpe. ¿Es usted el Sr. Kouta Shindou? –

- Yo… si soy yo. –

- El jefe lo espera… sígame. – pedía gentilmente un hombre moreno mientras se acomodaba sus lentes...

Al escuchar un par de golpes en la puerta de su oficina, puso atención en esta y…

- Adelante… Sakano-san. -

- Jefe, el Sr. Kouta se encuentra aquí… - decía el moreno mientras hacia una pequeña y rápida reverencia para después alejarse apresuradamente.

- Vaya me alegra que cumpla su palabra Sr. Kouta – decía el rubio con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

- Ohh, Touma deja las formalidades, después de todo estamos en confianza…. –

- Tienes razón Kouta… ¿Te parece que deberías empezar por leer las cláusulas del préstamo? – preguntaba mientras le ofrecía asiento.

- No es necesario Touma confió en que todo esta en orden… solo quiero pedirte un favor. – La sonrisa de Touma se acrecentó al oír la respuesta de su acompañante.

- ¿Se trata del joven Shindou? -

- Así es… ya sabes como es Shuichi, así que le prometí que lo dejarías seguir cantando en el restaurante. –

- Mmm… pero yo no tengo ninguna objeción siempre y cuando cumpla con el contrato que estoy dispuesto a ofrecerle. – respondía el rubio mientras le daba a firmar unos papeles...

··················································································

- Ya no llores, veras que Eiri lo piensa mejor y… - no termino de decir al ser interrumpida por la voz entrecortada de Ayaka.

- Pero… el joven Eiri… tiene muchas… conquistas… y… a mi… jamás me ha… visto, ni siquiera… de esa manera… - lloraba desconsoladamente.

- Vamos, pero ya sabes que ninguna de esas personas representa nada para mi hermano, preocúpate el día en que alguien logre acercarse a él de alguna otra forma que no sea una conquista. – intervenía el menor de los Uesugi.

- Tatsuha, no ayudes… - gritaba furiosa al ver que las palabras dichas por su hermano, solamente habían incrementado el llanto en la chica.

··················································································

El viento entraba a través de la ventanilla y jugaba sutilmente con su suave cabello, el notable color de sus mejillas lo hacían verse tan tierno y mas acompañado de esos hermosos ojos violetas que le daban una apariencia angelical e ingenua…

- …………………………… - miraba al escritor como queriendo decir algo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – decía el rubio, con una palpitante vena en su sien… la paciencia no era su punto fuerte y el tener a Shuichi mirándolo con esos enormes ojos y tratando de pronunciar quien sabe que cosa, lo estaba poniendo fuera de control. – ¡Que hables de una buena vez! - exclamo exasperado.

- Es que… yo solo… quería saber a donde vamos… - comentaba lo mas casual que podía, debido al ya muy notable mal humor del rubio.

- ¿Para eso tanto problema? No importa… vamos a mi departamento. – respondía mas calmado.

- ¿A… tu departamento… para que? – preguntaba nervioso el pequeño, ya que el simple hecho de estar cerca de el escritor lo inquietaba, pues con mas razón estar con él en su departamento.

- ¿Bueno que tu no sabes hablar mas que para preguntar cosas? – respondía nuevamente irritado al tiempo que estacionaba su auto.

-……………………………. ¿Es aquí? -

-……………………………. – la fría mirada del rubio fue la respuesta a su pregunta.

Sin emitir palabra alguna, bajó del auto y camino en dirección a unos elevadores, Shuichi observaba alrededor como pensando en donde estaría mejor, si en el frio y un poco oscuro estacionamiento o con el guapo rubio de mal carácter… obvia respuesta, al ver que Yuki entraba en el elevador opto por alcanzarlo.

··················································································

- ¿Que te sucede Tachi? ¿Tu no eras así, por que estas empeñado en molestar a Shuichi? – preguntaba su amigo.

- Basta Ma, deja de preguntar lo que sabes de sobra… -

- Pero eso ya paso hace tiempo… solo olvídalo, sabes que Shuichi no lo hizo a propósito, es mas, sabes que no ha aceptado a nadie.

- Y supongo que yo soy parte de "nadie". -

- Pues si tanto te interesa, deberías tratar de ser más amable y quizás al menos tengas una oportunidad. – respondía molesto, mientras salía y azotaba la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba con su amigo.

- Pues con tu ayuda Ma, o sin ella seguiré con esto que le tengo reservado al niñito mimado. – decía para si, mientras una mueca de maldad aparecía en su rostro.

···················································································

No podía formular palabra alguna, seguía nervioso… la cercanía con el mayor era casi nula, aspiraba su aroma a tabaco mezclada con una loción que por su suave y delicioso aroma debería de ser muy costosa, si a eso le agregaba el hecho de sentir los dorados ojos fijos en él, daba como resultado un tenue pero ya notorio color en sus mejillas y una emoción casi incontenible en su pecho.

Se encontraba embelesado, la imagen que tenía delante era increíblemente adictiva, esos hermosos ojos violetas, ese rubor en su bello rostro, sus finos labios… Dios esos labios… tenía la gran inquietud de probar esos visiblemente suaves y rosados labios… inconscientemente se fue acercando hasta dejar al pequeño acorralado entre el elevador y su cuerpo.

La distancia no fue ningún problema, su nariz acaricio suave y juguetona la del pequeño, como queriendo relajarlo… hasta que en un solo movimiento lo tomo por la cintura y unió sus labios en un dulce y delicado beso, que en un principio causo la sorpresa del menor, pero después se dejo llevar por lo que sentía…

Sus labios se abrían para dar acceso libre al otro de explorar dentro, ambos sentían arder su rostro mientras mantenían sus ojos ligeramente cerrados y profundizaban mas el beso, el cual era llevado con gran maestría por parte del rubio, ya que los movimientos del pequeño eran algo torpes, pero realmente tiernos y deliciosos al criterio de Yuki…

La falta del vital oxigeno les hizo separarse lentamente… sentían los labios ligeramente inflamados y la respiración entrecortada, mientras trataban de normalizarla sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, se sentían lejos de todo y de todos, en ese momento solo existían ellos y nada mas…

···················································································

- Disculpe, no tengo ninguna llamada de… -

- ¿De su hijo? – se anticipo a preguntar una enfermera de mayor edad que la paciente.

- ……………… - solo asintió a la pregunta de la mujer que cuidaba de ella.

- Mmm… no me diga que se va a poner triste, ya sabe que Shuichi jamás se ha olvidado de llamarle, es mas parece que escuche por ahí que iba a venir a visitarla en un par de días…

- Lo se, pero es que tengo un mal presentimiento… espero que se encuentre bien. – suspiraba una hermosa mujer de mediana edad, mirada amatista y largo cabello castaño.

··················································································

Seguían observándose… estaban a punto de continuar con aquel inconcluso beso…

- Coff coff… - una ancianita, tosía disimuladamente… cuando capto la atención de ambos jóvenes pregunto con inocencia fingida - ¿Este es su piso? –

- ……………………….. – ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna, Yuki soltó rápidamente la estrecha cintura de Shuichi dejándolo libre y sin mas salió del elevador para caminar por un estrecho y largo pasillo.

Mientras caminaba llegaban a su mente fragmentos de lo recién vivido… descubriendo la reacción que había causado en su cuerpo el simple contacto con el pequeño, preguntándose ¿como diablos es que ese chiquillo había logrado hacerlo perder el control de ese modo?

Al reaccionar… hizo una inclinación a la señora en señal de respeto y salió corriendo para tratar de alcanzar al rubio, al doblar hacia su derecha observo a Yuki enfrente de una linda chica… se sintió morir en ese instante, no entendía por que le dolía tanto su pecho… pero hizo como que no importaba.

- Aquí están sus llaves… - decía la chica.

- Gracias Mizuki – respondía secamente el rubio…

Al percatarse de la presencia del menor la chica solamente sonrió.

- Yo… yo mejor me voy… - decía un descubierto y desilusionado Shuichi.

- ¡No…! Digo que no es necesario… soy yo quien se retira. – se adelanto a responder la editora… - hasta pronto, profesor… -

Nadie dijo mas… la chica que respondía al nombre de Mizuki Kanna se retiro en el acto, dejando a ambos nuevamente solos.

- ¿Te piensas quedar en la puerta? – pregunto el rubio con burla.

- Esto… yo… bueno, sobre lo que paso, yo… -

- ¿El beso? –

- Si… yo quiero que sepas que… -

- Olvídalo solo fue un beso. –

- ¿Pero… como que solo fue un beso? ¿Quién diablos te crees para… - fue interrumpido por el escritor.

- Mmm… que molesto eres, te hubiera dejado en el estacionamiento, además… ¿Que tiene de importante un beso? A menos que… sea tu primer beso… - termino sarcástico, mientras veía enrojecer el bello rostro del menor.

- Yo… eso no es cierto he besado a muuuuuchas personas. – respondía enfadado.

- ¿En serio Shu-i-chi?

- ……………………………….. ¿Co… como sabes mi nombre? –

- Bueno Sr. He besado a muchas personas, me parece que lo menciono uno de esos sujetos… -

- Jejeje… es cierto. – respondía, olvidando por unos momentos que estaba enfadado.

En ese preciso instante, una melodía se escucho fuerte y claro por el departamento vacio, era el móvil de Shuichi que al darse cuenta, se apresuro en contestar…

- ¡Hiro!!! –

El rubio no hizo nada por ocultar su disgusto al oír ese nombre, solo salió del departamento en busca de un par de cervezas, necesitaba una y era urgente, mientras iba se preguntaba ¿Quién diablos era Hiro y por que tenia tantas confianzas con Shuichi? ¿O quizás Hiro era el mencionado Shindou? ¿Y si era él, que relación tenia con el mocoso?

Todas esas preguntas invadían su mente, hasta que llego a su auto y tomó el paquete de cervezas… en ese instante fue que reparo en la billetera que se encontraba debajo del asiento.

··················································································

- ¡Shuichi estas bien? ¿En donde estas? –

- Estoy bien Hiro no te preocupes, yo llego en – fue interrumpido por su amigo.

- Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente… pero me gustaría que fuera en persona. –

- Se trata de mi tío o ¿de mi madre? – pregunto exaltado.

- Esta bien Shu, te lo diré, hablaron de la clínica y… -

··················································································

Mientras buscaba alguna referencia del posible dueño de la billetera, encontró la respuesta que tanto anhelaba.

Frente a sus ojos sostenía una credencial de uno de los colegios más prestigiosos del país, con la imagen del chiquillo…

Nombre del alumno : Shindou Shuichi Edad: 19 años At: 165 cm Peso: 45 k

Eran los datos con mas relevancia… ahora todo tenia sentido, entonces por eso era que estaba en aquella fiesta, después de todo era en su honor y en su casa, entonces por eso decía tener un asunto pendiente, se refería a… bueno eso ya lo resolvería, ahora lo importante era saber ¿Quién diablos era Hiro y porque es que le mintió respecto a su identidad?

¿Acaso ese mocoso no sabia quien era el? ¡Nadie absolutamente nadie jugaba con Yuki Eiri!

Ahh… pero eso no se iba a quedar así, ese chiquillo tendría su merecido, hasta ahora nadie lo había retado, si el enano quería jugar, pues le seguiría el juego...

···················································································

Permanecía parado frente a una de las enormes ventanas del departamento, su vista la mantenía fija en algún lugar del bello paisaje que se observaba a través del cristal…

Al regresar contemplo, el estado ausente del menor… lo único que lo pudo haber dejado en esa situación fue aquella llamada que recibió, estaba molesto si, pero una opresión en su pecho le hizo olvidar lo que recién había descubierto…

- Hey… ¿Te encuentras bien? –

- ¿Ehh, yo…? Ahh si estoy bien… -

- ¿Para… que te llamó ese tal Hiro? ¿Te dio alguna mala noticia? – pregunto de manera indiferente, como si no le importara… pero la realidad era otra, se moría por saber la respuesta, aunque no lo admitiera deseaba saber todo referente a Hiro y el por que del estado de animo del pelirosa.

- Pues… si, yo… me… - estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad pero en ese momento reacciono, no le gustaba mentir, de hecho el nunca quiso mentirle, solo que el mayor malinterpreto todo la vez que platicaron en el jardín y el simplemente lo dejo pensar lo que no era, pero ahora era diferente no quería que el rubio se enterara de lo que iba a hacer, no quería que pensara mal de él, así que para que no sospechara decidió seguir mintiendo. – Me dijo que… se tenia que casar… - termino diciendo.

- Ahhh… como el joven Shindou… –

- Pues si… de hecho Hiro es el joven Shindou… -

Enarco una ceja, el mocoso seguía mintiendo, pero al parecer solo era sobre su identidad, ya que lo demás parecía ser cierto.

- ¿Entonces ya acepto alguna propuesta de matrimonio? – pregunto con una ligera angustia por escuchar lo que no quería oír.

- En realidad no pero… pero va a aceptar la primera que le hagan en 24 horas. – decía tratando de que sus palabras no se quebraran debido a la tristeza que sentía.

Por algún motivo las palabras del menor lo alegraban un poco.

-Pues no veo el problema, supongo que al menos escogerá el mejor partido… - respondía con desdén.

- No, por que… quien se encarga de eso es su tío… -

- ¿Kouta Shindo? – dijo para si, mientras su corazón latía acelerado…

- ¿Ehhh? – Shuichi no alcanzo a escuchar lo que decía, así que se giró para mirarlo de frente y sonreír ante el gesto del mayor… no iba a estar triste, al menos ese día mientras estuviera con él, no lo estaría… tenia que ser fuerte y no dejarse vencer por lo que vendría. – Esta muy bonito tu departamento… -

-Es demasiado grande y… - fue interrumpido.

- Bueno lo que pasa es que para una sola persona puede parecer frio, pero con los muebles adecuados y los toques personales de quienes vivan aquí, puede llegar a ser muy acogedor… - sonreía convencido de sus palabras.

Encantado… así se sintió al ver esa hermosa sonrisa acompañada de aquellas palabras.

En ese momento lo supo, en ese momento comprendió lo que tenia que hacer… se casaría con Shuichi, pediría su mano a Kouta y resolvería sus problemas… después de todo Shuichi cubría las cualidades mencionadas por su padre, era de una familia respetable, de buenas costumbres, de buen nivel económico y era el chiquillo mas hermoso que había visto jamás… claro que también era demasiado hablador, preguntón, desesperante y hasta mentiroso, pero ya había tomado esa decisión…

Solo faltaba una cosa, necesitaba saber el motivo por el cual Shu estaba obligado a casarse, pero pronto lo averiguaría y tenía a la persona adecuada para que le resolviera esa duda, aunque independientemente de lo que fuera la causa, estaba seguro que ambos saldrían beneficiados con esa boda…

***************************

_Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado._

_Sé que prometí subirlo desde ayer, pero no me fue posible… aún así espero poner el siguiente para el próximo lunes._

_Muchas gracias por leer y a beba23gravieiri-ayame y esmeralda-chan, por tomarse un tiempo más para animarme con sus lindos comentarios._

_Salu2!!! _


	7. Conociendo tus motivos

_Hola!!!_

_Pss como prometí, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo._

_Gravitation no me pertenece…_

_****************************_

_**Conociendo tus motivos**_

Todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado, ya contaba con el dinero suficiente para pagar sus deudas y para vivir bien durante algún tiempo.

- Bueno Touma, me parece que ya firme todos los documentos.

- Parece que si… - respondía el rubio al tiempo que revisaba que no faltara ninguna firma.

- Pues si es así, supongo que ya no es necesario mi presencia, solo espero que el depósito lo hagan lo más pronto posible. –

- Eso no es ningún problema, te aseguro que en un par de horas podrás disponer de esa cantidad.

- Muchas gracias… -

- No me agradezcas aun, todavía queda pendiente la administración del restaurante…

- Pero de eso ya habíamos hablado, parte del trato era que los empleados seguirían cumpliendo con sus funciones. – debatía el moreno.

-Y así será… aunque como esta en juego mucho dinero, supongo que no habrá problema alguno en que uno de mis hombres de mas confianza, sea quien administre el lugar. –

- Yo comprendo que desconfié de la administración, pero… -

- Pero no es que desconfié, solo quiero asegurarme que el negocio marche bien mientras pueda recuperar mi dinero, además la persona que tenga el cargo que le estoy solicitando no será despedido, solo se le asignara otra tarea por la misma paga. -

- Entonces ya esta decidido, gracias Touma. – se despedía mientras estrechaba la mano del rubio.

- No es nada Kouta… nos vemos pronto. – respondía sonriente.

·····················································································

El tiempo había transcurrido rápidamente… y ahí estaban platicando sobre ¿decoración de interiores?

Ambos discutían sobre banalidades… hasta que el estómago de cierto chico pelirosa hizo acto de protesta.

- Yo… pues, ya me tengo que ir. – decía un avergonzado Shuichi.

- Si quieres te puedo llamar un taxi… - comentaba divertido, sabia perfectamente que Shu no tenia dinero, ya que todo lo que traiga consigo estaba en una billetera que por lo visto, ni siquiera se había percatado de haberla perdido.

- Claro… bueno, me voy. – dijo mientras se buscaba algo en la bolsa del pantalón, para en instantes después buscarse por todos lados, lo que jamás encontraría. – Waaa… ¡mi billetera!!! – decía al borde de las lagrimas.

Mientras… el rubio solo disfrutaba del berrinche que hacia el pequeño.

- Mira si serás torpe… no me digas que perdiste tu billetera y ahora no tienes dinero para regresar a tu casa. – comentaba divertido por la reacción del menor.

- No te burles… ahí vienen unos teléfonos y cuentas muy importantes… además no soy ningún torpe.- decía con la voz entrecortada, aguantando las inmensas ganas de llorar que tenía en ese momento.

- ¡Vamos! –

- ¿Ehhh? ¿A… dónde? – pregunto extrañado.

- Tengo que ir al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas, como podrás ver el departamento esta vacio, así que te llevo conmigo, hago mis compras, comemos algo por el camino y de regreso te llevo a tu casa. – decía mientras daba el último trago a la bebida que sostenía en su mano.

Sintió su rostro arder al escuchar la explicación del mayor, prácticamente le estaba invitando a pasar el resto del día juntos.

- Yo… pues gracias. – dijo mientras salía detrás del rubio.

La realidad era que no tenia opción… mejor dicho si la tenia, podría hablar para que lo fueran a recoger, pero la idea de pasar un rato mas con aquel guapo engreído no le desagradaba del todo, al menos se mantendría distraído de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

·····················································································

- ¡Apúrate Tatsuha! – gritaba su hermana desde el auto.

- Jajaja… el joven Tatsuha siempre ha sido muy vanidoso… -

- Si, es peor que nosotras… bueno, de menos la espera sirvió para hacerte reír nuevamente. –

- Gracias Mika, ahora me siento mas tranquila y aun tengo la esperanza de que el joven Yuki me acepte. –

- Vaya si que son desesperantes, ni aguantan nada… - respondía el moreno mientras subía al auto.

- Ahora si vámonos, Ayaka… veras que compraremos muchas cosas muy lindas para que conquistes a mi hermano. -

- ¿Y a dónde vamos? –

- Al centro comercial y por la noche iremos a ver a Yuki a su departamento… - comentaba la mayor de los hermanos Uesugi.

·····················································································

- Ok Ryuichi se acabo la diversión… - decía un rubio americano al tiempo que sacaba su preciada mágnum y apuntaba a un enorme conejo rosa.

- ¡Waaaa… eres malo K, Kuma-chan y yo solo queríamos jugar un rato mas!!! – pataleaba un chico de rostro aniñado y hermosos ojos azules.

- Sígueme… ¡right now! – El chico no hizo otra cosa más que obedecer, camino en silencio detrás del rubio mientras un tierno puchero adornaba su rostro.

- ¿Ehh? Pero que lindo lugar… -

No comento nada, solo sonrió complacido por la expresión alegre del chico.

·····················································································

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue castigar al pequeño pelirosa… sabia que se moría de hambre, pero eso a él no le importaba, después de todo seguía molesto por lo que había descubierto.

El lugar estaba muy concurrido y ellos caminaban de una tienda a otra… al principio el escritor pensó que seria muy divertido torturar al menor haciéndolo caminar… pensando en que quizás se aburriría y cansaría, para después suplicarle que lo llevara a comer, pero para su sorpresa sucedió todo lo contrario…

Shuichi se encontraba mas animado de lo que había estado en el trascurso a aquel inmenso lugar, se podía percibir que disfrutaba de pasear por todas y cada una de las tiendas en las que entraban.

- Y dígame… ¿Qué le parece este otro comedor? – decía un nervioso empleado, la realidad era que llevaba mucho tiempo atendiendo a la pareja, les había enseñado casi todos los muebles y línea blanca… tanto de esa tienda como de las demás que habían alrededor y que pertenecían a la misma empresa.

- Pues… -

- Yo creo… que estaría mejor ese de ahí. – decía el menor.

Yuki solo dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar en que le señalaba el pequeño.

- ¡Olvídalo… mejor nos vamos! – respondía mientras se alejaba junto a el empleado.

- Pero… ¿ehh? – estuvo a punto de reprochar pero el rubio se había alejado y en ese momento lo veía hablar con el chico que les estuvo sirviendo de guía.

Habían recorrido varias tiendas y el menor era el que había decidido que comprar, aunque aun no lo sabia, ya que siempre que encontraban algo que le gustaba, el rubio solo decía que tenia pésimos gustos y que mejor seguirían buscando lo demás que hacia falta.

- Quiero todos los muebles que escogió el chiquillo. –

- ¿En… serio? Es una buena elección, el chico tiene buen gusto… – respondía sincero - Entonces todo se le enviara a donde usted indique, solo necesito unos cuantos datos. –

·····················································································

Recorrían las tiendas en busca de ropa, zapatos, perfumes y todo aquello que pensaban le podría servir para conquistar a cierto escritor.

- Mira, parece que tenemos buena suerte… - decía la castaña, al tiempo que señalaba al rubio, que en ese momento se encontraba dentro de un establecimiento, firmando un documento.

- Pero… si es el joven Eiri. –

- Así es, este será un buen momento para empezar con el plan. –

Instantes después fueron alcanzadas por un fastidiado chico, que sujetaba varias bolsas.

- Oigan… ¿No era mas fácil traer a un chofer para que cargara, o porqué no pidieron que les enviaran sus compras a la casa? – reclamaba el menor.

- Basta Tatsuha, no te quejes… - respondía su hermana, sin prestarle atención, ya que estaba mas ocupada en observar al rubio que parecía estar apunto de salir de aquel lugar.

Solo hasta ese momento se acercarían a el, lo acompañarían un rato y luego lo dejarían solo con Ayaka, o al menos eso era lo que Mika creía.

- Pero… ¿Qué tanto miran? – preguntaba el moreno.

·····················································································

Shuichi decidió esperar a que su acompañante terminara de hablar con el empleado, mientras el seguía curioseando por el lugar.

- Bien, esto seria todo… su compra se le entregara hoy mismo en su domicilio a la hora que indico. –

- Eso espero… - respondía cortante, mientras guardaba su tarjeta de crédito y buscaba con la mirada al hermoso chiquillo de mirada violeta, que en ese preciso momento estaba siendo asediado por un apuesto chico de cabello castaño y complexión atlética.

·····················································································

- Parece que ahí viene… -

- Pero… como que esta buscando algo. – comentaba Ayaka.

- No esta buscando algo, esta buscando ha alguien. –

- Deja de molestar, como podrías imaginar que Eiri este con… - se quedo sin habla al comprobar que las palabras de el menor de sus hermanos eran ciertas.

·····················································································

Se dirigió hasta el menor y lo tomó posesivamente de la mano, para luego hacerlo avanzar hacia la salida, mientras su mirada se posaba desafiante en aquel sujeto que había osado acercarse a coquetear con el pequeño.

·····················································································

Desde afuera tres personas observaban pasmados esa escena… y no era para menos, ya que Eiri jamás mostraba sus emociones, siempre era frio y calculador, pero en esta ocasión se le notaba que estaba furioso con aquel sujeto que se había acercado al peli rosa, se podría decir que se notaba celoso… muy celoso.

- ¡Wow… pero mira que belleza… mi aniki si que tiene buen gusto!!! –

- Es Shuichi… - comentaba Mika sin hacer caso de lo dicho por el menor de los Uesugi.

- Eso… ¿Qué significa? – preguntaba una deprimida Ayaka.

- Significa que voy a saludar a mi hermano y a ese precioso ángel que lo acompaña. -

- ¡Hey, tu no vas a ningún lado! – Reaccionó su hermana al tiempo que lo arrastraba de la oreja – Nadie se acercara a ellos… mejor los seguiremos, además no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos, estoy segura de que se conocieron en la fiesta de anoche. – termino de decir mientras veía con convencimiento a Ayaka, la cual solo bajo la mirada para después asentir, sabia que Mika no la engañaba pero una opresión en su pecho le indicaba que no todo estaba bien… al menos para ella.

·····················································································

No dijo absolutamente nada, solo se dejo guiar por el mayor… aunque ni siquiera imaginó el por que de su reacción, después de todo Shuichi era muy ingenuo y no se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de aquel sujeto.

- ¿A dónde… vamos? –

- ………………………....... – no sabia que responder… ni siquiera entendía por que había reaccionado de esa manera. – Vamos a comer… ¿No que tenias mucha hambre? – termino diciendo.

- ¿Y… a donde vamos a comer? –

- Pues no lo he decidido… ¿Qué se te antoja? –

- Yo sé comer lo que sea, no soy exigente. - respondía animado.

- Conozco un lugar en donde sirven comida internacional… ¿Qué dices? –

- Si, a mi me gusta todo tipo de comida, aunque en especial la comida italiana… - respondía Shuichi mientras le sonreía sincero.

Yuki solo sintió latir su corazón apresuradamente, no comento nada… solo siguió caminando, sin percatarse de que cada uno de sus movimientos era observados en la distancia por tres personas.

- Aquí es… - comento el rubio mientras se adentraba en aquel restaurante, aun sujetando la mano del menor.

Shuichi se sentía flotar con ese gesto del rubio, pero hizo como que no le tomaba importancia.

El restaurante era muy grande y de buen gusto… tomaron asiento en un lugar exclusivamente para dos.

- Bienvenidos… les muestro la carta. – decía el mesero mientras les entregaba el menú.

- Gracias. – respondía el menor.

- ¿Qué vas a pedir? –

- Pues… lo mismo que tú. –

- ¿Seguro? – sonrió divertido – Solo tráigame un café con algo para acompañarlo.

El rostro de Shuichi se mostro confuso al escuchar el pedido del mayor.

- ¿Y para el joven? – preguntaba el mesero.

- ………………………………. lo mismo. – respondía débilmente.

Pero antes de que el mesero se fuera, Yuki lo detuvo.

- Espere un momento, aun no decide que quiere. –

- ¿Ehh? –

- Puedes pedir lo que quieras… -

- Ahh bueno… entonces quiero de aperitivo un Minestrone (pasta c/carne y verduras) después un Vitello Tonnatto (Ternera en salsa de atún) con una ensalada de naranjas.

Yuki estaba asombrado, en un principio pensó que no pedía por no saber lo que eran esas comidas de diferentes países, pero para su sorpresa no solo sabía en que consistía cada uno de los platillos sino que también sabía pronunciar perfectamente cada uno de ellos.

- ¿Algo de beber? –

- Si, tráigame un Daiquiri de Fresa. – decía de forma natural, mientras el mayor lo miraba divertido.

- Anda ¿quieres algo más? – decía con sarcasmo puro – te falto el postre…

- Bueno, solo una natilla de vainilla, un Tiramisù (postre de soletas a base de café y queso mascarpone) y un café para acompañarlos. -

-Muy bien, en un momento le entrego su pedido. – decía el joven mientras terminaba de apuntar, para luego retirarse.

·····················································································

Un par de mesas atrás, tres curiosos veían cada unos de los movimientos de ambos chicos.

- ¿Cuál va a ser su pedido? –

- Mmm… ¿nos puede traer lo mismo que pidieron en aquella mesa?

·····················································································

El pequeño comía con tal elegancia que asombraba mas aún a su acompañante, sabia utilizar cada uno de los cubiertos, como si siempre los hubiese utilizado, los platillos eran suculentos a la vista y visiblemente grandes para una sola persona, así que cierto rubio empezaba a sentir hambre con tal exhibición de comida, mientras observaba incrédulo que el pequeño pudiese comer todo aquello que había pedido.

- Mmm… esto esta delicioso – decía el menor – deberías comer algo más, en vez del postre. -

-……………………………… -

Ambos platicaban sobre cualquier cosa mientras degustaban sus alimentos…

Shuichi termino cada uno de los platos que había pedido sin ninguna dificultad, mientras el rubio no entendía como era que el mocoso comiera tanto, ahora estaba por terminar su segundo postre.

- Wow… que exquisito estuvo todo… - comentaba el menor al tiempo que retiraba la servilleta que se encontraba en sus piernas. –

- ¿Algo mas? – pregunto con burla.

- Jejeje… no gracias, es que si como algo mas no tendré apetito para la cena. –comentaba con un gesto pícaro en su bello rostro al tiempo que mordía juguetonamente su lengua.

Una pequeña gota resbalaba por la sien del escritor. - ¿Todavía pretende cenar? - Se pregunto, al tiempo que daba una calada a aquel cigarrillo que sostenía en su mano.

- Joven, le entrego la cuenta que solicito. –

- ……………………………… -

Tomó lo que le entregaban… casi se ahoga, al ver la cantidad que debía pagar.

* De seguro por eso se quieren deshacer del mocoso, come demasiado y quizás los llevó a la ruina… * - pensó mientras pagaba la cuenta y dejaba una generosa propina.

·····················································································

A la distancia, Ayaka veía con tristeza como ambos chicos comían y se divertían platicando de quien sabe que cosas, lo cual no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los que la acompañaban.

- Esto esta delicioso pero no me lo podre terminar… - comento despreocupada la mayor.

- Es cierto, yo tampoco podre… mejor pidámoslo para llevar. –

·····················································································

Salieron del lugar camino al mercedes del rubio, en el trascurso a este pasaron por una tienda de instrumentos musicales, ahora fue Shuichi quien sujeto la mano del mayor para arrastrarlo hasta dentro y detenerse junto a un sintetizador.

Aquellos que los observaban desde lejos no se perdieron ningún detalle, en realidad parecían una pareja, tomados de la mano viendo cualquier cosa de su interés… Mika y Tatsuha en parte se alegraban de ver contento a su hermano, mientras Ayaka se sentía debatida y molesta, admitía que el chiquillo estaba muy guapo y que era refinado, pero ella también lo era y lo más importante… es que además era su prometida.

-Oye… ¿Sabes utilizar eso? –

- Si, aprendí desde pequeño… lamento haberte arrastrado hasta acá – dijo al percatarse de su mano entrelazada con el mayor.

- No importa, pero ya vámonos que es tarde y aun tengo un asunto pendiente. – respondió soltando la mano que lo tenia sujeto.

Llegaron hasta el auto y subieron inmediatamente, Yuki estaba molesto… ¿Por qué? Pues por que no dejaban de ver al chiquillo, parecía que se lo quisieran comer con solo verlo… y ese era el motivo por el cual se encontraba de mal humor.

El menor se dio cuenta de la condición de su acompañante, lo mas seguro era que se había fastidiado de estar con él, después de todo casi no tenia amigos y el único que aguantaba todas sus ocurrencias era Hiro… en ese momento se sintió nuevamente deprimido y con unas inmensas ganas de llorar, al fin de cuentas termino siendo una molestia para el rubio.

El camino fue corto, Shu ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaban llegando a su casa.

- ¿Cómo sabias que… - no termino, debido a que fue interrumpido por Yuki.

- Pues no dijiste a donde debía llevarte, así que supuse que este lugar estaría bien. – mintió, sabia perfectamente que esa era la casa del peli rosa.

- Gra… gracias. – fue lo único que dijo, para salir y alejarse apresuradamente, mientras sentía como su respiración se entrecortaba y sus hermosos orbes violetas se nublaban a causa del llanto contenido.

Yuki se confundió por la reacción del chico... pero decidió no prestarle más atención, aun tenia tiempo de arreglar aquel asunto que tenia pendiente, pero antes de marcharse le dedico una ultima mirada a ese precioso chiquillo.

·····················································································

- ¿Qué hacemos, seguimos siguiéndolo? –

- No… ya no esta con él, será mejor que regresemos a casa y nos preparemos para visitarlo en un par de horas. – contestaba Mika.

- De acuerdo… -

·····················································································

Un mercedes de color negro se estacionaba frente a un lujoso edificio…

- Necesito hablar contigo… -

- Ahh, que agradable sorpresa… y dígame ¿que le trae por aquí joven Eiri? –

- Jefe, lo… lo siento mucho, yo le dije que estaba ocupado, pero no hizo caso y no pude detenerlo… - decía entrecortadamente el moreno, tratando de sonar de lo mas arrepentido por no cumplir una simple orden.

- No se preocupe Sakano-san, pero si no es mucha molestia… déjenos solos y no permita que nos interrumpan. – le respondió con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

- Así lo hare jefe, cuente con ello. – decía mientras hacia una exagerada reverencia y salía cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

Quedaron en silencio por unos instantes.

- ¿Gusta tomar asiento? – decía a su cuñado mostrándole un lugar frente a su escritorio.

- No es necesario… - dijo mientras caminaba hasta la enorme ventana, para observar el hermoso color del cielo al estar oscureciendo.

- Solo quiero que me cuentes el motivo por el cual Shuichi tiene que casarse…

- Ya veo… ¿Eso quiere decir que ya conoce a Shindou san? –

- …………………………… -

Al no tener respuesta a su pregunta, sonrió más ampliamente…

- Imagine que después de conocerlo cambiaria su opinión referente a él, pero jamás pensé que estaría tan interesado… -

- Eso no es algo que sea de tu incumbencia Touma –

- Bueno… si lo que desea es saber si los Shindou están en la ruina, se podría decir que no.

- ¡Explícate! -

- Digamos que la familia Shindou es una de las más antiguas y con más prestigio de Japón, dueños de una extensa cadena de restaurantes… sin embargo ahora están pasando por un momento difícil. -

- ¿A que te refieres? –

- Al morir prematuramente la abuela materna de Shindou-san, a causa de una enfermedad, su padre reflexiono en lo que seria de su familia si él faltaba, así que decidió proteger lo que mas amaba en el mundo… su único hijo y su bella y amada esposa. -

- Eso quiere decir… -

- Así es… después de algún tiempo su padre falleció en un accidente y fue entonces que Kouta se encargo de administrar los negocios de la familia… aunque la administración no era su fuerte, como comprenderás ahora están apunto de perderlo todo. -

- Pero entonces sí están en la ruina y por eso Shuichi tiene que casarse. –

- En realidad no… quizás Kouta haya acabado con gran parte del patrimonio de los Shindou, pero su padre se aseguro de proteger el futuro de su hijo. -

- ………………………………………… -

- Cuando Shindou-san se case recibirá la herencia que asegura su porvenir y quizas hasta el de sus nietos. –

- Eso quiere decir que se casa para recuperar todo lo que su tío perdió y seguir viviendo cómodamente… –

- No se equivoque nuevamente con Shindou-san, a el nunca le ha importado tener dinero, su verdadero motivo es su madre. –

- ¿Ehh? –

- Desde hace un par de años a su madre le diagnosticaron la misma enfermedad que mato a su abuela… por lo cual se decidió que la tratarían en uno de los mejores hospitales en esa especialidad y como es lógico su estadía en aquel lugar es demasiado costosa, al principio Kouta se hacia cargo de esos gastos, pero al hacer malas inversiones… lógicamente perdió mucho dinero y dejo de hacerse cargo de su cuñada. -

- ¿Entonces se casa para tener el dinero necesario para ayudar a su madre? –

- Exacto… él no quería casarse pero al ver que dentro de poco su madre dejara de tener la atención medica que necesita, se ve obligado a hacerlo… -

- ……………………………………….. –

- ¿Ahora me dirá a que se debe el interés en este asunto? –

- Necesito tu ayuda… -

- Sabe muy bien que si esta en mis manos ayudarlo, lo hare… -

- Voy a casarme con Shuichi. –

En un instante el rostro sonriente de Touma se torno serio… observo detenidamente a el hermano de su esposa y volvió a adquirir su eterna sonrisa.

- Entonces de eso se trata… ¿Y se puede saber el motivo por el cual se va a casar con el? –

- Eso no es importante, solo quiero saber si me ayudaras o no… -

- Supongo que se refiere a que le ayude con… -

- Solo quiero hagas lo que te voy a pedir. –

- ¿Ya hablaste con Kouta? –

- Lo hare mañana a primera hora. –

·····················································································

- Bienvenido a casa joven Shuichi. –

- Hola Takaki… voy a estar en mi habitación, por favor no estoy para nadie, a menos que sea Hiro. –

- Como usted ordene. –

Llego hasta su habitación y se dejo caer en la suave cama… ya no pudo contenerse mas, los espasmos de su cuerpo no se hicieron esperar al igual que las lagrimas escapaban por sus hermosos ojos.

Se sentía tan triste por todo, su madre enferma y él sin la posibilidad de ayudarla, a menos que consiga esposa (o) en 24 horas y por otro lado se sentía confundido por el engreído y malhumorado rubio del cual no sabia absolutamente nada, mas que la dirección de su departamento…

****************************

_Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado._

_Muchas gracias por leer y en especial a esmeralda-chan y beba23gravieiri-ayame, por tomarse un tiempo más para animarme con sus lindos comentarios. _

_Salu2!!! _


	8. Compromiso

_Hola!!!_

_Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, pero en verdad que no me fue posible hacerlo antes._

_En fin… les dejo con el siguiente capítulo._

_Gravitation no me pertenece…_

* * *

**Compromiso**

Se encontraba conduciendo de regreso a su departamento, llevaba retrasado cerca de 20 minutos, ya que había solicitado que llevaran sus muebles a las 9:00 en punto, aunque en ese preciso instante solo tenia en mente parte de la conversación que sostuvo con su cuñado momentos antes.

* * *

- Es todo, por ahora solo me interesaba saber sus motivos… aunque aún tengo muchas dudas pendientes. –

- Como diga joven Eiri, pero recuerde una cosa… -

- ……………………………….. –

- Shindou-san es diferente a todas las personas que se han acercado a usted… no lo olvide. –

- Solo limítate a hacer lo que acordamos. – respondía cortante, al tiempo que salía de aquella lujosa oficina.

* * *

El insistente sonido del celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Diga… -

- Profesor, todo esta en orden la mayoría de las cosas ya se encuentran dentro... -

- Esta bien Mizuki… gracias. –

- De nada, después de todo no tenia algo mejor que hacer. – respondía sincera.

- Te veo en un par de minutos. - comento el escritor para finalizar la llamada.

* * *

Los insistentes golpes en la puerta de su habitación, lo despertaron del sueño en el que se encontraba inmerso… ya que después de tranquilizar su llanto quedo tan cansado que termino por quedarse dormido.

- Ade…lan…te… – respondía entre bostezos.

- ¿Oye Shu en donde has estado todo el día? – preguntaba su mejor amigo.

- Hiro… - se abalanzo a los brazos de este, consiguiendo que perdiera el equilibrio y dando como resultado que ambos cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo.

Aun en el suelo observo el rastro de lágrimas en las suaves y rozadas mejillas del peli rosa.

- Estuviste llorando otra vez… - decía con ternura mientras acariciaba el hermoso y delicado rostro del menor.

- Yo… bueno, es que… no lo volveré a hacer. – respondió con un ligero gesto de tristeza.

- Mmm… esta bien, pero ¿piensas dejarme levantar? – decía divertido. – ¿o quieres que te de otra clase de consuelo…? - termino con la voz casi en un susurro cerca del oído de su amigo.

Fue entonces que reparo en que se encontraba sobre el regazo de Hiro, se levanto lo más rápido que pudo visiblemente avergonzado.

- Hiro… yo –

- Jajaja… cuéntame ¿que fue lo que hiciste en el día? – pregunto interesado, tratando de quitarle importancia a lo recién ocurrido.

- Pues yo fui a…

* * *

- ¿Me mando a llamar señor? –

- Ahh… Takaki, solo quiero saber si mi sobrino ya se encuentra en casa. –

- Si, el joven Shuichi se encuentra en su habitación. -

- Esta bien, quiero que le avise que se va a servir la cena… eso es todo, puede retirarse. – ordenaba el moreno.

- Con su permiso. –

Estaba apunto de meterse a la ducha cuando el sonido del teléfono lo hizo detenerse y regresar sobre sus pasos.

* * *

- ¡Ahh, hola profesor me alegra que este aquí! – decía la chica.

- Si… claro. – fue su efusiva respuesta.

- Bueno me parece que ya no es necesario que me quede hasta que terminen de acomodar las cosas, así que si no se le ofrece nada más, yo me retiro… -

- Esta bien Mizuki, te agradezco los favores que me has hecho el día de hoy… -

- No es necesario que me agradezca… pero… ¿podría decirle algo? –

- ¿Mmm? –

- El chico con el que estaba hoy… bueno, el y usted se ven muy bien juntos… - termino diciendo, esperando que el escritor no se molestara por su atrevimiento.

No sabia que decir, jamás pensó en que su editora fuera capaz de decirle tal cosa, pero para su sorpresa no le causo ninguna molestia aquella observación y ya que había cierta confianza con ella, (la estimaba y se podría decir que era lo mas parecido a una amiga) se aventuro a darle la primicia de lo que estaba por suceder, después de todo él no tenia la mas mínima idea de cómo preparar una boda y quizás ella le fuera de ayuda.

- Me voy a casar… - soltó como si nada.

No sabia como reaccionar… esa confesión la tomó por sorpresa, sabia que Yuki estaba comprometido con Ayaka, pero también que él no estaba de acuerdo con ese compromiso.

- Ese chiquillo que viste en la tarde, será con quien contraeré matrimonio. -

- ¿En… serio? – preguntaba incrédula. – Bueno entonces… me alegro mucho por usted, si necesita algo, será un placer ayudarlo. – comento entusiasmada mientras sonreía ampliamente.

- Si, como digas… te hablo después para ponernos de acuerdo. –

- Ahh, si por supuesto… que descanse profesor… - se despidió la editora.

Esperó por un cuarto de hora a que terminaran de acomodar los muebles.

- Eso es todo señor. –

- Claro… - decía mientras sacaba una generosa cantidad de dinero y se la entregaba al hombre que estaba a cargo.

Minutos después se encontraba observando la decoración de su departamento, ahora se veía realmente diferente, era elegante y acogedor…

* Después de todo el mocoso tiene buen gusto. * - pensó.

Se sentó en el cómodo sillón y cerró sus dorados ojos por unos instantes… inmediatamente la imagen de lo sucedido en el elevador apareció ante el… recordó el dulce aroma que lo embriago en ese instante, la frágil y estrecha cintura del menor al igual que sus suaves y deliciosos labios… una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo al pensar que podría tenerlo solo para el, al pensar en que pronto vivirían bajo el mismo techo.

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el insistente sonido del interphone.

- Diga… -

- Eiri venimos a visitarte… - decía autoritariamente su hermana.

- Pues olvídenlo, que estoy cansado. –

- Si no nos dejas pasar en este preciso momento, armaré un escándalo. – retaba la castaña.

No tenía ganas de recibir visitas, pero tampoco quería que su hermana armara el prometido escándalo, así que solo los dejaría pasar unos momentos y después los correría, aunque quizás hasta le convenía que estuvieran ahí…

* * *

- Entiendo Touma… entonces lo esperare a esa hora aunque aun no comprendo lo que sucede. –

- No puedo adelantarte nada, pero te aseguro que Eiri estará puntual y resolverá tus dudas. –

- Esta bien… solo espero que no tenga que ver con el préstamo. –

- Puedes estar tranquilo… ese no es el motivo. –

- Entonces hasta mañana. –

- Hasta mañana Kouta. – se despidió el rubio.

* * *

- Y eso fue lo que sucedió. – Termino su relato con un gesto de tristeza dibujado en su rostro…

– Aunque lo que ahora me preocupa es que ahí tenia el numero privado que ocupo para hablar con mi mamá y la cuenta del banco a donde realizo los depósitos. –

- Vamos Shu no me dirás que eres tan tonto como para no haber guardado esa información en otro lado… -

- Pues… el número privado lo puedo conseguir haciendo un par de llamadas, pero el número de cuenta sabes que es mas complicado… -

- Ahh… entonces si los perdiste, bueno solo sé que el número de cuenta no lo maneja el personal… tendrás que hablar personalmente con el director del hospital. –

- Lo sé… eso es lo que me preocupa, parece ser que esta de vacaciones y aun no se cuando regresa. –

- Es cierto… recuerdo que eso fue lo que te dijo tu mamá la ultima vez que hablaste con ella y sin el número que te dio no podrás localizarlo… -

- Si, pero ahora tendré que esperar a mañana para averíguarlo y también para hablarle a mi mamá… -

- Pues claro, ya es muy tarde y se preocupara si le llamas a esta hora. -

- Si, además ahora no tengo cabeza para fingirle que no pasa nada… -

- Oye Shu… volviendo al chico de anoche… ¿te gusto el…? –

- ¿Ehh... el que? –

- ¿Qué si te gusto el beso? Después de todo fue el primero que te dan… -

- ¿…….? Bueno… pues… ¿Cómo crees que me gusto? Si yo no quería, además… además el es un tonto, un engreído que solo me dice cosas feas y que todo el tiempo esta de mal humor y… -

- Jajajaja… deja de negarlo, te gusto y mucho… - contestaba divertido por el nerviosismo del menor.

- Yo no… además ni siquiera creo gustarle, solo se divirtió conmigo, después de todo dijo que solo fue un simple beso… - respondió en un tono poco audible, ya que una opresión invadió su pecho.

- Mmm… no digas eso… si dices que luego te llevo a comer, no creo que le seas indiferente y por si fuera poco te trajo a casa, así que no puede ser tan malo, mira que aguantarte todo un día, no lo hace cualquiera. –

- ¡Hiro!!! – reprochaba el menor mientras hacia un tierno puchero y zangoloteaba al pelirrojo.

* * *

- Hasta mañana Sakano-san. -

- Hasta mañana jefe, que descanse… -

- Por cierto… ¿de casualidad sabe si Mr.K regreso por la tarde…? -

- Me parece que estuvo en el estudio con la Srta. Noriko, aunque creo que había mas personas, se oía semejante escándalo y… – fue interrumpido por el mayor.

- Comprendo… - contesto con su acostumbrada sonrisa - entonces ya llego… - dijo para si, dejando a un Sakano muy confundido. – Gracias. - respondió para luego salir del edificio.

* * *

- Joven Shuichi – se escucho la voz del mayordomo a través de la puerta.

- Adelante Takaki… -

- Joven, su tío me pidió que le informara que se va a servir la cena… -

- Esta bien… por favor ponga un plato mas para Hiro y en un momento bajamos. –

- Por supuesto… me alegra que nos acompañe nuevamente joven Nakano. – dijo mientras hacia una leve reverencia para después retirarse.

- Hay que bueno… ya me estaba dando hambre. – comento como si nada.

- Jajajaja… eso es lo que me gusta de ti Shu, que aun en los peores momentos no se te va el apetito. –

- Si jajajaja… es que recuerdo que mi padre decía que era mejor pensar con el estómago lleno… - respondía más animado al tiempo que ambos salían en dirección al amplio comedor.

* * *

- Hola Eiri, me alegra que recapacitaras y nos dejaras entrar… - decía su hermana mientras entraba al departamento.

- …………………………….. – simplemente se quitó de en medio para dejarlos pasar.

- Hay hermanito, dinos... ¿Por qué es que estas tan cansado? – preguntaba un intrigado Tatsuha.

- Hola… joven Eiri. – saludaba Ayaka, la cual se veìa mas arreglada de lo normal.

- Hola. - se digno a responder el escritor.

- Oye que bien luce… ¿acaso contrataste a un decorador de interiores? Por que si es así deberías recomendármelo, desde hace tiempo que le he dicho a Touma que deberíamos remodelar la casa y… -

- No contrate a nadie. -

- Vaya no me digas que tu solo escogiste estos muebles… -

- Tampoco he dicho eso. –

- ¿Ehh? Bueno no importa, sabes…. te estuve llamando para decirte que te visitaríamos pero no pude localizarte. – comentaba Mika tratando de ver si su hermano le iba a ocultar lo que estuvo haciendo.

- Mmm… pues supongo que es lógico, no me lleve el teléfono y pase la mayor parte del día fuera. – dijo de manera natural mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

- ¿Es… estuvo con alguien…? – pregunto Ayaka.

- Así es… -

El ambiente se tenso… en realidad pensaban que no iba a admitirlo tan fácilmente.

- Eiri no creo que debas… -

- ¿Que deba qué, ocultarlo? – la interrumpió el rubio.

- Hay hermanito eres mi héroe… - decía emocionado el menor de los Uesugi.

- ¡No te metas Tatsuha! – respondía furiosa su hermana.

- Pero si yo no tengo nada que ocultar… después de todo tarde o temprano se tenían que enterar. – soltó como si nada.

- ¿Enterarnos de que? –

Ayaka no pudo contenerse más y pidió que la dejaran sola con el rubio.

- Mika por favor… déjenme hablar con el joven Eiri… -

- Pero… - trato de reprochar aunque su hermano menor la detuvo.

- Vamos Mika… creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos por un momento. - decía el menor, mientras dirigía a su hermana hasta otra habitación.

* * *

La cena estaba servida… todos disfrutaban de sus alimentos como cualquier otro día, el lugar principal de la mesa lo ocupaba Kouta, a su derecha estaba Shuichi y a un lado de este se encontraba su mejor amigo.

- Shuichi… hoy me reuní con Touma, como sabrás ahora es él quien esta a cargo del restaurante, pero no te preocupes que los dejara seguir cantando ahí. -

- ……………………………. –

- Bueno… aunque de eso ya se arreglaran con el, además va a mandar a uno de sus hombres para que administre el lugar… -

- ¡Pero si ya sabes que de eso se encarga Hiro! – le reprocho.

- Si lo sé, pero no tiene importancia, Hiroshi seguirá percibiendo el mismo sueldo, simplemente le asignaran algún otro cargo. –

- Pe… -

- Esta bien Shu, yo no tengo ningún problema con eso. –

- ¿Lo vez Shuichi? Aquí el único inconforme eres tú. –

- Como sea… necesito hablar contigo referente a lo del compromiso… - dijo el menor.

- Vaya… ¿eso quiere decir que ya te decidiste por alguien? –

- No… aun no, pero aceptare cualquier propuesta que me hagan y como es a ti, a quien piden mi mano… -

- Ya entiendo… entonces le daré el visto bueno… de eso que no te quede la menor duda. – respondía con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

- Y bien… ¿de que querías hablar? –

- Yo… bueno, sabe muy bien lo que siento por usted y ahora que esta resuelto lo de nuestro compromiso, yo estoy dispuesta a… -

- No se a que te refieres… nuestro compromiso no existe, yo en ningún momento acepte, además seré honesto contigo... -

- …………………………… - no pudo contestar nada, sabia perfectamente lo que vendría, pero aun así no se rendiría tan fácil.

- Estoy saliendo con alguien. -

- No… no importa, yo entiendo perfectamente que usted puede salir con quien quiera y lo acepto pero no tiene por que terminar nuestro compromiso… - suplicaba la castaña.

- Me voy a casar con él… así que no puedo ser tu prometido. –

- Pero… yo… ¡El no le hará feliz! – soltó enfurecida.

- ¿Y tu si? -

- ………………………………… -

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente, Ayaka llevo sus manos hasta su rostro… se sentía tan triste y humillada, que no pudo contener mas aquellas lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

El rubio no dijo nada… solo prosiguió el camino que siguieron sus hermanos, sabia que Ayaka necesitaba un tiempo para estar sola.

* * *

- ¿Eiri… es verdad lo que le has dicho? –

- Lo es… -

- Pero apenas conociste a Shuichi… ¿estas seguro de lo que quieres hacer?

Enarco una cena… algo estaba mal, ¿como diablos sabia su hermana que se trataba de Shuichi?

- Estoy seguro… y como estas tan bien enterada, supongo que ya no hay más de que hablar. – dijo mientras le señalaba la puerta.

- Los vimos en el centro comercial, es por eso que supuse que seria el. –

- Sabes del acuerdo que hice con el viejo ¿no? –

- Si –

- Pues dile que tengo un prometido que cumple todos sus requisitos y que me caso en una semana. –

- Eiri… aun puedes cambiar de opinión, se que Shuichi es una buena persona, pero ambos son muy distintos además de que él no sabe nada de tu… no sabe nada de ti, ni tú de el… podrían sufrir mucho con esta decisión. –

- Deja que eso lo decida yo. –

- ¿Shuichi… te acepto? –

- Si… - mintió, sabia que su hermana no se calmaría si le decía la verdad.

- De acuerdo… mañana temprano hablare con papá y por la tarde terminaremos esta conversación. – dijo para ir al encuentro de Ayaka, dejando solos a sus dos hermanos.

- Eiri, si estas realmente seguro, quiero que sepas que te voy a apoyar… -

Yuki pensó que realmente su hermano estaba madurando, así que en respuesta a ese comentario le dedico una casi perceptible sonrisa.

- Aunque… si no estas muy convencido de dar ese paso, yo podría quedarme con ese precioso ángel rosado… - decía mientras un hilito de sangre escurría por su nariz al imaginarse a lado del pequeño peli rosa.

- Largo… - gritaba el rubio mientras daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de su hermano menor, causándole una enorme contusión.

- Ay… no tenias que hacer eso aniki, si no lo quieres compartir esta bien, no te culpo… – replico el menor para después salir apresuradamente.

* * *

Se encontraba en su habitación… ya tenia rato que Hiro se había marchado, argumentando que estaba cansado y que se verían al siguiente día para ir al colegio, ya que después tendría que ir al restaurante para hacer posesión de su nuevo cargo.

Suspiro y cerro sus ojos… los abrió exaltado, aun no entendía la razón por la cual cada vez que los cerraba veía claramente aquel beso que había recibido, aquel que le hacia poner una cara de idiota cada vez que lo recordaba.

- ¡Me... beso… me beso… jajajaja… me beso!!! – se dejo invadir por la emoción de su primer beso, aceptando lo que no quería… aceptando que ese beso le había encantado.

En ese momento no quiso pensar en nada más… se dejo llevar por aquella pequeña alegría y con ese pensamiento se quedo profundamente dormido, sin saber que no muy lejos de ahí, un rubio de ojos dorados se encontraba en la misma situación.

* * *

Nuevamente despertaba de mal humor… no tenia el habito de levantarse temprano, pero en esta ocasión haría nuevamente una excepción, ese día seria muy largo, primero tendría que ir a hablar con el pesado de Kouta para después aguantar nuevamente el sermón de su hermana y estaba seguro que también el de su padre…

Desayuno algo ligero, un café con un omelet y un poco de jugo, acompañado por supuesto de su acostumbrado cigarro, para después salir en dirección a la casa de los Shindou.

* * *

Había dormido como tenia mucho que no lo hacia, lo que le ocasiono levantarse tarde para asistir al colegio, corrió a tomar un baño, salió y se arreglo con un ajustado uniforme de color negro que lo hacia lucir realmente guapo, tomó sus libros y corrió rápidamente al comedor… que por muy tarde que se le hiciera no podría volver a prescindir de sus sagrados alimentos… los cuales consistían en unas crepas de manzana, un par de tostadas con mermelada de durazno, café, jugo y una deliciosa gelatina de fresa, al menos con eso aguantaría hasta el almuerzo.

Salió al encuentro de su amigo que lo esperaba afuera en su motocicleta, para después dirigirse a su instituto.

* * *

- Buenos días joven Yuki… ¿en que puedo servirlo? – hablaba el mayor mientras con un ademán lo invitaba a tomar asiento.

- Seré directo… se que tiene un sobrino que… -

- Ahh Shuichi… ¿Qué tiene que ver él en este asunto? – interrumpió Kouta.

- Precisamente él, es el asunto… -

- No comprendo. –

- He venido a pedir su mano… -

Un gesto de confusión se dibujo en su rostro… no creía lo que había escuchado, aunque después de asimilarlo su expresión se relajo mostrándose sonriente.

- Vaya y… ¿que le hace pensar que le cedería su mano? Shuichi tiene muchas (os) pretendientes que llegaron antes que usted. – respondió con maldad.

- Digamos que soy el famoso escritor Yuki Eiri, como usted mismo lo dijo el día de la fiesta… y por si fuera poco usted ha recibido una fuerte suma de dinero, en calidad de préstamo por parte de mí familia, que por cierto también es de mucho prestigio… ¿Qué pasaría si yo decidiera pedir parte de lo que me corresponde y que supongo, ahora mismo no tiene como pagar? A menos que ocupe la otra parte del préstamo para pagarme… y como sabrá eso lo dejaría aún con parte de la deuda y no vería absolutamente nada de ahí. –

- ¿Me esta chantajeando? –

- Eso suena muy feo, mejor llamémosle persuasión… - respondió con sorna.

- Entonces si le dejo contraer matrimonio con mi sobrino… ¿Yo qué gano? –

- Mjja… no esperaba menos de alguien como usted, pero me parece que ganaría el disfrutar íntegramente del dinero, se despreocuparía de todo lo relacionado con el chiquillo y lo más importante es que no mancharía la reputación de su familia… -

- ¿Y usted que gana? – pregunto curioso.

- Eso… es algo que no le interesa… -

- Deje que lo piense. -

- Tiene cinco minutos, ya que no pienso esperar más… –

- De acuerdo, pero… -

- Avísele a su sobrino que ya esta comprometido y que la boda será en siete días… así que mañana por la tarde mandaré a alguien a recogerlo para iniciar con los preparativos. -

El moreno no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al escuchar la fecha de la boda… pero lo que el escritor había dicho era muy cierto, entre más pronto se casara Shuichi, más rápido se desharía de él y de su cuñada… pensándolo bien era una muy buena oportunidad, así que decidió callar y asentir a lo que le decían.

* * *

- Shu… ¿crees que estarás bien? –

- Ya te he dicho que si… no te preocupes, en cuanto acabe, iré directo a casa y si veo que esta muy solo llamo a Takaki para que mande por mi. – respondía el menor.

- De acuerdo, pero si quieres te espero y te llevo a casa… -

- No es necesario Hiro, tienes que ir a trabajar… y con eso de que va haber un nuevo administrador, no creo que sea conveniente que llegues tarde. –

- Bueno, entonces te veo mañana temprano, espero que no tardes en salir… por que ahora si te dejo. –

- Buuu, Hiro si que eres malo… –

- ¡Jajajaja… eres un tonto Shu!!! – dijo el pelirrojo al tiempo que se ponía el casco y se alejaba en su motocicleta.

* * *

- Ken… ¿has visto a Tacchi? –

- Pues estaba aquí hace un momento y de repente me dijo que tenia algo que hacer y salió apresuradamente… ¿Por qué Ma, sucede algo? –

- No, no es nada… - respondió dudoso.

* * *

Casi todos los alumnos se habían marchado, solo quedaban unos cuantos que tomaban clases de apoyo y como Shuichi era muy bueno en Historia estaba ayudando a una chica de su clase, por petición de uno de sus profesores, así que después de despedirse de su amigo, se dispuso a ir a la biblioteca, que era en donde se encontraba con su compañera para estudiar.

- ¡Hola… Shu!!! – dijo con malicia un chico de cabello oscuro que salía de un pasillo impidiéndole el paso – Pero mira que tengo buena suerte… otra vez te dejo solo tu perro guardián.

- Ta… ¡Taki! – su rostro palideció al ver a su alrededor y comprobar que estaba completamente solo…

- ¿Acaso no te alegra verme, mi precioso Shuichi? – decía mientras lo tomaba de las muñecas y lo arrinconaba con brusquedad.

- De… déjame… por… por favor… - forcejeaba con el moreno, tratando de soltarse de aquellas manos que lo sujetaban fuertemente.

* * *

Encendía un nuevo cigarrillo, ya tenia algún rato que se había marchado de la casa de los Shindou, pero aunque todo salió como lo planeo, había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Cerró sus ojos con cansancio para después volverlos a abrir y observar la credencial que mantenía en su otra mano.

- Shu… - suspiró sin saber por que se encontraba en aquel lugar.

* * *

- ¿Qué le ocurre? – preguntaba una enfermera a la paciente que tenia a su cargo.

- ………………………… -

- Mmm… ya se, es otra vez por que Shuichi no le ha llamado… ¿verdad? – insistía la mujer.

- No, es solo… que… tengo un mal presentimiento… - su rostro reflejaba tristeza, pero sobre todo mucha preocupación.

* * *

_Pss espero que la espera haya valido la pena y el capítulo haya sido de su agrado._

_Muchas gracias por leer, especialmente a esmeralda-chan y a mayi cullen por seguirme apoyando con sus lindos reviews._

_Salu2!!!_


	9. Un afortunado encuentro y

_Hola!!!_

_Pss aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, el cual espero y sea de su agrado._

_Gravitation no me pertenece…_

* * *

**Un afortunado encuentro y una noticia inesperada**

Estaba desesperada… Shuichi le había dicho que la alcanzaría en cuanto despidiera a Hiro, pero ya tenía casi 30 minutos de retraso, así que decidió ir en su busca ya que también le empezaba a preocupar, sabía que Shu jamás la dejaría esperando por tanto tiempo y menos se iría sin siquiera despedirse…

* * *

- Ok… supongo que no falta nadie… - decía un rubio mientras pulía despreocupadamente a su fiel compañera. (Su mágnum)

- S… se… señor… falta… Hiro… - dijo temerosamente una de las meseras.

- ¿Mmm… quien es Hiro? – preguntaba con curiosidad el rubio.

Pero antes de que obtuviera su respuesta, el estridente ruido de una motocicleta se escuchaba por todo el lugar y en instantes un pelirrojo entraba en el establecimiento.

- ¿What is it? – preguntaba el rubio mientras apuntaba con su mágnum al recién llegado.

- Hiroshi Nakano… -respondió indiferente, al tiempo que se quitaba el casco que aún portaba, para ver como un hombre alto, de largo cabello rubio y de complexión robusta, lo apuntaba con un arma.

- Ahh ok, entonces tu debes de ser Hiro… ¿supongo que sabe que hora es? – pregunto sin mostrar la sorpresa que le causo el hecho de que el menor haya entendido lo que le había preguntado, ya que muy pocas personas en ese país hablaban ingles.

- Mmm… pues no tengo por que contestar a su pregunta, ni que usted fuera el… nuevo… ¿adminis… tra... dor? – termino de decir, al ver la cara y las señas de sus compañeros.

- ¡Pues así es, my pretty boy!!! – exclamo con malicia para ver si en verdad el chico le entendía.

Un leve rubor apareció en el rostro de Hiro, debido al comentario del rubio… el cual se percato de lo sucedido y sonrió al comprobar sus sospechas.

- Yo… pues… - miraba hacia cualquier parte, sin saber que responder mientras sentía como el rubio lo observaba detenidamente.

- Como ya estamos completos, terminare con esta reunión, mi nombre es Claude Winchester… pero pueden llamarme K, desde ahora y hasta nuevo aviso voy a ser el encargado de administrar este lugar, todo va a seguir sin ningún cambio, excepto para aquel que ocupaba mi puesto, así que los demás pueden volver a su trabajo.

Todos se alejaban rápidamente a realizar su trabajo, hasta que solo quedaron dos de los presentes, un apuesto chico pelirrojo y su nuevo jefe…

* * *

- Vamos… no creo que deba de preocuparse más, después de todo ese mal presentimiento lo tiene desde hace un par de días y no ha pasado nada. –

- Pero es que en esta ocasión es diferente… como si algo muy malo estuviera apunto de pasar… y… -

- Ya veo… lo que le hace falta es hablar con Shuichi para que se sienta más tranquila, le diré lo que haremos, pero tendrá que guardar el secreto… - le comentaba una enfermera a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

* * *

- Mmm… que bien hueles… Shu… eres… tan suave… - comentaba el moreno cerca de los labios del menor, mientras que introducía la mano que tenia libre dentro de la camisa de Shu para acariciar su terso abdomen.

- Ta… Taki… por… favor… déjame… - suplicaba el peli rosa al borde de las lágrimas, mientras intentaba soltarse de la mano que le sujetaba ambas muñecas por encima de su cabeza.

- ¿Dejarte… pero como crees que seria capaz de tal cosa? He estado esperando el momento… para poder tenerte, solo para mi… mi querido Shuichi… - decía pausadamente al tiempo que su lengua recorría la mejilla del menor.

Shuichi sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar involuntariamente a cada roce del moreno, el aire le empezaba a faltar a causa del forcejeo y poco a poco su cuerpo se sentía más pesado…

-Sabes… Shu, desde que me rechazaste… decidí que serias solo para mí y si no… no serias de nadie. – dijo antes de tratar de besar los pálidos labios del menor.

* * *

Llevaba un par de minutos estacionado frente al instituto en el cual asistía Shuichi, se puso sus gafas oscuras y salió del auto, se recargo en este y encendió un cigarrillo… mientras trataba de razonar el motivo por el cual había llegado hasta ahí.

- Diablos… ¿Qué estoy haciendo en este lugar? – Se preguntaba.

* * *

- Padre, no imagine que vendría… - decía la mayor de los hermanos Uesugi.

- Mika, eso no tiene importancia… ¿Es verdad lo que me has dicho por teléfono? –

- Así es… Eiri se va a casar con Shuichi. –

- ¿Con un hombre, pero acaso tu hermano ha perdido la cordura? –

- Su apellido es Shindou… y por lo que sé y por lo que me ha dicho Touma, si es de buena familia. –

- ¿Los Shindou? –

- ¿Si, acaso los conoce? –

- Pues… un buen amigo mío tenia ese apellido pero lo último que supe de él, es que falleció en un accidente y que su esposa y su único hijo viajaron a Milán (una cuidad de Italia) por algún tiempo, ya que los abuelos de ella vivían en ese sitio, pero después me enteré que su hermano se hizo cargo de los negocios de su familia. -

- Entonces, Shuichi es hijo de ese hombre... –

- Si eso es cierto… no me opondré a su boda, pero antes debo cerciorarme que estemos en lo correcto... -

* * *

Al notar que su beso no era correspondido y que los labios del menor estaban fuertemente cerrados, se enfureció a tal grado que lo empujo violentamente contra la pared.

Shuichi recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza… se encontraba realmente débil, apenas y tenia fuerza suficiente para sostenerse en pie, cosa que fue aprovechada por Taki, quien empezó a esparcir pequeños besos por su rostro… para después intentar besarlo nuevamente, pero al obtener la misma respuesta por parte del más pequeño, opto por darte un golpe en el estómago, el cual termino por obligar al menor a abrir su boca para tratar de absorber todo el aire posible…

El moreno se encontraba tan molesto y extrañamente excitado por la reacción del peli rosa, que atrapo su labio inferior y lo mordió tan fuerte que un gemido de dolor escapo por la boca del menor… mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían sus pálidas mejillas.

Su excitación aumento al sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca… así que desgarro la camisa del menor y empezó a dar pequeños mordiscos en su cuello y parte del pecho, mientras Shuichi cerraba fuertemente sus hermosos ojos violetas… y poco a poco empezaba a perder la consciencia.

* * *

- Tacchi… ¡Tacchiii!!! –

Al escuchar los gritos de sus amigos reacciono y se dio cuenta de que Shuichi ya no oponía resistencia alguna, ya que se encontraba inconsciente y al apoyar el cuerpo del menor sobre el suyo descubrió que parte de la pared estaba manchada de sangre… se asusto tanto que dejo al chico en el suelo y salió corriendo.

* * *

Dio una última calada al cigarrillo que sostenía en su mano y estaba a punto de marcharse al comprender que no tenia ningún motivo para estar en aquel lugar… se podía apreciar claramente que la mayoría de los chicos del instituto ya se habían retirado y lo mas seguro era que el mocoso estuviera en casa, recibiendo la noticia de su compromiso.

Pero antes de subir al auto vio salir apresuradamente a un joven, el cual se le hizo conocido, pero no recordaba de donde, hasta que…

* * *

- ¡Ta… cchi!!! - gritaba entrecortadamente un chico de tez morena.

- Basta Ken… Tacchi, se ha ido… - decía su amigo.

- Pero Ma… ¿que le habrá pasado para que se fuera de ese modo? –

- No lo sé… pero no me gusta nada, lo mejor será que vayamos a casa… y quizás mañana nos enteremos de lo que le ocurrió. -

* * *

Ahora si estaba seguro de quién era aquel que había salido corriendo… al otro lado de la calle se encontraba uno de los sujetos que molestaban al chiquillo el día anterior y el otro, era aquel que se había alejado hacia unos instantes.

Sin saber por que decidió esperar a ver lo que harían aquellos chicos…

- Ma… Ken… ¿de casualidad han visto a Shuichi? –

Escucho a una linda chica preguntar por su prometido, motivo que le causo una fuerte opresión en el pecho… así decidió acercarse disimuladamente para oír de cerca la conversación.

- ¿Ehh? – fue la respuesta de ambos chicos.

- Si, bueno… ¿no recuerdan? Shu es un chico que esta en nuestra clase, no es muy alto, es delgado, tiene cabello rosado, que generalmente recoge en una coleta, tiene unos hermosos ojos violetas, es muy inteligente y guapo y… -

- Ahora comprendo… lo mas seguro es que se esconde de ti, se ha de haber hartado de que te la pases acosándolo todo el tiempo. -

- Pero… Ma… eso no es verdad, además Shuichi es muy amable y sobre todo responsable, el jamás me dejaría esperándolo. – replicaba la chica.

- Si, como digas… pero si yo fuera tú, me iría a casa. - dijo como si nada para emprender el camino a lado de su amigo.

La chica volvió sobre sus pasos, decidida a seguir buscando al peli rosa, mientras era observada por un celoso escritor… que en ese momento decidió tragarse su orgullo.

- Disculpe… -

- ¿Si, diga? – pregunto la chica.

- No pude evitar escuchar su conversación y como llevo algún rato esperando por Shuichi, pienso que quizás seria buena idea que lo buscáramos entre los dos. – Estaba empezando a preocuparse y aunque no le había agradado la compañera de su prometido, sabia que él solo, no podría buscarlo en todo el colegio.

- ¿Usted también esta esperándolo? –

- ………………....... – solo asintió a la pregunta.

- Bueno si es así, vayamos a buscarlo. –

Empezaron a recorrer los salones y por ningún lado había rastro de Shuichi, hasta que una melodía conocida por el rubio se escucho a lo lejos.

Yuki sentía su respiración agitada y una fuerte angustia se apoderaba de su pecho a cada paso que daba en dirección al sonido del celular de Shuichi… corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, rogando por que la melodía no se detuviera sin haber encontrado el lugar de donde provenía.

* * *

- No contesta… ¿será que le habrá ocurrido algo malo? – preguntaba la paciente a la enfermera que la acompañaba.

- Bueno eso no significa nada… a lo mejor olvido el celular y por eso no responde. –

- Pero… yo tengo que saber si… -

- No… recuerde que hicimos un trato, yo le prometí que haría lo posible para que se comunicara con su hijo y usted prometió guardar el secreto. -

- Yo… tiene razón, tratare de calmarme y lo intentare mas tarde… –

* * *

Llego hasta un amplio pasillo y de repente, no escucho más… en ese instante su corazón latió aceleradamente por la desesperación y angustia de no poder encontrar al hermoso ángel que había conocido hace un par de días, pero no se daría por vencido… después de todo el nunca se dejaba vencer, siempre obtenía lo que quería y en ese momento lo que quería era encontrar a Shuichi, así que siguió hasta el final del pasillo y al llegar hasta este, giro hacia su derecha…

* * *

Estaba un poco cansada, había decidido con el rubio en dividirse para buscar a su compañero… pero empezaba a desesperarse, Shuichi seguía sin aparecer y ahora ya ni siquiera sabia en donde más buscar, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que su amigo se encontraba cerca y aunque le tomara todo el día, ella no se detendría hasta saber de él.

* * *

Se estremeció al encontrar a un Shuichi inconsciente… lo tomo entre sus brazos y observo con tristeza las condiciones en que se encontraba…

Su piel estaba pálida, su labio se notaba claramente lastimado a causa de un mordisco, su camisa desgarrada mostrando la parte superior de su cuerpo, que a pesar de las condiciones se veía tan hermosamente suave, su cabello revuelto y sus ojos entrecerrados como si estuviera dormido, se percato del rastro de sangre que había en la pared y también del posible causante de su estado, un cuadro que estaba muy cerca de donde se encontraba el menor, seguramente se había golpeado en el filo del marco.

- Shuichi… - susurro con alivio de tenerlo cerca.

Salió apresuradamente con el pequeño en brazos, pero antes de llegar a su auto.

- ¡Shu!!! – se escucho por todo el lugar, un grito de preocupación por parte de la chica, que corría en dirección a ambos jóvenes.

Yuki solo la miro con molestia y prosiguió su camino… necesitaba llegar a algún hospital para que el menor recibiera atención medica.

- ¿Qué le sucedió…? - pregunto intimidada por la mirada del rubio.

- No lo sé, por el momento solo quiero asegurarme que él esta bien… - respondió sin siquiera verla, al tiempo que recostaba al pequeño en la parte trasera del auto, para luego subir él, cerrar la puerta y alejarse rápidamente.

Ella simplemente se quedo observando como se alejaban… sintiéndose tan tonta por haberse quedado callada y por no haber hecho nada para ayudar o acompañar a su amigo.

- Espero que te encuentres bien… - deseó con todo su corazón, mientras caminaba sin rumbo y una mueca de angustia se dibujaba en su rostro.

* * *

-Mmm… pues no es nada serio, al parecer se desmayo a causa del impacto que recibió… aunque tampoco es nada grave, una herida en la cabeza suele sangrar demasiado por pequeña que sea y si a eso le agregamos la tención emocional que ha vivido, pues es razonable que aun no despierte… por ahora se encuentra un poco débil, pero ya verá que en cuanto despierte se sentirá mejor, solo tendrá que tomar su medicamento a la hora que se le indico, en caso de que presente dolor. – decía un hombre de cabello cano.

- Esta bien… ¿entonces no es necesario que se quede aquí? – pregunto el escritor.

- No, lo que ahora necesita es descansar y comer bien, mañana estará como si nada. -

- Si eso es todo… entonces me retiro, gracias Dr. Mizuno. -

- No es necesario que me lo agradezca, joven Uesugi. – respondía el doctor mientras veía como se marchaba el escritor, con el pequeño en brazos.

* * *

- ¿Y bien, que se supone que tengo que hacer? – preguntaba arrogante el menor.

- Ohh… ¿entonces estas ansioso por recibir tu castigo? – respondía con burla.

- ……………………… - Estaba apunto de poner en su sitio al extranjero, pero algo en su pecho lo hizo sentirse intranquilo. – Shuichi… - susurro el nombre de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Mmm? –

- Lo siento… tengo que irme, pero terminaremos con este asunto, te doy mi palabra… - comento, ignorando olímpicamente que el americano lo apuntara con un arma.

- No lo creo boy, tu no vas a ningún lado… - decía tranquilo mientras se le iba acercando y lo apuntaba con su mágnum.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, ya que cuando reacciono, el pelirrojo ya se encontraba fuera de su alcance.

* * *

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido a casa Tacchi… -

- Lo… mate… ¡lo mate Ma!!! – grito afligido por lo que creyó que había hecho.

- ¿De… de que diablos estas hablando Tacchi? – pregunto nervioso, mientras veía como gruesas lagrimas empezaban a bañar el rostro de su amigo.

- Shu… Shuichi… yo… lo… lo mate… - respondía entrecortadamente a causa del llanto.

- ¿Has dicho Shuichi…? ¿Pero… que diablos has hecho, estas seguro de que esta muerto? –

- Yo… yo creo que si… no lo vi respirar, estaba tan pálido y salía sangre de su cabeza… -

- Ta…cchi… - se quedo sin habla, sabia que su amigo tenia una insana obsesión por el peli rosa, pero no lo creía capaz de matarle por el simple hecho de que este no le correspondiera.

* * *

Sentía un calidez envolver su cuerpo… y ese olor tan peculiar que emanaba aquel rubio que le había robado su primer beso, pero eso era imposible, el estaba con Taki Aizawa… no quería abrir sus ojos por el miedo tan indescriptible que le causaría darse cuenta de su realidad, lo mejor era seguir imaginando que estaba en los brazos de aquel, del cual no conocía ni siquiera su nombre…

* * *

Llego hasta su mercedes y recostó al menor en el mismo lugar que lo había hecho anteriormente, observo por unos instantes el hermoso rostro del chiquillo y se vio tentado a curar con un suave y delicado beso el labio lastimado de aquel ángel… por un breve momento se dejo embriagar por la dulce fragancia que despedía el más pequeño.

* * *

Ese aroma lo estaba volviendo loco… sintió como aquella calidez se alejaba para ser sustituida por unos fríos labios posándose en los suyos, un calor recorría su cuerpo y unas ganas inmensas de profundizar ese beso se apoderaba de él… pero antes de reaccionar, aquel beso había terminado.

- Shuichi… ya estas a salvo… - menciono Yuki al tiempo que acariciaba las suaves hebras rosadas…

Escucho la varonil voz del escritor y su corazón latió aceleradamente, se sentía tranquilo y seguro, ahora entendía que no estaba soñando, seguramente algo que aún no comprendía debió de pasar para que Aizawa lo dejara y aunque no entendía del todo como era que se encontraba al lado del rubio, sabia que en ese momento no deseaba estar en ningún otro sitio… y se dejo envolver por las suaves caricias que recibía en su cabello.

* * *

- Bueno Tacchi, lo primero será averiguar si en realidad… mataste a Shuichi. –

- Pero… yo… yo no quiero ir a la cárcel… -

- Si Shuichi esta vivo no creo que levante cargos en tu contra, después de todo él no es una mala persona y comprenderá que no intentabas matarlo. –

- Tienes razón… después de todo nadie sabe que fui yo quien le hizo daño a Shu. –

- Pero no hay que confiarnos, sabes que Hiroshi no se quedara de brazos cruzados… -

- ……………………………………….. – el moreno no dijo nada, ahora lo peor que podía pasarle era que Hiro se enterara de lo que le había hecho a su amigo, si alguien le podía inspirar temor, ese era Hiroshi Nakano.

* * *

Suspendió las caricias que ejercía en el menor y se acomodo en el asiento del conductor, para dirigirse a casa de los Shindou.

Al sentir que el rubio se alejaba y al escuchar el ruido de las puertas al cerrarse, se aventuro a abrir levemente sus ojos… estaba recostado en el asiento trasero del auto, así que pudo observar a su alrededor sin ser descubierto… o al menos eso creía…

La parte superior de su cuerpo estaba cubierta por una camisa blanca, de la cual podía percibir aquel aroma característico del escritor, en la parte del copiloto apreció una pequeña bolsa con unos cuantos medicamentos y frente a él, alcanzaba a ver unos cuantos mechones dorados del apuesto escritor…

* * *

Para su sorpresa descubrió que cierto chiquillo se encontraba despierto, pero lo dejo estar tranquilo por algún momento.

- Hey… ¿tienes hambre? – dudó en hacer esa pregunta, posiblemente gastaría mas en invitarlo a comer que lo que gastó en pagar los honorarios del médico.

- ………………………. – un fuerte sonrojo se pinto en sus mejillas al ser descubierto.

– Yo… bueno… pues… - respondía con nerviosismo, al tiempo que se acomodaba en el asiento trasero.

- ¿Ehh? –

- ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí? –

- Ahh… - enarco una ceja en señal de desconcierto, pero después comprendió que el menor quería respuestas, así que prosiguió. - Pues yo pasaba por casualidad frente a un instituto y vi salir a uno de los sujetos que te molestaba el día de ayer y cuando me iba, salieron otros dos tipos y luego tu novia me pidió que le ayuda a buscar al chico más guapo y responsable del colegio y como la vi muy angustiada decidí ayudarla… aunque jamás me imagine que fueras tú… - mintió – después te encontré y… -

- Me llevaste al médico… - comento ausente, como si estuviese imaginando lo ocurrido. – Pues entonces soy afortunado… –

- No comprendo… - replico molesto por el hecho de que Shuichi no haya desmentido lo de la supuesta novia.

- Es simple… yo necesitaba ayuda y por fortuna tu apareciste y me salvaste… - comentaba animado.

- …………………………… - no supo que decir ante aquel comentario.

En ese preciso momento, la melodía que le había salvado comenzó a sonar nuevamente…

- ¿Diga? –

- Shu… ¿estas bien? –

- Hiro… yo… - En ese instante sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas… lo cual no paso desapercibido para el rubio.

- Shuichi… tranquilo que voy por ti, solo quiero saber ¿en donde estas? –

La molestia de Yuki no se hizo esperar y miro con frialdad al menor.

- Yo… pues... voy hacìa la casa... – mintió.

- ¿Mi casa? –

- No… -

- Ahh… comprendo, ¿hacía tu casa? –

- Mmm… si Hiro, te veo ahí. -

- De acuerdo Shu, llego en diez minutos… - dijo concluyendo la llamada.

El silencio se hizo presente, ninguno de los dos sabía como expresar los sentimientos que tenían en ese instante.

- ¿Puedes llevarme a casa de Hiro? – pregunto el peli rosa, sin darse cuenta del error que había cometido momentos antes.

- …………………………….. – arranco el auto sin decir una sola palabra.

Mientras iban en camino, su atención se posó en un libro que estaba hasta el otro extremo del asiento.

- ¿Ehh? Este es el libro que le mande a mi mamá la última vez… -

- Mmm… ese libro lo escribí yo… ¿Sabes leer? – comento sarcástico.

- ¿En serio? Entonces tu eres Yuki… ¡el escritor de novelas románticas!!! – exclamo con emoción, ignorando lo último.

El mayor lo miro con curiosidad a través del espejo retrovisor, pareciese como si no le hubiese ocurrido nada, así que sonrió con alivio.

- Así es… soy escritor de novelas... –

- Vaya… a mi mamá le gustan mucho tus libros. –

- …………………………………………. - Estaciono su mercedes frente a la Mansión Shindou.

Shuichi observo que estaba frente a su casa, abrió la puerta trasera del lado derecho y salió del auto, pero antes de marcharse…

- Gracias… Yu... Yuki… - dijo en tono bajo pero lo suficientemente audible para ser escuchado.

- ¡Espera! – lo detuvo Eiri mientras le alcanzaba la bolsa con los medicamentos. – Ahí viene las indicaciones. -

- Gracias… - dijo tomando lo que le ofrecía aquel guapo rubio.

- …………………….. Suspiró mientras veía como el pequeño se alejaba... encendió un cigarrillo y emprendió el camino hacía su departamento.

* * *

Llego hasta la casa del pequeño y lo vio parado en la puerta.

- ¡Shuichi!!! – exclamo mientras se quitaba el casco y abrazaba a su amigo.

- ¡Hiro!!! – chillo el pequeño mientras sus hermosos ojos se volvían acuosos.

- Shu… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – dijo mientras levantaba el bello rostro del pequeño, para quitar con su dedo una solitaria lagrima que había escapado de sus ojos.

- Yo… ¿Cómo lo sabes Hiro? –

- Solo lo sé Shu… lo presiento. –

- Vayamos dentro Hiro… -

- …………………………………… - solo asintió a la petición del peli rosa…

* * *

-Eiri, llevamos tiempo esperándote… - decía una mujer castaña.

- Eiri… - dijo su padre con una mirada de reproche.

- Mjjj… - fue la respuesta del escritor, el cual abrió la puerta de su casa y dejo pasar a su hermana y a su padre.

Ya dentro de esta, el rubio se dirigió a la cocina y tomó una cerveza para después regresar a la sala, que era en dónde lo esperaban.

- ¿Y a que debo tan grande honor? – soltó con sarcasmo.

-¡Eiri no seas insolente!!! – respondió molesta.

- Esta bien Mika, no es necesario que tu hermano muestre un respeto que nunca me tuvo. –

- Pero padre… - trato de replicar, aunque un gesto del mayor la hizo guardar silencio.

- Eiri… ¿Es verdad que te has comprometido con un Shindou? –

- Vaya… entonces te has tomado la molestia de venir personalmente, pensé que te quedarías en casa y solo me sermonearías por teléfono. – comento con burla.

- Pues lamento haberte decepcionado, pero esto lo tenía que hablar personalmente contigo. –

- No veo el porque… supuse que estaba todo muy claro, Shuichi llena todos tus requisitos, así que pierdes el tiempo, si es que vienes ha oponerte. – respondió al tiempo que daba un sorbo a aquella adictiva bebida.

- Te equivocas Eiri, yo no vengo a oponerme, solo vengo a darles mi bendición… después de todo tu elección no ha sido del todo mala… -

- Mjja!!! Ya decía yo que el interés es el que mueve a esta familia… -

- ¡Ya basta Eiri! – replico su hermana.

- De acuerdo Mika, si venían a darme su permiso, no me importa… de todas formas me iba a casar, así que si no hay nada nuevo de lo que deban de informarme… - comento al tiempo que les señalaba la puerta.

- No hace falta que seas tan grosero, pero como te quiero mucho Eiri, haré de cuenta que no lo fuiste… y como soy tu única hermana, no creo que me niegues el placer de ayudar en los preparativos de tu boda con Shuichi. – comentaba la castaña con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Nunca espero esa petición por parte de su hermana mayor, pero al ver esa sincera sonrisa en su rostro, no pudo negarse… después de todo, no tenía humor para volver ha discutir con ella.

* * *

- Buenas tardes joven… joven Nakano… - decía el mayordomo mientras hacia una leve reverencia a ambos chicos.

- Buenas tardes Takaki… -

- Hola Takaki… vamos ha estar en mi habitación, por favor avísenos cuando este lista la cena. -

- Entendido joven… - respondió el hombre, para después retirarse a seguir con sus labores.

Al entrar en su habitación, se sentó sobre la suave cama y miró de frente a su amigo, el cual imito la acción del menor y se sentó a su lado.

- Dime Shu… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto el mayor.

- Pues…

* * *

- Quedé en enviar a alguien mañana a la casa de los Shindou, para que ayuden a mi prometido a comprar y ha preparar lo de la boda, así que puedes ir tú y hacer lo que quieras… siempre y cuando Shuichi lo apruebe. – respondió con indiferencia.

La sonrisa en los labios de Mika se acentuó más al escuchar la respuesta de su hermano.

- Gracias Eiri… - fue la entusiasmada respuesta de su hermana mayor.

Su padre era un simple espectador de aquella escena, hasta que decidió participar en la bien disimulada felicidad de su hijo.

- Entiendo que la boda será dentro de pocos días… -

- Así es… supongo que estarás al tanto de todo por medio de Mika. - le interrumpió.

- Vámonos hija, estoy algo cansado y quisiera dormir un rato antes de la cena. – comento el Sr. Uesugi, mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacía su hijo menor, en señal de despedida.

- ¿Ehh? Si padre… hasta mañana Eiri, ya me comunicaré contigo para informarte los avances de los preparativos. – se despidió Mika, para salir detrás del mayor.

* * *

- Pero aún no recuerdo lo que paso, mientras estaba con Taki. –

- Ese maldito… pero ya ajustaré cuentas con él… - respondió para sí, sin que su amigo lo escuchará.

- ¿Dijiste algo Hiro? –

- No Shu… no te preocupes… lo importante es que no te ocurrió nada más, aunque aún no comprendo como es que aquel rubio fue quién te encontró. – dijo con curiosidad.

- Pues Yuki dijo que solo pasaba por casualidad… y… -

- ¿Yuki? – interrumpió con burla.

- Ya… Hiro, pues es que resulta que él, es un famoso escritor que se llama Yuki… jeje, no recuerdo bien pero me parece que tenía otro nombre. – comento mientras un gesto aniñado se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Jajajaja… ¿te refieres al escritor del libro que le enviaste a tu mamá? –

- Jajajaja… aún lo recuerdas Hiro… -

- Como olvidarlo… ese libro estaba agotado por todas partes y me hiciste recorrer casi todo Japón, para encontrarlo.

- Hey… ¡no seas mentiroso!!! – protestaba el menor mientras hacía un lindo puchero.

* * *

Suspiro aliviado, al encontrarse solo en su departamento… se recostó en el cómodo sillón y encendió un cigarrillo.

- Shu… - por más que intentaba no pensar en el chiquillo, no podía evitarlo… dio una nueva calada a aquello que sostenía en su mano, cerró sus ojos… y ahí estaba nuevamente aquella imagen…

La parte superior del pequeño cuerpo se encontraba descubierta, mostrando su suave y delicada piel morena… sus hermosos ojos violetas entrecerrados, un bello rubor adornaba su perfecto rostro, sus deliciosos labios lucían más que apetecibles y sus largas hebras rosadas estaban revueltas, dándole la apariencia de un hermoso ángel.

Una notoria reacción en su propio cuerpo lo hizo abrir sus ojos de golpe.

- Diablos… ¿Qué me esta sucediendo con ese mocoso? – se pregunto molesto, al comprobar como aquella recién adquirida erección, empezaba a dolerle…

* * *

- Joven, la mesa esta puesta y su tío espera por ustedes. – decía amablemente el mayordomo de la familia Shindou.

- Gracias Takaki… ahora vamos. – respondía el menor.

Salieron de la habitación para dirigirse al amplio comedor, ambos reían y jugueteaban sobre cualquier tema hasta que...

- Ahh… que bien que están aquí… - decía un sonriente Kouta, mientras sujetaba una copa en su mano derecha y les invitaba a tomar asiento.

- Buenas noches… - respondió el pelirrojo, aún asombrado por la exquisita cena que tenía delante.

- ¿Y ha que se debe este recibimiento, acaso estamos celebrando algo? – pregunto el pelirosa, mientras apreciaba los suculentos platillos, los vinos y un par de copas que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

- Así es… pero primero cenemos. – comento animado.

Ambos chicos asintieron sin decir palabra alguna y se dispusieron ha disfrutar de la deliciosa cena…

- Ahora ¿podrás decirnos que es eso tan importante por lo cual debemos brindar? – preguntaba con curiosidad el más pequeño.

- Bueno… el motivo por el cual estamos celebrando es por tu reciente compromiso. - respondía el moreno al tiempo que servía el vino en sus respectivas copas.

- …………………………………… - Hiro enmudeció al escuchar la noticia.

- ¿Mi compromiso? ¿Con… con quién? –

- Pues es con el hermano menor de Mika, la esposa de Touma Seguchi. –

- El hermano de Mika… - respondió ausente.

- Su nombre es Eiri Uesugi, pertenece a una muy buena familia, poseen mucho dinero y prestigio dentro del país, además de ser el protegido de Seguchi, es un famoso escritor de novelas románticas. – comentaba animado el mayor.

- ¿Entonces ese hombre es mi… mi prometido? – pregunto.

- Si… hoy muy temprano me reuní con él, me pidió tu mano y que te informara que mañana por la tarde va ha enviar a alguien para que te acompañe a comprar lo que necesites y te ayude con los preparativos de la boda, que será dentro de siete días... –

- Yo… yo… - no sabía que mas decir, su mente quedo en blanco.

- No digas nada… mejor brindemos por tu compromiso. – dijo mientras levantaba su copa y esperaba a que los demás hicieran lo mismo. – ¡Salud por la fortuna de mi amado sobrino, Shuichi!! – exclamo al tiempo que estrechaba su copa con la de su sobrino y la de su mejor amigo.

* * *

- ¿Es cierto eso? – preguntaba un rubio a su esposa.

- Por supuesto que si, Eiri me dejó ayudar a Shuichi con los preparativos de su boda. – respondía la mayor de los Uesugi.

- Vaya… eso si que jamás lo imaginé, pero supongo que ya le habrás comentado esto ha Ayaka. -

- Aún no… pero ya encontraré el momento. – respondió con desanimo.

- Pues te aconsejo que lo hagas lo más pronto posible. –

- ……………….. – solo asintió al consejo de su esposo.

* * *

- Vamos Shu… tu querías casarte para ayudar a tu mamá y después de todo tu tío encontró un buen partido para ti, no puede ser tan malo… - trataba de animar a su amigo.

- Pero… aún así me siento… triste… - respondía el pequeño.

- ¿Es por Yuki? –

- Yo… no lo sé… -

- Oye Shu, dijiste que Yuki era un escritor y tu prometido también es un escritor… ¿Qué tal que tu prometido es Yuki? – reflexionó el mayor.

- ¿Crees que eso sea posible? – Pregunto exaltado.

- Pues… cabe la posibilidad, Shu… pero pienso que no deberías preocuparte. – respondía al tiempo que revolvía los suaves cabellos rosados.

- Tienes razón Hiro… no debería de preocuparme por eso, ahora debería de hablarle ha mamá para saber como esta y para que no se preocupe. – respondía alegre. – Aunque aún no he conseguido el número… - termino diciendo.

- Ahh… es verdad, yo tengo el número… recuerdo que lo apunte en algún lado, pensando en que quizás lo perderías pero no quise decirte por que no estaba seguro de sí aún lo conservaba. – hablaba mientras sacaba de la bolsa de su pantalón, un pequeño papel.

- ¡Hiroo… te quiero!!! – exclamo el pequeño, mientras abrazaba efusivamente a su mejor amigo.

* * *

Se dio un refrescante baño y después de cenar, se dirigió a su estudio para trabajar en lo que sería su nueva novela, aunque no podía concentrarse, ya que lo único en lo que pensaba era en cierto chico de hermosos ojos violetas… intento por mucho tiempo hasta que el cansancio lo venció y quedo dormido sobre su escritorio.

* * *

- ¿Hola? Ahh Shuichi que bueno que hablas, tu mamá estaba muy preocupada por que no sabía de ti… bueno, ahora eso ya no importa, ahora mismo te la pasó…

- Gracias Carol… -

- ¿Shuichi, hijo te encuentras bien? – preguntaba una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

- Mamá… jejeje, lo que pasa es que he tenido muchos deberes… lamento preocuparte… - respondía Shu.

- Esta bien Shu… lo que pasa es que yo tenía un mal presentimiento, ¿seguro que estas bien? –

- … si mami… estoy muy bien, Hiro también y te manda saludos… -

- Me alegro mucho hijo… dile a Hiro que también lo extraño y que cuide bien de ti… -

- Si, yo le digo mami… por cierto, espero que estés tomando tus medicamentos y obedeciendo las indicaciones del médico. –

- Si Shu, pero dime… ¿ya tienes novia? –

- ¿Ehh? Yo… mamá… yo… - no sabía que decir… su corazón latía apresuradamente y su rostro empezaba a arderle.

- Ya… entonces mi Shu tiene novia… –

- Yo… bueno, no tengo novia… - respondía nervioso.

- Ahh… entonces es novio… y por eso es que estas más ocupado para hablarme… -

- Pero… yo no… bueno yo… lo siento mamá… - respondió aceptándolo, ya que tarde o temprano su mamá se enteraría de su futura boda. – Él es un famoso escritor y aunque llevo poco de conocerlo se preocupa mucho por mí… -

- Yo… me alegro mucho hijo, aunque espero que no te trate mal… no soportaría saber que estas con alguien que no te ama… - respondió con un deje de tristeza en su voz, lo cual no paso desapercibido para el menor.

- No mami… te aseguro que me hace feliz… - dijo con fingida alegría.

- Yo sé que no todo esta bien Shu, lo he presentido desde hace un par de días… pero me conformo con oír tu voz diciéndome lo contrario… -

- Mamá, tiene que descansar… ya le hablo en estos días para que no se preocupe por mí... –

- Esta bien hijo... –

- Espero que descanse y se recupere pronto… - se despedía el menor.

- Hasta pronto cariño… - concluyo con la llamada.

* * *

- Supongo que ya esta más tranquila… -

- Eso creo… aunque aún siento que algo no anda bien, hay algo que me están ocultando…

- Bueno, pero lo importante es que ya hablo con Shu… así que ahora debe descansar, este día ha sido muy pesado y el estrés no le hace bien a nadie…- decía la enfermera mientras le aplicaba una inyección en el brazo.

- …………………… - No dijo nada solo se dejo hacer… y poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a relajarse.

* * *

- Me alegra que hayas hablado con tu mamá… -

- Si y fue gracias a ti Hiro... –

- Sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa Shu… - decía al tiempo que se pasaba su brazo por sus hombros, para luego besar con cariño su frente.

- Hiro yo… lo sé… y… -

- No digas nada Shu, también sé que tú harías lo mismo por mi… - comento sonriente al ver el bello y sonrojado rostro de su amigo.

- ……………………….. – solo le respondió con una enorme y sincera sonrisa.

- Ahora sí me voy… después de ver esa encantadora sonrisa, me puedo ir más tranquilo, además tú debes de descansar y reponer fuerzas para mañana… - decía mientras salía de la habitación.

- Esta bien Hiro… te veo mañana para ir al colegio. – dijo alegre.

- Espero que esta vez si seas puntual Shu… o te iras caminando. – respondió con burla al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y oía una almohada estrellarse en esta.

- Aunque si quisieras te puedes quedar a dormir conmigo Hiro… - gritaba el menor.

- No lo creo Shu… ¿o acaso seguirás invitándome a dormir contigo cuando estés casado? – dijo asomando levemente su cabeza por la puerta, para después alejarse rápidamente.

- ¡¡¡Hiro!!!! – El grito se escucho por cada rincón de la mansión Shindou…

* * *

Se aseo y se acostó en la tibia cama… sus pensamientos lo llevaron a recordar lo ocurrido durante el día, que después de todo no fue tan malo… tuvo un afortunado encuentro, fue rescatado por el guapo y engreído rubio… y recibió una inesperada noticia… ya tenía prometido y había una posibilidad de que este, fuera ni mas ni menos que aquel que le salvo, aunque aún no tenía la certeza… estaba deseando que así fuera.

Pero lo que no le dejaba conciliar el sueño era aquel fugaz beso que le dio el escritor y que en ese preciso momento le hacía sentir una felicidad tan grande que sentía que no le cabía en el pecho… así que aferrándose ha ese pequeño momento, abrazo su propio cuerpo percibiendo el aroma que seguía impregnado en la fina camisa que aún llevaba puesta y que pertenecía al rubio, luego envolvió en sus brazos la suave almohada y se dejo llevar por el cansancio con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios…

- Yu… Yuki… - susurraba entre sueños…

* * *

_Pss espero y haya sido del gusto de tods ustedes._

_Nuevamente les agradezco por leer y a esmeralda-chan y beba23gravieiri-ayame por tomarse un tiempo más para animarme con un lindo comentario._

_Salu2!!!_


	10. Un día complicado

_Hola!!!_

_Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero más vale tarde que nunca… o no? Así que no les entretengo más y los dejo con el siguiente capítulo._

_Gravitation no me pertenece…_

* * *

**Un día complicado**

Oscuridad era lo que reinaba en aquella angosta calle, cuando un chico de tez morena salía sigilosamente de su casa… sentía el frío recorrer cada parte de su ser, pero eso no bastaría para detenerlo… tenía una enorme culpa, pero su temor de ir preso era aún mayor, llego hasta un callejón, el cual tenía que pasar para ir a su instituto, cuando de entre la nada una fulgente luz, dio de lleno en su rostro, deslumbrándolo momentáneamente.

- ¿Tú… tú que haces aquí? – pregunto el moreno, con un gesto de angustia dibujado en su rostro, al descubrir quién era aquel que se encontraba frente a él.

- Mmm… pareciera que viste un fantasma… ¿O es que acaso me tienes miedo? – pregunto irónico.

- Yo… yo no sé nada de… Shuichi… - respondió temeroso.

- Mjaa… me parece que sabes más de lo que yo mismo sé… - comento un chico de largo cabello rojizo al tiempo que bajaba de su motocicleta y se acercaba irascible al moreno.

- Yo… ¡yo no mate a Shuichi! – gritaba intimidado por la cercanía del pelirrojo.

- ¿Pensaste que habías matado ha Shu? Pero mira si serás idiota… si algo así hubiese sucedido ya estarías pagándolo muy caro, además… los cobardes como tú, no son capaces de hacer más de lo que intentaste… - dijo al momento que lo sujetaba por el abrigo y se lo rasgaba abruptamente junto con la demás ropa que tenía debajo.

- Su… suéltame, por… por favor… - dijo como pudo, mientras sentía el frío viento tocar su desnudo torso.

- ¿Qué acaso no es divertido… cuando no eres tú el que tiene el control? – pregunto irritado mientras lo aventaba hacía el suelo.

- Yo… no vuelvo ha acercarme a él… ¡lo juro! –

- Eso no me basta… ya te lo había advertido una vez y si no escarmientas puede que se vuelva a repetir esta misma situación… -

- No me hagas daño… por favor… - imploro, mientras sus ojos de llenaban de lagrimas.

- Vaya… pero que poco aguantas, yo que imagine que serías más difícil de persuadir… - comento con sorna.

- Por… favor… déjame ir… - rogó el moreno.

- Y dime… ¿tú dejaste ir ha Shuichi, cuando te pidió que lo dejaras libre? –

- Perdón… perdóname Hiroshi… - suplicaba.

- La próxima vez no seré tan benevolente con una rata miserable como tú… - dijo mientras se agachaba y lo sostenía por parte de la ropa desgarrada, para luego azotarlo contra el áspero piso.

Gruesas lágrimas de alivio caían por sus mejillas al observar como se alejaba el otro chico.

- Es… espera, ¿Cómo sabías que yo...? – no pudo terminar la frase al ser interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

- Simplemente imagine que irías al colegio solo para no causar sospechas y para saber en que estado se encuentra Shuichi, pero tampoco te arriesgarías ha que te encontrara solo y mucho menos le pedirías protección a alguno de tus amigos, así que como el cobarde que eres… saliste más temprano, pensando que así estarías más seguro… -

- …………………. – no comento nada, todo era tal cual se lo relato Hiro, así que espero en silencio ha que se alejara mientras limpiaba su rostro bañado en lagrimas, para luego levantarse y volver nuevamente a su casa.

* * *

- Waaaa… ¿Takaki, estas seguro que no ha llegado Hiro? – preguntaba el peli rosa a su mayordomo.

- Seguro joven… quizás tuvo algún pendiente y seguramente no tarda en llegar. – trataba de tranquilizar al menor.

- Jooo… mira que es malo, ya ni siquiera termine de desayunar para esperar a que llegue… - se quejaba un dramático Shuichi al tiempo que mordía un pay de queso que sostenía envuelto en una servilleta.

* * *

- Vaya hermanita, mira que te has metido en un gran lío… - comentaba divertido el menor de los Uesugi.

- Basta Tatsuha… mejor dime si me vas ha ayudar. – pregunto la castaña con un gesto de molestia.

- Pues sabes que mis servicios no son gratis… - seguía burlándose.

- Ya… ¿pues que es lo que vas a querer a cambio? –

- Mmm… -

* * *

Estaba muy impaciente, Hiro no llegaba y ya era un poco tarde para llegar al colegio, observaba la calle esperando ver a su amigo, el cual apareció a gran velocidad en su motocicleta.

- ¡Hola Shu! – saludaba alegre el pelirrojo.

- ………………………… - un enorme y tierno puchero se reflejaba en su rostro, mostrando su inconformidad.

- ¿Y ha que le debo agradecer, que hoy no tuviera que esperarte? – pregunto divertido.

- ¡Hiro… eres malo!!! – reclamaba Shuichi al tiempo que inflaba sus mejillas en un lindo gesto aniñado. – Me hiciste esperarte por muuucho tiempo y todavía preguntas… - continuaba con una fingida molestia.

- Jajajajaja… ahora ya sabes lo que se siente Shu… - comentaba mientras el menor se subía en la parte trasera de la moto para en instantes dirigirse a su instituto.

* * *

- Me parece bien… manéjalo como gustes, pero recuerda que los quiero cantando el viernes por la noche y asegúrate de que Ryuichi este presente. – decía un rubio con su habitual sonrisa.

- Ok Touma, no tienes de que preocuparte… - respondía el americano del otro lado de la línea.

- Espero que así sea… - dijo concluyendo la llamada.

* * *

- ¿Entonces llegaría dentro de dos días? – preguntaba su editora.

- Así es… pero en mi ausencia quiero pedirte que te encargues de… -

- Comprendo profesor… vaya sin cuidado, que yo me encargo de todo… - se adelanto en responder sin dejar que el rubio terminara la frase.

- …………………. – no comento más… estaba como de costumbre de mal humor, no solo por el hecho de estar despierto "tan temprano" (11:00 am) sino por la pésima noche que paso, en la cual ni siquiera pudo dormir como era debido, gracias a cierto chiquillo de hermosos ojos violetas, que aparecía constantemente en sus sueños…

* * *

Estaba acostado en aquella suave cama, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, a su lado dormía plácidamente un hermoso ángel, el cual llevaba puesto únicamente la camisa blanca del escritor, era su noche de bodas y el menor había bebido tanto que tuvo que cargarlo hasta su habitación.

Prendió un cigarrillo y le dio una extensa calada… para enseguida observar al bello chiquillo, estaba tan embelesado con tal visión que no se dio cuenta en que momento su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar ante tan detallada inspección del suave y delicado cuerpo del peli rosa.

- *Dios… ¿Cómo poder casarme con el mocoso y no tener el enorme deseo de consumar mi matrimonio?* – pensaba el escritor con un gesto de molestia, la cual incremento al sentir cierta incomodidad en su parte baja.

Así que sin más se levanto y camino en dirección al servicio, necesitaba un baño y si era de agua fría mejor…

- Yuki… - escucho a su esposo llamarlo entre sueños, lo cual basto para detonar aquel deseo de satisfacción y en un arrebato tomo su hombría para lograr al menos un poco de serenidad.

Empezaba con su labor… cuando sintió que alguien le observaba, así que levanto su mirada, encontrándose con el chiquillo que lo veía con aquellos enormes ojos violetas, mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de un rosado casi del mismo color de su cabello…

Yuki se quedo paralizado, mientras contemplaba como el pequeño gateaba sensualmente hasta en dónde se encontraba y antes de que pudiese reaccionar se encontraba frente a él… le empezaba a faltar el aire por lo cual su respiración se hizo cada vez más acelerada y de algún modo las inmensas ganas de hacerle el amor a su lindo esposo incrementaban notablemente… el cual sin pudor alguno tomo el erecto miembro del mayor y empezó a masajearlo, tan expertamente que en cuestión de segundos, el rubio comenzó a emitir unos cuantos gemidos…

Se deleitaba con las caricias del menor… el cual, acerco sus visiblemente suaves y rojizos labios al glande del rubio y… despertó de aquel húmedo sueño… contemplando la irrefutable situación en la que se encontraba…

* * *

- ¿Entonces que le parece profesor? –

- ¿Ehh? – no escucho absolutamente nada de lo que le decía su editora. – Como sea… me parece bien lo que tu decidas… - respondió para sacársela de encima.

- En… ¿en serio? Hay… que bien, entonces me retiro, para que pueda continuar con las actividades que tiene que realizar. – se despidió una extrañada pero alegre Mizuki.

- ……………. – no entendió nada de lo que había aceptado, pero no importaba ya que aunque no lo demostrara tenía plena confianza en la chica.

Lo que ahora le perturbaba era aquella situación que estaba viviendo a causa del chiquillo… aunque ya se las ingeniaría para cobrarle cada uno de los "problemas" que le estaba ocasionando.

* * *

Las clases pasaron de lo más normal, aunque una linda chica se encontraba a cada momento preguntándole al menor, si se encontraba bien y lo seguía casi a todos lados, le preguntaba que era lo que le había pasado y le regañaba por haber asistido a clases después de lo que había vivido el día anterior.

- Ahh… por fin le toco una clase distinta a la de nosotros… - suspiraba aliviado.

- Jajajaja… lo que pasa es que ella ha estado enamorada de ti desde hace varios años… ¿no te habías dado cuenta Shu? – le preguntaba su amigo.

- ¿Ehh? No, ¿como crees Hiro? Akemi es una buena amiga y nada más… -

- Vaya, si serás lento Shu… y dime ¿ya estas listo para empezar con los preparativos de la boda? – dijo cambiando de tema.

- Pues… no estoy muy seguro, pero ya no tengo ninguna opción. – respondía con un gesto de tristeza.

- Mmm… ayer te deje más entusiasmado con la idea de casarte con ese tal Yuki… - observaba el mayor. – Aunque por la cara que tienes desde la mañana, parece que no dormiste muy bien, ¿hay algo que te molesta? –

- Yo… bueno, lo estuve pensando y aunque sea probable que Yuki sea mi prometido… él… él no sabe que soy Shuichi Shindou, así que lo más seguro es que solo se divirtió conmigo, ya que cree que tu eres yo… - respondió sin animo alguno.

- ¿Pero que líos te armas Shuichi? – pregunto desconcertado.

- No… no me malinterpretes Hiro, es normal que Yuki se sienta atraído hacía ti… eres muy guapo, amable e inteligente, para ser sincero hubo un tiempo en que yo mismo me sentí atraído hacía ti pero… - enrojeció notablemente ante aquella confesión, lo dijo tan naturalmente sin siquiera meditar que se estaba descubriendo.

- Shu… yo… -

- Lo siento Hiro… no era mi intensión decir tal cosa… pero… pero es verdad, aunque eso ya fue hace mucho… - respondió con una forzada sonrisa para tratar de restarle importancia al asunto.

Hiro se quedo sin palabras… esa confesión había removido un sentimiento que él mismo escondió en lo más profundo de su ser… pero eso ahora ya no tenía importancia, quizás si esa confesión la hubiese escuchado algún tiempo atrás las cosas serian diferentes, aunque por ahora lo único que le importaba era que Shuichi, su mejor amigo estaba sufriendo y su misión era ayudarlo y estar a su lado, aunque solamente fuera como su inseparable amigo…

- Shuichi… eso no importa, aunque tampoco fue muy honesto que tú le hayas mentido, no creo que se haya burlado de ti… es más… yo solo lo vi, la noche de la fiesta y te aseguro que la mirada que me dirigió no fue de alguien enamorado. -

- Pero si en realidad Yuki es mi prometido, el piensa que eres tú… por que yo mismo se lo confirme. –

- Vamos Shu… no te pongas así, después de todo ni siquiera estamos seguros de nada. - trataba de reconfortar al menor.

- ………………………………….. – solo asintió a las palabras de confort de su amigo, al tiempo que sonaba la campana en señal de que las clases habían concluido.

Guardaron sus cosas y salieron del salón de clases para dirigirse a sus respectivas actividades… el pelirrojo al trabajo y el menor a su casa para esperar a la persona que lo llevaría a realizar sus compras.

- Oye Shu… te llevo a casa y de ahí me voy al restaurante. –

- No es necesario Hiro… yo… -

- Anda sube que no tengo mucho tiempo y el nuevo administrador esta tan loco que es capaz de armarme un lio. – decía mientras se ponía el casco y esperaba ha que su amigo hiciera lo mismo.

- Es verdad Hiro… ni me había acordado de preguntarte por ese sujeto. –

- Ya tendré tiempo para contarte… - respondía mientras avanzaba con gran destreza por las transitadas calles de la ciudad, en dirección a la casa de Shuichi.

* * *

- Me alegro que estés de mejor humor Tacchi. –

- Si… Maa la verdad es que la mañana se paso volando. –

- Bueno pero por lo que me contaron que sucedió, temía por que te hiciera algo el perro guardián de Shuichi. – comentaba aliviado Ken.

- Es verdad… lo mejor será que te esperemos a que termines con tus clases de apoyo. – dijo con algo de preocupación el rubio.

- No se preocupen… Hiroshi no se atreverá a acercarse a mí… - respondía con soberbia el aludido.

- Bueno… como quieras, después de todo si te hubiese querido hacer algo, ya lo hubiera hecho. – comento despreocupado, para luego marcharse en compañía de su otro amigo.

* * *

- Bueno… joven Uesugi, eso sería todo, la cantidad ha sido depositada en la cuenta… – comentaba una mujer de largo cabello negro al tiempo que le entregaba unos recibos.

- Bien… - fue la respuesta del rubio, el cual tomo lo que le entregaban y salía apresuradamente en dirección a su auto.

Una vez dentro de este, se dirigió al instituto de su lindo prometido…

* * *

- Gracias Hiro… te veo mañana… -

- Hey Shu… mañana si te dejo, como no salgas temprano… - comentaba con burla el mayor, mientras encendía su motocicleta para alejarse antes de que el fuerte grito del menor lo dejara sordo por el resto del día.

- ¡Hirooo!!! – reprochaba Shuichi al ver a su amigo alejarse rápidamente.

Suspiro al ver que ya no había rastro de su amigo… y se apresuro en entrar a su casa para arreglarse antes de que llegara su "acompañante".

* * *

- Mmm… it's late… - comentaba el rubio al tiempo que apuntaba al pelirrojo con su amada mágnum.

- Vaya… sabes la hora. – respondió con sorna, sin hacer caso del arma que apuntaba directo a su cabeza.

- Ok boy… entonces quieres recibir un doble castigo… it is high time you understood quien manda aquí… - comento divertido al tiempo que se acercaba peligrosamente al menor.

- ……………………………. – se había prometido que no se dejaría intimidar por el apuesto rubio, pero esa amenaza y la cercanía del mayor lo dejo sin palabras.

-- Sintió la penetrante mirada del rubio recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, su aroma tan varonil y cálido inundaba todos sus sentidos… un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo al sentir su respiración chocar contra la suya… *¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando? * Se pregunto, tratando de ignorar el fuerte rubor que había cubierto sus mejillas. --

Acción que no paso desapercibida para el mayor, el cual sonrió divertido… ya que desde el primer momento que sus ojos contemplaron al pelirrojo, comprendió que le agradaría demasiado trabajar con él y al ver su forma arrogante de ser, supo que sería todo un reto y un placer, enseñarle buenos modales… después de todo nadie se burlaba de Claude Winchester en sus narices y vivía para contarlo.

-- No comprendía que era lo que pasaba pero no podía moverse… sentía excesivamente cerca los labios del mayor, así que resignado entrecerró sus ojos para aceptar humildemente aquel beso, que estaba por recibir… ya después vería como desquitarse por tal atrevimiento por parte del americano. --

Contemplo con orgullo como el menor se resignaba a su cercanía… así que lo dejo ser por unos momentos, para después alejarse abruptamente… aunque por un instante dudó en hacerlo y tuvo el impulso de aprovechar la docilidad de Hiro… pero no se podía dar el lujo de caer ante la tentación de aquellos labios…

- ¿Espera algo… o tengo que usar otros métodos para hacerlo trabajar? – pregunto sarcástico.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras… sintió una ligera irritación por la insolencia del rubio… ¿Quién se creía para burlarse de él de esa forma? Pero por ahora tendría que hacer lo que le mandaba… ya encontraría la ocasión para desquitarse.

- Aún no me dice lo que tengo que hacer… - comento indiferente, tratando de restarle importancia a lo ocurrido.

- Ok… empezaras por… -

* * *

- Buenas tardes Joven… -

- Ahh… hola Takaki, voy a mi habitación, por favor avísame cuando vengan a buscarme… - respondía el menor.

- Joven… - le detuvo.

- ¿Ehh? Dime… -

- Me alegra que por fin este de acuerdo con su compromiso… eso quiere decir que encontró a la persona especial que su madre siempre quiso para usted. – comento alegre su mayordomo, ya que el lo había visto crecer y le cuido desde que su madre cayo enferma.

- Gracias… muchas gracias Takaki… - dijo al tiempo que le daba un efusivo abrazo… desde que tenia uso de razón Takaki siempre estaba a su lado y aunque últimamente no convivía mucho con él, sabía que en todo momento podía contar con su apoyo, como si fuera un padre… o al menos merecía más ese titulo que su tío.

- Jo… joven… - murmuro conmovido mientras correspondía al afecto del menor.

Sin decir más, el menor deshizo el abrazo y se retiro, no sin antes mostrar una ligera sonrisa para no preocupar al mayor…

Al llegar a su habitación… el dolor en su cabeza era demasiado fuerte, así que tomo un par de pastillas que le había comprado el rubio y se metió a bañar… estaba cansado, pero aún así tenía que cumplir con la disposición de su prometido.

* * *

- ¿Otra vez… usted? – le pregunto la misma chica del día anterior.

- …………………….. – no se digno a responder, solo paso de largo en dirección al mismo lugar en dónde había encontrado a su ahora prometido…

- Espere… yo… yo quiero agradecerle por ayudar a Shuichi… él, él es muy importante para mi… - comentaba avergonzada, la menor.

- ¿Es tu novio? – pregunto al tiempo que detenía su paso, aún dándole la espalda.

- Yo… no exactamente, pero yo lo… - fue interrumpida por el rubio.

- Entonces… no tienes por que preocuparte por él, ni mucho menos tienes que agradecer… - respondió con fastidio, sabía perfectamente lo que ella intentaba decirle y no le había gustado en lo más mínimo.

- Pero… yo… -

- Shuichi ya tiene quien se preocupe por él… así que déjalo en paz… - término de decir al tiempo que se giraba para verla de frente.

- …………………………. – la indiferencia con la que la miró el escritor, la dejo helada…

No dijo más y siguió caminando, pero nuevamente la tímida voz de la menor lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué es… usted de… de Shuichi? – se atrevió a preguntar, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

- Soy su prometido… - contesto arrogante…

Al no escuchar ninguna sola palabra por parte de la chica, pudo imaginar la condición en la que se encontraba, así que sin ningún afán de seguir humillándola, prosiguió su camino.

Ella se quedo exactamente en la misma posición, su mirada perdida en algún lugar del suelo, sus puños a un costado de su cuerpo… su respiración entrecortada tratando de controlar el inevitable llanto, el cual no pudo contener por mucho tiempo…

En su corazón solo deseaba que esa respuesta fuera una mentira… pero al pensar que podría ser cierto, una aflicción muy grande se apodero de ella y sin más su lindo rostro se bañó en gruesas lágrimas… se sintió tan desdichada, que una vez recuperada de la impresión, corrió apresuradamente… hacía algún lugar en dónde nadie le preguntara por su deplorable estado.

* * *

- Bueno… ya me voy Tatsuha, que no quiero llegar muy tarde con… -

- ¿Con quién, Mika? – preguntaba la castaña desde la puerta.

- Ayaka… yo… voy con… con Touma por supuesto. – trato de mentir.

- Deja de fingir… ya lo sé todo… - dijo con tristeza.

- No, no comprendo… - respondió nerviosa.

- Yo… anoche escuche lo que hablaste con Touma… - respondió ausente.

- Ayaka… lo siento mucho, pero… pero Eiri es mi hermano y aunque en un principio no estaba de acuerdo con su nuevo compromiso, yo… yo solo quiero que sea feliz… y parece que Shuichi tiene la cualidad de hacerlo sentir así… tú misma viste el rostro de Eiri cuando se encontraban juntos… - se excusaba la mayor.

- Mika… yo… yo no puedo resignarme tan fácilmente… yo amo al joven Eiri… - dijo al tiempo que un par de lagrimas se deslizaban por sus suaves mejillas.

Mika se conmovió por la reacción de su amiga, comprendía perfectamente como debía de sentirse, así que la abrazo protectoramente, al tiempo que acariciaba su largo cabello… mientras que Tatsuha solo contemplaba la escena con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro…

* * *

Había sido un poco cruel con aquella chica, aunque fue lo mejor para ella, ya que no podía dejar que se ilusionara con el mocoso, de todos modos sufriría lo mismo en cuanto se enterara de la boda, al final le había hecho un gran favor… - reflexionaba el rubio, el cual se llevaba un cigarrillo a los labios y le daba una extensa calada, mientras caminaba en dirección al mismo lugar en el que había encontrado ha su pequeño prometido.

Subió las escaleras para llegar al pasillo que lo llevaría a aquel sitio pero antes de llegar, observó al alguien pasar en esa misma dirección, así que se detuvo por unos instantes y luego prosiguió al escuchar que aquellos pasos se detenían…

- ¿Quién diablos? – pregunto el moreno al escuchar ha alguien detrás suyo, al tiempo que se volvía para encontrarse con unos intimidantes ojos dorados.

- Mjj… ¿decías algo? – pregunto indiferente.

- ¡Tú… tú eres el mismo que estaba hace unos días con Shuichi! – exclamo temeroso.

- Veo que me recuerdas… - comento sonriente.

- Si vienes por Shuichi… ya… ya se fue… - dijo entrecortadamente.

- No lo busco a él... – dijo insinuante.

-¿En… entonces no veo el por que estés aquí? – respondió nervioso.

- Sin embargo yo si comprendo el por que estas tú, en este sitio… -

- …………………………….. – no dijo nada, presentía que algo andaba mal y no quería averiguar que era… así que retrocedió lentamente hasta chocar con pared, la misma en la cual había acorralado al menor.

- Supongo que has venido a recordar lo de ayer… -

- ¿Ehh, como… lo… lo sabes, Shuichi te lo dijo o fue ese maldito de Hiroshi? –

- En realidad nadie me lo dijo… solo supuse que fuiste tú, el causante de lo que le ocurrió a Shuichi… - dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al moreno.

- ¿Yo… qué… que quieres de… de mi? – pregunto intimidado por la extrema cercanía del rubio.

- Verás… nada me importa si puedo obtener lo que deseo y hacer lo que me plazca… aún así puedo tolerar muchas cosas, pero lo único que no puedo, es permitir que se metan con lo que me pertenece… y tú Ta-cchi… te has atrevido a hacerlo… - hablo con parsimonia.

- No… no sé… ha que te… refieres… -

- Ayer a esta hora, encontré a Shuichi aquí mismo… por alguna absurda razón "alguien" trato de abusar de él… quizás en un principio me alivio encontrarlo a salvo, aunque estaba inconsciente, pero después al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, me sentí muy molesto… tenia la ropa desgarrada y un golpe marcado en el abdomen… supongo que se lo hiciste para controlarlo mejor, tenía una cortada en su labio… entonces supongo que le intestaste besar y no se dejo, así que le mordiste el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar… y por si fuera poco lo estrellaste contra esta pared, haciendo que se golpeara en el marco del cuadro… lo cual le hizo perder el conocimiento… - dijo al tiempo que colocaba sus manos en la pared, dejando en medio al moreno. – Pero te diré lo que realmente me molesta…

- ……………….. – su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar involuntariamente, ese hombre que lo tenía acorralado, lo miraba de una manera distinta a la última vez que lo vio, su mirada era fría, pero no como la de alguien que solo esta enojado, era distinto… era la mirada de alguien a quien no le importa nada… de alguien a quien no le importaría matar… la mirada de un asesino…

- Me molesta que te hayas atrevido a tocarlo con tus asquerosas manos… - dijo al tiempo que lo sujetaba por camisa y lo estrellaba violentamente contra la pared.

- De… déjame… por… por favor… - suplicaba con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Qué… acaso no es divertido? – dijo con sorna, al tiempo que repetía la misma acción.

- Yo… yo… prometí, que ya… no me… volvería ha… ha meter con… con él… - hablaba entrecortadamente a causa del temor y del dolor que sentía en su cuerpo y cabeza, al ser bruscamente azotado contra pared.

- Mjja… eso puedes darlo por hecho… ya que la próxima vez no será una simple advertencia… - dijo al tiempo que lo soltaba y le daba la espalda para caminar un par de pasos y luego detenerse.

- …………………….. – seguía temblando y su respiración era irregular… sin embargo se sintió aliviado al ver que el rubio se alejaba…

- No vuelvas a poner un solo dedo sobre él… - dijo al tiempo que se giraba e imprimía su puño en el rostro del moreno, provocando al instante que una enorme cantidad de sangre saliera por su boca y nariz.

Nuevamente se volteo y camino tranquilamente en dirección a su mercedes… después de todo ya no tenia absolutamente nada que hacer ahí…

* * *

- Diablos… no se como me deje convencer… - se repetía la castaña constantemente, mientras contemplaba a su acompañante.

- Mika… ¿sucede algo? – preguntaba la otra mujer.

- No Ayaka… no sucede nada, es solo que esta situación va a ser un poco incomoda para ti. ¿No crees que sería mejor que regreses a casa? – preguntaba esperanzada.

- ¿Ehh? pero si estuviste de acuerdo… - dijo con fingida inocencia.

- ……………………………….. – solo asintió resignada.

* * *

- Joven…sus visitas lo esperan en la sala principal. – decía amablemente el mayordomo del otro lado de la puerta.

- Gracias Takaki… en un momento bajo. – respondió el menor, mientras se observaba nuevamente en el espejo.

Lucía un pantalón de vestir negro al igual que su calzado y una camisa color crema… su cabello iba sujeto con una goma del mismo color, se veía realmente apuesto, aunque en realidad todo lo que usaba le sentaba bien… ya que toda la ropa que tenía se ajustaba perfectamente a su esbelto cuerpo… una vez se sintió satisfecho con su imagen, ya que al menos quería causar una buena impresión, bajo al encuentro de su visita.

- Hola, buenas tardes… - saludo con cortesía el peli rosa.

- Ahh… Hola Shuichi, deja que te presente… ella es Ayaka Usami, mi prima… -

- Hola… - respondió indiferente la menor.

Shuichi sonrió a ambas chicas dejándolas aturdidas con su hermosa presencia…

- Ehh… bueno, deberíamos irnos para hacer todo posible, debemos ver sobre las invitaciones, la iglesia, el salón, tu ropa y si fuera posible también sobre el banquete, ya después veremos lo que falta. – respondió Mika una vez recuperada de la impresión.

- Pero... yo… -

- Ahh… Shuichi, el costo de la boda lo llevara mi hermano, así que no tienes por que preocuparte de nada.

- Aún así… había pensado que tanto la ceremonia como la reunión fueran en esta casa… - comento con decisión el menor.

- ¿Ehh? Pero… si ya te he dicho que los gastos corren a cargo de mi hermano… -

- Bueno… lo que pasa es que el jardín es muy hermoso y me gustaría que fuera ahí, además de que no quisiera abusar en gastos... –

- Esta bien si eso es lo que deseas, aunque insisto que no importa lo que se gaste… después de todo solo te casas una vez en la vida… pero en fin… entonces iremos a ver lo de tu traje y las invitaciones, así que démonos prisa. – dijo al tiempo que tomaba al chico y a su prima de los brazos y los hacia avanzar hacia la salida.

* * *

Empezaba a molestarse, llevaba cerca de 10 minutos esperando al esposo de su hermana… su cabeza le dolía, ya que después de todo, no durmió bien, no comió bien y aún le dolía la mano de aquel golpe que le dio al infeliz que se quiso pasar de listo con su pequeño prometido.

- Buenas tardes joven Eiri… -

- Touma… - solo hizo una pequeña inclinación respondiendo al saludo de su cuñado, al tiempo que subía en el auto de este.

- Me sorprendió mucho tu llamada, la verdad es que estoy un poco confundido con lo de tu viaje… se supone que estas a unos cuantos días de contraer matrimonio… - comento al tiempo que avanzaba.

- Eso no te importa… solo te diré que tengo algunos asuntos pendientes y me llevara solo un par de días solucionarlos. – comento con indiferencia.

- Ohh, ya veo… entonces no hay más que pueda decir, solo espero que todo salga bien con esos "asuntos". –

Nadie comento más… la realidad es que Yuki le había hablado a su cuñado para que lo llevara al aeropuerto, solo paso a su casa a dejar su mercedes y ha recoger la maleta que armo en cuestión de minutos.

* * *

Llevaban mucho tiempo visitando tiendas… encargándose de la decoración para adornar la casa de Shuichi, Mika se había encargado de elegir las invitaciones… las cuales fueron mas que aprobadas por el menor, recorrieron gran parte de la ciudad en busca de lo que necesitaban… lo estaban pasando tan bien que ni siquiera sintieron el paso del tiempo, decidieron cenar por algún lugar cerca del establecimiento en el que encargarían el traje que portaría Shuichi el día de su boda…

Ayaka se sentía molesta, no tanto por lo incomodo de acompañar en sus preparativos al chico que se casaría con el hombre que ella amaba, sino por que el poco tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con el peli rosa le había servido para ver que agradable era… en un principio fue grosera y todo el tiempo ponía objeción a lo que escogía el menor, casi todo el tiempo estuvo con cara de inconformidad, la inconformidad de darse cuenta que Shuichi era una increíble persona, se sentía molesta de que le agradara el pequeño que le había quitado al único amor de su vida.

- Mmm, no seria buena idea que la novia vea al novio con su traje, eso debería de ser una sorpresa… - comentaba una señora de corto cabello negro, refiriéndose a la menor.

-Yo… yo, no soy su novia… - comentaba una sonrojada Ayaka, mientras observaba la puerta por la que había entrado el menor para probarse su traje.

- Ahh… ¿en serio? – preguntaron a coro dos chicas que se encontraban cerca.

- Hay que emoción, la verdad es que es muy guapo y se ve que es muy amable… ya quisiera yo, ser la que se case con él… - comentaba una de ellas con corazoncitos en sus ojos.

- …………………………. – Ayaka no supo que decir, la verdad es que ella estaba de acuerdo con eso de que Shuichi era muy guapo y amable.

- No… yo me vería mejor a su lado… la verdad es que ese chico esta para comérselo com… -

- Hey… dejen de soñar… - interrumpía con frialdad la castaña, haciendo honor al apellido Uesugi.

Las chicas se miraron entre si para luego alejarse disimuladamente, pero no lo suficiente como para perderse del momento en que el pequeño apareciera portando su traje de bodas…

Al cabo de un par de minutos… Shuichi salía de aquel probador portando aquel traje que lo hacía lucir realmente espectacular, dejando maravillados a todos los que se encontraban cerca…

* * *

- Buena suerte joven Eiri. – se despedía el mayor, mientras sonreía ampliamente.

- ……………………. – no dijo nada, solo le miro y prosiguió su camino, para tomar el vuelo que había reservado un par de horas antes.

* * *

Con fatiga abrió la puerta de su departamento… entro en completa oscuridad hasta su habitación y se recostó sobre su suave cama… ese día había sido muy complicado para él, aquel loco rubio lo había hecho trabajar hasta el cansancio… aunque en realidad no se lo demostró, si algo le sobraba al pelirrojo, era orgullo…

Lo había hecho trabajar en todo, desde lavar platos y los servicios hasta cargar cosas pesadas, hacer compras, entregar pedidos, acomodar mesas y atenderlas, cocinar y por si fuera poco se quedo hasta que cerraron el restaurante para dejarlo limpio… ya que según el explotador americano como comenzó a llamarlo Hiro, llegaba muy tarde y no hacía gran cosa, así que debía de trabajar lo que no trabajaba por causa del colegio.

Suspiro con resignación para luego dormirse profundamente, con un solo pensamiento en mente… "vengarse del loco de su administrador..."

* * *

Tenía poco tiempo de haber regresado a casa y ahora se encontraba recostado sobre varios almohadones… en ese momento padecía de un intenso dolor de cabeza, así que sujetó un vaso con agua que había en un buro a lado de su cama y se tomo una de las pastillas que le dio el rubio, con el fin de aminorar el dolor...

Se sentía muy cansado, ya que había tenido un día muy complicado… entre los deberes y el ajetreo de toda la tarde en compañía de la hermana y la prima de su prometido… que aunque habían realizado muchos avances en ese día y se sentía satisfecho, había caminado demasiado y se había probado una generosa cantidad de trajes, si ha eso le agregaba que no se había alimentado como era debido y para rematar con ese dolor de cabeza que mantuvo casi todo el tiempo, daba como resultado a un Shuichi sin ganas ni fuerzas de nada...

Aunque había algo que aùn le inquietaba… "pensar en si realmente su prometido era Yuki".

- * Si en verdad es él... ¿Por qué se va a casar conmigo pensando que soy Hiro? ¿Solo se habrá divertido conmigo, cuando en realidad es mi mejor amigo quien le gusta?* -

Estuvo por mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a esas preguntas, hasta que por fin el medicamento hizo lo suyo, ocasionando que poco a poco se fueran cerrando esos hermosos ojos violetas…

- Yuki… - suspiraba entre sueños.

* * *

- ¿Y que es lo que te sucede? -

- ¿Tatsuha… qué haces aquí? –

- Pues yo tenía sed… pero supongo que tu estas aquí por otra cosa… - decía amablemente el moreno, a la chica que se encontraba parada cerca de una ventana observando la luna.

- No sé a que te refieres… - comento nerviosa.

- Bueno… ya todos están dormidos, sin embargo tú estas aquí parada en silencio en plena oscuridad, observando la luna… -

- Hoy le vi… estuve con él y… -

- ¿Y? –

- Y ahora comprendo por que el joven Eiri lo eligió a él como su prometido. – respondió tratando de contener las lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no piensas oponerte a su boda? Después de todo, esa fue tu condición… le dijiste a Mika que si Shuichi te convencía para mi hermano, los dejarías casar, pero si él no era digno, harías lo posible por deshacer su compromiso… -

En es momento ya no pudo contenerse más y empezó a llorar amargamente, mientras el moreno le abrazaba con cariño a modo de reconfortarla.

- Yo amo… al joven Eiri… pero… pero perdí… lo… perdí… para… para siempre… - dijo entrecortadamente a causa del llanto.

- Eres una linda chica y estoy seguro que encontraras a alguien que te va ha amar como mereces… - comento al tiempo que depositaba un dulce beso en la frente de la chica, después de todo era su prima y había crecido a su lado… la quería como a su hermana y le dolía verla triste… sabía perfectamente que ella acababa de admitir su derrota ante Shuichi y eso era algo que jamás pensó que fuera a suceder… pero estaba seguro de que Ayaka se repondría con el paso del tiempo…

Aunque lo que realmente le intrigaba, era el hermoso prometido de su hermano… ese bello ángel que hasta ahora había logrado varios cambios en su familia... aún no olvidaba el rostro contento y relajado que observo en su hermano el día que se encontraban juntos en centro comercial, ni el gusto que vio en la sonrisa de Mika al percatarse de eso y ahora a su prima llorar por que resulto que Shuichi si es digno de llevar el apellido Uesugi… definitivamente el también quería conocer a su lindo cuñadito…

* * *

Fumaba un cigarrillo mientras esperaba que anunciaran su vuelo… estaba fastidiado y empezaba a sentirse somnoliento...

- Pasajeros con destino a Los Ángeles California, favor de pasar por… -

Subió al avión y siguió las indicaciones que les daba una simpática azafata… para después sentir despegar suavemente el avión que lo llevaría lejos de su prometido, por un par de días…

Trataba de conciliar el sueño, pero cada vez que cerraba sus dorados ojos, aparecía la imagen del hermoso peli rosa…

-Mjj… - bufo con molestia, ya que no quería tener otro "accidente" en aquel lugar.

- *¿Habrás tenido un día complicado como el mío, o solo comiste y hablaste hasta volver loca a Mika?* - se pregunto en silencio mientras observaba la foto de aquella credencial que sostenía en su mano.

- Shuichi… - suspiro mientras una tenue sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios…

* * *

_Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y les agradezco por leer… _

_En especial a__ beba23gravieiri-ayame y a esmeralda-chan, por seguirme animando con sus lindos comentarios… y a quienes ofrezco una disculpa por la espera y por responder tarde a sus reviews… salu2!!! _


	11. Despedida de soltero y días de tristeza

_Hola!!!_

_Pss como siempre, lamento haberlos hecho esperar, así que mejor no les entretengo más y les dejo leer._

_Gravitation no me pertenece…_

* * *

**Despedida de soltero y días de tristeza**

- Señora, tiene una visita… -

- Acaso es mi… - no dijo más, solo contemplo al hombre que se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta.

- Buenos días… - saludo el joven al tiempo que una encantadora sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. – Mi nombre es… -

* * *

Los días pasaban rápidamente… Shuichi se había encargado personalmente de todos los preparativos de su próxima boda.

Mika se había convertido en una buena compañera para estos fines, ya que ella era quién asesoraba al menor en todo lo que hacía falta y lo acompañaba a todos lados, al igual que Ayaka… que aunque en un principio se comportaba fría y distante con el pelirosa poco a poco se fue encariñando con él…

Los tres se la pasaban muy bien juntos ya que para sorpresa de ambas chicas Shuichi tenía muy buen gusto en escoger todo lo que se necesitaba para la celebración, además de ser muy amable y divertido…

Shuichi se empezaba a desesperar, ya que tenía encima el pago del hospital y aún faltaban más días para la boda… ya que "su" prometido había tenido la grandiosa idea de aplazar el compromiso por tres días más, con el pretexto de que sería mejor que se casaran en sábado en vez de un día entre semana y así el menor se podría graduar del colegio sin ninguna preocupación… al menos eso fue lo que le expreso su ahora cuñada.

En ese momento reflexionaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo… se sentía agotado por los exámenes y por la actividad extra que era organizar una boda.

Los eventos de esos días pasaban por su cabeza como si lo estuviese viendo en una cámara de video… hasta que escucho como tocaban suavemente la puerta de su dormitorio.

- Shu… ¿estas listo? –

- Hiro… jejeje… anda ven aquí, aún tenemos tiempo, aunque sea me podrás contar como te va en el restaurante, ya vez que yo con todas las ocupaciones que tengo no he puesto ni un solo pie por allá… -

- Pues… - le relato lo malo que era el nuevo administrador y lo difícil que era trabajar con él, pero obviamente ocultando ciertas cosas que podrían ponerlo en evidencia…

*****************

La realidad es que esos días al lado del explotador de su jefe lo estaban volviendo loco.

Siguió haciéndolo trabajar hasta el cansancio por dos días más, aunque extrañamente siempre se quedaba cerca de él y le ayudaba de vez en cuando alegando que era muy lento, pero lo curioso es que en ese día le dijo que ya no tendría que hacer ninguna labor más que estar con él supervisando que todo estuviese en orden…

Era muy extraño ese comportamiento, aunque también en algunas ocasiones lo miraba por largo tiempo logrando un fuerte sonrojo en el bello rostro del menor… otras tantas se le acercaba al tal grado que podía percibir su aliento y un suave cosquilleo que le causaba la respiración de este al estar a tan solo unos centímetros de sus labios…

No quería admitirlo pero ese loco rubio le estaba absorbiendo todo su tiempo… solo pensaba en él… en lo fuerte que era, en lo guapo que se veía, en ese aroma tan particular y varonil que le quitaba el sueño.

Aunque lo que realmente le agradaba era la cara de tonto que ponía cada vez que el pelirrojo sonreía o cuando lo dejaba tocar la guitarra en las noches después de cerrar el lugar.

Estaba seguro que el americano sentía lo mismo por él… o al menos eso le hacía pensar cada vez que estaban juntos…

*****************

- Ya… entonces esta tan loco… bueno ya lo conoceré hoy, aunque te confieso que estoy muy nervioso, ya tiene bastante tiempo que no cantamos juntos… pero lo que me inquieta más, es la insistencia de Seguchi… -

- Si, es verdad a mí también me confundió mucho… pero mejor hablemos de ti… -

- Pues ya le conté a mi mamá… -

*****************

- Hola mamá… -

- Hola Shu… ¿Cómo esta mi precioso ángel? -

- Neee mamá me avergüenzas… - respondía el menor del otro lado de la línea.

- Jejeje… lo siento cariño es solo que me alegra mucho tu llamada. Pero dime… ¿La próxima semana es tu graduación, no? –

- Si mamá… pero… -

- ¿Mmm? Ahh… yo estoy bien… no te preocupes por mi, me alegra mucho que por fin te gradúes… aunque confieso que me gustaría estar ahí, pero aún así sabes que estoy muy orgullosa de ti. –

- Si… lo sé, solo que aún no te he dicho algo… - comentaba con nerviosismo el menor.

- ……………….. No puede ser tan malo… ¿o… si? –

- ¿Ehh? Pues… mamá yo… me… me voy a casar el próximo sábado… - soltó el peli rosa.

- Shu… yo… yo soy muy feliz… esa noticia me hace muy feliz… así que toma muchas fotos para que yo pueda verlas… además de que quiero tener un video donde pueda verte muy feliz con tu guapo esposo… -

- Ma… mamá… a mi me hubiese gustado que… -

- Eso no importa Shu… cuando yo este mejor entonces podrás volver a representar tus votos, haremos una pequeña reunión en el restaurante y yo seré quien cocine para ti… ¿qué te parece? – se adelanto a responder la mujer.

- Si mamá… así será… - no tuvo corazón para decirle que había perdido el restaurante por culpa de su tío y mucho menos de que se casaba por su causa, por poder pagar sus gastos del hospital y no por lo que ella imaginaba.

*****************

- Y eso fue lo que paso… -

- Vaya Shu… entonces deberías de alegrarte, lo tomo muy bien… además ya tendrás tiempo para compartir con ella, cuando te vuelvas a casar… - comentaba divertido el pelirrojo.

- Muy gracioso Hiro… aunque me dio la impresión de que mamá ya lo sabía… pero… si te soy sincero me alegro de que no vaya ha estar… ella siempre quiso que me casará por amor y no aguantaría tenerla cerca y fingir que soy el hombre más feliz de casarme con alguien a quién ni siquiera conozco… así que dudo que eso se vuelva a repetir… -

- Tienes razón… aquí están pasando cosas muy extrañas, primero aplazaron la boda unos días, luego la reacción de tu madre y por ultimo lo del pago del hospital… -

****************

- Diga… ahh joven Shindou… - decía el hombre mientras que con un gesto le indicaba a su acompañante que le esperará.

- Hola… yo lo molestaba para hablarle sobre el depósito… en realidad quería ver si me podría esperar al menos una semana para… -

- ¿No sé de que me esta hablando? Si el pago… - guardo silencio por petición de su visita. – El pago puede realizarlo en cuanto tenga oportunidad, no se preocupe por eso… -

- ¿Ehh… en serio? – pregunto con sorpresa.

- Así es… ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo más? –

- No… no, muchas gracias… yo haré el depósito en cuanto pueda… -

- De acuerdo joven Shindou, hasta pronto… -

- Hasta pronto… - respondió, concluyendo la llamada.

****************

- Es cierto Hiro… cuando me enteré que nos casaríamos hasta el sábado me preocupe mucho por lo del pago del hospital, pero después de hablar con el director me sentí más tranquilo, aunque se me hizo muy extraño su comportamiento… en fin… - se llevo una mano a la frente con cansancio para luego suspirar profundamente.

- Bueno, eso es lo de menos… lo importante es que por ahora esta todo resuelto, aunque deberías de hablar con el abogado de tu familia para agilizar los tramites del testamento… -

- Si… ya hable con él… aunque dijo que habían unas cláusulas que debo de seguir para obtener el total de la herencia, parece que solo recibiré la mitad después de la boda… aunque en realidad no me importa, eso es más que suficiente para mí… solo lo quiero para los gastos médicos de mamá y para ver si puedo salvar algo de los negocio de mi familia… -

- Oye Shu… ya es muy tarde debemos llegar a tiempo si es que no quieres que K deje viudo a tu futuro esposo… - comentaba divertido el mayor al tiempo que empujaba a su amigo fuera de la habitación para luego salir y dirigirse al restaurante.

* * *

Había pasado unos días muy tranquilos… al menos mientras no dormía… aunque el obligarse a estar despierto le había dado la oportunidad de trabajar en su nueva novela y resolver aquellos asuntos pendientes…

Ahora se encontraba muy cansado y como siempre de mal humor, su cuñado había ido a recogerlo al aeropuerto y lo llevaba a su departamento, mientras observaba por la ventanilla la transitada calle, lo escuchaba hablar sobre el evento de esa noche…

- No tengo humor para fiestecitas… -

- Eiri… te aseguro que te divertirás mucho…. – insistía el mayor.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? – pregunto con molestia.

- Pues digamos que irán personas que te estiman mucho y quieren compartir contigo tú ultima fiesta de soltero… -

- ¿Mika esta enterada de esto? –

- Pues en realidad no tiene por que enterarse… no tiene ninguna importancia… -

- ¿No me vas a dejar en paz… cierto? –

- Eiri… solo quiero que te distraigas un rato y si no te gusta el ambiente, podrás irte… yo no trataré de retenerte… - comento al tiempo que se estacionaba frente al edificio en dónde vivía el escritor.

- De acuerdo… -respondió adusto, mientras bajaba del auto para después sacar su maleta de la cajuela y alejarse sin siquiera voltear a ver al mayor.

- Te espero a las siete en el restaurante que era de los Shindou… - comento con una acentuada sonrisa en sus labios, al tiempo que arrancaba nuevamente para dirigirse al lugar de dicho encuentro.

Llego hasta el elevador apretó un botón para llamarlo y mientras esperaba suspiro con cansancio… no tenía ningunas ganas de salir pero sabía perfectamente que su cuñado no lo dejaría estar, hasta que cediera a su capricho… después de todo *¿qué tan malo podría ser?* - pensó.

Solo estaría un rato y luego se iría alegando que se aburría y moría de cansancio.

El sonido del elevador lo saco de sus pensamientos, se adentro en este y palpo en el panel el piso al cual deseaba llegar.

Al cerrarse las puertas, un recuerdo vivido en aquel lugar lo asalto de pronto… nuevamente el mocoso de hermosos ojos violetas…

Recordó claramente aquel primer beso… lo dulce que sabían esos delgados y rojizos labios… el aroma tan suave y delicioso que desprendía el esbelto y delicado cuerpo del menor… su estrecha cintura… su visiblemente tersa piel bronceada, su sedoso cabello rosado y esos hermosos amatistas que lo miraban con inocencia…

- Cof… cof… ¿este es su piso? – preguntaba con inocencia fingida la misma ancianita de la ocasión anterior.

- ¿Ehh? – respondió desconcertado para luego salir apresuradamente con maleta en mano.

- *¿Qué diablos me esta pasando?* - se pregunto al tiempo que ingresaba a su departamento.

* * *

- ¿Todo esta en orden? –

- Yes… todo esta en completo orden… -

- Me alegro, quiero que esta noche sea memorable para los que asistan… ¿Y Ryuichi? –

- Listo y ansioso… -

- ……………………………. – no dijo nada, solo continuo sonriendo al tiempo que se recargaba en el respaldo de su asiento y observaba el lugar con aprobación.

* * *

- ¿A dónde crees que vas jovencito? –

- Eso es algo que no tengo por que responderte Mika… -

- Vaya… si que le has aprendido sus malos modales a Eiri… pero aún así eres menor y estas en mi casa. – debatía con furia la castaña.

- Digamos que tengo una pequeña reunión con unos amigos… ¿o acaso ni siquiera puedo salir por ahí? –

- Tatsuha… te advierto que como no llegues antes de la una de la mañana te ira muy mal… -

- Si… si, como digas… - contesto indolente, dejando a su hermana con la palabra en la boca y saliendo antes de que esta reaccionara.

- Ohh… Ya no se cual es peor, ¿si Eiri o Tatsuha? – se preguntaba la mujer con resignación.

* * *

- It´s late… - decía divertido el americano mientras apuntaba al pelirosa.

- …………………………… - se quedó sin habla, aquel hombre lo apuntaba con… ¿con una pistola? –

- ¿Eres Shuichi, no? – pregunto el rubio.

- Si… -

- Basta K, déjalo en paz… no es tan tarde. – se apresuro a defender a su amigo.

En ese preciso momento el rubio observo detenidamente a su pelirrojo… que aunque no lo admitiera se veía realmente apuesto, llevaba un pantalón de cuero color negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su esbelta figura, un cinturón en forma de rombos plateados, una camiseta color grisácea con una araña plateada dibujada a la altura de su abdomen y unas botas del mismo color que el pantalón, su cabello iba suelto y unos cuatro aretes plateados adornaban su oreja izquierda.

No podía quitar la mirada de aquella bellísima visión… sin embargo tenía que resistir, después de todo él era quien debería de llevar el control, así que haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano giro su rostro para encarar al menor, que aunque también se veía muy apuesto, no era su tipo, ya que este se veía más delicado y de rostro aniñado, también muy guapo pero definitivamente su corazón pertenecía a Hiro…

- Ok… entonces supongo que deberían empezar a ensayar… los invitados llegaran en menos de una hora.- decía autoritariamente el americano al tiempo que evitaba fijar su vista en el insolente pero apetecible pelirrojo.

- …………………………. – nadie dijo más… Shuichi se encontraba temblando por el miedo que le provoco el mayor y Hiro estaba encantado con la expresión de tonto que puso su supervisor al contemplarlo.

* * *

Después de darse un relajante baño, se arreglo con un pantalón de vestir gris a rayas y un saco a juego, una camisa blanca desabrochada de los primeros tres botones y su calzado negro, se veía como siempre… guapo y elegante.

Tomó las llaves de su auto y se apresuro a llegar al estacionamiento en donde se encontraba su mercedes…

Subió y arranco en dirección al lugar indicado por su cuñado…

* * *

Ambos se dirigieron al pequeño escenario que se encontraba al fondo de las mesas y empezaron a ensayar…

- Diablos… ¿le avisaste a Suguru? – preguntaba el mayor desesperado.

- Por supuesto… seguramente tuvo algún inconveniente en el camino, pero de que llega, llega… –

- De acuerdo, entonces sigamos ensayando mientras esperamos a que llegue… -

* * *

- Mmm… Kuma chan…. ¿estas aburrido? – preguntaba un lindo chico a un peluche que sostenía en sus brazos.

- ……………………………….. – no obtuvo respuesta de aquel inanimado conejo.

- Si… yo también, de seguro habrá algo interesante que hacer por aquí… - le respondía con entusiasmo.

- ……………………………... – nuevamente silencio.

- Vamos Kuma chan… veamos que hace K… - comentaba mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo, buscando a su rubio amigo.

* * *

El lugar había abierto sus puertas… ya eran las siete de la tarde y tres atractivos chicos se estaban preparando para su aparición en el pequeño escenario, Suguru había llegado al poco tiempo alegando que el terrible tráfico no le permitió llegar a la hora pactada.

Afuera del lugar llegaba un mercedes negro y se estacionaba frente a la entrada, mientras bajaba entregaba las llaves al vallet parking para que acomodara su auto en un mejor sitio.

Dentro se encontraba su hermano menor al lado de su cuñado, mientras que alrededor de ellos aproximadamente treinta personas disfrutaban del lugar, entre las cuales había una hermosa chica de largo y ondulado cabello rubio, que platicaba amenamente con un grupo de chicas que la rodeaban.

Su ojos dorados recorrieron todo el interior de aquel sitio… era pequeño y sencillo, pero de buen gusto.

Observo que había tanto hombres como mujeres… todos conocidos de su hermano, de su cuñado y de él mismo… al fondo vio como un pequeño escenario estaba preparado para algún tipo de espectáculo…

* - Diablos ahora no solo tendré sueño, sino también un fuerte dolor de cabeza.* - pensaba el escritor al tiempo que se acercaba a sus familiares.

- Hermanito… llegaste a tiempo. – comentaba alegre el menor.

- Ahh Eiri… como siempre tan puntual, que bueno que ya estés aquí, el espectáculo esta a punto de comenzar… - saludaba su cuñado con su siempre acentuada sonrisa.

- ……………………. – no comento nada solo se limito a sentarse y fijar su vista en las personas que se encontraban ahí, no sabía por que pero presentía que nada buen saldría de esa noche.

En un instante todo quedo en oscuridad total y solo se escuchaba una hermosa y singular voz que el rubio reconoció enseguida.

- Buenas noches… nosotros los acompañaremos por las siguientes tres horas… - se escuchaba la voz pero aunque se distinguía de donde provenía, aún no se podía ver al dueño de esta.

– ¡En la guitarra… Hiro!!! – exclamo el pelirosa mientras una luz color amarilla iluminaba a su amigo mientras este hacía un solo con su preciada guitarra… se veía extremadamente sexy todos los ojos se posaban en su bella figura… gritando de emoción, pero en especial unos ojos azules que parecían desnudarlo con la mirada.

- ¡En sintetizador… Suguru!!! – anuncio el pelirosa, mientras ahora una luz de color azul alumbraba al menor de los integrantes… el cual portaba un pantalón de cuero del mismo color de la luz, una camiseta negra y una gabardina de cuero que llevaba abierta y que hacía juego con su pantalón… su calzado era negro y llevaba en su pecho un collar del mismo material que su ropa… interpreto rápidamente una melodía y los gritos no se hicieron esperar al vislumbrar a aquel apuesto chico.

- En el micrófono su servidor… Shuichi… - dijo de manera sensual mientras una luz rojiza iluminaba al hermoso vocalista del grupo.

El cual vestía un ajustado short de cuero color vino… debajo de este destacaba una especie de licras negras solo un poco más larga que el diminuto short… el cual portaba un ancho cinturón negro que llevaba de lado con unas gruesas hebillas plateadas, al igual que otros dos cinturones delgados que se mantenían derechos en la posición de la cadera del cantante, un top de color negro que dejaba ver su suave y sutilmente marcado abdomen, al igual que su estrecha cintura… un chaleco del mismo color y material, con varios cierres y hebillas al igual que unas botas que le llegaban un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y unos guantes que hacían juego con su sexy vestuario…

Todo era en combinación de vino con negro y plateado… llevaba un collar del mismo material pero de color negro al igual que la goma que sujetaba su hermoso cabello rosado a la altura de su nuca y unos cuantos mechones caían sugestivamente, cubriendo parte de sus bellos orbes violetas…

Yuki estaba que no lo creía esa era la visión más sensual que hubiese visto en toda su vida, era aún mejor que en sus más eróticos sueños… el chico se veía para comérselo… (Literalmente)

Los gritos, chiflidos y aplausos se escuchaban por todo el lugar… las miradas querían desvestir a todos y cada uno de los integrantes del grupo.

- Y somos "Bad Lukc" – dijeron al unísono los tres integrantes mientras la música de Welcome to my Romance empezaba a sonar….

Donna fuu ni boku ga suki de

Naze suki ni natta no atta nante

ANATA no mimi moto Kotae shiiiru

WAGAMAMA wo yurushite

konna boku wa ANATA no koto

ANATA isshouni nanimo kamo

Shitteshimau unmei nano sa

Subete wo nugi sute you

Cantaba el pelirosa mientras bailaba incitante y se acercaba sensualmente a sus compañeros… los cuales le seguían el juego, para furia y disgusto de más de dos de los ahí presentes.

Todos estaban embelesados observando los movimientos y escuchando la hermosa voz del vocalista del grupo…

Mientras Touma observaba sonriente a sus cuñados, uno sorprendido y molesto, otro con una leve hemorragia nasal y a lo lejos al joven que miraba de una manera muy especial al cantante, incluso había dejado su pose aniñada dejando de lado a su fiel compañero rosado… era la mirada de Ryuichi… la cual no perdía movimiento alguno del pelirosa…

Tozasareta sou mune ni

(Just like "first Love")

Tokimeki omoi dasasete ageru

Baby, let's get together

Baby, let's get together

Welcome to my romance!

Unmei no deaite hito wa

Kawaru to daremo ga iukedo

chigausa hounto no jibun e to

kawatte yuku no sa

tsumasaki kara MISUTERIASU na

Kiss de nanimo kamo tsuzunde

ANATA no sono ai no fun dake

boku ni shoumeishite yo

kawasu toiki no naka de

(Can you feel my love?)

Ima Futari wa umare kawaru no sa

Baby, let's get together

Baby, let's get together…

Welcome to my romance!

Las chicas estaban que babean al igual que varios de los presentes, los empleados del restaurante estaban felices de volver a ver a sus amigos brindándoles tan agradable espectáculo…

Welcome to my romance tonight (tonight)

Futari no jikan kagiri atte mo kowaku nanka nai sa

Shunkan no MEMORI...kitto kagayakakeru hazu dakara

You wanna "kiss" Soretomo

You wanna "touch"...Romance ni youkoso

I know what you want you want

I can tell you!

Aishikatamo aisarekatamo oshiezuni WILD na XXX

So tell me what you want me to...

(So tell me what you want me to...)

Let's "make love"

kawasu toiki no naka de

(Can you feel my love?)

Ima Futari wa umare kawaru no sa

Baby, let's get together

Baby, let's get together…

Welcome to my romance!

Termino la canción y los aplausos eran ensordecedores… cantaron otras dos canciones y luego se retiraron prometiendo regresar en poco tiempo… desapareciendo de la vista de todos cuando el lugar volvió a quedar en oscuridad total.

Luego las luces alumbraron nuevamente el sitio con una música de fondo… todos comentaban sobre aquella gran exhibición de talento…

* * *

El escritor se levantó molesto mientras tomaba su saco y miraba con frialdad a su cuñado.

- Me largo… - pronuncio con disgusto.

- Espera Eiri… ¿acaso no te agrado ver a tu prometido? – pregunto sonriente.

- ¿Esa era la sorpresa que querías darme? Por que si es así, déjame desilusionarte… no pienso cancelar mi compromiso. –

- En realidad no quería deshacer su compromiso… solo quería mostrarte el talento que posee Shindou, es por él que me interesé en este lugar y estoy seguro que gracias a este pequeño show, Nittle Grasper se volverá a unir… -

- Ay… hermanito, si que tienes buen gusto para escoger esposo… - decía el moreno, ajeno a lo recién ocurrido, mientras un hilito de baba resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios y su mente viajaba a alguna de sus perversiones dónde el chiquillo de cabellos rosáceos era el protagonista…

- Deja de pensar estupideces con "mi" prometido. – decía más que irritado el rubio.

- Hey no seas malo… aunque sea préstemelo tantito. – suplicaba el menor.

Estaba apunto de darle un golpe a su pequeño hermano, cuando la tranquila voz del mayor le hizo detenerse.

- Anda Eiri no seas aguafiestas… diviértete un rato más y disfruta de tus amistades… - dijo sonriente mientras un grupo de chicas se acercaba hasta ellos.

La mujer rubia entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello del escritor para depositar un beso en sus labios, el cual solo duro segundos debido a que Yuki la tomo fuertemente de las muñecas e impidió que la caricia durara un poco más.

- Kotori… te recuerdo que estoy comprometido y que en un par de días contraeré matrimonio… -

- ¿Entonces es cierto que esta fiesta es tu despedida de soltero? Vaya y yo que esperaba que fuera una broma de mal gusto… - respondió con molestia.

- Pues no lo es… además tú y yo no tenemos nada, así que no veo en que te afecte. – soltó sarcástico el escritor.

- …………………………….. – no comento nada solo se quedo ahí, esperando un momento para volver a insinuarse…

Los demás platicaban amenamente y degustaban de la comida y de los mejores vinos con los que contaba el lugar.

Dentro de una habitación estaban los integrantes de Bad Luck, que comían y bebían entre risas, ajenos a la "fiesta" que se celebraba en el salón principal.

* * *

- ¿Y bien… que te pareció Shindou san? – preguntaba curioso con su acostumbrada sonrisa en los labios.

- Es… es increíble Touma… -respondía ausente mientras su vista permanecía fija en el pequeño escenario que en ese momento se encontraba en penumbra. - Nittle Grasper tiene que regresar… yo… yo tengo que regresar… - dijo con voz firme y con una mirada llena de decisión que se posó en los ojos esmeraldas del rubio.

Paso una hora para que nuevamente los integrantes de Bad Luck hicieran nuevamente su aparición e interpretaran un par de canciones, causando el mismo efecto en todos los presentes… para luego despedirse.

- Espero que nuestras interpretaciones hayan sido de su agrado… nosotros nos tenemos que retirar pero no sin antes desearles que sigan divirtiéndose en… - en ese momento un chico le decía algo en el oído al vocalista. – Ahh… me informan que celebran una despedida de soltero… pues espero que lo sigan pasando bien y que el novio se divierta sanamente… - sonrió sincero… mientras las risas se dejaban escuchar en el lugar. – Bueno… es que no queremos una novia llorando el día de mañana… ¿o si? – pregunto divertido.

- ¡Nooo, no queremos un novio llorando!!! – dijeron a coro entre risas y aplausos, varios de los presentes.

- ¡Bueno entonces disfruten de su noche… hasta pronto!!! – se despidió mientras las luces jugaban inquietas en el escenario y alumbraban a sus integrantes que empezaban a interpretar su ultima melodía… Blind Game Again.

Al termino de la canción, las luces se apagaron nuevamente, para que los integrantes de Bad Luck bajaran sin problema del pequeño escenario y en cuestión de segundos el lugar se volvió a alumbrar… dejando a la gran mayoría inconformes con la despedida del grupo.

* * *

Shuichi cambio su vestuario por una polera color vino y un pantalón color negro, al igual que la chamarra y se dispuso a salir del lugar en compañía de sus amigos…

Los cuales solo se pusieron una chamarra encima… y se salieron tratando de no llamar mucho la atención de los presentes.

A Suguru lo esperaba un taxi y Hiro llevaría a su lindo amigo de vuelta a su casa…

- Espérame Hiro, se me olvido el celular en el cuarto. – decía el pequeño.

- Esta bien Shu… te espero afuera. – dijo mientras salía hasta donde se encontraba su motocicleta.

- Entonces nos vemos Shindou san. – se despedía el menor de los integrantes.

- Si, cuídate mucho Suguru… nos vemos después. –

- Es verdad… nos vemos el día de tu boda… -

- Jejeje… es cierto… - respondía el pelirosa con un tierno gesto aniñado al tiempo que se alejaba para regresar a recoger su teléfono.

Llego al pequeño cuarto y tomó lo que buscaba… se apresuro en salir pero antes de lograrlo, un brazo lo tomo por la cintura y lo acerco hacía su cuerpo…

- Hola Shuichi… - decía un sonriente Tatsuha.

- ¿Ehh… co… como sabe mi nombre? – pregunto nervioso mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre, sin siquiera ver el rostro de aquel sujeto.

- Mmm… pues tú mismo lo dijiste cuando se presentaron, pero también lo sé por que eres el… - no pudo terminar al ser interrumpido por su hermano.

- Tatsuha… te sugiero que quites tus… manos… del chiquillo… - decía amenazadoramente mientras se acercaba hasta ambos chicos.

- Pero… - estuvo a punto de reprochar, pero la fría mirada de su hermano lo dejo mudo… y enseguida soltó al pequeño, alejándose apresuradamente, ya que no quería sentir parte de la furia que este desprendía…

Shuichi estaba tan aturdido que ni siquiera había reconocido la voz de su salvador, así que se giro para encararlo y agradecerle apropiadamente.

- Yu… Yuki… - pronuncio mientras sus mejillas se tornaban del mismo color que su cabello.

- …………………… - no le respondió, solo lo observo detalladamente mientras se debatía por llevárselo lejos de aquel lugar y hacerle el amor hasta que se cansara o en alejarse de él antes de cometer dicha tontería.

- Yo… bueno… gracias Yuki… - dijo con nerviosismo el menor.

- ¿Cómo diablos quieres que no se te acerquen, si te vistes tan insinuante cuando cantas… - comento hiriente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al pelirosa.

- Yo… yo solo canto… ¡no hago nada para que se quieran propasar conmigo!!! – se defendió indignado por el comentario del rubio.

Yuki sujeto al menor por su estrecha cintura y lo acerco hasta su cuerpo para después besar sus labios con pasión… no fue un beso tierno y suave como la primera vez… ahora era un beso demandante y apasionado…

Invadió la boca del menor y la exploro con desesperación y deseo… Shuichi en un principio trato de resistirse pero después le resulto imposible… ese beso lo había estado deseando desde hace varios días…

Las manos del escritor jugueteaban moldeando el esbelto cuerpo del menor por encima de su ropa… mientras que las de Shuichi permanecían en el pecho del rubio y aquel beso se volvía cada vez más y más profundo…. pero el indispensable oxigeno les empezó a faltar, ocasionando la inevitable separación…

El pelirosa recupero el aliento al igual que su cordura y trato de alejarse del mayor, pero este lo sujeto del brazo para tratar de retenerlo…

Pero en ese instante llego la linda rubia y se abrazo al cuello del escritor para depositar un nuevo beso en sus labios… pero en un instante fue nuevamente rechazada.

- Mi vida… te estaba buscando… - susurro la mujer, lo suficientemente audible para que el menor la escuchara.

- No vuelvas ha acercarte a mi… - dijo molesto mientras buscaba al menor con la mirada, el cual se había quedado inmóvil ante la aparición de la chica y ante la muestra de cariño que ella le había mostrado… pero que al reaccionar salió corriendo… aunque nuevamente su huida fue frustrada por la fuerte mano del rubio.

- Déjame en paz… y regresa a lado de tú novia… - dijo tratando de no mostrar el inmenso dolor que sentía en su pecho.

- No es lo que parece… ella solo es… -

- No me importa quien sea… yo… te… ¡te odio Yuki! – grito al tiempo que lograba soltarse y corría al lado de su amigo, mientras gruesas lagrimas bañaban su hermoso rostro…

Yuki se quedo estático… aquellas palabras que había pronunciado el menor le habían dolido… aunque no quisiera admitirlo… le habían dolido tanto que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar y correr detrás de su pequeño prometido…

Aunque se percato de la tristeza que había en esos hermosos amatistas… no pudo seguirle… ya que esas palabras aún hacían eco en su cabeza… pero cuando volvió a sentir los brazos de la mujer rodear su cuello, despertó del trance en el que estaba…

- No quiero volver a verte, así que no te acerques a mi… ¿no entiendes que solo me interesaste para una noche? – pregunto con cinismo.

- Pero Eiri yo te quiero… -

- ¿Como me puedes querer si solo me acosté contigo una vez y luego te bote del cuarto de hotel? Además eso fue hace más de un año... – soltó furioso mientras salía del lugar dejando sola a la mujer y exigiendo las llaves de su auto a cualquier empleado que se encontraba en su camino.

La chica se quedó contemplando como se alejaba el escritor… mientras trataba de digerir las crueles palabras que había escuchado.

* * *

Shuichi se encontraba en su habitación en compañía de su mejor amigo, al cual le contó lo que había ocurrido y lo mal que se sentía… lloró amargamente en los brazos de Hiro hasta quedarse dormido… mientras este le acariciaba con ternura sus rosáceos cabellos…

* * *

Yuki se encontraba en la amplia sala de su departamento, mientras un cigarrillo se consumía en su mano derecha… el lugar se encontraba en completa oscuridad… pero solo podía pensar en esos hermosos ojos violetas llenos de tristeza… tristeza que él mismo había causado…

Todo había salido tal cual lo presintió… y se sintió tan tonto por no haber detenido a su pequeño para aclararle que no había nada entre esa mujer y él… se sintió tan miserable por ser el causante de la tristeza que reflejaba ese hermoso ángel…

* * *

Los días habían pasado sin ninguna novedad… Hiro seguía en la misma situación con su rubio… ya no hacía nada más que supervisar el trabajo de los demás y acompañar todo el tiempo al americano.

Aunque la realidad es que K estaba más que loco por el pelirrojo y ahora que conocía a Shuichi se había sentido tan celoso que por eso trataba de pasar más tiempo con él…

Pero Hiro estaba más preocupado por su mejor amigo que por su situación laboral y no era para menos ya que todos esos días estuvo tratando de ocultarle a Shuichi en complicidad con Takaki, lo que decía en las páginas de sociales de los periódicos y en las revistas de espectáculos…

* * *

Shuichi estuvo estudiando para sus exámenes finales en compañía de su mejor amigo y termino de detallar los preparativos de su boda… entrego invitaciones y paso lo más que pudo encerrado en su habitación mientras se torturaba pensando en cierto escritor…

No muy lejos de ahí, Yuki trataba de trabajar en su novela, pero sin éxito alguno… ya que solo pensaba en su pequeño y en esa triste mirada que descubrió en sus hermosos ojos la última vez que lo vio…

* * *

Pero no todos se encontraban tristes… Touma sonreía mientras sostenía una copa de whisky en una de sus manos y en la otra una fotografía de Nittle Grasper… pensando que había logrado lo que tanto deseaba… después de todo, él era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de obtener lo que tanto anhelaba… no por nada era Touma Seguchi… uno de los hombres con más poder en todo Japón…

* * *

Tatsuha solo recordaba a aquel chico que había encontrado en la despedida de soltero de su hermano mayor y que tenía gran parecido con su lindo cuñadito… pero había algo en él, que le resultaba familiar… como si lo conociera de algún otro sitio, aunque aún no descubría de dónde…

* * *

Por fin era viernes, el día de su graduación y su último día de soltero… ya que dentro de menos de 24 horas estaría contrayendo matrimonio ¿con quién sabe quién?

Aunque eso era algo que realmente ya no le importaba… solo quería olvidarse de todo y no volver a saber del "tonto rubio engreído" (como empezó a llamarle) no quería saber absolutamente de nada que le hiciera recordarlo… sin siquiera imaginar la sorpresa que el destino le tenía preparado...

* * *

_Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y el capítulo haya sido de su agrado._

_Agradezco a todos aquellos que gustan de leer mis locuras y sobre todo a esmeralda-chan, mayi cullen y Cecili-hime que me alegraron los días con sus comentarios… _

_También les ofrezco una disculpa por no haber terminado de responderlos, incluyendo los reviews que me dejaron en mis demás historias… así que trataré de irles dando respuesta conforme vaya teniendo oportunidad._

_Hasta la próxima!!!_


	12. Recuerdos, verdades y mentiras?

_Hola!!!_

_Lamento haberlos hecho esperar, pero he estado un poco ocupada con el trabajo… además de que me entretuve escribiendo un pequeño fic de Kyo Kara Maou... xD_

_En fin… ya no les entretengo más y les dejo con este nuevo capítulo._

_Gravitation no me pertenece…_

* * *

_**Recuerdos, verdades y mentiras?**_

Se encontraba muy nervioso y no era para menos, ya que él y su inseparable amigo fueron los elegidos para despedir su generación… dentro de muy poco tendría que dirigir unas palabras frente a todo el instituto…

- Vamos Shu, ya es hora de subir… -

- Neee… Hiro, ¿no podrías hacerlo solo? – preguntaba de manera suplicante, con una encantadora carita en forma chibi.

- No seas tonto… trabajaste mucho en escribir tus líneas… - respondía el pelirrojo al tiempo que revolvía con cariño, los suaves cabellos rosados. – Además, tampoco es como si nunca hubieras sido el centro de atención, así que solo imagina que es uno de los comentarios que haces sobre el escenario y verás como funciona. –

- ¿Ehh? Jejeje… es cierto Hiro. – reflexiono mientras se dibujaba la decisión en su bello rostro. - ¡¡¡Antes muerto que ser aplastado por la multitud!!! – grito eufórico mientras levantaba su puño y miraba al cielo. (En este caso, al techo.)

* * *

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos cigarros había fumado, mientras se decidía en entrar o marcharse de aquel lugar, sabía que ese día era la graduación de "su" pequeño mocoso y quería verlo… quizás hasta hablar con él respecto a lo sucedido con esa mujer el día de su despedida… pero aún no tenía el suficiente valor para hacerlo, así que dio la ultima calada a su cigarrillo y se acomodo los lentes de sol… lo mejor era no pensarlo más…

* * *

- Ahora escucharemos en su discurso formal a los representantes graduados Shindou Shuichi y Hiroshi Nakano… - anunciaba la voz de una mujer.

Las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar mientras seguían con la mirada a los recién nombrados.

Una vez frente al micrófono, Shuichi perdió el habla… se veía tenso y distante, así que Hiro empezó con el discurso.

- Nos llena de orgullo representar a la generación… -

El pelirosa no escuchaba la voz de su mejor amigo, solo se repetía una cosa…

- "Antes muerto que ser aplastado por la multitud." – así que en un breve impulso… - Hola amigos mi nombre es Shindou Shuichi… - comento confiado, mientras las risas inundaban el lugar y su amigo lo miraba con un tic nervioso en el parpado izquierdo.

- Shu… el final del discurso… - le murmuraba de cerca.

- ¿Mmm?? Ahh… jejeje, eso lo digo por los que no me conocen, en fin… - prosiguió con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios al tiempo que frotaba su nuca, aún apenado. – Nos sentimos honrados de haber pertenecido al instituto Tonan, ya que tanto como conocimientos y amigos los llevaremos por siempre grabados en nuestros corazones… Profesores, padres, estamos en deuda con ustedes por habernos guiado durante estos tres años… ¡gracias! Representantes de la clase 3-A Shindou Shuichi. –

- Y Hiroshi Nakano… - termino el pelirrojo al tiempo que los aplausos y gritos de sus compañeros inundaban el lugar.

- ¡Mjj… ese baka! – dijo para sí, al tiempo que salía de aquel sitio, después de todo alcanzo a ver el discurso de su prometido, aunque por ahora era lo único que podía hacer… ya tendría la ocasión para aclarar las cosas con él.

* * *

La tarde se fue rápidamente… convivio con sus compañeros en la pequeña recepción que organizaron y al cabo de un par de horas se retiro en compañía de su inseparable amigo, el cual lo llevo a su residencia para luego retirarse, alegando estar muy cansado.

Una vez en casa, se sorprendió de lo avanzado que estaban los preparativos para el siguiente día…

- Ahh… Takaki, has hecho un excelente trabajo… - comento con una sincera pero triste sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Me alegra que el joven este complacido con mi trabajo… pero si me permite… - observó intensamente esos hermosos ojos violetas… los cuales reflejaban tristeza, acaricio la suave mejilla del menor y lo atrajo hacía su cuerpo en un abrazo. – Le he visto crecer y convertirse en el chico responsable, noble e ingenuo que es ahora…

Estoy seguro que su padre estaría muy orgulloso de usted, como yo me permito estarlo… y como imagino que se debe sentir su madre… le conozco tan bien, que me preocupa esa tristeza reflejada en su rostro y solo quiero decirle que si en algún momento necesitará de mi, aunque sea un consejo o un abrazo… yo siempre estaré para usted, quizás me apresure en pensar que se casaba por amor, pero ahora lo comprendo todo… -

Shuichi se permitió sentir ese cálido abrazo al tiempo que lo correspondía, escucho cada una de las palabras dichas por su fiel mayordomo y amigo, que siempre había estado con él en todas las etapas de su corta vida.

Se sintió como un niño… como el niño asustado que su tío obligaba a dormir en la habitación sólo, con puerta cerrada y luz apagada, el niño que se escapaba a la recamara de aquel que le educó y le contaba de todas las sombras monstruosas que veía en la oscuridad, el niño que era consolado con más de una taza de chocolate caliente y galletas de mantequilla, hasta que se quedaba dormido en la cama de su mayordomo, el cual lo cargaba de regreso a su habitación y le encendía una pequeña lámpara para que si despertaba no tuviese miedo.

- Yo… yo te quiero mucho Takaki… siempre has estado conmigo y has cuidado de mi como si fueras mi padre, así que quisiera pedirte que… -

- Vaya pero que momento tan emotivo, el joven dueño de la casa abrazándose cariñosamente con él mayordomo… -

- Yo… lo siento señor, fue… - no pudo terminar al ser interrumpido por el menor.

- Fue mi culpa tío… además Takaki no es solo el mayordomo, él es parte de la familia, de mí familia… - dijo con altivez.

- Como sea… ¿Qué pensaría tu prometido si te viese en tal situación con… los empleados? – respondió con desprecio.

- Señor si me permite… -

- Retírate Takaki… -

- Como el señor ordene… - hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejo del lugar.

- ¡¡¡No tenías que tratarlo de esa manera!!! – soltó enfurecido.

- No me vas a decir como tratar a la servidumbre de esta casa, además ya no estaré para interrumpir sus arrumacos… -

- ¿Qué quieres decir… con eso? –

- Supongo que tú abogado aún no te ha informado sobre las condiciones de tu matrimonio… - respondió, observando detenidamente a su sobrino. – a partir de mañana, tendrás que vivir en esta casa a lado de tu esposo, así que como es normal, ya no me necesitaras… -

- Eso quiere decir… que… -

- Que me iré de esta casa… -

- ¿Adónde iras? – pregunto curioso.

- Pues hare unos viajes de negocios, así que no me verás por un buen tiempo… pero no te preocupes que te mandare postales… - dijo sonriente al tiempo que le revolvía sus suaves cabellos rosados. – Bueno me despido de ti… ya que mañana tendré que viajar desde temprano y no podre estar en la ceremonia, pero no te preocupes que tu regalo de bodas esta junto a los demás que te han enviado. –

- Yo… no sé que decir… -

- No digas nada Shuichi, sé muy bien que no fui un padre para ti y quizás hasta te alegre que no me quede a tu boda, pero ahora lo único que puedo hacer es alejarme de ti y dejar que seas feliz… - dijo mientras se acercaba al menor y besaba suavemente su frente, después de todo era imposible estar cerca de Shuichi y no aprender a amarlo, aunque en su forma de amar nunca se lo haya demostrado. - Esperó que algún día puedas perdonarme... cuídate y cuida de tu madre. – termino de decir para luego retirarse, dejando al pelirosa perdido en sus pensamientos.

- No tengo que perdonarte… - dijo lo suficientemente audible para que el mayor lo escuchara hasta dónde se encontraba, el cual se detuvo por unos instantes para luego seguir su camino. – Adiós tío… - suspiro.

Sabía que su tío no se había despedido por algún tiempo, sabía que no lo volvería a ver y que las disculpas eran por lo que pensaba hacer… se iba, pero con todo el dinero que Touma le había prestado, dejándolo con la deuda y dando por hecho la perdida del restaurante.

Por un lado se sintió culpable por no sentirse triste, en realidad Kouta tenía mucha razón, el no lo quería como quería a Takaki o ha Hiro, pero eso no significaba que no sintiera nada por él, sabía que su tío era muy ambicioso y que por eso había actuado de esa forma, pero él no era quién para juzgarlo… solo deseó con todo su corazón que le fuera bien…

Con ese pensamiento camino por aquel enorme y bello jardín iluminado con pequeñas luces al bode del pasto, atravesó el hermoso rosal y llego hasta aquella fuente, la que tanto quería… ese lugar al cual recurría cuando quería estar solo, su lugar preferido desde que era un niño… y en dónde conoció al tonto y engreído rubio…

* * *

- Profesor… ¿esta listo? –

- Sí… -

Se sentía incomodo, en realidad le molestaba el tener que dar explicaciones de sus actos, pero no podía hacer nada, después de todo era una figura pública y se debía a sus lectoras, las cuales estaban deseosas de saber si eran verdad los rumores publicados en las revistas de espectáculos y en las páginas de sociales de los diarios de todo Japón.

- La rueda de prensa dará comienzo… - se escucho la voz de la editora.

- Sr. Yuki Eiri, ¿es verdad que contraerá matrimonio con el único hijo y heredero de la familia Shindou? – preguntaba un reportero.

- Así es… -

- Entonces ¿es una boda planeada por sus familias o en realidad ustedes dos se casan por amor? – preguntaba ahora una periodista.

- Ese es un tema muy personal… lo que yo tenga con… -

- ¿Entonces admite que no es por amor? O tal vez ustedes ni siquiera se conocen… -

- Lamento la interrupción, pero el profesor solo esta aquí para aclarar los rumores, no para detallar su vida personal… - intervenía su editora.

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que se sabe de sobra que el joven Shindou ha rechazado a muchos de sus pretendientes, convirtiéndose en unos de los jóvenes más codiciados entre las personas con más prestigio de nuestro país… - decía otra mujer. – Es por eso que queremos saber si esto es una farsa, para que dejen tranquilo al joven Shindou o para ayudarlo a usted en las ventas de su libro, que por cierto es una casualidad que ya este por salir a la venta. –

- Mi compromiso con Shuichi, no es ninguna farsa… pedí su mano, se me concedió, él me acepto y yo debería estar ajustando los últimos detalles para mi boda con él, en lugar de estar respondiendo sus preguntas… - comento con fastidio. – Lo único que puedo decirle, es que no necesito de este tipo de publicidad para vender mis libros… y sé que las personas que gustan de comprarlos y que han leído cada uno de ellos, lo seguirán haciendo… -

- ¿Entonces no le preocupa que las ventas de sus libros bajen al saber que se va a casar con otro hombre? – preguntaba el primer reportero.

- Mi inclinación sexual no tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo como escritor, de hecho hoy en la actualidad muy pocas personas ven mal el hecho de tener una relación con alguien de tu mismo sexo, además como ustedes mismos mencionaron… Shuichi ha rechazado muchos pretendientes, entre los cuales tengo entendido que también había hombres… -

- Bueno eso seria todo… esta rueda de prensa se excedió del tiempo acordado… - anunciaba la castaña.

- Una última pregunta… - pedía otra chica que se encontraba hasta al fondo.

- Lo siento pero… - fue interrumpida por la mano del rubio que le pidió dejara hablar a la chica.

- Sr. Yuki Eiri, yo no solo soy reportera de un programa de espectáculos, también soy gran admiradora suya y del joven Shindou, que aunque muchos no lo sepan, es una linda persona y canta hermoso… - dijo con nerviosismo al sentir la penetrante mirada del escritor, pero continuo. – La pregunta que le voy ha hacer, no la haré como reportera, sino como una de sus más fervientes seguidoras… ¿Es feliz a lado del joven Shindou? –

Obviamente jamás pensó que tipo de pregunta le harían, pero ahí estaba… la pregunta que respondería todas y cada unas de las dudas que siguieran a su alrededor, si decía que no, admitiría que no se casaba por amor, si no contestaba sería casi lo mismo y se prestaría a malos entendidos y difamaciones… pero si admitía que le hacía gran ilusión casarse con el mocoso, lo dejarían en paz… al menos agradecía que no estuviese Shuichi ahí para escuchar su respuesta.

- Así es, soy feliz de que pronto Shuichi se vaya a convertir en mi esposo… con permiso. - termino de decir, al tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar frente a los micrófonos y salía en compañía de su amiga.

Las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar… todos estaban sorprendidos con la confesión del apuesto escritor, pero muy conformes por la sorprendente nota que saldría, ahora en todos los programas de televisión.

* * *

El rubio se dirigió a su departamento después de haberse despedido de su editora, ahora estaba sentado en el cómodo sillón mientras sorbía un poco del contenido de la lata que sostenía en su mano.

Solo un par de horas más y daría comienzo la mejor de sus obras… protagonizada por él y por supuesto por el adorable chiquillo que aunque él mismo no quisiera admitirlo, le había robado el corazón.

- Shu… - susurro, cerrando sus dorados ojos y dejándose llevar por el cansancio de esos últimos días, se quedo completamente dormido.

* * *

- Eiri… - suspiró con sorpresa y emoción la castaña, la cual se encontraba viendo la televisión en compañía de su esposo, su padre, su hermano y su prima Ayaka.

- Me… me alegro mucho por Shu… - decía con sinceridad, aunque su rostro reflejaba tristeza.

- Ayaka… no te preocupes, te aseguro que algún día encontraras a esa persona que te pueda amar como te lo mereces… - le consolaba Mika.

- Después de todo parece que Eiri realmente quiere al joven Shindou… - comentaba el rubio con su inseparable sonrisa.

- No importa si le quiere o no… lo importante es que al menos en esta ocasión hizo una buena elección. – dijo con seriedad, al contemplar la repetición de la conferencia de prensa en dónde su hijo declaraba abiertamente estar feliz por su próxima boda.

- Ahh… yo también quiero saber que es eso que tiene mi cuñadito para lograr semejante cambio en el comportamiento de mi hermano… aunque esta como quiere el condenado… jejeje… ya me imagino… - decía ausente mientras su mente viajaba al mundo de las perversiones, nuevamente protagonizado por el lindo niño de cabellos rosáceos… al tiempo que un hilito de sangre resbalaba por su nariz...

* * *

Contemplo su reflejo en la cristalina agua de la fuente… se sentía feliz, triste y confundido a la vez y no sabía como manejar esos sentimientos…

Feliz de que por fin se haya graduado y de que pronto tendría la posibilidad de pagar los gastos de su madre…

Triste por lo ocurrido con el tonto rubio y por que ahora estaba más convencido de que Yuki y su futuro esposo no eran la misma persona, ya que el tonto escritor tenía novia, la cual era muy bonita… se maldecía por haberse dejado llevar por la idea de que Yuki fuera su prometido y sobre todo por haber sido su juguete, al cual intimidaba y besaba a su antojo, además de que ni siquiera conocía a su futuro esposo y eso no solo le causaba tristeza sino que también terror.

Confundido porque a pesar de todo, no se arrepentía por haberse dejado besar y por no dejar de sentirse profundamente enamorado del "¡¡¡Yuki bakaaa!!!" como decidió nombrarlo.

- Ahh… será mejor que vaya a descansar o si no, no tendré energía para aguantar el alboroto de mañana… - se dijo, para luego atravesar el jardín, entrar a su casa y dirigirse a su habitación.

Al llegar a esta, se aseó, se puso su pijama y se acostó en su amplia cama, acomodándose entre varios almohadones.

Trato de conciliar el sueño pero le fue imposible, así que sin más encendió el televisor que se encontraba frente a él.

- Bueno, en unos instantes regresamos con más de la rueda de prensa que dio el famoso… -

El ruido de la puerta no le permitió escuchar lo que la reportera anunciaba en la televisión.

- Adelante… -

- Joven, yo… -

- Ahh… Takaki pasa... en realidad no puedo dormir y… - fue interrumpido por su mayordomo.

- Lo imagine… es por eso que me permití prepararle un poco de chocolate caliente y unas galletas de las que tanto le gustan. – dijo sonriente, mientras observaba la televisión encendida.

- Mmm… no se que haría sin ti, siempre sabes lo que necesito… - respondió alegre.

- Bueno lo mejor será que apague ese aparato y trate de descansar. –

- No… bueno es que parece que hay algo interesante… - dijo con curiosidad.

- Entonces me retiro para que pueda ver con tranquilidad su… -

- No, jejeje… no es necesario que te vayas, además no creo que sea tan interesante, solo es de un famoso que dio una rueda de prensa y me imagino que ha de haber dicho algo que despertó el interés de la gente, pero prefiero platicar contigo… - comento sincero al tiempo que apagaba el televisor y miraba de frente a aquel que lo vio crecer.

Takaki solo suspiro con alivio al ver como en la pantalla se reflejaba el rostro del famoso escritor, Eiri Yuki… y luego desaparecía…

Sabía que solo era cuestión de horas para que Shuichi descubriera quien era su prometido, pero no deseaba causarle más sufrimiento al menor, desde que Hiro lo puso al tanto de la situación había evitado que el pequeño sufriera más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo, así que se acerco al pelirosa y mientras este degustaba de su cena, él le relataba anécdotas de sus padres… así estuvo por algún tiempo hasta que el pequeño se quedo dormido, su rostro se veía tan feliz y relajado… quizás por que el saber más acerca de sus padres le llenaba de felicidad, al menos en ese momento se olvido de todo y pudo hacer lo que no había hecho en todos esos días... dormir…

* * *

- Buenos días profesor… - saludaba su editora.

- ¿No crees que es muy temprano para visitas? – respondía de mala gana.

- ¿Ehh… pero de qué habla? Si hoy es el día tan esperado, ya debería de estar alistando las cosas, ya que solo faltan dos horas para la ceremonia… - comentaba alegre.

- ¿Es tan tarde? – pregunto al tiempo que regresaba a la sala y comprobaba la hora en un elegante reloj que colgaba en la pared.

- Jajaja… me imagino que se encuentra tan nervioso que por eso no se había dado cuenta… pero no se preocupe, que ya me encargue de todo… - dijo al tiempo que le entregaba un hermoso traje Brioni en color gris Oxford.

- Vaya… veo que no te limitaste en gastos para comprar uno de los famosos Ferrari, de Brioni… - comento sorprendido al ver un traje tan elegante, pero sobre todo costoso.

- Pues en realidad me di a la tarea de informarme un poco sobre estos asuntos, además de que me pareció una buena idea, considerando que su novio tiene descendencia italiana. – dijo sonriente.

- Pero… esto cuesta una fortuna y… -

- No se preocupe por pequeñeces… ahora lo importante es que se bañe y se arregle que la hora ya se acerca… -

- Aja… - respondió, para luego encender un cigarrillo y dirigirse a tomar su respectivo baño.

* * *

- Buenos días bello durmiente… - decía un sonriente Hiro, al tiempo que se sentaba a un lado de su aún dormido amigo.

- Neeee… Hiro déjame dormir… - suplicaba el menor, al tiempo que cubría su rostro con la almohada.

- Pero Shu… ya todo esta listo, solo faltas tú… -

- ¿Qué esta listo? – pregunto aún dormido.

- Todo lo de la boda, de hecho ya hasta llego el juez y… -

- Waaaaaaaaa, Hiro… ¿Por qué no me despertaron antes? De menos me hubiera dado tiempo de tomar un buen desayuno, que ya sabes que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día… - reprochaba al tiempo que se desvestía rápidamente y entraba al servicio mientras llenaba la tina y le agregaba de todas las pequeñas botellas que encontraba.

- Hay Shu, ni en estos momentos dejas de pensar en comida... - suspiro el pelirrojo, al tiempo que abandonaba la habitación.

En menos de una hora ya se encontraba listo… veía su reflejo en el espejo y no dejaba de admirarse… no es que fuera muy vanidoso, pero se veía realmente apuesto, además ese sería su ultimo momento a solas en su habitación… solo le pedía a Dios que la persona con la que se iba a casar entendiera su situación y no lo obligara a nada…

Una vez listo y decidido, abandonó su habitación y se dirigió al jardín en dónde se llevaría a cabo la celebración, pero antes de salir…

* * *

- Ok… no problem, yo mismo me encargare de que no haya reporteros entre los invitados… - decía el americano mientras sonreía confiado y apuntaba con su adorada mágnum a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino.

- Tengo plena confianza… en que… así es… Mr. K… pero… pero… tenga cuidado con eso… o si no… el jefe ahora si… me… me despide… - decía un Sakano al borde de un colapso nervioso.

- ¡¡¡Jajajajajajaja!!! No pasa nada, solo les pediré amablemente sus invitaciones… - decía con una expresión desquiciada.

- Ay… que me va a dar algo… ay… - se sentía desmayar el moreno.

* * *

- Mika… veo que hiciste un buen trabajo ayudando a mi cuñadito. – decía Tatsuha embelesado por lo hermoso que lucía el lugar.

- No subestimes al joven Shindou… él también tiene unos gustos muy refinados. – comentaba Touma con su habitual sonrisa en los labios.

- En realidad fue Shu, el que eligió todo… se podría decir que yo solo lo acompañe. – contestaba la castaña al tiempo que observaba a su hermano acercarse a lado de su editora. – Eiri, te vez espectacular… -

- Mjjja… eso ya lo sé… - fue su humilde respuesta.

- En serio que no me puedo imaginar como es que Shuichi hace para aguantar el carácter que tienes… - dijo molesta.

El rubio ignoro el comentario de su hermana y siguió su camino saludando a sus demás familiares e invitados.

* * *

- Shu… te vez… - no tenía palabras para expresar lo que estaba viendo, si no supiera que su amigo era real, bien podría pensar que era un ángel…

- Hiro, yo… me siento tan nervioso… - decía con un tierno puchero adornando su lindo rostro.

- Supongo que eso es muy normal en alguien que esta a punto de casarse… pero bueno, yo quiero decirte algo antes de que salgas… - su rostro se torno rojo y su respiración un poco agitada, al tiempo que miraba alrededor para comprobar que no hubiese alguien cerca.

- Dime Hiro… ¿te sucede algo, tienes hambre, estas molesto, te sientes mal? - pregunto con preocupación.

- Shu deja de hacer tantas preguntas que me mareas… además yo… yo solo quiero... – poco a poco se fue acercando al menor… tanto que su respiración choco con la de él, pero no le importo y siguió avanzando hasta que paso lo inevitable… sus labios se juntaron en un suave y tierno beso, el cual fue correspondido por el menor… que aunque no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, no le disgusto en lo más mínimo aquel acercamiento con su mejor amigo, sin imaginar que alguien en la distancia observaba todo con incredulidad.

- Hiro, yo… - no sabía que decir, estaba confundido y asustado.

- Shhh…. No digas nada… Yo solo tenía que hacerlo, era necesario para… - no termino al ser interrumpido por el menor.

- ¿Con un beso te despides de mí? – se atrevió a preguntar.

- No exactamente, no me estoy despidiendo de mi amigo sino de una ilusión… yo estoy cerrando un capítulo de mi vida que debí cerrar desde hace mucho tiempo… tú te convertiste en el centro de mi vida desde el momento en que te conocí, me contagiaste de tus ganas de vivir, de tu pasión por la música, me enseñaste que la vida vale no por lo que tengas, sino por lo que eres como persona… jamás he conocido a nadie tan noble y sincero como tú… el simple hecho de mirar la hermosa luz que desprenden tus ojos me ha animado a salir adelante, gracias a ti superé la separación de mis padres y el rechazo de mi hermano mayor.

Shu… tú has sido la primera persona que he amado… pero ese amor ha sido una ilusión, la ilusión más bella y sana que he tenido… es por eso que yo… yo te bese… Aunque es curioso, pero hasta ahora entiendo que mi corazón pertenece a otra persona… -

- Comprendo… necesitabas un beso para aclarar tus sentimientos y para olvidar lo que sentías por mi… – comento consternado, pero luego le dedicó una de sus más sinceras y hermosas sonrisas.

Se sentía tan bien consigo mismo, ya que en un principio tenía miedo de la reacción de su amigo y temió por perder su amistad, pero como siempre Shuichi se comporto muy comprensivo y no le reprocho nada, ahí estaba frente a él sonriendo como nunca…

- En realidad jamás voy a olvidar este sentimiento, pero al menos ahora me daré la oportunidad de ser feliz a lado de alguien más aparte de ti… alguien que corresponda mis sentimientos y que este destinado a mi… - dijo mientras revolvía el suave y rosáceo cabello del menor.

- Hiro… yo… yo te quiero mucho… y estoy seguro que esa persona de la que hablas, será muy afortunada de tenerte y te va ha amar como lo mereces… - respondió al tiempo que abrazaba con cariño a su mejor amigo.

- Shu… deseo con todo mi corazón que seas muy feliz… y aunque ahora no comprendas lo que te digo, estoy seguro de que tú corazón pertenece a alguien que quizás también corresponde tus sentimientos… - dijo para luego separarse lentamente y depositar un nuevo beso, pero ahora en la frente del menor.

- ¿Pero que… - estuvo a punto de preguntar pero el sonido de la puerta detrás de él, lo hizo contenerse.

- Joven Nakano, Joven… me permito decirle que se ve realmente angelical… - dijo sonriente. – Pero… venía a avisarle que su prometido ya se encuentra aquí, al igual que el juez y la mayoría de los invitados. –

- Es cierto Shu… pienso que deberías salir a saludar a tus invitados y ha conocer a tu prometido… -

- Pero yo… es verdad, al mal paso darle prisa… - mencionó decidido.

* * *

- Con su permiso… - se retiró del lugar en el que estaba platicando con algunos conocidos, para dirigirse al recién llegado.

– Veo que decidiste venir… -

- Touma… yo… lo pensé mucho desde el otro día y decidí que era el momento de regresar y dejar que todos me vean… -

- Me alegra que por fin te hayas dado cuenta de que esto es lo mejor para ti… desde lo que ocurrió, decidiste abandonarlo todo, tu carrera, tu identidad, tus sueños… -

- Entiende, después de perder a mi familia en ese accidente… pensé que nada más me importaba, perdí las ganas de vivir y hasta de cantar, pero al verlo a él cantando, me di cuenta que eso es lo que realmente necesito para recuperar mi vida… - dijo con tristeza.

- Ryuichi, tu simplemente desapareciste y nadie volvió a saber del famoso vocalista de Nittle Grasper… todos estos años te has escondido, has ocultado tu identidad y has vivido de simples recuerdos, es por eso que te pedí que vinieras a aquí…

Desde hace algún tiempo conocí al joven Shindou y se me hizo muy parecido a ti, el tiene ese encanto y ese brillo en los ojos que tú tenías antes de que eso sucediera… trate por todos los medios de pedirle que se convirtiera parte de NG, intente convencerlo de que cantara profesionalmente pero se negó, su respuesta fue contundente, él solo cantaría en ese lugar, en ese pequeño restaurante que tanto quiere por el hecho de ser lo más valioso que tiene de su familia… quizás no económicamente pero si sentimentalmente, es por eso que me prometí que haría cualquier cosa para que cantará para mí… para poder mostrártelo algún día, pero el se negó en todas las ocasiones, la única manera de convencerlo era quitándole lo que tanto apreciaba y así lograr que tú, Ryuichi pudieras verlo y reflejarte en él… y sabía perfectamente que lo lograría… - comento sonriente.

- Touma ¿tanto deseabas que volviera? –

- Tu eres mi mejor amigo… el que me mostro un mundo nuevo y sincero… no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras tú te hundías en la tristeza de tus recuerdos…

Él es como tú… es capaz de cambiar la vida de los demás con una simple sonrisa… por eso sabía que después de verlo, cambiarias de opinión… -

- Gracias Touma… - respondió con una linda sonrisa mientras su rostro se tornaba infantil y se abrazaba contento a su fiel compañero rosado.

- De nada Ryu… ahora solo falta que llegue Noriko, ella te ha extrañado tanto como yo y estoy seguro que también todo tú publico… - decía con su habitual sonrisa para luego recibir un impulsivo abrazo de parte de su amigo, el cual casi lo hace perder el equilibrio, logrando captar la atención de varios de los presentes… en especial de un alto y apuesto chico de cabello negro…

* * *

- Ese chico es… - se decía el moreno al tiempo que hacía memoria.

**************

- Diablos… ¿Qué le costaba a mi aniki prestarme un ratito a su prometido? – decía molesto por lo recién ocurrido. – Bueno… no me quedara de otra que buscar algo más en que entretenerme… - se decía sin poner atención por donde caminaba.

- ¡Auchhh! – se quejaba un chico que llevaba puesto un gorro de color azul, al chocar con alguien y caer de sentón al suelo.

- Oye fijat… - no pudo decir más al contemplar los hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban acuosos, así que sin más le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

El chico traía unos vaqueros azules una polera blanca y un gorrito del mismo color que su pantalón, se veía tan lindo y adorable como su cuñadito… era extraño pero tenían cierto parecido y lo que le resultaba más extraño era que le recordaba a alguien, aunque aún no recordaba a quién aparte de Shu…

- Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba… - dijo seductoramente.

- ¿Ehh? Jeje… yo tampoco… - respondía nervioso al tiempo que recogía del piso unos lentes oscuros y se los colocaba.

- Oye, no deberías de cubrir esos hermosos ojos azules… -

- Yo… bueno, muchas gracias pero tengo que ver a una persona y si no me doy prisa… - no pudo terminar al ser interrumpido por el moreno.

- Pues si me dices de quien se trata tal vez pueda ayudarte a buscarle. –

- Bueno, estoy buscando al vocalista de Bad Luck… a Shindou Shuichi. –

- Que lastima pero mi cuñadito ya se fue… mi hermano se lo llevo hace un par de minutos. –

- Vaya, entonces ya es tarde para alcanzarlo... – se lamento.

- Así es, pero mejor hablemos de otra cosa, mi nombre es Tatsuha… ¿y el tuyo? –

- Disculpa pero tengo que irme. –

- No, bueno lo que pasa es que la persona con la que planeaba estar, me dejo y pensé que quizás a ti te gustaría pasar un rato en mi compañía, pero supongo que cualquier cosa es mejor que eso… - comento con fingida tristeza.

- ¿En serio? Pobrecito… esta bien, te acompañaremos pero solo un poco más. – dijo sonriente, al tiempo que levantaba a su fiel compañero rosado.

Tatsuha sonrió complacido con la respuesta del "supuestamente" menor y lo acompaño a tomar asiento en su mesa, así estuvieron por un par de horas más… platicando de cosas sin sentido, riendo y bebiendo un poco de los vinos que ofrecía el lugar.

Algo en su interior le decía que conocía a ese chico de otra parte, aunque era difícil descifrarlo debido a que no había accedido a quitarse los lentes ni el gorro.

Se percato de que también se estaba divirtiendo y se sintió a gusto… había algo en él que le gustaba, algo que lo hacía sentirse tan bien, que ni siquiera notó lo tarde que era.

- Mmm… me estoy divirtiendo mucho Tatsuha, pero ya tenemos que irnos. – decía apenado mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al moreno para despedirse.

- ¿Pero te volveré a ver? – pregunto levantándose para corresponder a su acompañante. -Supongo que sí, yo soy un buen amigo de Touma y voy a estar en Japón por algún tiempo… -

- ¿Pero… - no dijo más… solo sintió unos cálidos labios posarse en los suyos.

- Adiós… - se despidió para luego salir apresuradamente, sin darle tiempo al otro de recuperarse de la impresión que le causo ese pequeño e inesperado beso.

**************

- Es él, pero su cabello y sus ojos… no puede ser… él es… mi ídolo… ¡Sakuma Ryuichi!!! – exclamo asustando a unas cuantas personas que pasaban a su lado, luego se apresuro en acercarse a su cuñado y a aquel que se había convertido en el dueño de sus desvelos.

* * *

Llego el momento… ahí estaba frente a todas las personas que habían sido invitadas a su boda.

Todas las miradas se posaron en él y en su mejor amigo, el cual también se veía muy apuesto, pero no tanto como él… todos los presentes lo miraban embelesados, como si estuviesen viendo una visión… la más hermosa que se pudiesen imaginar…

Camino saludando a todos a su paso, aunque en realidad no sabía a donde dirigirse, ya que aún no se encontraba con su prometido, así que caminó sin detenerse hasta la misma fuente de la noche anterior y se recargo en el borde, para tocar la fresca y cristalina agua.

* * *

Estaba tan aburrido de oír a su padre decir "hasta que haces algo bueno…" que se alejo de él, para dirigirse por el mismo camino que siguió la ultima vez que estuvo en esa casa, atravesó un amplio jardín hasta llegar frente al lindo rosal, encendió un cigarrillo, deteniéndose a observar una rosa del mismo color que su nombre, la cual parecía ser la única entre las de color rojo.

* * *

Sintió asfixiarse ante todas esas personas, así que sintiéndose solo y seguro en aquel lugar, aspiro todo el aire que le fue posible… necesitaba de ese aire tan puro y con olor a rosas, que le era tan familiar y reconfortante.

* * *

Después de detenerse por algún rato, siguió su camino en dirección al mismo lugar en el cual se había encontrado por primera vez con su "casi esposo".

La imagen que lo esperaba lo dejo con la boca abierta… él… el famoso escritor Yuki Eiri, estaba con la expresión de un chiquillo enamorado, podría jurar que ni el idiota de su hermano se podría ver con la cara de estúpido que estaba seguro tenía en ese momento, y no era para menos…

Ahí frente a él, estaba el ser más increíble y hermoso que sus ojos hayan observado nunca... si antes solo pensaba que el mocoso se veía como un ángel, ahora parecía comprobarlo… era un ángel… "su" ángel…

Su largo y rosáceo cabello iba sujeto por una cinta de seda en color blanco, del cual escapaban unos cuantos mechones que cubrían levemente sus hermosos ojos violetas, su rostro, manos y cuello parecían haber sido hechos de la más fina porcelana y sus labios del mismo color de su cabello, daban la apariencia de estar ligeramente pintados, simplemente se veía exquisito…

Las demás partes de su cuerpo iban cubiertas por un elegante traje en color blanco (imaginen a Shu con un traje parecido al que usan los estudiantes de la clase nocturna de Vampire Knight, pero completamente blanco, con una camisa en color rosa pálido y corbata del mismo color del traje) del que no solo se podía apreciar el buen gusto sino que también el bien proporcionado cuerpo del menor…

Lo cual hacía perder la cordura al rubio… tan solo de ver esa estrecha cintura y recordar lo bien que se sentía tenerla entre sus brazos y al imaginar que se sentiría tocar su llamativa y visiblemente bien formada parte trasera… le estaba llevando al borde de la locura, si continuaba en esa condición muy pronto su cuerpo empezaría a causarle cierto tipo de problemas, con los que no le convenía lidiar al estar a tan solo minutos de contraer matrimonio.

Así que decidió que lo mejor era alejarse... huir nuevamente y hacerle frente hasta la hora de la ceremonia pero sin sospechar que su plan se vería frustrado…

* * *

Se encontraba muy tranquilo… el aspirar el suave y dulce aroma de las rosas lo relajaba sobre manera, pero al percibir un extraño olor a…

- Vaya y yo que pensé que podría respirar aire puro… - dijo con la extraña sensación de que eso ya lo había vivido… aunque en realidad, así había sido…

**************

- Vaya y yo que pensé que podría respirar aire puro… – dijo molesto el supuesto "ángel" sin siquiera mirar de frente a aquel que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él, aún sosteniendo en su mano un cigarrillo…

- ¡Y yo pensé que los chiquillos deberían de estar en su cama a estas horas de la noche!!! – soltó con burla el rubio.

El rostro del menor se volvió hasta aquel que osaba perturbar su privacidad... y por unos segundos quedo sin palabras… ¿acaso era posible?

Tenía delante de él a un hombre… el más guapo que habían visto sus ojos… pero… pero no por eso iba a quedarse callado.

- Pues que mas quisiera yo, que estar en mi cama… pero tengo un asunto pendiente… aunque… eso es algo que a usted no le incumbe… además, ¡no soy ningún chiquillo!- respondió desafiante el pelirosa…

Después de todo Shuichi era un chico que no se dejaba de nadie… y mucho menos era del tipo que se quedaban callados.

Enarco una ceja… ¿Quién diablos se creía ese chiquillo para hablarle así? ¿Acaso no sabia quien era él?

- Pues tienes razón… ¿como podría importarme lo que haga un mocoso? – sonrió sarcástico mientras daba una calada mas a aquello que sostenía en su mano… sin dejar de deleitarse con la presencia del pelirosa.

Ahí estaban mirándose a los ojos, sintiendo nuevas sensaciones en su pecho y un desconocido cosquilleo en su estómago… pero ambos tratando de ignorar lo que acababa de despertar en su interior…

**************

- ¿¡¡Tú!!? – pregunto exaltado al recordar aquel momento. - ¿Qué… que haces aquí? - Su nerviosismo aumento al comprobar de quién se trataba, pero más fue su sorpresa al verlo vestido de esa manera…

* * *

Su cuerpo se paralizo al escuchar la voz de Shuichi, ya no podía escapar de esa situación así que se giro para encarar al chico que dentro de muy poco se convertiría en su esposo.

* * *

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo el "rubio baka" era demasiado guapo, pero ese día en especial se veía tan elegante y apuesto, que sus mejillas se tornaron de un tenue color rosado, el cual no paso desapercibido para el mayor, que sonrió satisfecho por esa reacción que causaba en el pequeño.

- ¿Qué… que haces aquí… y… y por que… estas vestido de esa manera? - pregunto tratando de mirar hacia algún otro lado pero sin conseguirlo, ya que sus hermosos ojos no se querían despegar del alto y guapo escritor.

- Hola Shu-i-chi… veo que te alegra verme… - dijo sarcástico al tiempo que caminaba hacia él.

Shuichi no escucho aquel comentario, solo se dedico a recorrer todo el cuerpo del rubio, ese traje se le veía tan bien… era un traje estilo jacket, compuesto por un saco gris Oxford con corte recto y un solo botón, solapa larga y faldón de puntas semicirculares abierto por el centro, un pantalón negro con delgadas rayas blancas estilo Minister, llevaba un chaleco y plastrón (del mismo tono que el saco) camisa blanca con cuello de plataforma y zapatos puntiagudos de piel negra con agujetas.

En conclusión, se veía increíblemente guapo… pero… *¿Por qué esta vestido de esa manera?* - se pregunto sin dejar de admirar al hombre que se encontraba frente a él.

- Digamos que soy un invitado de honor… - continuo sonriente.

- Pues no recuerdo haberte mandado una invitación, pero si es así deberías de estar acompañando a tu novia, no aquí molestándome… - dijo indignado, ya que el simple hecho de recordar lo sucedido aquella noche, le hacía sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

- Ella no es mi novia, ni tengo que ver con ella… de hecho no la veía desde hace más de un año, hasta ese día… - comento con sinceridad.

- No… no me importa lo que sea de ti… además… - no pudo terminar de decir, al percatarse de la cercanía del rubio.

- ¿Dices que no te importa? ¿Entonces por que te pones celoso Shuichi? – pregunto irónico.

- Yo… yo no estoy celoso… además ya me tengo que ir… -

- Es cierto, ya se hace tarde para la boda… - dijo disfrutando de la gama de colores que pasaban por el rostro del pelirosa, al sentirse descubierto. – ¿O no es así, Shindou Shuichi? –

- ¡Tú… tu lo sabías!!! – exclamo sorprendido y asustado.

- Por supuesto que lo sabía, aquí el único ingenuo eres tú, Shuichi… - se adelanto a confirmar.

- ¿En… entonces… me engañaste… tu lo sabías y te has estado burlando de mi todo este tiempo? – reprocho al borde de las lagrimas.

- Supongo que así fue, pero no creo que estés en condición de reclamarme nada… -

- Entonces… comprenderás que no debo estar contigo… - respondió al tiempo que se trataba de alejar y limpiaba sus ojos antes de que alguna lágrima escapara de estos, se sentía humillado y enojado con aquella confesión.

- No te preocupes por eso… - dijo seductoramente al tiempo que atrapaba al menor por la cintura y lo atraía hasta su cuerpo.

- Su… suéltame Yuki… van a vernos… - dijo nervioso al escuchar que alguien se acercaba.

- ¿Y que, que nos vean? No estamos haciendo nada malo… además… - no pudo evitar acariciar la suave mejilla del menor con su nariz… percibiendo ese aroma tan dulce y peculiar que lo volvía loco, logrando que una extraña sensación recorriera el cuerpo del menor y se perdiera en esa caricia, olvidando por un instante lo ocurrido. – Eres tan suave y ese aroma que desprende tu cuerpo es delicioso… - termino en un susurro.

- ¡Shuuu!!! – exclamo la chica al encontrarlos.

Dio un brinco involuntario al descubrir que frente a ellos se encontraba su cuñada, la cual los observaba detenidamente… ahora no sabía como reaccionar, así que bajo la mirada y trato de disculparse.

- Yo... Mika... –

- Shu, te vez realmente increíble… ya decía yo que ese traje te quedaba de sueño… - decía entusiasmada.

- Mika… - murmuro al tiempo que la miraba sin saber que hacer, de hecho ni siquiera comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

El rubio se encontraba de lo más divertido con esa escena y abrazo aún más a su prometido.

- Y tú Eiri… déjate de arrumacos, ya tendrás mucho tiempo para eso después de la boda… - reprendió a su hermano para darse la vuelta y alejarse lentamente. – Por cierto, ya solo los estamos esperando a ustedes para empezar la ceremonia. –

Aún no digería las palabras que recién había dicho su cuñada… hablaba como si no hubiese pasado nada.

*¿Qué había querido decir con eso de "solo los estamos esperando a ustedes para empezar la ceremonia"? - se pregunto, mientras su rostro palidecía… eso solo podría significar una cosa…

- Así es Shu… yo soy tu guapo prometido… - respondió sonriente como si le estuviese leyendo el pensamiento, al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano y lo hacía caminar sin que el otro dijera absolutamente nada.

Solo se dejaba llevar por el mayor mientras procesaba aquella información y empezaba a sentir una especie de cosquilleo en su estómago, al igual que una indescriptible emoción en su pecho…

La palidez había abandonado su rostro por un rubor más violento que el anterior… todo esto ante la dorada mirada del rubio, que parecía tener una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro…

* * *

_Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado._

_Y agradezco sinceramente a esmeralda-chan y beba23gravieiri-ayame, por seguir animándome con sus lindos comentarios…_

_A todos los demás… muchas gracias por leer!!!_


	13. La boda

_Hola!!!_

_Pss sé que tardé en actualizar, pero como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo._

_Gravitation no me pertenece…_

* * *

**La boda**

- Cuñado, que bueno que te encuentro... Mika te esta buscando. - mintió descaradamente.

- Pues, supongo que debo ir a verla... ¿vienes Ryu? -

- No te preocupes Touma, aquí te esperamos. - comento sonriente mientras se aferraba a su lindo conejo rosado.

- Ya lo oíste Touma... pero no te apures que yo lo cuido en lo que regresas... - se apresuro a responder, al ver que el rubio no tenía la mas mínima intensión de retirarse.

- Precisamente es eso lo que me preocupa... - suspiro resignado, al tiempo que trataba de ubicar a su esposa entre la multitud de invitados. - Pero, no veo a Mika por ningún lado... -

- Ahh, te aseguro que anda por ahí. - volvió a mentir, recordando que su hermana se había alejado entre el inmenso jardín, para buscar a su hermano y a su lindo cuñadito.

- Bien, ahora vuelvo Ryu. - dijo, para luego alejarse en busca de su amada esposa.

* * *

No hizo ningún comentario, se sentía tan tonto e ingenuo que ni siquiera sabía como reaccionar, todo ese tiempo Yuki pretendió no saber quien era y eso lo había herido profundamente, además de que el simple hecho de pensar, en lo mucho que debió de divertirse a su costa le hacía hervir la sangre, pero aún así se dejo guiar por aquella pálida mano que lo sujetaba con demasiada firmeza, para llevarlo por el mismo camino que había seguido la castaña.

* * *

Se divirtió de lo lindo viendo la reacción de su "casi" esposo, al enterarse de que él era su famoso prometido, pero aunque su semblante era tranquilo y no demostrará ni un poco de nerviosismo, en su interior era todo lo contrario.

Luchaba por controlar su respiración, la cual le empezó a faltar a cada paso que daba, al igual que su corazón empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar involuntariamente... Dios... cuanto agradecía estar en movimiento, por que si no fuera por el estar caminando, no hubiese podido controlarse sin que Shuichi se percatara de su situación.

* * *

Una vez que Seguchi se hubo retirado, el aparentemente "mayor" fijo su vista en el apuesto joven que se encontraba frente a él.

- ¡¡¡Tat-chan!!! - se colgó efusivamente de su cuello.

* * *

- ¿Tat-chan? -

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - fueron las palabras pronunciadas por el moreno, el cual había escondido su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de su ídolo.

- Yo... - no sabía que decir, simplemente no esperó ningún reproche por parte del menor.

- Sé quien eres, pero aún no comprendo por que me lo ocultaste. - tomo al mayor por la cintura para alejarlo lentamente de su cuerpo y poder mirarlo de frente.

- Tat... - lo observo con incredulidad, pues nunca imagino que pudiese reconocerlo, aunque después se maldijo por no haber pensado siquiera en esa posibilidad, después de todo Tatsuha era el cuñado de su mejor amigo y compañero de banda. - Yo... en realidad, yo no quería que nadie supiera de mí, hasta el día de hoy... - dijo cambiando su semblante alegre por uno de tristeza.

El moreno notó la tristeza que reflejaba ese hermoso rostro que tanto le gustaba y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, así que cambio ese desagradable gesto de molestia por el de una inmensa felicidad.

- ¡¡¡Ohh... no sabes cuantas veces soñé con tener a mi ídolo frente a mí... y ahora que te tengo, no pienso dejarte ir!!! - expreso entusiasmado mientras que un hilito de sangre resbalaba por su nariz, al recordar los "dulces sueños" que protagonizaba a lado del famoso vocalista de Nittle Grasper.

- .......................... - un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, al contemplar la cara de demencia que mantenía el menor de los Uesugi, que ahora lo miraba de una manera bastante sugerente.

* * *

- Buenas tardes... les informo que la ceremonia civil, esta por comenzar. - se escucho la varonil voz del pelirrojo. - Si gustan presenciarla, les invito a que me acompañen al lugar en dónde se llevara a cabo. - terminó de decir, captando la atención de la mayoría de los presentes, que no dudaron en dejar lo que estaban haciendo, para seguirle.

* * *

Los invitados seguían llegando y en instantes eran guiados hasta el sitio dónde se llevaría acabo la ceremonia civil y religiosa...

La seguridad era extrema, ya que afuera de la humilde residencia de los Shindou se encontraban varios medios de comunicación, tratando de captar en algún momento a la pareja, o tal vez a algunas de las celebridades que fueron invitadas al festejo.

- K... que... que bueno que esta aquí, es que ya no podemos controlar a los reporteros, están interrumpiendo el acceso a los invitados... y... - hablaba tan rápido como podía, ya que estaba apunto de desmayarse, tanto estrés lo estaba llevando al borde de la histeria y más aún, considerando que tuvo que hacerse cargo de la situación durante la ausencia del americano, que aunque no fue por mucho tiempo, fue lo suficiente para que el orden empezara a salirse de control.

-Ok, yo me encargo. - respondió sin su habitual efusividad, pero si con un semblante de pocos amigos. - ¡¡¡Clear off!!! -

Estaba notablemente enfurecido y apuntaba amenazadoramente a todos aquellos que osaban acercarse a menos de dos metros de su persona.

Su cuerpo desprendía una intensa y escalofriante aura, la cual no paso desapercibida para los reporteros que trataban insistentemente de permanecer lo más cerca que podían, con el fin de obtener alguna exclusiva, pero que por salud mental y física, decidieron alejarse todo lo que les fue posible de la entrada principal y en especial del desquiciado rubio.

* * *

- Tat... je je, creo que será mejor que nos apresuremos, es que no quiero perderme la ceremonia y Kuma chan no me va a perdonar si no sale en las fotos con su smoking nuevo. - dijo orgulloso de ver a su lindo conejo rosado portando un pequeño vestuario que fue exclusivamente diseñado para la ocasión.

- Esta bien my honey, pero después de que termine, no tendrás ningún pretexto para evitarme. - sentencio confiado, para luego caminar en la misma dirección que tomaron los demás invitados, dejando a un Ryuichi bastante descolocado.

- ¿My honey? - murmuro ausente, pero en cuestión de instantes su rostro enrojeció y se dibujo en sus labios una hermosa sonrisa, luego se apresuro en alcanzar al moreno y tomarlo de la mano, después de todo se sentía feliz, tan feliz como tenía mucho tiempo que no se sentía.

* * *

Busco entre los invitados y parte del inmenso jardín, sin obtener éxito alguno, así que resignado supuso que su esposa ya se encontraba en el lugar dónde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia y se dirigió a aquel sitio, encontrando a la castaña, que estaba dando unas cuantas indicaciones a los empleados.

- Mika, te... -

- Ahh, Touma ¿Dónde te habías metido? La ceremonia esta por comenzar y tú por ahí. - le interrumpió molesta.

- Pero te estaba buscando. - se excuso.

- Si claro... - lo fulminó con la mirada y no era para menos, ¿como podía decir que la estuvo buscando si le dejo dicho con Tatsuha que iba buscar a Eiri y que la esperará en la capilla?

***************

- Tatsuha le dices a Touma que voy a buscar a Eiri para dar comienzo con la ceremonia y que me espere en la capilla, parece que va a venir el amigo de Shu para indicarles el lugar... -

- .......................... - estaba embelesado, no podía creer que aquel hermoso chico que encontró en la despedida de soltero de su hermano, fuera el mismo que admiro desde pequeño, el mismo por el cual daría todo sin siquiera pensárselo.

Se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos y con la vista fija en su dios "Sakuma Ryuichi" que ni siquiera escuchaba claramente lo que decía su hermana.

- Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla. -

* * *

- ¿Me estas escuchando? -

- ¿Ehh? Ahh... claro Mika. -

- Bien, entonces me voy a buscarlos y luego los alcanzo.

***************

- Bueno, ya no tiene importancia... - suspiro, para luego acercarse a su esposo y depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

- ¿Y eso? - pregunto desconcertado, al termino de este.

- Pues, es solo que este día es muy importante y no quiero que nos molestemos por una tontería. -

El rubio sonrió con sinceridad ante el comentario de la castaña, era cierto que solían discutir por tonterías pero eso era normal en ellos, aunque nada le costaba dejar las peleas para otra ocasión.

- Mmm... entonces disfrutémoslo. - sin previo aviso volvió a unir sus labios a los de su esposa, en un beso un poco más apasionado que el anterior.

* * *

Atravesaron gran parte del enorme jardín, hasta llegar a un estrecho camino con una larga e igual de estrecha alfombra de color rojo, en la cual había cientos de pétalos blancos regados en ambos lados, dejando libre acceso en el centro, se veía realmente hermoso...

En la distancia se encontraba un alto e imponente arco de rosas, en el cual podían observar a la mayoría de los invitados que esperaban por ellos, y tras de el se alcanzaba a distinguir una pequeña y antigua capilla, en dónde posteriormente se celebraría la ceremonia religiosa.

* * *

La mayoría de los presentes se dieron cuenta de su presencia y no evitaron observarlos con asombro, en realidad ni siquiera podían dejar de admirarlos y es que se veían tan bien juntos que las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar.

* * *

Tenía una sutil sonrisa marcada en los labios, y no era para menos, todas aquellas miradas de las cuales eran objeto, aumentaban su ego de una manera desbordante, después de todo él había logrado lo que muchos de los presentes no... se casaría con Shuichi... además de que se sentía complacido con la docilidad que presentaba el menor al dejarse llevar por él.

* * *

Cruzaron el arco y en segundos se convirtieron en el objetivo de varias cámaras fotográficas y de video, que los cegaron momentáneamente...

Todo aquello era demasiado para él, un sinfín de emociones se apoderaron de su cuerpo y agradeció el seguir tomado de la mano del rubio, por que si no, no hubiese sido capaz de mantenerse en pie.

* Definitivamente era más difícil ser el centro de atención en su propia boda que subir a cantar en un escenario... *

* * *

- ¿Shuichi Shindou y Eiri Uesugi? - les nombró un hombre alto, de tez morena.

- ¡Si! - respondieron, al tiempo que se acercaban hasta una amplia mesa, donde se situaron frente a aquel hombre.

- Bien, entonces daremos inicio... - dijo en voz alta para llamar la atención de los presentes. - Mi nombre es Noboru Uehara y soy el juez que llevara a cabo la boda civil... - se acomodo sus anteojos y prosiguió. - Comenzaremos con la lectura de los derechos y deberes de los cónyuges...

* * *

* Articulo 66. - Los cónyuges son iguales en derechos y deberes.

* Articulo 67. - Los cónyuges deben respetarse y ayudarse mutuamente y actuar en interés de la familia.

* Articulo 68. - Los cónyuges están obligados a vivir juntos, guardarse fidelidad y socorrerse mutuamente. Deberán, además, compartir las responsabilidades domésticas y el cuidado y atención de ascendientes y descendientes y otras personas dependientes a su cargo.

* Articulo... - continuó hasta terminar con todos los artículos del código civil.

- Una vez conscientes de sus derechos y deberes como conyugues, les pregunto:

¿Shuichi Shindou, está de acuerdo en contraer matrimonio con el joven Uesugi? -

- Yo... Si, estoy de acuerdo... - dijo sonrojado, mientras soltaba disimuladamente la mano del rubio.

- ¿Eiri Uesugi, esta de acuerdo en contraer matrimonio con el joven Shindou? -

- Si... - respondió disimulando el nerviosismo que sentía.

- Bien... ahora necesito que los novios y sus testigos firmen el acta matrimonial. - pidió el juez al tiempo que les entregaba los documentos y se acercaban los recién nombrados.

Una vez que los testigos de ambos hubieron terminado de firmar el acta, el juez prosiguió...

- Por el poder que me confiere la ley, declaro que Shindou Shuichi y Eiri Uesugi quedan unidos en legal matrimonio...

Nuevamente se vieron rodeados de cámaras y poco después de familiares y amigos que los felicitaban.

* * *

-No entrará ni una sola persona más, hasta después de la boda... ¿ok? - apuntándolos con su fiel, querida e inseparable mágnum.

-S-si... - respondían visiblemente intimidados, los hombres que se quedarían a cargo de la seguridad, en la ausencia del americano, ya que él también era un invitado y por lo tanto quería estar presente cuando la boda se llevara a cabo.

Después de dejar las indicaciones pertinentes, se dirigió hasta la capilla, en compañía de Sakano, el cual no solo era su compañero de trabajo, sino que también era uno de sus mejores amigos.

* * *

Entre tanta confusión por causa de los invitados, Shu desapareció del lugar, dejando a un rubio de muy mal humor y no era para menos, ya que le acababan de informar que el sacerdote ya había llegado y que dentro de nada, daría comienzo la ceremonia.

Mientras, los invitados se trasladaron hasta la pequeña capilla, que estaba un poco más adelante del lugar en el que se encontraban.

La capilla era muy hermosa, de un elegante estilo barroco, con bellos ángeles tallados en mármol y unos enormes vitrales, pero lo que más destacaba del lugar era el hermoso Cristo que pendía imponente tras el altar.

El sitio estaba decorado con arreglos florales y un sinfín de pétalos rojos y blancos, adornando el camino hasta el altar, además de que se podía percibir un delicioso aroma a rosas, mezclado con incienso.

* * *

- Eiri... ¿En dónde esta Shu? - preguntaba la castaña visiblemente nerviosa.

- Eso mismo, quisiera saber... - respondió molesto, mientras se llevaba un cigarrillo a los labios.

Los invitados se dieron cuenta de la situación, pero nadie hizo ningún comentario, debido a la intimidante mirada del escritor.

- Hey aniki, ¿qué le hiciste a mi cuñadito, para que te dejará plantado y en su propia casa? - lo fastidiaba el moreno.

- ........................ - aspiro un poco de aquel adictivo humo, para luego soltarlo paulatinamente, su semblante era tranquilo, pero aquel comentario lo había enfurecido a tal grado que solo basto con dirigir su mirada hasta su hermano, para que este desapareciera de su presencia.

Sabía perfectamente que Shuichi no sería capaz de dejarlo plantado, pero por que demonios tenía que hacerlo esperar... si algo le gustaba de su pequeño esposo, era que podía ser tan predecible, como impredecible, y eso nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, aunque lo que realmente le molestaba era el hecho de no saber en donde diablos estaba, ¿acaso el mocoso no sabía quien era él? ¿acaso no sabía que nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, hace esperar a Eiri Uesugi?

Pero ya tendría suficiente tiempo para enseñarle buenos modales...

* * *

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, atravesó el inmenso jardín, hasta llegar al sitio en el que se realizaría la fiesta y busco entre los empleados que se encontraban ahí, sin obtener éxito, así que volvió a correr, pero ahora en dirección a la casa, se apresuro en entrar, para luego dirigirse a la cocina, en dónde encontró a quien estaba buscando.

* * *

Hiro y Suguru estaban realmente divertidos con aquella situación, y es que su pequeño amigo nunca dejaba de sorprenderlos, pero lo que más les divertía era ver la cara de confusión de todos los presentes y en especial la del engreído rubio.

Aún sonrientes, se dirigieron a ocupar sus puestos al lado derecho del altar, Suguru se coloco frente a un antiguo órgano y Hiro permaneció a su lado con una guitarra clásica en sus manos, para después acercar un par de micrófonos y acomodarlos frente a sus instrumentos.

* * *

- ¡¡¡Wiiii... es como la película de la novia fugitiva!!! - gritaba un emocionado Ryuichi, al tiempo que agitaba en el aire a su pequeño amigo rosado.

- My honey, creo que no deberías decir eso... - murmuro con nerviosismo, mientras alejaba a su ídolo de la furiosa mirada del rubio, que parecía querer matarlo ahí mismo.

Solo paso un par de minutos, para que el pelirosa hiciera acto de presencia en compañía de su mayordomo, logrando que todas las miradas se posaran en ellos, en especial la su esposo, que inconscientemente dejo caer de sus labios aquel cigarrillo.

El rubio lo observo embelesado, se veía tan... increíblemente bello y más con ese notable sonrojo, causado por la maratónica carrera que había realizado momentos antes, su cabello estaba ligeramente desordenado, mecido sutilmente por el viento y unos cuantos mechones rosados cubrían sus bellos ojos... hasta podría jurar, haber visto unos cuantos pétalos de sakura caer a su espalda...

Sus miradas se encontraron y en ese preciso instante Yuki olvido que estaba molesto... se le olvido que minutos antes estaba tan furioso con él, por haberlo hecho esperar, y se perdió en esos hermosos ojos violetas, que lo miraban con igual intensidad.

Una indescriptible sensación recorrió su cuerpo, al encontrarse con la mirada del rubio, y es que juraría que Yuki le estaba mirando con ¿amor? No, eso no podría ser... aunque tampoco le importaría si así fuera o al menos eso era lo que prefería pensar.

- Shu, que bueno que llegas... -

- ¿Ehh? Je je, lo siento Mika, es que tenía algo importante que hacer... - se disculpo con un tierno gesto dibujado en su rostro.

- ¿Qué puede ser más importante que tu boda? - pregunto la castaña, obteniendo por respuesta una sonrisa. - Bueno, supongo que en verdad lo fue.

- Buenas tardes... -

- ¡¡¡Minoru!!! - el pequeño se abalanzo sobre el mayor, abrazándolo con cariño.

- A mi también me da gusto verte Shu... - respondió el sacerdote, al tiempo que acariciaba la rosada cabeza del menor.

La mayoría de los invitados estaban dentro de la capilla, mirando hacía fuera y esperando el momento en que todo diera inicio.

Minoru, que era el sacerdote que llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, era buen amigo de la familia Shindou y fiel confidente de Shu, es por eso que él se encargaría de la unión de ambos chicos, aunque en un principio se había negado, argumentando que él no uniría en santo matrimonio a una pareja que no se amara realmente, pero por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba de confesor de Shuichi, este le había mentido, alegando que "si" amaba al escritor, aunque eso no basto para convencerlo...

Solo hasta que Hiro se presento a hablar con él, contándole absolutamente todo y en especial sobre sus sospechas, en las que Shu, estaba que babeaba por el rubio.

Fue entonces que acepto, es que los vio crecer y sentía un inmenso cariño por ambos, que haría casi cualquier cosa por verlos felices.

Poso su mirada sobre el escritor y lo observo por algunos instantes.

Era apuesto y varonil, pero había algo que no acababa de gustarle y es que solo sabía de él, lo que había escuchado de Hiro y en ciertos medios de comunicación.

Suspiro con resignación, mientras recordaba lo de la rueda de prensa, que aunque no solía ver la televisión, en esa noche estaba tan inquieto por lo de la boda que no pudo conciliar el sueño y termino buscando algo de su interés, encontrándose con la respuesta que tanto deseaba... ahora solo esperaba no equivocarse con aquella decisión.

* El señor trabaja en forma misteriosa... * - pensó. - ¿Les parece si comenzamos? - pregunto sonriente, sin despegar la mirada del rubio.

- Claro... - respondió este, con indiferencia.

Minoru no hizo ningún comentario, solo acomodo su casulla y dos acólitos debidamente vestidos, se ubicaron frente a él.

En segundos una chica con una videocámara se sitúo frente al pequeño, para captar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

La música inundo el lugar y dio comienzo la ceremonia, Minoru y ambos niños, fueron los primeros en entrar, seguidos por el escritor y su hermana, quien se encargaría de entregarlo, en ausencia de su madre.

Una vez que Yuki estaba frente al altar le toco su turno al menor, quien entro orgulloso del brazo de su fiel mayordomo, Takaki.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar... debido a que el novio, aparte de ser una de las personas con más prestigio social y económico, tenía como esposo al escritor más famoso, guapo, popular y con mucho dinero, como lo era Yuki Eiri, y se atrevía a entrar a su boda del brazo de un empleado domestico.

- Eiri... - Mika estaba confundida, eso parecía una broma de mal gusto, es cierto que Shuichi le agradaba, pero seguía teniendo una buena posición social, al igual que todos los invitados; que eran las personas con más prestigio del país y como era de esperarse veían mal, que al novio lo entregara un simple empleado.

Yuki estaba sorprendido... definitivamente Shu era diferente a todas las personas que conocía, era intenso, genuino y sobre todo sencillo, no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, él solo hacía lo que quería sin pensar en las consecuencias... y esas cualidades eran parte de lo que tanto le gustaba del pequeño, era ese toque de autenticidad que lo hacía tan especial.

Entonces recordó que el padre de Shu murió en un accidente hacía bastante tiempo, que su mamá se encontraba hospitalizada en una clínica en Los Ángeles California y que el cobarde de su tío, no se encontraba presente.

Estaba muy claro que aquel hombre, debió de estar en todo momento cerca del menor y que este lo apreciaba tanto que le pidió lo entregara en la boda... sin pensarlo más, sonrió satisfecho.

Todo en esa celebración era peculiar... obviamente que casarte con Shuichi Shindou era toda una aventura, si algo tendría esa boda, era que todos, absolutamente todos la recordarían como "un evento poco común".

Pero a Shu, no pareció importarle, solo camino sonriente al ritmo de la marcha nupcial, hasta llegar a lado de su esposo, el cual lo recibió de la mano de Takaki para luego ubicar su atención al frente.

La ceremonia comenzó con el saludo del sacerdote y siguió con la Liturgia de la Palabra... se sentían nerviosos y cada uno se aferraba inconscientemente a la mano del otro...

* * *

Hiro sintió una penetrante mirada sobre él, lo que ocasiono que un violento sonrojo se apoderará de sus mejillas y más al comprobar que esos profundos ojos azules que lo miraban de tal manera, pertenecían al americano, así que trato de evitarlo, poniendo suma atención a las palabras de Minoru.

En la primera fila del lado izquierdo estaba la Familia Uesugi, Touma y Mika estaban tomados de la mano, a un lado de ella se encontraba su padre, Ayaka, Tatsuha y Ryuichi que en un momento se levanto, tratando de no llamar mucho la atención y se situó al lado de Suguru, con un micrófono en mano.

En la primera fila del lado derecho, estaban los padres de Hiro, seguidos por la editora del rubio junto a su esposo y su hija, detrás de ellos se encontraba el americano junto a Sakano y los padres de Suguru.

Los demás eran invitados por ambas partes, entre inversionistas y empresarios, como también compañeros del colegio y empleados del restaurante, amigos de Shu.

La hermosa voz del vocalista de Nittle Grasper se dejo oír en todo el lugar, acompañado por una bella melodía.

Shuichi se quedo pasmado por la impresión... ¿ese era su ídolo, su casi Dios, cantando en su boda? Todo era perfecto... estaba muy emocionado y sonreía radiante ante tantas sensaciones.

Pensó que tendría que fingir su sonrisa ante todos y en especial a la cámara que grababa lo que su madre vería, pero para su sorpresa no tuvo que hacerlo, realmente se sentía feliz, a pesar de saber que su felicidad se complementaria si tan solo su madre estuviera a su lado y si Yuki realmente lo amara.

- Nos ponemos de pie... - la voz de Minoru, lo saco de sus pensamientos.

* * *

- ¿Shuichi, has venido aquí por voluntad propia a recibir el sagrado sacramento del matrimonio?

- S-si... -

- ¿Y tú Eiri, has venido aquí por voluntad propia a recibir el sagrado sacramento del matrimonio?

- Si. -

- Bien, ahora pueden decir sus votos... -

Yuki toma ambas manos de Shuichi y mirándolo a los ojos pronuncia:

- Yo Eiri, te tomo a ti Shuichi, como mi esposo, para amarte, honrarte y protegerte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las alegrías y en las tristezas, durante todos los días de mi vida... -

- Yo Shuichi, te acepto a ti Eiri, como mi esposo, para amarte, honrarte y protegerte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las alegrías y en las tristezas, durante todos los días de mi vida... -

- Los padrinos pueden acercarse - anuncio el sacerdote.

Kanna y su esposo se acercaron y ofrecieron el anillo correspondiente a cada uno, para luego alejarse, entre los destellos de las cámaras que captaban todo movimiento de los novios.

Luego Mika y Touma entregaron al sacerdote una bandeja de oro y regresaron a su lugar.

- Shuichi, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad hacia ti. - coloco el hermoso y costoso anillo en el delicado dedo anular del pequeño.

- Eiri, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad hacia ti... - colocando el anillo en el dedo anular del rubio.

Minoru deposito las arras en las manos de Yuki y este a su vez, las entrego a su pequeño esposo.

- Shuichi, recibe estas arras como prenda de la bendición de Dios y signo de lo que vamos a compartir. -

Shuichi repitió la misma acción que Yuki y este a su vez las coloco en la bandeja de oro.

La ceremonia continuo... y nuevamente la hermosa voz de Ryuichi se hizo presente, para después cederle nuevamente la palabra a Minoru.

- Siendo que ambos han venido aquí voluntariamente y no habiendo ningún impedimento para que esta unión se realice... los declaro esposos ante los ojos de Dios y de la sociedad, puede besar a su novio... - refiriéndose a Yuki.

El cual no se hizo del rogar y tomo a su pequeño esposo por la cintura para luego unir sus labios a los de él, en un suave, pero intenso beso.

Shuichi se dejo llevar por lo que sentía y correspondió a aquel beso, forzándolo a que fuera más demandante y es que aunque lo negará, había deseado tanto ese momento.

Yuki se abrió paso en la boca del menor... recorriéndola con necesidad, siendo recibido por la lengua de Shuichi que al primer contacto con la lengua del rubio, comenzó un "inocente" juego, que cada vez se volvía más excitante.

En ese momento solo eran ellos dos, no existía nadie más que ellos y nadie podría interrumpir el inmenso deseo de sentirse tan cerca... o al menos eso creían.

El beso se intensifico a tal grado que Shuichi sintió como las manos de su esposo se abrían paso dentro de su camisa para tocar la piel desnuda de su espalda, mientras él, se aferraba a su cuello y con una mano sostenía los rubios cabellos.

Las ovaciones se escucharon tan fuerte, que volvieron a su realidad, notando la dificultad que tenían para respirar...

Shuichi fue quién concluyo el beso, separándose lentamente... aún podía sentir los labios inflamados y la respiración del rubio chocar contra la suya, fue entonces que se percato de lo que ocurría y fue cegado por los destellos de luz, causados por las cámaras.

Yuki sintió como el menor se separaba y se dio cuenta de la piel tan suave que tocaban sus manos, sacándolas instantáneamente de aquel acogedor sitio... con el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza por haber perdido el control y por verse rodeado de tantas personas, al menos agradecía los continuos destellos que lo dejaban momentáneamente deslumbrado.

Una vez que se separaron, recibieron las felicitaciones de sus familiares y amigos, mientras Yuki era felicitado por su hermana, Shu se abrazaba a su mejor amigo... y así fueron recibiendo las felicitaciones de la mayoría de los presentes.

Se tomaron un par de fotos, con las personas más allegadas a ellos, incluyendo a Ryuichi, K y Sakano.

Cuando salieron de la iglesia se vieron rodeados de burbujas que eran fabricadas tanto por niños como adultos.

Entre aplausos y gritos, los novios desaparecieron por el mismo camino que hicieron para llegar hasta ahí, seguidos por varios camarógrafos... era hora de las fotografías.

Mientras, los invitados se dirigieron al lugar dónde se llevaría a cabo la recepción... para esperar a que la pareja regresara de la sesión de fotografía, que les tomarían en diferentes ubicaciones dentro del inmenso jardín de la residencia Shindou.

* * *

Al llegar hasta aquel sitio, quedaron realmente asombrados al contemplar una enorme y elegante carpa estilo jaima, color blanco, que se encontraba en medio de hermosas fuentes y arbustos, la cual estaba dotada de calefacción, aire acondicionado entre tantos servicios más, fácilmente cabían mas de veinte mesas redondas, para diez personas cada una, las cuales estaban cubiertas por dos finos manteles, uno en color blanco y sobre este uno un poco mas pequeño en color beige con hermosos bordados en oro, en las cuales se encontraba un precioso y elegante arreglo floral, que en el centro mantenía una decorada vela en color rosa, contaba con una fina vajilla de porcelana y copas de la más reluciente cristalería, ubicadas en perfecto orden junto a los cubiertos de plata, las sillas llevaban cubiertas blancas con un grueso listón de color dorado que terminaba en un vistoso moño.

Entre cada dos mesas había una un poco más pequeña y con las mismas características decorativas, a excepción que estas solo contenían entremeses y botellas de los vinos más finos, entre los cuales destacaban el champagne y el whisky, únicamente la mesa principal que era la de los novios, no compartía la pequeña mesa que le correspondía.

El piso era una gran plataforma trasparente, cuidadosamente colocada para no maltratar el bien cuidado césped, que se podía observar bajo esta y viéndose más hermosa al resplandecer debido a las lámparas que se encontraban estratégicamente acomodadas en el suelo.

Unos cuantos candelabros pendían relucientes en el techo, además de contar con bellos arreglos florales ubicados en cada uno de los rincones y al fondo en el pequeño escenario dónde más tarde tocarían los músicos, mientras se podía escuchar a Mozart como música de fondo.

En la entrada había varios meseros, debidamente vestidos con pantalones en color negro con camisa blanca y un jubón del mismo color que el pantalón, que les recibieron para luego ubicarlos en el lugar que les correspondía.

Al entrar del lado izquierdo había una mesa rectangular con una fuente de chocolate y varias broquetas tanto de frutas como de bombones, que se veían realmente deliciosas y que estaban acompañadas con una gran variedad de postres, para que los más pequeños se sirvieran.

En el centro estaba la amplia pista de baile y al fondo un escenario en el cual se apreciaba un enorme equipo de sonido, al igual que varios instrumentos y micrófonos, y en el cual estaba el maestro de ceremonias, dándoles una cordial bienvenida.

Del lado derecho se encontraba la exclusiva mesa de los novios en medio de las de sus familiares y amigos más cercanos, mientras que del lado izquierdo estaban las mesas de los demás invitados.

A un costado de la carpa se apreciaban claramente, varios juegos infantiles como columpios, inflables y un carrusel, que al instante fueron ocupados por los pequeños, que a pesar de ser observados por sus padres desde el interior, eran supervisados por un par de meseros.

La vista era espectacular a pesar de que era un poco más de las cuatro de la tarde y aún estaba claro, aunque no tardarían en comprobar lo bello que se vería todo aquello, cuando entrara la noche.

* * *

Tomaron un sinfín de fotos en distintos lugares del inmenso jardín de la residencia Shindou... ninguno de los dos hizo ningún comentario, solo se dejaron guiar por los expertos, que hicieron un excelente trabajo.

El laberinto, el amplio arco de rosas, la bella fuente en dónde se conocieron, el hermoso rosal que tantos recuerdos les traían, el área de la alberca y el enorme cerezo, fueron parte de los escenarios que ocuparon para semejante obra de arte.

Fueron captados en algunas poses tiernas y románticas hasta un poco eróticas y sensuales...

Aunque ninguno quisiera admitirlo, terminaron por divertirse en esa ardua sesión fotográfica, logrando que las fotos quedaran aún más bellas, sobre todo aquella en la que Shuichi se sienta respaldado en el cerezo, con Eiri acostado sobre su regazo, ya que desde un principio estaban tensos y avergonzados por la pose, pero después de unos minutos se relajaron al sentir la suave y refrescante brisa que los acariciaba y que hacía caer varios pétalos sobre ellos, todo era tranquilidad... aunque a Shu lo que más le encanto fue la hermosa mariposa que se poso en su dedo, mientras que el rubio lo miraba embelesado por la sincera sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios.

Una vez que todos quedaron satisfechos con el trabajo, decidieron que era hora de hacer acto de presencia en la "humilde" recepción que les aguardaba.

* * *

Un chico se acerco hasta el guapo maestro de ceremonias y le comento algo, para luego retirarse.

- Bueno, me informan que los novios están por llegar, así que les pido se pongan de pie, para darles la bienvenida... -

Al instante, todos se levantaron y fijaron su atención en la entrada.

* * *

Caminaron con tranquilidad hasta llegar frente a la carpa, captando la mirada de todos los invitados.

- ¡¡¡Qué lo cargue...que lo cargue!!! - gritaban los presentes.

A lo cual, Yuki decidió ceder y con gran destreza tomo a su esposo entre sus brazos y camino con él, por el camino de pétalos que llegaba hasta en medio de la pista, para después bajarlo con delicadeza, mientras que el rostro de Shuichi se tornaba visiblemente sonrojado.

Los gritos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar, hasta que la varonil voz del animador pidió que los novios dirigieran unas palabras a sus invitados, al tiempo que les entregaba un micrófono.

Yuki hizo un gesto de desaprobación, que solo fue captado por el pelirosa, que al momento comprendió que tenía que hablar por ambos.

- Bueno yo... nosotros estamos muy agradecidos con todos y cada uno de ustedes por acompañarnos en el día más importante de nuestras vidas, sé que quizás tenían otros compromisos, pero aún así están aquí, honrándolos con su presencia... no se que más decir, solo que esperamos que disfruten de la fiesta, gracias... - concluyo el pequeño.

Los aplausos se escucharon por todo el lugar y los novios se dirigieron hasta el sitio reservado para ellos.

* * *

Después de un rato, en el cual se dedicaron a saludar y a recibir regalos de parte de algunos invitados que aún no habían mandado el suyo, debido a la invitación tan apresurada, como en el caso de Ryuichi que se colgó del cuello de Shu por varios minutos para luego platicar con él, por otros más... se separaron para convivir por separado con sus familiares y amigos.

El rubio platicaba con Touma, cuando se percato de cierta persona que según él, no debería de estar en "su boda" así que sin pensarlo más, se dirigió hasta él.

- Eiri san... - estaba confuso por la reacción del rubio, pero aún así decidió acompañarlo a una distancia prudente.

- ¿Pero que diablos haces aquí? Si no quieres que te saque a patadas, lárgate de una vez... - dijo autoritariamente, mientras miraba con furia al hombre que se encontraba frente a él.

- Yo... - sintió que su voz que quebraba al ver a quién tanto temía, mientras que sus amigos se quedaron con cara de no saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Quien demonios te crees para asistir a mi boda? -

* * *

Shuichi estaba con Hiro y Suguru, cuando se percato de lo que ocurría, e inmediatamente se acerco hasta ellos, escuchando parte de la conversación.

- Pues resulta que también es "mi boda" y él es uno de "mis" invitados... - respondió el pequeño, a espaldas de su esposo.

Yuki solo se volvió hasta él y lo miro con sorpresa, no podía creer que después de lo que le había hecho ese sujeto, lo hubiese invitado a su boda y lo defendiera como si nada...

- ............... - enarco una ceja, al estar apunto de poner en su sitio al mocoso.

- Así que te pido que respetes a mis amistades, como yo respeto a las tuyas... - se adelanto a responder con un semblante de molestia, sin tomar en cuenta la fría mirada que le dirigía el rubio, acción que no paso desapercibido para Yuki, que enseguida busco con la mirada el motivo por el cual Shuichi se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera.

Una vez que ubico lo que tanto molestaba a su pequeño, se alejo sin decir ni una sola palabra, por ahora tendría que arreglar primero esa "situación" y dejar las cosas como estaban, por más enfurecido que estuviera.

* * *

- Shu, yo... quizás no debí venir... - se disculpo el moreno.

- Je je... no pasa nada, es solo que no le agradas mucho a Yuki, pero no importa, ustedes son mis invitados y él tiene que aceptarlo. -

- Per... - fue interrumpido por el menor que lo tomó de la mano y lo acerco a la mesa dónde se encontraba su nueva familia. (Los Uesugi)

- Ayaka ¿me permites un momento? -

- ¿Ehh? Claro Shu... - respondió mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía hasta él, sin despegar la mirada del apuesto chico que lo acompañaba.

- Bueno, solo quería presentarte a un amigo... el es Taki Aizawa... -

- Mu... mucho gusto, yo soy Ayaka Usami... - un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, cuanto estrecho su mano con la del chico.

- El gusto es... mío... - hizo una pequeña reverencia... estaba muy nervioso, ya que esa chica era realmente hermosa.

Shuichi notó la mirada que se dirigían ambos y decidió dejar que se conocieran mejor.

- Yo tengo un asunto que atender... con su permiso. - se alejo de ellos, para luego desaparecer en compañía de sus amigos.

*Ayaka termino sentada en la mesa que compartía Taki, con varios amigos del instituto.*

* * *

- Joven Eiri... ¿sucedió algo? - pregunto mientras caminaba detrás de él.

- ¿Qué diablos hace aquí? -

- ¿Ehh... a quien se refiere? -

- A ella... quiero saber quien demonios la invito, por que estoy más que seguro que no fui yo y por lo que sé, tampoco Shuichi. - respondió irritado, al tiempo que llegaba hasta aquella hermosa mujer.

- Kotori, necesitamos hablar. -

- Ahh... Eiri, si quieres nos quedamos de ver afuera en un par de minutos para que nadie sospeche que... -

- No será necesario, ya que no me interesa lo que crea la gente, además lo único que quiero decirte, es que no eres bienvenida y te exijo que te retires, si es que no quieres que... -

- ¿Me estas amenazando? -

- Joven Eiri... comprendo bien lo que sucede y no se preocupe, que yo me haré cargo de la situación. - intervino Touma, al notar que estaban llamando mucho la atención.

Yuki solo bufó molesto, pero comprendió que no era prudente armar un escándalo, así que decidió dejar la situación en manos de su cuñado y volvió hasta su lugar.

* * *

- ¿De verdad te encuentras bien? - pregunto, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

- Estoy bien Hiro... -

- Sabes que yo tampoco estuve de acuerdo en que invitaras a esos y... - fue interrumpido por su amigo.

- Pero Taki se disculpo conmigo, además él... también invito a su amiga. - su rostro se veía molesto, pero sus ojos reflejaban una enorme tristeza.

- Shu... - revolvió con cariño el suave cabello rosado.

De repente se escucho que alguien trataba de abrir nuevamente la puerta y el menor de los tres se dirigió a ver de quién se trataba.

- Lo siento Mr. K, pero no puede pasar. -

- No creo que este en condiciones de decir eso. - amenazo el americano apuntándolo con su fiel mágnum, logrando que el menor se hiciera a un lado.

Sus expresivos ojos azules se abrieron a más no poder, al contemplar la tierna escena. - Yo... - se alejo apresuradamente de aquel sitio, causando confusión entre los chicos.

- Hiro... seguro que era a ti, a quien buscaba. Será mejor que vayas con él y arregles el malentendido. - sugirió el pelirosa.

- No creo que sea necesario Shu, además ya nos están anunciando, así que mejor nos damos prisa. - dijo mientras se vestía lo más rápido que podía, tratando que sus amigos no notaran su inquietud.

* * *

- Bueno, es momento de recibir con un fuerte aplauso a los meseros que les acompañaran por lo que resta del día... - anunciaba el maestro de ceremonias.

Los presentes aplaudían, mientras que el rubio buscaba a su esposo entre los invitados.

De repente las luces se apagaron, haciéndose más notorio debido a que afuera ya estaba oscureciendo.

Una suave música resonó por todo el lugar, al tiempo que varias siluetas se situaban al centro de la pista, de repente la música empieza a ser mas movida, y se encienden unas enormes copas que los meseros mantenían es sus manos, develando en medio de estos al pelirosa.

Yuki al igual que los invitados, se quedo perplejo al contemplar a su revoltoso esposo bailando con todo y uniforme.

Todos se movían tan sexys, al compas de la música, además de que mostraban gran destreza al moverse con esas copas encendidas... para terminar dejándolas en el suelo frente a ellos y arrancarse la ropas para quedar en otra más entallada y sexy, ( : al puro estilo de solo para mujeres : ) a excepción de Shu, que termino con su traje de novio que le entallaba a la perfección.

Las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar y en segundos los meseros se dispusieron a acercar una enorme mesa rectangular repleta de distintos platillos, para luego colocar una gran variedad de ellos en las pequeñas mesas que se encontraban detrás de las principales.

Shuichi hizo lo mismo con la pequeña mesa que les pertenecía, encontrándose con su esposo que solo lo observo en silencio.

En cuestión de minutos ya no había rastro de aquella intromisión y las luces se encendieron, pero en todas y cada una de aquellas mesas, abundaban los más deliciosos y suculentos platillos...

- Nos alegra que les haya gustado la sorpresa y para todos aquellos que les gusto el show, me permito anunciarles que pueden contratar nuestros servicios para todo tipo de eventos... bueno, menos al novio, que esta noche fue su despedida... - bromeaba el pelirrojo, mientras se acercaba a su amigo y le entregaba el micrófono.

Todos reían y aplaudían ante el comentario.

- Bien... supongo que no se lo esperaban, y no los culpo, ya que solo fue hace unos minutos que se me ocurrió... - hizo una pausa, para tomar un poco de agua y prosiguió. - las delicias que están apunto de probar, fueron hechas por unos buenos amigos, con los cuales he compartido gran parte de mi vida y que insistieron en servirles para darme una sorpresa, pero decidí adelantarme y sorprenderlos, como en los viejos tiempos... - sonrió - así que les pido un fuerte aplauso para ellos. - termino de decir, para luego tomar su lugar al lado de su esposo, mientras que Hiro daba las ultimas indicaciones... una vez que los aplausos cesaron.

* * *

- Los invitamos a disfrutar del bufé. -

Apenas y escucho las últimas palabras de su amigo, ya que la intensa mirada que se posaba sobre él, lo estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso, a pesar de seguir molesto.

- Muy original... -

- ¿Ehh? - observo al rubio servir en su plato un poco de Ravioli de Cangrejo (en salsa rosada) con Salmón a la crema de piñones y vodka, para luego ponerlo sobre la mesa. - ¿a que te refieres? - pregunto con indiferencia.

- No dejas de sorprenderme, primero entras a la iglesia del brazo de tu mayordomo, luego te vistes, bailas y sirves con los meseros y terminas por convertir el banquete en un bufé, para que tus amigos no tengan que servir... ¿que sigue, saldrás de adentro del pastel? - comento sarcástico, aunque realmente había disfrutado de cada una de las excentricidades de su esposo.

- Pues lo haré si me da la gana... además lo que haga y deje de hacer, no es de tu incumbencia. - dijo al tiempo que se servía un poco de todo, podría estar demasiado molesto, pero no lo suficiente para perder el apetito.

- Desde ahora lo es. - acercándose al pequeño.

- Esto no es más que una farsa y lo sabes... así que no tienes que fingir que te importo. -

- Yo no la invite... ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de su presencia. - miro directo a esos hermosos ojos violetas, que en ese momento luchaban por no derramar ni una sola lagrima.

- ........................ - se sintió intimidado a pesar de querer gritarle tantas cosas.

- No es mentira lo que te dije, entre ella y yo no hay absolutamente nada. -

- Yo... no sé de que me hablas... - desvió su mirada, mostrando desinterés, pero algo en su interior quería escuchar más al respecto.

- Ella ya se fue, le deje claro que no era bienvenida y no creo que se atreva a molestarnos nuevamente. - dijo para luego tomar el rostro de su pequeño esposo y depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

Shuichi se sintió más tranquilo con aquella aclaración y sobre todo con aquella caricia.

A partir de ese momento decidió no pensar más en su situación... disfrutaría de la fiesta, aunque sabía que hasta en los mejores cuentos, el hechizo terminaba a la media noche y entones dejaría de ser el feliz y radiante esposo, para volver a ser Shuichi Shindou, el chico que se caso con un desconocido para ayudar a su madre enferma, y no por amor como todos creían.

* * *

El bufé, fue del agrado de todos los presentes, ya que había gran variedad de platillos de distintos países (aunque predominaba la comida italiana) y de los cuales pudieron disfrutar a su antojo.

La mayoría de los invitados comentaba sobre lo exquisito que era todo, entre ellos la familia del escritor, que después de alabar el buen gusto del pelirosa, su platica se centro en la ausencia de Ayaka en la mesa y en el notable mal humor del americano, el cual ni siquiera se dio por enterado, ya que no dejaba de fijar su atención en cierto pelirrojo que se encontraba a solo una mesa de la suya.

A Tatsuha, la platica no parecía interesarle más, que ver a su ídolo comer descuidadamente su Spaguetti, ensuciando su barbilla con salsa de queso.

* * *

Hiro fingía no darse cuenta de la intensa mirada del rubio sobre su persona y trataba de actuar de lo más normal mientras platicaba con Suguru y una amiga del instituto.

Aunque para su sorpresa, se descubrió sonriendo con un visible sonrojo en su rostro, mientras adoptaba en cada oportunidad diferentes poses, las cuales estaba seguro que llamarían aún más la atención del americano.

* -Demonios, ahora le estoy coqueteando... * - pensó con disgusto, una vez que se convenció de que lo único que quería en ese momento, era que K no tuviera ojos para nadie más que para él.

* * *

Una vez que todos terminaron sus alimentos y sus copas fueron llenadas, la fiesta continuo.

- Ha llegado el momento en que todos nos ponemos de pie, alzamos nuestras copas... y decimos salud, para acompañar a los novios en este día tan importante... -

Los invitados siguieron las indicaciones del maestro de ceremonias, mientras que los novios que ya se encontraban al centro de la pista, levantaron sus copas en dirección a los presentes, para luego beber todo su contenido.

- Ahora, a la cuenta de tres, los novios lanzaran sus copas hacía atrás, para romperlas y atraer toda la felicidad posible... recordemos que en cuantos más fragmentos se rompan las copas, mayor será su felicidad. -

- Uno, dos, tres... - gritaban a coro, para luego ver como los novios lanzaban sus copas y estas se esparcían en un sinfín de fragmentos.

Todos gritaban y aplaudían emocionados, al ver la expresión de felicidad que ambos mantenían en sus rostros.

Al cabo de unos minutos y de muchas fotografías, se anunciaba que los recién casados abrirían el baile y se escucho una dulce melodía inundar todo el lugar, al tiempo que Yuki sujetaba la estrecha cintura de su esposo, para terminar bailando suavemente al compas de la música, logrando que alrededor de ellos se situaran varias parejas más, entre las cuales se encontraban Mika con su padre, Ayaka con Tachi, Noriko con Touma y Suguru con una amiga del colegio, entre otras.

Mientras que el menor de los Uesugi se entretenía acosando a Ryuichi, Hiro empezaba a sentirse molesto, ya que no comprendía por que el rubio "explotador" no se había acercado a él, en todo el día...

Había algo que lo hacía sentirse inseguro, tenía un mal presentimiento y lo comprobó al verlo bailar descaradamente con varias chicas.

Pero podía más su orgullo que las ganas que tenía de bailar con el americano, así que para no demostrarle que lo estaba pasando mal por su causa, decidió hacer algo para divertirse y que mejor que hacerlo con su mejor amigo, al cual rapto para bailar con él en varias oportunidades, ocasionando no solo la molestia del escritor, sino también de cierto rubio de ojos azules, que para ese momento llevaba más de media botella de vodka y la compañía de tres hermosas mujeres que reían escandalosamente.

* * *

La música fue variada, pero para gusto y deleite de más de uno, Ryuichi hizo acto de presencia en el pequeño escenario, en conjunto con sus ex compañeros de banda...

Todos a excepción de Eiri, disfrutaron de sus interpretaciones, para luego proseguir con la famosa marcha fúnebre, en la cual cargaron al escritor entre Touma, Tatsuha, el esposo de Kanna y Sakano, para luego pasearlo por todo el lugar, mientras le iban quitando varias prendas de vestir, como el saco, los zapatos con todo y calcetines, al igual que el chaleco y el plastrón, una vez que terminaron con el recorrido y llegaron nuevamente al centro de la pista, lo aventaron al aire en varias ocasiones, mientras que los demás espectadores solo gritaban y aplaudían ante semejante acción.

Podría decirse que Shuichi fue uno de los que más se divirtió al ver al "rubio baka" en esa situación.

Después prosiguieron a partir el delicioso pastel de mazapán con fresas con crema, el cual se conformaba de ocho piezas, la principal y más grande era la parte de abajo, de la que salían tres partes de cada lado en forma de corazón y una al centro a más altura que las anteriores y en la cual se encontraba la figura de los novios, que Mika mando a hacer especialmente, para que esta tuviera la misma apariencia de su hermano y cuñado.

Shuichi disfruto de cinco enormes rebanadas de este, frente a un muy asombrado Yuki, que por más que le gustara el pastel, no pudo comer más que dos rebanadas de la mitad de una de las de su pequeño esposo.

* * *

Al cabo de las diez de la noche, el ambiente era cada vez mejor y tanto grandes como chicos seguían disfrutando de aquella celebración.

El piso resplandecía al igual que el bello jardín, que en ese momento se veía espectacular, pero eso no parecía importarle a cierto escritor, que en ese instante estaba más que fastidiado.

- Nos vamos. - dijo de repente, mientras tomaba de la mano a un confundido Shuichi, que trato de soltarse del agarre del mayor, pero que no pudo evitar ser obligado a salir de la carpa en dirección a la entrada de la casa.

* * *

En la distancia, un apuesto chico de cabello rojizo observo la escena, descubriendo que su amigo no iba por propia voluntad, aunque parecía que así era.

Se levanto rápidamente de su sitio para alcanzar a la pareja, pero antes de logar su objetivo, una fuerte mano se poso en su hombro, deteniéndolo.

* * *

- ¿Pero quien te crees pa... -

- Te callas... estoy arto de tanto ruido y me duele la cabeza, además en media hora sale el tren que nos llevara a Kioto y tenemos que llegar a tiempo. - explico con disgusto, mientras llegaban a la sala.

- ¡Yo no voy a ningún lado! - soltándose del agarre.

- Por supuesto que vas, yo tengo que estar mañana a las dos de la tarde en... no tengo por que darle explicaciones a un mocoso malcriado. -

- Pues resulta que eres tú, el que tiene que estar en Kioto, así que yo no tengo por que ir... ¡y no soy ningún mocoso! - grito, inflando sus mejillas en un tierno gesto aniñado.

- Soy "tu" esposo y no pretendo dejarte aquí, en nuestra noche de bodas. - concluyo insinuante.

- .................. - Shuichi comprendió que no iba a ser posible convencer al rubio, así que solo suspiro con resignación.

- Entonces iré a empacar un poco de ropa... - caminando hacia las escaleras.

- No es necesario, allá te comprare lo que te haga falta. - dijo mientras lo seguía.

- Esta bien, señor rico Mc Yuki, solo llevare mi pijama y un par de obsequios que tengo mucha curiosidad por abrir. - comento sarcástico.

* * *

En la fiesta todos seguían divirtiéndose, sin tomar en cuenta la ausencia de los novios.

- Takaki, de casualidad sabes ¿en donde esta Hiro? -

- No joven Suguru, pero si gusta le ayudo a buscarlo. -

- Mmm... no se preocupe, quizás ande por ahí con Shuichi, aunque es extraño que no me hayan avisado... - reflexionaba.

- Suguru, te estaba buscando, anda vamos a bailar. - decía una hermosa chica de largo cabello castaño, al tiempo que arrastraba al menor hacia la pista de baile.

* * *

Un taxi llego hasta la mansión Shindou, sin llamar la atención de los medios de comunicación, que seguían esperando que algo inusual sucediera.

En poco tiempo, ambos se dirigían hasta la parte trasera de la casa, en la cual se encontraba la entrada de servicio y en dónde eran esperados por el taxi, entraron en el, sin ser reconocidos debido las gorras que llevaban puestas.

No hicieron ningún comentario en el trascurso a la estación, que solo duro cerca de quince minutos.

Al llegar abordaron con toda tranquilidad, hasta encontrar el compartimento que fue del agrado del rubio y en el que se acomodaron para el viaje, que solo duraría un par de horas.

El viaje hacia Kioto lo hicieron casi en silencio y Shu había pasado todo el tiempo con la mirada fija hacia la ventanilla, pero mirando a la nada, sin alcanzar a comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras que Yuki leía un libro, o al menos eso intentaba, ya que no podía dejar de mirar al hermoso ángel que se encontraba frente a él.

- Yuki... ¿Cuál es la razón por la que te casaste conmigo, si sabías cuanto detestaba la idea de contraer matrimonio? - se aventuro a preguntar.

El rubio lo observo en silencio para después responder a su pregunta, con frialdad.

- Digamos que al igual que tú, yo también tenía un asunto personal que resolver... y en lo que a ti respecta, pues... no me desagrado la idea de ser tu esposo, hasta podría decir que eres lindo cuando estas callado. -

El pelirosa solo bufó con molestia, para después volver a guardar silencio el resto del camino.

* * *

Llegaron a su destino y tomaron un nuevo taxi, para llegar a la casa de la familia Uesugi.

Al llegar... Shuichi observo el lugar con detenimiento, a simple vista no era tan grande como su casa, pero si era muy hermosa y visiblemente acogedora.

- Buenas noches joven Uesugi... - se inclinaba un señor de mediana edad, ante la presencia del rubio.

- Buenas noches Yoshida, él es mi esposo y quiero que lo atiendas en nuestra estancia. - ordeno.

- Joven... - haciendo otra reverencia hacía el menor.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shuichi... - repitiendo la acción. - Espero que... -

- Bueno, nos retiramos a mi habitación... que nadie nos moleste. - se apresuro a decir, para luego tomar la mano del pequeño y caminar con él, hasta el segundo piso, en dónde se encontraba su recamara.

Shuichi contemplo todo a su paso, se podría decir que realmente era como lo esperaba, aunque no tuvo oportunidad de curiosear, ya que "su" esposo le hizo entrar en la amplia habitación, la cual contaba con una enorme cama al centro, cubierta con un fino edredón en color hueso y repleta de hermosos cojines del mismo color, pero con decorados en vino, mientras que a los costados solo había elegantes estantes repletos de libros y un pequeño escritorio con un equipo de computo y a un lado de este, un teléfono que se podía apreciar debajo de varios documentos, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue el kotatsu que se ubicaba al centro de la habitación. Además de contar con un closet del lado derecho, cerca de una puerta de madera, la cual supuso que se trataba del servicio... cerca de la cama había una vistosa ventana, que en ese momento se encontraba cubierta por unas largas y elegantes cortinas en color vino.

- Y yo... bueno... ¿dónde voy a dormir? - inquirió con nerviosismo.

- ¿No es obvio? Solo hay una cama y es nuestra noche de bodas... - dijo cínicamente al tiempo que acomodaba en el closet, los regalos que insistió en llevar el pelirosa.

- Quieres decir... que tu... que tu y... y yo, que esperas que... - las palabras se atoraban en sus garganta, el simple hecho de imaginar lo que el rubio pretendía, le atemorizaba.

Yuki percibió el estado en el que se encontraba y sonrió con malicia, mientras caminaba hasta él, para luego tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

Shuichi tembló ante ese contacto y en seguida trato de alejarse, pero el rubio fue más rápido y unió sus labios a los del menor en un apasionado beso... para después separarse abruptamente y alejarse en dirección al servicio, dejando a su pequeño esposo más que confundido, con un fuerte dolor de estomago a causa de la intensa angustia que acababa de experimentar.

- Si gustas te puedes poner cómodo... - dijo con sarcasmo puro, para después desaparecer tras la puerta.

Lo observo sin decir palabra alguna... solo trato de digerir aquellas palabras, para luego verificar si podía salir de la habitación, comprobando lo que tanto temía... se encontraba con llave.

Estaba un poco cansado, así que se apresuro en buscar unas cuantas frazadas para dormir en el suelo, pero para su mala suerte no encontró ninguna, la única forma que tenía de descansar, sería durmiendo en la cómoda cama al lado del "pervertido rubio". (Como decidió llamarlo de ahora en adelante)

Pero él no solía dormir con ropa y recordando que su pijama solo constaba de una corta camiseta y un diminuto short, decidió buscar algo menos "ligero" entre los obsequios, quizás había algo mas recatado que no levantara la más mínima pasión en el escritor, solamente así lo mantendría alejado de él... o al menos eso era lo que creía...

* * *

Lavo su rostro para luego contemplar detenidamente su reflejo en el espejo, se veía realmente apuesto... así que no pudo evitar que una marcada sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

- * Que suerte tuvo el mocoso, al casarse conmigo * - pensó, aunque su sonrisa se acentuó aún más, cuando escucho un poco de ruido proveniente de la habitación... seguramente el pequeño revoltoso, estaba agotando las posibilidades de escapar a su "cruel" destino.

Pero eso no le preocupaba... después de todo, esa era la noche que tanto había esperado, era el momento adecuado para cobrarle al chiquillo del demonio, todos y cada uno de los "problemas" que le había ocasionado.

- Mja... ya veré si después de hoy, sigues con tanta energía... - murmuro al tiempo que se llevaba un ansiado cigarrillo a los labios y salía del servicio.

* * *

Se quedo estático en el marco de la puerta, con la mirada fija en la silueta que se encontraba de pie junto a la cama.

- ¿Pero que demonios... - por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas, dejo caer el cigarrillo de sus labios... mientras que sus ojos se abrían con asombro y un pequeño, pero notable tic en su parpado izquierdo se hacia presente... definitivamente el "mocoso" estaba lleno de sorpresas...

* * *

_Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y el capítulo haya sido de su agrado._

_***Importante***_

_Hace poco, una linda compañera me comento por medio de un MP, que era lastima que no aceptara reviews anónimos..._

_Pero en realidad no me había dado cuenta de que tenía bloqueada la opción, así que les ofrezco una sincera disculpa a tods aquellos que intentaron dejar un review en algunos de mis fics y que les aparecía que el autor (: yo :) no lo permitía._

_En fin... espero disculpen mi descuido, ya que siempre he valorado los comentarios que me dejan y en ningún momento fue mi intención ofender o excluir a nadie._

_Aprovecho para avisarles que ya no esta bloqueada la opción, así que ya recibo reviews anónimos... ^^_

_En fin... ya no les aburro con mis cosas._

_Solo deseo que pasen un excelente Día del Amor y la Amistad, en compañía de sus seres queridos._

_Que coman muchas cosas dulces y no se olviden de abrazar a tods_

_a quienes no les demuestran muy seguido, lo importante que son en sus vidas..._

_Y recuerden..._

_***Es mejor dar que recibir***_

_Muchas gracias por leer y a keshi295, beba-gravi2309, esmeralda-chan y _Ansin_, por alegrarme los días con sus lindos comentarios, salu2!!!_


	14. Una inolvidable noche y más

_Hola!!!_

_Sé que nuevamente tardé en actualizar, pero espero que este nuevo capítulo les compense por haberlos hecho esperar._

_El capítulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a __**keshi295, esmeralda_chan, Ansin, the-mist, ani-chan, Sakura e hikaru chan.**_

_De verdad que me hicieron muy feliz con sus lindísimos comentarios!!! ^^_

***Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene **lemon**, si no te gusta este tipo de lectura abstente de leerla.*

_Gravitation no me pertenece…_

_************* _

**Una inolvidable noche y más de una confesión a medias**

Se quedo estático en el marco de la puerta, con la mirada fija en la silueta que se encontraba de pie junto a la cama.

- ¿Pero que demonios... - por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas, dejo caer el cigarrillo de sus labios... mientras que sus ojos se abrían con asombro y un pequeño, pero notable tic en su parpado izquierdo se hacia presente... definitivamente el "mocoso" estaba lleno de sorpresas...

* * *

Una mano en su hombro le hizo detener su paso, forzándolo a volverse para quedar frente a aquel que le retuvo.

- K... yo, tengo que ir a... es que Shu... -

- No dejaré que vayas tras él. - dijo con firmeza, al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba entre el inmenso jardín, hasta llegar a un lugar apartado de donde se encontraba la fiesta.

- Pero Shu es mi amigo y yo... tengo que... - comento con nerviosismo al tiempo que trataba de soltarse del agarre del mayor.

- ¡¡¡I've had enough!!! ¿No sabes decir otra cosa que no sea "Shu"? - recrimino con furia, y es que los celos empezaron a obstruir la poca cordura que le quedaba.

- K... - no sabía que decir, estaba asustado por la reacción del rubio, quién momentos antes lo había aferrado por los hombros, obligándolo a que lo viera de frente.

* * *

Una sensación de ansiedad se apodero de él, al percibir el aroma a alcohol proveniente del americano y más al descubrir en "que" parte del extenso jardín se encontraban... sabía perfectamente que nadie pasaría por ahí y aunque lo hicieran no serían descubiertos con facilidad.

No por nada, era el mismo lugar en el que él y su mejor amigo se escondían cuando no querían que nadie los molestara...

- ¿Si tanto le amas, por que no te casaste con él? - inquirió al tiempo que lo soltaba, pero sin apartar sus profundos ojos azules del menor.

- Yo lo intente, pero... - no sabía por que respondía a aquella pregunta, dolía demasiado... y más al contemplar la tristeza reflejada en la mirada del rubio, quien ni siquiera fue capaz de ocultar lo que sentía.

- I see... si es tan importante, vete. -

- ¿Pe-pero qué diablos te sucede, primero me impides ir tras él, luego me obligas a venir hasta aquí y al ahora terminas diciéndome vete? ¡¡¡Estas desquiciado!!! - no supo en que momento paso del dolor a la intensa ira que lo estaba invadiendo, quizás era que esperaba que K lo retuviera nuevamente... quizás esperaba que lo sujetara entre sus brazos y no le permitiera alejarse de su lado.

- Estas enamorado del chico que te rechazo... que además resulta ser tu mejor amigo y luego te mueres de celos por que se va con "su" esposo en "su" noche de bodas. ¡Mjaa... y yo soy el loco! - estaba tan furioso, que lo único que pensó fue en lastimar al menor.

- Pues eso es algo que no te interesa... además, deberías de estar más preocupado en ir a divertirte con esas... esas... esas lagartonas... - su rostro estaba enrojecido de la irritación que sentía, cada vez que recordaba al americano bailar y beber con aquellas mujeres.

Tanta amargura terminó por ocasionarle una fuerte opresión en su pecho, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y sentía la enorme necesidad de salir corriendo, aunque inesperadamente sus piernas no fueron capaces de obedecerle...

Y dejo de tener control sobre su propio cuerpo, cuando el deseo de quedarse al lado de aquel hombre, fue aún más grande que su orgullo.

* * *

K no sabía que pensar... sus sentimientos eran confusos, por un lado estaba furioso por aquella confesión, y por otro conmovido de ver el estado en el que se encontraba el menor.

Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo... en ese momento solo veía a un chiquillo indefenso que necesitaba de su protección.

* * *

- ¡¡¡Siii... a Kuma-chan le gusta este juego!!! - exclamaba el cantante, al tiempo que colocaba la ficha ganadora.

Mika y Touma hicieron un gesto de resignación, mientras observaban la mula de Charizard que era la que les había hecho perder aquel singular dómino de pokemon... en realidad ni siquiera sabían cómo es que habían accedido a jugar y menos comprendían el por qué, siendo que la fiesta estaba en todo lo que daba y el ambiente era cada vez mejor...

Lo mismo se pregunta Noriko, al tiempo que observaba a Sakano y Tatsuha, que estaban empeñados en no quedar en ultimo lugar, ya que si perdían Kuma-chan volvería a darles un horrible castigo. (Entiéndase por hacerlos tomar una revoltura de varios ingredientes realmente apetitosos a la vista y al olfato, pero asquerosos al gusto.)

Los demás invitados seguían bailando, como en el caso de Ayaka, Suguru y Kanna, que no perdían ninguna oportunidad de mostrar su habilidad en ese arte, otros tantos bebían y degustaban del delicioso bufet o simplemente platicaban amenamente... entre ellos se encontraban el Sr. Uesugi, Takaki y Minoru, que relataban al primero, sobre las aventuras de Shuichi y Hiro, acompañándolas de una generosa rebanada de pastel.

La banda tocaba complaciente, seguida por la gran variedad de luces y estroboscopios que hacían aún más disfrutable la fiesta... además de que las aromáticas velas de cada mesa se encontraban encendidas y la plataforma trasparente que formaba el piso, resplandecía ligeramente.

Todos esos detalles, estaban para hacer de aquella celebración, un día indiscutiblemente memorable para todos y cada uno de los presentes, aunque por obvia razón, no todos la recordarían por las mismas circunstancias....

* * *

Llevo los obsequios hasta la cama y los abrió, encontrando solo "uno" que podría serle de utilidad, así que movido por la curiosidad, decidió probárselo antes de que el rubio saliera del servicio.

Una vez listo, observo detalladamente su reflejo en el espejo que se encontraba pegado a una de las puertas del closet, al instante su rostro se pinto de un tenue color rosado, se veía tan...

- Bien, supongo que esto no será de mucha ayuda, pero al menos cubre más que mi pijama... - suspiro con resignación, pero deseoso de probarse el ultimo accesorio que complementaba dicha vestimenta.

Así que sin pensárselo más, regreso hasta la cama para probárselo, pero el sonido de la puerta que se encontraba tras él, le hizo estremecerse.

Poco a poco fue girando hasta comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas... ahí frente a él, se encontraba su apuesto "esposo" que lo miraba profundamente embelesado... y no pudo evitar que un sonrojo aún mas intenso que el anterior, se apoderara de sus mejillas.

- ¿Pero que demonios... -

- Etto... yo... - las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta y su cuerpo se tenso al contemplar al rubio con la mirada perdida en él y su nerviosismo fue en aumento al percatarse que se acercaba sigilosamente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

- Te vez... realmente encantador Shu-i-chi... - Susurro lo suficientemente audible para que el menor le escuchara con claridad.

Shuichi tembló al escuchar la aguda voz de su esposo y su respiración se hizo cada vez más pesada al sentir como le era arrebatado aquello que sostenía entre sus manos.

Con extremo cuidado Yuki coloco el colgante en el delicado cuello del menor, para luego separarse nuevamente y volver a fijar su mirada en aquel hermoso y delicado ser.

Simplemente no podía dejar de observarlo... Shuichi se veía tan exageradamente sensual y adorable, que ni siquiera en sus mejores sueños considero la idea de verlo así.

Era realmente hermoso y tenía una extraña e innata habilidad de seducción que nunca antes había visto... quizás para cualquier persona Shuichi solo se veía sexy, pero para él... para él era más que eso.

Contemplo con detalle cada centímetro de ese pequeño y bien formado cuerpo, que en ese momento estaba cubierto por un ajustado y peculiar atuendo de gato, que constaba de dos piezas y unos cuantos accesorios; un pantalón negro con tintes rosados de una suave tela estilo gamuza que le llegaba hasta la cadera y que de la parte de atrás sobresalía una larga y gruesa cola con un listón rosa entrelazado en su extensión y que culminaba en un gran cascabel dorado, un jubón demasiado corto del mismo color y material, que dejaba descubierto el plano y visiblemente marcado abdomen del menor, además de contar con unos cortos guantes con las puntas abiertas en color negro, unas lindas y enormes orejas del mismo color pero con el interior rosa y un notable cascabel que ahora resplandecía en su delicado cuello.

Yuki tuvo que luchar consigo mismo, para no lanzarse encima del menor en ese preciso instante.

* * *

- ............ e-estoy muy cansado. - dijo con nerviosismo pero sin moverse del lugar en el que se encontraba.

Yuki lo miro con ternura... era más que obvio que su pequeño estaba avergonzando y él haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para relajarlo, así que sin decir más se acerco hasta el apagador y regulo la luz hasta dejarla tan tenue como el resplandor de una vela, para luego regresar lentamente sobre sus pasos.

Shuichi fijo su hermosa mirada en el torso desnudo del rubio... "desnudo" hasta ese momento fue que reaccionó y vio como el escritor se dirigía hacia él, mientras terminaba de desabotonar su costosa camisa para luego dejarla caer al suelo.

- ¿Qu-qué haces? - fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que el rubio pretendía, pero definitivamente él no estaba dispuesto a facilitarle las cosas.

Así que con dificultad aparto la mirada de aquel adonis y en tiempo record levanto el fino edredón, dejando caer varios de esos hermosos cojines, para luego meterse debajo de este y cubrirse completamente.

Yuki no se inmuto ante la reacción del pequeño, solo se acerco hasta él y con delicadeza lo movió para acostarse a su lado sin responder a su pregunta.

Shuichi entendió perfectamente lo que su esposo quería y sin pensárselo más, se giro hasta la mitad de la cama dando la espalda a Yuki, ya que del otro lado seguía perfectamente tendida, lo que le impidió llegar hasta ese extremo.

Los fuertes brazos del rubio tomaron al menor por la cintura acercándolo hasta su cuerpo, en ese momento Shuichi pudo sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Yuki y cierta "parte" que estaba notablemente despierta.

Podía percibir el varonil aroma que emitía el rubio y lo sintió frotar suavemente su cuerpo contra el suyo... sintió sus largos dedos jugar en su ombligo...

- De-déjame... tengo sueño... - dijo con dificultad y es que sabía que de continuar así, ya no podría controlarse y terminaría suplicándole al rubio que lo hiciera suyo, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer. - Deten... -

- Shhhh... no digas nada, yo sé que lo deseas tanto como yo. - le murmuro al oído, aprovechando para lamer juguetonamente parte de su oreja, ocasionando que este emitiera un pequeño gemido.

- Detente... esto no puede ser, además... ¡¡¡yo no debería de estar casado contigo!!! - grito asustado, al tiempo que giraba rompiendo el abrazo, para quedar de frente al rubio.

Eiri se perdió en aquella hermosa mirada amatista y percibió el miedo que esta reflejaba.

- Pero lo estas, estas casado conmigo y aunque no te guste esta es nuestra noche de bodas. - comento con tranquilidad.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? Si podrías tener a cualquiera con solo tronar los dedos… ¿Por qué yo? – hizo una pausa pensando en la chica que había conocido en la despedida y que esa tarde se encontraba en su boda. -

- Olvídalo so-solo… solo déjame en paz. - termino de decir mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado, para luego recoger sus piernas hasta su pecho y recargar su frente sobre sus rodillas.

- Tienes razón podría tener a cualquiera, pero te quiero a ti... - dijo al tiempo que imitaba la acción del menor para quedar sentado a su lado.

Shuichi no sabía que pensar, Yuki parecía sincero... y sin más sintió una gran emoción recorrer su pecho.

- Y el por qué, es por que... te deseo... te deseo como un loco y aunque no quiero obligarte a nada, deseo tenerte entre mis brazos y... -

- Tener sexo conmigo ¿no? - se adelanto en responder, a pesar de no querer escuchar la respuesta.

- No Shuichi... no quiero tener sexo contigo, para eso pude hacerlo con cualquiera. - Respondió con sinceridad al tiempo que guiaba su mano entre las rodillas del menor para tomar su barbilla y obligarlo a que lo mirara a los ojos. - Yo... quiero hacerte el amor... - murmuro, cuando sus intensos ojos dorados se reflejaron en los orbes violetas del pequeño.

Shuichi comprobó el trabajo que le costo al rubio decir aquellas palabras, pero aún así no quería salir lastimado, aunque al sentir los labios de su esposo sobre los suyos, supo que ya era demasiado tarde...

Yuki le sujetaba del rostro con delicadeza mientras lo besaba con pasión, en un principio Shuichi se sorprendió por el inesperado gesto y quiso romper aquel contacto, pero Yuki no se lo permitió, colocándose sobre él y llevando una de sus manos hasta la estrecha cintura para abrazarlo con firmeza y con la otra tocar lo que pudo de aquel redondo y firme trasero.

Shu termino por rendirse ante las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo y emitió un gemido, permitiéndole el acceso al interior de su boca, Yuki no se lo pensó dos veces y recorrió con su lengua todo lo que tuvo a su paso, ocasionando que un nuevo gemido se ahogara entre sus labios.

Una vez que la necesidad de respirar les hizo separarse, Yuki se dedico a besar el sensible cuello del menor mientras lo recostaba sobre la cómoda cama.

- Yu-Yuki... es-espera... mmm... - inconscientemente se dejo llevar por las suaves caricias inclinando su cabeza hacía atrás facilitando el trabajo de su esposo.

El rubio no desaprovecho la oportunidad y empezó a lamer la piel expuesta mientras que con sus manos quitaba el jubón que aun llevaba puesto el pequeño, una vez que logro quitárselo y aventarlo lejos de la cama continuo con su labor, ahora recorriendo con su lengua aquel suave y delicado pecho.

Shuichi se llevaba las manos a su boca para no dejar escapar ningún sonido, logrando llamar la atención del rubio, que inmediatamente dejo lo que estaba haciendo.

- Déjame oírte Shu... deja que me vuelva loco por poseerte... déjame escuchar lo que provocan mis caricias en tu cuerpo... - susurro mirándolo con todo el deseo y la pasión que llevaba dentro, para luego volver a lamer el delicado cuello mientras que con sus manos estimulaba suavemente aquellos rozados pezones.

Shuichi ya no podía ocultarlo más... esas palabras le hicieron perder el poco control que tenía, ahora solo trataba de que sus gemidos no fueran oídos hasta Tokio.

Jadeaba sin ningún pudor ante aquellas caricias, aunque en sus momentos de cordura trataba de detenerlo, sin embargo no podía evitar estremecerse ante las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba, ni mucho menos podía controlar el intenso color rojizo que se había apoderado de su rostro, todo aquello era tan excitante como nuevo.

- ¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! - exclamo, al tiempo que Yuki lamia uno de aquellos deliciosos botones rosas hasta endurecerlo completamente, para luego proseguir con el otro.

Shuichi se retorcía de placer haciendo sonar constantemente el brillante cascabel que pendía de su cuello, logrando que Eiri se excitara cada vez más.

En algún momento Shuichi enterró sus dedos entre el sedoso cabello del rubio sujetándolo con fuerza mientras que Yuki se deleitaba saboreando cada milímetro de piel que encontraba a su paso... hasta toparse con el coqueto ombligo del pequeño, el cual beso y lamio con dulzura, sin perderse ningún detalle en las expresiones del cantante.

Luego subió esparciendo besos por el camino ya recorrido, hasta atrapar nuevamente aquellos rojizos y apetitosos labios... sin pensarlo si quiera, Shuichi abrazo al rubio por el cuello y le correspondió con una pasión desmedida.

Fue suficiente para que el rubio se dejara arrastrar por el deseo y empezara a frotar su miembro erecto que aún estaba aprisionado en su pantalón, con el de Shuichi que se encontraba en la misma situación, y sin más comenzó a emitir unos cuantos jadeos que se perdían entre los labios de su esposo.

Nuevamente se separaron y Yuki lamio su oreja mientras acariciaba descaradamente la creciente erección que se encontraba atrapada bajo aquel ajustado pantalón.

- Mmm... ¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! - Un par de espasmos sacudieron el pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo y sonrió con malicia, estaba logrando lo que tanto anhelaba y no pararía hasta hacer que Shuichi gritara y repitiera su nombre hasta quedarse sin voz... había soñado tantas veces con ese momento, pero definitivamente ninguno de esos sueños se comparaba con la realidad, estaba tan excitado que si fuera por él, ya hubiese entrado en aquel hermoso cuerpo reclamándolo como suyo... pero no quería lastimar a su pequeño, no quería que tuviera un mal recuerdo de su primera vez.

Al sentir como Yuki incrementaba sus caricias, Shuichi no pudo contener los gemidos que a continuación salieron por su boca e inconscientemente levanto sus caderas en busca de más... su frente sudaba y sus entrecerrados ojos vagaban por el torso desnudo del rubio.

Eiri no se hizo del rogar y con suma delicadeza se dispuso a obedecer los deseos de su pequeño.

Se incorporo un poco, solo para admirar cada uno de los gestos en el rostro de su niño, estaba encantado con la visión que tenía frente a él... si en más de una ocasión pensó que Shuichi era un ángel, ahora estaba seguro... aunque esa afirmación lo hiciera quedar como el peor de los demonios.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos, para luego llevar sus manos hasta la casi imperceptible cremallera del ajustado pantalón, la bajo lentamente para luego deslizar con extrema facilidad aquella prenda hasta dejar descubiertas las suaves y moldeadas piernas de su "ángel".

Shuichi sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo por completo al sentirse "casi" desnudo y giro su rostro, tratando de ocultar el intenso sonrojo que lo cubría.

Yuki estaba maravillado ante ese panorama y sobre todo por el reiterado pudor en su pequeño... y aprovechándose de ese momento quito la última prenda que cubría aquel estético cuerpo, dejando en libertad al duro y goteante miembro de Shuichi, que al instante se irguió imponente frente a sus ojos, mientras el chiquillo temblaba y respiraba con dificultad.

El escritor sonrió satisfecho y de un solo movimiento se deshizo de su propia ropa, quedando completamente desnudo para luego subir lentamente por aquel camino que ya había recorrido, depositando tiernos besos en su paso hasta alcanzar los rozados y entreabiertos labios de Shuichi... lo beso suavemente hasta que notó como el pequeño se relajaba, el beso fue largo pero lleno de ternura.

Shuichi jadeaba entre los labios de su esposo sin percatarse aún de la completa desnudez de este, hasta que sintió el delicioso roce de sus cuerpos desnudos.

Yuki movía paulatinamente su cuerpo sobre el de Shuichi ocasionando que sus erecciones se rozaran, arrancando fuertes gemidos por parte del menor.

- ¡¡¡Ahhhhhhh!!!! ¡¡¡Mmmm!!!! - cerro con fuerza sus ojos ante las emociones que lo invadían, estaba asustado y confundido, pero deseoso de más... así que inconscientemente comenzó a mover sus caderas con desesperación.

El rubio sin pensarlo si quiera complació a su esposo, compartiendo todas esas sensaciones que también eran nuevas para él, posando sus dorados ojos en el perfecto rostro del pequeño... que en ese momento se encontraba rojizo y brillante por el sudor, su cabello alborotado y húmedo cubría gran parte de esos bellos amatistas que brillaban con deseo... unas grandes y curiosas orejas sobresalían de los mechones rosados, como si siempre hubiesen estado ahí... sus rozados labios entreabiertos emitiendo un sinfín de gemidos... el tenue movimiento del cascabel que resplandecía en su delicado cuello mientras que su respiración era cada vez más acelerada... su cuerpo... su cuerpo brillante y tembloroso pidiendo cada vez más, al tiempo que las delicadas manos acariciaban torpemente su espalda...

Dios... todo eso era sumamente enloquecedor... tanto que decidió que era suficiente, aun había más que quería hacerle sentir a su niño.

Así que lentamente fue descendiendo por su cuerpo mientras lamia y mordía levemente la perlada piel... entreteniéndose un rato en los rozados y endurecidos pezones para luego continuar su camino... hasta detenerse a delinear con su lengua el bien formado ombligo, metía y sacaba su lengua, soplaba y mordía juguetonamente ocasionando copiosos jadeos en el peli rosa.

Shuichi sentía sus mejillas arder al igual que su cuerpo, su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada al sentir como su esposo continuaba lamiendo y mordiendo ligeramente todo a su paso hasta llegar a su erección, la cual rodeo con malicia, para luego besar y morder sus muslos.

- Yuuukiiiii... - protesto excitado, moviendo sus caderas con más intensidad, buscando algo que aún no comprendía.

Una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del rubio y sin más atrapo la goteante erección con su boca.

- ¡¡¡Yu-Yukiiiii!!!! ¡¡¡No... no lo ahhhhhhh!!!! - exclamo, al tiempo que se incorporaba levemente, apretando sus ojos con fuerza mientras gemía incontrolable, pero se dejo caer con violencia al sentir la caliente y húmeda boca, subir y bajar por su palpitante piel. - De-detente... mnnn.... ahhhhh... - suplicaba con dificultad mientras que sus manos sujetaban las sabanas con fuerza. - por... por... aaahhhh... favor... - estaba asustado, definitivamente jamás había sentido tantas emociones al mismo tiempo.

El rubio lamía su glande, para después seguir con toda la longitud de su miembro... lo metía y sacaba constantemente de su boca provocando que Shu se revolcara de placer, mientras que con sus manos abría sus piernas y comenzaba a masajear su firme trasero.

Shuichi levanto su cabeza alterado, para ver lo que su esposo le hacía... sus entrecerrados ojos violetas se encontraron con los dorados, que lo miraban con intensidad al tiempo que introducía toda su erección en su boca.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh... Yu-Yukiiiiiiiiii!!!!! - instintivamente sujeto la cabeza del rubio para incitarlo a que continuara con más intensidad.

El rubio lo complació nuevamente hasta que sintió al chiquillo arquear constantemente su espalda anunciando que pronto llegaría al final... fue entonces que deslizo sus labios por toda la extensión hasta dejar en libertad a su palpitante miembro, para después seguir descendiendo por su cuerpo marcando un suave camino de besos.

- ¿Mmmm? Yuuukiiiiii...... - se quejo frustrado, dejándose caer con brusquedad sobre el colchón.

Yuki estaba disfrutando de todo aquello, pero la realidad es que era la primera vez que se comportaba tan "complaciente" con alguien, ya que siempre era él, el que recibía todo ese tipo de "atenciones", además de que supo que estaba llegando a su límite al contemplar su propia erección, que definitivamente no aguantaría por mucho tiempo.

- ¡¡¡Ohhhhh!!! ¡¡¡Yu-Yukiiiiii!!! - Shu se estremeció al sentir la húmeda lengua del rubio lamer su entrada con desesperación, para luego introducirla lentamente por ese pequeño y caliente orificio... en ese momento comenzó a perder todo contacto con la realidad, se estaba volviendo loco de placer...

Adentro estaba tan estrecho y caliente que su enorme erección comenzó a gotear abundantemente, así que en un solo movimiento Yuki llevo una de sus manos hasta su propio miembro, para masajearlo con necesidad.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! - grito al tiempo que se cubría la cara con la almohada, estaba exageradamente avergonzado y no podía dejar de gemir ante las constantes caricias de su esposo.

Yuki llevo su otra mano hasta su boca para cubrir sus dedos con saliva cada vez que sacaba la lengua de aquella cálida entrada y sin pensarlo más la sustituyo con uno de sus dedos, introduciéndolo lentamente en aquel orificio.

Shuichi ahogo un grito aferrándose a la almohada al sentir esa nueva invasión dentro de su cuerpo, tensándose al instante.

Eiri dejo de estimularse para quitar la almohada que no le permitía ver el hermoso rostro de su ángel, una vez que lo logro subió hasta alcanzar los suaves y rojizos labios de Shu, quien correspondió al contacto pasando sus brazos por su cuello para besarlo con exigencia... sus lenguas se entrelazaron en un excitante juego al tiempo que un segundo dedo se habría paso en su interior.

- Yuki... ¡¡¡du-duele!!! - se quejo entre los labios del rubio al tiempo que sus bellos orbes violetas se llenaban de lagrimas.

- Shhhh... tranquilo, te aseguro que pasará pronto... - Yuki había dejado los labios del menor para murmurarle esas palabras al oído, luego lamio su lóbulo mientras que metía y sacaba suavemente sus dedos y con su otra mano impartía delicadas caricias en su cuerpo.

Los espasmos sacudían levemente el cuerpo de Shu, haciendo sonar constantemente el cascabel... y entonces Yuki comprendió que ya no podría aguantar más e inmediatamente introdujo un tercer dedo.

- ¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!! - grito de dolor al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, dejando escapar un par de lagrimas que Yuki recogió con sus besos.

Shuichi jadeaba involuntariamente, un sinfín de emociones se apoderaron de su cuerpo cuando las caricias impartidas por su esposo se volvían cada vez más intensas... aunque aquellos besos que ahora recibía en su cuello y la libertad de enterrar sus uñas en la tersa espalda del mayor lo estaban tranquilizando.

- ¡¡¡Shuichi... es-estoy loco por ti!!! - expreso al tiempo que lo besaba con pasión mientras sacaba lentamente los dedos de su interior y dirigía su mano hasta su goteante erección y la masajeaba vigorosamente para esparcir su lubricación por toda la extensión de su piel y luego guiarla hasta la pequeña entrada de su niño.

- ¡¡¡¡Yu... aaaaaahhhgggg!!!! - Un doloroso gemido escapo por sus labios cuando el rubio elevo su cadera y comenzó a penetrarlo con lentitud... era un dolor tan profundo que creyó partirse en dos.

Lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y encajaba sus uñas en la blanca espalda del rubio.

Yuki se sentía extasiado, era la primera ocasión que experimentaba un placer tan irreal... quería moverse con demencia, pero se contuvo para no lastimarlo más.

Observo aquel hermoso rostro cubierto de lágrimas y las lamio con ternura.

- Shu... quiero... hacerte el amor, pero si deseas... q-que pare... lo hare... - dijo mientras esparcía pequeños besos sobre su rostro y acariciaba su cuerpo con suavidad, hasta lograr tranquilizarlo...

A pesar del intenso dolor logro relajarse, permitiéndose experimentar todas aquellas sensaciones que nunca antes había imaginado sentir...

Al no percibir ninguna respuesta, Yuki termino por adentrarse en esa estrecha y caliente cavidad, las sensaciones que experimento lo llevaron al borde de la locura...

- ¡¡¡¡Ahhhhh... Yu-Yuukiiiiii!!!! - comenzó a gemir nuevamente al sentirse penetrado por completo, extrañamente el dolor estaba llevándolo hasta el más intenso placer.

Yuki beso sus labios con pasión mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas y comenzaba a sentir una cálida "humedad" que lo estaba llevando a la gloria... acompañado por los melodiosos y audibles gemidos de su esposo que de vez en cuando se ahogaban entre su boca...

Shuichi estaba tan excitado que no supo en que momento rodeo la cintura del rubio con sus piernas, levantando su cadera para permitirle que lo penetrara con más profundidad.

Ambos gemían sobre los labios del otro sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse con pasión... era un sentimiento mutuo... Shuichi se movía con desesperación debajo de su esposo mientras que rasguñaba su espalda en un acto inconsciente del profundo placer que sentía, mientras que Yuki se concentraba en intensificar las embestidas en aquella estrecha y caliente oquedad, que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Sudaban abundantemente mientras que sus movimientos eran cada vez más violentos, ocasionando que la cama crujiera como si se fuera a romper.

- ¡¡¡Yuuukiiiiii!!! ¡¡¡Yuuukiiiiii.... ahhhhhh!!! - Los ardientes gemidos inundaban toda la habitación y seguramente gran parte de la casa, logrando que Yuki se cegara de deseo y lo poseyera como un demente.

- ¡¡¡Yuuukiiiiii!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Yuuukiiiiiiii!!!! ¡¡¡¡Yo.... - Shuichi sentía como la fricción de sus cuerpos atendía la necesidad de atención en su hinchado miembro y arqueo su espalda en señal de que pronto llegaría al final.

El rubio comprendió que él mismo ya no podría contenerse, así que se incorporo sobre el cuerpo de su esposo para tomar aquella palpitante erección y masajearla al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas.

Shuichi jadeaba incontrolable, cuando una extraña emoción se apodero de todos sus sentidos... era una sensación increíblemente más intensa que las anteriores.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Yuukiiii!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Yuuukiiii!!!! ¡¡¡¡aaaaahhh Yukiiiii!!!! - grito cuando intensos espasmos sacudieron su cuerpo con violencia, al derramarse abundantemente sobre la mano y vientre de su esposo, mientras que sujetaba con fuerza sus rubios cabellos.

Yuki disfruto cada una de las reacciones de su pequeño cuando se libero entre su mano y sintió la exquisita sensación de ser apretado, e instintivamente se aferro a sus muslos para embestirlo con desesperación...

- ¡¡¡Ohhh... Shu-i-chi... mmm.... - su cuerpo se estremeció al experimentar un maravilloso mundo de sensaciones que lo llevaron a un inevitable orgasmo... ocasionando que cerrara sus ojos con fuerza al tiempo que llenaba el interior de su esposo con aquel caliente y denso semen...

Instantes después se dejo caer sobre el pequeño, acomodando su cabeza en su pecho mientras que trataba de relajarse, escuchando los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Shuichi aún mantenía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y respiraba con dificultad debido al extremo ejercicio que acababa de realizar, pero aún así se dedico a acariciar sus dorados cabellos.

Ninguno de los dos se movió ni dijo nada, solo se quedaron disfrutando del momento como deseando que nunca terminara... hasta que Shuichi sintió que el miembro dentro de él, perdía su grosor permitiendo que un caliente liquido resbalara entre sus piernas... fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba del todo bien...

Eiri se percato del malestar y se incorporo hasta encontrarse con el hermoso rostro de su ángel para después acercarse tranquilamente y depositar un suave beso sobre sus inflamados labios... Shu le correspondió con ternura al tiempo que su esposo bajaba sus piernas y salía de él, con cuidado de no volver a lastimarlo.

- Me arde... - susurro con vergüenza, una vez que el beso concluyo.

Yuki se hinco sobre la cama para revisar el área lastimada de su chiquillo, encontrándose con una gran cantidad de sangre mezclada con semen... en su interior se lleno de felicidad al comprobar lo que ya sabía; él era el primero y se aseguraría de ser el "único" en la vida de Shuichi, aunque por otro lado se sintió un maldito por haberlo lastimado tanto, pero lo tomaría en cuenta... para la próxima no se permitiría volver a perder el control.

- Shu, si gustas puedo preparar el baño y... -

- No, yo solo... quisiera dormir un poco. - respondió entre bostezos para luego recostarse de lado mientras cerraba sus bellos orbes violetas.

Yuki se bajó de la cama y abrió un cajón que se encontraba en la base de esta, para sacar dos frazadas... la mas pequeña la ocupo para secar su abdomen y el de Shu, al igual que el exceso de semen y sangre entre sus piernas, después deshizo por completo el otro lado de la cama y lo tomo entre sus brazos para acostarlo en ese sitio, luego puso la otra frazada en el lugar que estaba húmedo y se acostó a su lado, para luego cubrir sus cuerpos con el fino edredón y atraerlo hasta él, en un delicado abrazo, permitiéndole reposar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Era extraño, generalmente después de una sesión de sexo, lo que más le apetecía era un largo y caliente baño, pero en ese momento lo único que deseaba era quedarse así... solo abrazando el frágil cuerpo de su esposo, sin pensar en nada más, que en la maravillosa e inolvidable noche que acababa de vivir...

- Shu... - susurro mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma que desprendía el rosado cabello.

- ¿Mmm? - entre sueños escucho su nombre.

- ¿Quieres saber el verdadero por qué? - pregunto, a pesar de que Shuichi ya no lo escuchaba.

* * *

- Por que desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que serias mío... además de que me encantan las cosas lindas y déjame decirte, que tú Shuichi Shindou, eres lo más lindo que he encontrado... - comento con sinceridad mientras que una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. - Aunque no pienso volver a repetirlo... - musito, fijando su vista en el hermoso chiquillo que sostenía entre sus brazos, hasta quedarse profundamente dormido...

- Yu-Yuki... -

_************* _

_Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, aunque admito que no soy muy buena escribiendo lemon... _

_Pero les puedo asegurar que me esforcé al máximo para compensarlos por el tiempo que les he hecho esperar. _

_Pss, además creo que quedo muy meloso… pero bueno la primera vez así debería de ser._

_Gracias por leer!!!_

_En esta ocasión recibí más reviews y estoy tan contenta que les daré respuesta a continuación… _

_***keshi295***_

_Jeje… yo también quisiera casarme con un guapo, rico y famoso escritor, y tener una boda como esa… pero como creo que no se me cumplirá, me conformo con que al menos Shuichi sea feliz._

_Me alegra que el fic, siga siendo de tu agrado y muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome con tus lindos reviews, salu2!!!_

_***esmeralda_chan***_

_Hola!!!_

_Pss espero haber complacido a tu curiosidad por saber lo que ocurrió al final del capítulo y me disculpo por dejarte tanto tiempo sin saberlo._

_Me anima bastante que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y te agradezco por los lindos reviews que siempre me dejas, salu2!!!_

_***Ansin***_

_Hola!!!_

_Por fin ya sabes, la loca idea que le paso a Shu por la mente… xD _

_Me alegra saber que el fic, es de tu agrado y espero que lo siga siendo._

_Gracias por tu lindo comentario, salu2!!!_

_***the-mist***_

_Hola!!!_

_Me da mucho gusto que el fic, sea de tu agrado._

_Y pss lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto, muchas gracias por leer y por tu lindo comentario._

_***ani-chan***_

_Jeje… pss ya viste que cosas se le ocurren a Shu… xD_

_En fin… no tienes nada que agradecer… en realidad soy yo, quien te agradece por leer y por tomarte un tiempo más para animarme con un lindo comentario._

_De verdad que me alegró, gracias!!!_

_***Sakura***_

_Hola!!!_

_Me anima bastante el saber que la historia y en especial el capítulo 13, fue de tu agrado…_

_Y pss tienes toda la razón, Yuki es un completo pervertido y el pobre de Shuichi es el que paga las consecuencias xD _

_Lamento haberte hecho esperar por este nuevo capítulo y espero que al menos haya cumplido tus expectativas._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por alegrarme con tu lindo review, salu2 y bss!!!_

_***hikaru chan***_

_Hola!!!_

_Me halaga bastante saber que consideras que la historia es de las mejores que has leído ^///^_

_En realidad, no me considero muy buena en esto… pero te aseguro que escribo con mucho gusto y con la única intensión de hacerles pasar un buen rato._

_Y pss, no sé… creo que se me da un poco eso de describir las cosas, así que me alegra saber que es de tu agrado._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por dejarme tu linda opinión!!!_


	15. Bajo la lluvia

Hola!!!

Se que tarde demasiado tiempo en actualizar pero aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, esperando y lo disfruten tanto como yo el escribirlo.

Va dedicado con mucho cariño_a__** Ansin, esmeralda chan, Nabuu-bebaa, ani-chan, hikaru chan, **__**Fanii.S**__** y Sakura.**_

Muchas gracias por sus lindísimos comentarios!!! ^^

***Advertencia**: Este capítulo contiene **lemon**, si no te gusta este tipo de lectura abstente de leerla.*****

Gravitation no me pertenece…

***************

**Bajo la lluvia…**

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando… él, el gran Claude 'K' Winchester mirando como un idiota al hermoso chiquillo pelirrojo que parecía rehuir su mirada, sintiendo enojo y compasión por él, al mismo tiempo.

Y lo peor… era aquella enorme necesidad de sostenerlo entre sus brazos y no dejarlo marchar nunca de su lado.

Sin embargo podría decirse que era un cobarde, el mayor cobarde de todos los tiempos; ni siquiera se había movido un centímetro para acercársele, no había dicho ningún comentario para retenerlo, solo estaba ahí con sentimientos encontrados… esperando que algo sucediera.

Hasta que…

* * *

Ahí estaba, paralizado frente al "tonto" americano, demostrándole lo patético que podía llegar a ser… su respiración se volvía cada vez más pesada mientras trataba de contener el inevitable llanto.

En ese instante lo único que quería era escapar, simplemente desaparecer de la presencia del rubio, así que reunió todas sus fuerzas para emprender la huida… la cual se vio frustrada por el fuerte agarre del rubio, sobre su brazo… acercándolo a él, rodeándolo con ternura mientras buscaba sus dulces labios para depositar un intenso pero cariñoso beso sobre ellos…

El americano recorría su boca con desesperación, sus lenguas danzaban en un apasionado encuentro mientras que sus manos comenzaban a deslizarse dentro de la camisa del pelirrojo, tocando la tersa piel de su espalda…

Hiro solo correspondía con la misma intensidad… gemía entre sus labios, sintiendo un fuerte escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza al tiempo que de sus mejillas resbalaban las lagrimas contenidas.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así… solo besándose con desesperación y acariciando cuanto podían de sus cuerpos… hasta que la falta de oxigeno y la cordura llegaron a su consciencia.

Se separaron… el menor avergonzado y con rastros de lágrimas, mientras que el mayor solo sonreía satisfecho.

-K... yo… - pronuncio con dificultad, antes de ser interrumpido por el rubio.

- Hiro, no me importa lo que paso antes de que te conociera… solo quiero que me digas que no quieres esto, que no deseas que este a tu lado y si eso es lo que quieres, no volveré a acercarme a ti… pero necesito escucharlo de tus propios labios. -

Hiro se quedo estático al escuchar aquella peculiar declaración, definitivamente nunca creyó que el rubio seria capaz de expresar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, pero se sentía tan feliz de que así fuera… extrañamente se sintió tan feliz, que no dudo en responder a aquella pregunta volviendo a unir sus labios a los del mayor.

K comprendió que esa era la oportunidad que tenia, para hacer que Hiro olvidará para siempre al primer amor de su vida... "Shindou Shuichi", aunque sabía que no podía separarlos definitivamente.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí…

-¡¡¡Waaa… volvimos a ganar!!! – gritaba emocionado el apuesto vocalista de Nittle Grasper mientras se aferraba sonriente a su fiel amigo rosado.

-Siii, que emoción… - soltó el moreno con sarcasmo puro, ya que para ese momento solo contaba con el pantalón, debido a que las demás prendas las había perdido en el juego.

-Vaya Ryu… te veo demasiado animado, pero me parece que ya va siendo hora de irnos a descansar. – comento el mayor, mientras observaba que únicamente quedaban en la fiesta las personas más allegadas a los novios y el grupo que seguía tocando.

-Pero Tatsuha y Sakano quieren seguir jugando… - replicaba el aludido, con un tierno puchero en el rostro.

-No creo que debas de opinar por ellos, demasiado mal se sienten después de comer tantas cosas desagradables y quedar en poca ropa, además esta amaneciendo y comienza a hacer mucho frío… ¿no crees? – sonreía con cansancio.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, además de que no quiero que Touma ni Mika se enfermen. – dijo mirando hacía la castaña, que para ese momento se encontraba graciosamente dormida sobre la mesa.

-¿Y nosotros que? – se quejaba Sakano al tiempo que se frotaba su cuerpo semidesnudo con las manos.

-Nooo… Kuma-chan y yo tampoco queremos que Tat-chan y Sakano-san se enfermen… - repetía con los ojos llorosos.

-Vamos my honey… no tienes que preocuparte, seguramente no nos pasará nad… ¡¡¡aaaachuuu!!! –

-Buuuuaaa… ahora Tat-chan esta enfermo y ya no nos va a querer… - lloriqueaba el cantante, mientras que Tatsuha se colocaba sus zapatos para acercarse a él y abrazarlo protectoramente.

* * *

-Takaki… no t-te preocu-pes… mi hiiijo, ssssabrá hazzerr felizzz a tu Shuuu… -

-Esssho esperoo, porrrque Shuuu es muuuy sssenshiblee… - respondía con dificultad el mayordomo.

-Mmm… ya están muy borrachosss. – comentaba divertido el sacerdote, antes de levantarse a bailar con Noriko y ubicarse justo a lado de Suguru, que bailaba animadamente con Kanna.

* * *

Se separaron con dificultad, mientras trataban de regularizar su respiración… sentían sus labios calientes y levemente inflamados por los apasionados besos que acababan de protagonizar.

-K creo que deberíamos regresar, seguramente ya notaron nuestra ausencia… además ya comienza a amanecer. – pedía suplicante mientras acomodaba su ropa.

-Mmm... ok my pretty boy, pero me permitirás llevarte a casa. – aclaró al tiempo que tomaba la mano del menor y lo guiaba a través del hermoso jardín, hasta en donde se encontraba la "fiesta".

* * *

-¡¡¡Hiro!!! ¿Dónde diablos te habías me…tido? – reprochaba el tecladista, que acababa de notar la presencia del americano.

-¿Qué sucede? - pregunto como la fresca mañana.

-¿Qué, qué sucede? Pues casi nada… Takaki y el están llorando por allá, Minoru-san esta tan ebrio que les esta dando un sermón a Taki y a la prima de Mika, perece que los encontró en el baño haciendo algo indebido ante los ojos de Dios… - suspiro con cansancio - y los demás… Noriko se peleo con su esposo y ahora esta llorándole a Sakano, que por cierto, sigue en ropa interior por que a Sakuma-san se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de arrojar su ropa a una de las fuentes, pero no preguntes… Touma se acaba de llevar a Tatsuha a una habitación, ya que parecía tener mucha fiebre y me ha dejado cuidando de Mika, que esta tan dormida y ebria que van dos veces que me pide que la acompañe al baño, tus papás te estuvieron buscando pero terminaron por irse y por si fuera poco tengo que soportar yo solo el drama de ese par… - señalando a un Ryuichi con conejo en brazos y bañado en lagrimas, que estaba sentado en el suelo y "escondido" en una esquina de la jaima. - ya que Mizuki se acaba de marchar… ¿y tu todavía preguntas que sucede? –

Hiro se había quedado pasmado… jamás había escuchado a Suguru decir más de tres frases seguidas.

-Yo… lo siento Sugu, será mejor que pida a la banda que deje de tocar y… - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un par de disparos lanzados al aire.

-Ok ok ¡¡¡time is up, off with you!!! – grito apuntando a los que seguían bailando.

En instantes los músicos dejaron de tocar y la poca gente que aún quedaba salía apresuradamente del lugar.

-¡¡¡Clear off!!! – grito nuevamente con pistola en mano para intimidar a uno que otro despistado que no se daba prisa en salir, para luego acercarse tranquilamente hasta el pelirrojo. – Me haré cargo de Noriko y Ryu, mientras te encargas de tranquilizar al sacerdote y al par de llorones y tú… - dirigiéndose a Suguru – lleva a Sakano adentro y búscale una habitación y un poco de ropa.

-¿Pero y Mika? – pregunto con desconfianza.

-Touma no debe de tardar… pero si te tranquiliza, estaré al pendiente de ella. – dijo con tranquilidad, para luego alejarse a hacer su trabajo.

•••••••••••••• 45 minutos más tarde, exactamente a las 4:55 a.m. ••••••••••••••••

-Mmm… estoy muy cansado. – se quejaba el pelirrojo, que en ese momento recibía un agradable masaje sobre sus hombros.

-Si gustas puedo llevarte a casa. -

-No, en realidad prefiero quedarme, es que me gustaría ayudar a Takaki y a Minoru cuando despierten. –

-Entonces yo… -

-Hay una habitación desocupada a lado de la de Shu. – se apresuro en responder mientras se volteaba para quedar de frente al rubio. – Yo me quedaré en la de él y si gustas puedes quedarte en la otra… además así me aseguro de tener menos trabajo al rato y después podrías llevarme a casa. –

-Ok, my pretty boy… - dijo al tiempo que tomaba la mano del menor para ayudarlo a levantarse del cómodo sillón, en el que se encontraba.

-Supongo que lo de Sakuma se resolvió. – comento con un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro, por aquel comentario.

-Pues digamos que no se quedo tranquilo hasta quedarse en la misma habitación que Tatsuha y lógicamente Touma se quedo con su esposa… pero dime ¿no tuviste problemas con los borrassshossss? –

-Muy gracioso… pero no, al único que me costo convencer fue al Sr. Uesugi, pero aún así todos quedaron en una habitación. – dijo mientras subían las escaleras en dirección a la recamara de su amigo.

-Pero vi, que acompañabas a unos invitados a la salida. –

-Ahh, ellos eran Ma, Taki y Kun… en realidad no son de mi agrado así que les pedí que se marcharan. –

-Ahora comprendo que no se quedaran… -

-Eso no importa… lo que me preocupa es que Suguru no se despidió de mi. – dijo con molestia.

-No tienes que preocuparte, él esta en la misma habitación que Sakano… supongo que estaba tan cansado que se quedo dormido. –

-Pero ¿Suguru con Sakano? –

-No pienses mal, es solo que Sakano no se sentía bien y tu amigo se quedo a acompañarlo, aunque termino por rendirse ante el cansancio. - explicó mientras se detenían frente a una de las puertas.

-Bueno, creo que llego la hora de ir a descansar… - comento más tranquilo, para luego acercarse y dar un pequeño pero tierno beso en los labios del rubio.

K se sorprendió ante el repentino acto del menor, pero recibió con agrado aquella muestra de afecto.

-Que descanses… - murmuro aun entre sus labios, separándose al instante y entrando en la habitación para perderse en ella.

-Que descanses… - respondió una vez que el pelirrojo hubo cerrado la puerta, después de todo sabía que si quería tener a Hiro completamente para él, tendría que esperar… tendría que ser muy paciente para hacerlo olvidar y sobre todo, para ganarse un lugar en su corazón.

* * *

El fuerte sonido de la lluvia golpeando en la ventana, le hizo despertar de aquel agradable sueño… extrañamente estaba tan a gusto que no quería moverse, a pesar de sentir el peso de su pequeño esposo sobre su hombro y gran parte de su pecho.

Era una sensación tan placentera, el estar ahí con él entre sus brazos, desnudos y con sus piernas entrelazadas que se quedó por un largo tiempo escuchando únicamente el sonido de la lluvia y el acompasado ritmo de sus respiraciones, mientras se permitía aspirar el exquisito aroma que desprendía aquel sedoso cabello rosado… en realidad todo aquello era nuevo para él… ya que a pesar de tener más "experiencia" en ese tipo de relaciones, jamás había experimentado todo lo que había vivido en aquella noche con su alborotado esposo.

A decir verdad nunca había despertado en la cama con nadie… ya que cuando llegaba a estar con alguna de sus conquistas ocasionales, siempre era en algún hotel y después de obtener lo que quería terminaba por irse, ya sea a su departamento o simplemente pedía otra habitación y se daba un largo baño para luego ir a dormir.

Pero es que absolutamente nadie había logrado llenar ese gran vacio que sentía después de una insulsa sesión de sexo… hasta que aquel chiquillo rebelde y escandaloso se atravesó en su vida, fue hasta entonces que creyó sentir algo diferente, una extraña necesidad de verlo, de saber de él, de tenerlo cerca… y a pesar de no querer admitirlo se había enamorado… aquel mocoso no solo lo había cautivado sino que también le había robado el corazón, llenando aquel enorme vacio en su vida.

-Yu… Yuki… - suspiro el pequeño entre sus brazos, ocasionando que una acentuada sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

Pero como todo en la vida… nada dura para siempre y por más que quisiera seguir ahí, tenía que levantarse para ir a trabajar, así que muy a su pesar se fue desprendiendo del pequeño cuerpo, hasta quedar en completa libertad para levantarse, lo cual hizo con disgusto ya que le hubiera encantado quedarse a su lado, pero lamentablemente tenía responsabilidades que cumplir, ya después buscaría la oportunidad de pasar todo el tiempo del mundo abrazado al cuerpo desnudo de su esposo.

Al levantarse se volvió solo para observar al hermoso ángel que se encontraba ligeramente tapado con el edredón, dejando apreciar gran parte de su tersa y bronceada piel… en verdad que se veía hermoso; su cabello revuelto entre la almohada, con ese cascabel pendiendo de su delicado cuello y esas lindas orejas de gato que aún llevaba puestas se veía más que encantador, pero no pudo admirarlo por más tiempo ya que se hacía cada vez más tarde.

Caminó hasta la puerta de servicio, encontrándose en el camino con la ropa de ambos regadas en el suelo, la cual ignoro olímpicamente para luego entrar en el baño y darse una rápida ducha, sin dejar de notar la sangre reseca que se encontraba adherida a su piel, como recordatorio de la noche que hubo pasado a lado de su esposo… lo cual le hizo sentir miserable, seguramente su falta de control había ocasionado algún daño a su pequeño.

Una vez que termino, regreso a la habitación en busca de su ropa… la cual se puso en tiempo record, ya que estuvo listo tomo una hoja y una pluma del escritorio para escribir unas cuantas líneas y cuando regresaba hacia la cama encontró algo que llamo su atención; se trataba de una pequeña tarjeta, así que movido por la curiosidad la levanto para leerla.

*Shu-chan…

¿Por qué puedo llamarte Shu-chan, ne?

Bueno eso realmente no importa, yo solo quería decirte que gracias a ti es que he decidido dejar atrás mis miedos.

Desde la ocasión que te vi cantar y desenvolverte en el escenario, comprendí que eso era lo que le hacía falta a mi vida… gracias por hacer que lo notara.

Me hubiese gustado conocerte antes y seguramente habría logrado que te enamoraras de mí, así que si el gruñón de tu esposo te trata mal, siempre podrías divorciarte y casarte conmigo.

En fin… como no sabía que obsequio darte, decidí que estaría bien un disfraz, entonces pensé en darte uno de Kuma-chan, pero creo que te viene mejor uno de gato que viene con el original; como no sabía que nombre ponerle decidí llamarlo neko-chan, espero te guste. *

Después de leer aquello, se sintió incomodo aunque debía de reconocer que aquel regalo no le había desagrado en absoluto, al menos el loco bipolar tenía buen gusto… dejo la tarjeta en donde la encontró, notando un lindo gatito de felpa con las mismas características de la vestimenta y el color de ojos de Shu, pero sin darle la mayor importancia, se acerco nuevamente hasta el menor y lo arropo con cuidado de no despertarlo, para luego depositar la nota a un lado de su cuerpo…

* * *

Se movió inquieto entre las finas sábanas… un ligero escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al percibir el intenso frio que hacía en ese día… ocasionando que poco a poco comenzara a abrir sus hermosos ojos violetas, encontrándose aún con algo de oscuridad.

Trato de incorporarse pero un intenso dolor en su trasero le hizo desistir de esa idea… así que sin más, volvió a recostarse de lado mientras que un largo suspiro escapaba de entre sus labios, parecía ser temprano pero igual podría ser cualquier hora, debido a la lluvia que aún azotaba implacable sobre la ventana.

Estuvo un tiempo más observando a su alrededor… al parecer se encontraba solo y aunque no le desagradaba del todo, sintió una leve molestia que trato de ignorar inmediatamente, se levanto con cuidado de no lastimarse encontrando la nota que le había dejado su ahora esposo.

*Buen día Shu…

Me tuve que ir a trabajar, pero prometo llegar temprano para llevarte a comer y a comprar lo que necesites.

Pedí que no sé te molestará, así que tendrás que bajar si tienes hambre… el baño esta listo para cuando quieras tomarlo y en el closet del lado izquierdo encontrarás ropa que seguramente te quedara, también hay sabanas limpias en los cajones que se encuentran en la base de la cama, junto a un pote de pomada que puedes usar en caso de sentir mucha molestia.

P.D. Gracias por la hermosa velada...

Eiri *

Después de leer el contenido, un fuerte sonrojo invadió sus mejillas al imaginar en que sitio podía ocupar la pomada y al recordar parte de la "velada" que había vivido junto al rubio, pero sin dejar que eso le incomodara se dispuso a recoger la recamara… desde la ropa de ambos regada por el amplio piso de la habitación hasta terminar con la cama, de la cual quito las sábanas que a pesar de ser de color vino se podía apreciar claramente el semen mezclado con sangre… de hecho él mismo tenía rastros de sangre entre sus piernas… así que después de dejar en completo orden la habitación se fue directo a tomar un largo baño.

Una vez que salió… busco en el closet la ropa que el rubio le había indicado, eligiendo un pantalón de vestir color gris que se ajustaba sutilmente a su cuerpo y una camisa color negra que dejo abierta de los primeros botones, arreglo su cabello en una pequeña coleta dejando caer varios mechones rosados sobre su rostro y se cubrió con una elegante gabardina del mismo color que la camisa… aún sentía frio.

Luego se acerco hasta la ventana para abrir un poco las cortinas, observado las calle desierta debido a que aún no dejaba de llover… extrañamente siempre le había gustado los días lluviosos, seguramente se debía a que cuando era pequeño sus padres solían compartir alguna actividad con él en aquellos días... en ocasiones jugaban lotería, pintaban al oleo o simplemente se acostaban a ver películas mientras degustaban de todo tipo de comida chatarra para luego rematar con una rica y espumosa taza de chocolate caliente preparada por Takaki, que también compartía con ellos esos inolvidables momentos.

Suspiro con nostalgia para luego dirigirse hasta el escritorio a tomar el teléfono y volver a la cama… recostándose delicadamente sobre los finos cojines, justo aun lado de neko-chan, que ya se encontraba ubicado al centro de esta.

Busco entre su pantalón un pequeño papel en dónde tenía el número del hospital en el que se encontraba su madre y el cual había extraído de su saco de bodas.

-Hola bue… -

-Shu, que gusto escucharte… después de que te casaste con otro, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí… - se apresuro en hablar la mujer del otro lado del teléfono.

-Jeje… etto lo siento mucho Carol, pero no te preocupes aún puedo divorciarme. – bromeo.

-Bueno eso me hace sentir mejor, pero aún así sigo molesta. –

-Esta bien, ya buscaré la manera de contentarte… -

-Ok, mientras pienso si quiero perdonarte te comunico con tu mami… mira que esta tan contenta que no ha parado de presumir las lindas fotos y el video que le enviaste. –

-¿Eh? Ahh… si claro… - Shuichi estaba confundió, definitivamente no comprendía como era que su madre tenía todo aquello, pero no tuvo tiempo para ahondar en el asunto, ya que el fuerte grito de su madre lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡¡Hola Shuu!! Cuéntame ¿como estas? ¿Qué tal estuvo tu noche de bodas? Ehhh… seguramente fue muy especial y… -

-¡¡¡¡Mamá!!!! Esas preguntas no se hacen… yo… no tengo por que responder a eso… -

-Lo siento cariño… pero no debería darte vergüenza, después de todo "eso" es algo normal, todos las parejas que están enamoradas hacen ese tipo de cosas para demostrarse lo mucho que se quieren, además de que solo desean estar juntos y… bueno yo recuerdo perfectamente cuando tu padre y yo nos casamos… definitivamente no salimos en un par de días de la habitación y aunque recuerdas a tu padre muy tranquilo déjame decirte que se transformaba cuando estábamos solos, definitivamente era tan bueno en la ca… - no pudo terminar la frase al ser interrumpida por su hijo.

-Mamá… no me cuentes esas cosas, de verdad que no quiero saber de sus intimidades… además yo… bu-bueno Yuki tuvo que ir a trabajar y… -

-Ay cielo… no te preocupes, mira tu padre también tenía que cumplir con sus compromisos y aunque quisiera no podía quedarse, pero en cuanto tenia oportunidad recuperábamos el tiempo perdido… ya veras que lo mismo sucederá con ustedes. –

-Madre… yo… supongo que así será… - suspiro con resignación, ya que sabía que su madre era muy obstinada y no dejaría de hablar del tema hasta que él, haya aceptado sus sugerencias.

-Bueno cariño, eso me deja más tranquila… ahora anda a ponerte guapo para cuando llegue tu esposo de trabajar, que seguramente llegara temprano para pasar el resto del día contigo. –

-Pero mamá… yo quería saber si… -

-Si Shuichi… estoy bien y por ahora no deberías de preocuparte por mí, que estoy muy bien atendida, así que obedece a tu madre y anda a prepararte para cuando tu esposo llegue. Por cierto… muchas gracias por las fotos y el video, todo estuvo realmente hermoso además de que me dio mucho gusto verlos a todos... así que dales mis saludos en especial a Hiro y a Takaki, ahh y un fuerte beso a mi yerno preferido. –

-Pero mamá… si es el único que tienes. –

-Shu, no le hables así a tu madre y limítate a hacer lo que te pide. –

-Si mamá… -

-Así esta mejor cariño... ahora dile a tu mami lo mucho que la quieres para que pueda estar más tranquila. –

-Mami, no necesitas pedirlo… ya sabes que te quiero mucho. –

-Lo sé… hasta pronto Shu. – se despidió.

-Hasta pronto mamá… - concluyo la llamada.

* * *

-Profesor… lamento haber tardado tanto, pero es que hasta hace poco seguía en la fiesta… y aunque no esta para saberlo le diré que la fiesta fue todo un éxito… jeje, fue la mejor de todas a las que he asistido. – hablaba apresuradamente y con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro… la cual se fue borrando al ver gélida mirada que le dirigía el escritor.

-………………. – para ese momento Yuki no tenía ni la más mínima intensión de escuchar lo fabulosa que había sido la fiesta… llevaba un par de horas sentado en aquel sitio fingiendo lo feliz que estaba de firmar libros a sus fans en vez de estar en la cama con su lindo esposo.

-Lo siento, veré que puedo hacer para que tenga el resto del día libre. – comento con seriedad, pero sin obtener respuesta alguna por parte del rubio, el cual solo se limito a aspirar un poco del cigarrillo que sostenía entre su mano para luego depositarlo sobre un fino cenicero de cristal y proseguir con la larga fila de chicas que esperaban el turno de obtener su autógrafo.

* * *

Un fuerte sonido en su estómago le recordó que se había saltado la comida más importante del día… "el desayuno" así que después de ocupar un poco del contenido del "pote" que le había dejado el rubio, se dispuso a bajar, con suerte y no encontraba a nadie pero sabía que las probabilidades de que lo hubiesen dejado solo, eran pocas… a decir verdad, nulas.

Y como se había imaginado… ahí a escasos metros de él se encontraba el empleado que había conocido cuando llego, se quedo estático sin saber que hacer y un intenso color rojizo cubrió su rostro, al recordar todo el escándalo que había protagonizado en la noche.

-Buenas tardes joven Uesugi. – saludo el mayor al tiempo que hacia una leve reverencia.

-¿Ehh? Ahh… buenas tardes Yoshida-san. – respondió con nerviosismo.

-No es necesario que me llame así… - comento el mayor divertido por la reacción del chico.

-Bueno entonces tampoco es necesario que se dirija a mí como "joven Uesugi". – dijo tratando de imitar su voz.

-Me temo que en eso no podre complacerlo, ya que si el joven descubre que no le llamo como debería… –

-Pues entonces solo llámeme así delante de él. – se apresuro en contestar, ocasionando una amplia sonrisa en el hombre.

-De acuerdo joven Shuichi. –

-Solo Shuichi estaría bien. – dijo correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

•••••••••••••••• 35 minutos después ••••••••••••••••

-Pe-pero Shuichi… ¿es-estas seguro de que ese es un ligero tentempié? El joven no tardará en llegar y me pidió que no le diera nada que pudiese estropear su apetito, por que tengo entendido que comerán fuera. – decía el hombre, asombrado de la gran cantidad de comida que pretendía acabarse el pequeño.

-Mmm… jeje, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, te aseguro que esto no arruinara mi apetito cuando salga con Yuki, además no creo que llegue tan pronto. – comento despreocupado al tiempo que llevaba hasta sus labios, un delicioso bocado de pasta.

-Pues el joven dijo que llegaría más tardar a las cuatro y ya casi son las tres. –

-Bueno, pero aún así no tienes de que preocuparte… has de cuenta que este es mi desayuno y cuando vaya con Yuki tendré mi comida y si para la noche hay unos deliciosos Hot cakes acompañados de un rico chocolate caliente, tendré mi cena. – dijo con una amplia sonrisa dibujaba en sus labios, para luego tomar un poco de jugo.

El hombre no volvió a comentar nada, solo se dedico a observar como el chiquillo comía tan tranquila y elegantemente a pesar de permanecer de pie… hasta terminar con todos y cada unos de los platillos que tenia delante.

* * *

-¡Maldita lluvia! – exclamo desesperado de no poder avanzar… no solo tuvo que dejar su acogedora cama y a su lindo esposo desde temprano para cumplir con sus obligaciones sino que tampoco pudo comer nada decente y por si fuera poco, ahora estaba atrapado en el agobiante tráfico de un día lluvioso.

Solo eso… solo un par de horas lejos de su pequeño y había vuelto a ser el mismo hombre malhumorado de siempre.

Aun con la molestia de tener que esperar por quien sabe cuanto tiempo más en aquel sitio, se llevo a los labios el que bien podría ser el decimo cigarrillo del día… dio un extensa calada y luego expulso lentamente el grisáceo humo.

* * *

-Uff… estoy tan cansado que solo quisiera darme un largo baño y dormir hasta que la cama me escupa… - se quejaba el pelirrojo.

-Bueno al menos tú pudiste descansar un poco, yo ni siquiera pude hacer eso, ya que Sakano-san se quejo todo el tiempo. – replico el menor.

-Yo… lo siento… lo siento mucho. – se disculpo, el moreno.

-Bueno, eso es lo de menos… ahora lo importante es que gracias a Dios todo salió bien y terminamos con todo el desastre de la fiesta. – comento el sacerdote.

-Minoru tiene razón, los demás invitados que se quedaron a dormir ya se retiraron y ahora todos podremos descansar un poco, ¿no les parece joven Nakano, joven Suguru? – pregunto Takaki a ambos chicos.

-Pues supongo… así que me retiro Takaki, gracias por todo. – se despidió el menor, al tiempo que dedicaba una leve reverencia hacia los demás, en señal de despedida.

-E-espere joven Suguru, yo lo llevo. –

-No es necesario Sakano-san. –

-Claro que lo es… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de haberle causado tantos problemas… -

-Ahh… esta bien, creo que no me vendrá mal un poco de compañía. – dijo al salir, seguido por el mayor.

-Bueno, creo que yo también me voy… -

-Joven Nakano ¿gusta que le pida a alguno de los choferes que lo lleve a casa? –

-No Takaki, gracias… hoy tengo quién me lleve. – respondió con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas.

-Como usted diga. –

-Oye Takaki, te conozco de toda mi vida y aún así no te acostumbras a llamarme por mi nombre… bueno, ya no importa… cuídense mucho. – comento mientras le daba un efusivo abrazo al mayordomo para luego repetir la misma acción con el sacerdote y luego caminar hasta la puerta principal y desaparecer tras ella.

-Hasta pronto Hiroshi. – respondió Minoru, lo suficientemente audible para que el menor lo escuchara antes de abandonar la casa.

Una vez que Hiro se retiro, ambos se quedaron viendo con una sonrisa de complicidad… no eran tontos y durante la comida habían notado la forma en que el americano miraba al pelirrojo y como este enrojecía con un notable nerviosismo, pero no dijeron nada al respecto… ya tendrían suficiente tiempo para hablar sobre ello.

-Supongo que tu no me dejaras solo, ahora que el joven Shuichi no esta en casa… -

-Vamos Takaki, ¿para que son los amigos, si no para acompañarnos en los momentos en que más nos necesitamos? –

-Bien, entonces despidamos a los demás empleados para que también puedan descansar, mientras me acompañas a preparar la cena. Ahh… espero que mi niño no este pasando hambre… - murmuro lo ultimo al recordar que Shuichi, era muy delicado en cuanto a sus hábitos alimenticios.

* * *

-¡¡¡Ashuuu!!! – estornudo en repetidas ocasiones, pesando en que probablemente se fuera a enfermar.

Tenía algún rato que había puesto a lavar las sabanas y frazadas que él y su esposo habían ensuciado durante la madrugada, y mientras la maquina estaba en el último ciclo de su trabajo, él cantaba alegremente a coro con su ídolo… Sakuma Ryuichi.

* * *

Tooku de me o hikarasete

mezameru monotachi matte iru

yoru no jouheki

sasowarete

utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni

(deguchi no nai)

shougeki ni taeru tsumori nara

(kuzureru hodo)

itsuwari o misete

Por fin había logrado salir de aquel embotellamiento y estaba a escasos kilómetros de llegar a casa.

-Vaya… parece que no a todos les afecta la lluvia. – dijo para sí, al escuchar la música que se hacía cada vez más audible conforme avanzaba.

-Pero que demonios… - fue lo único que salió de sus labios, una vez que estaciono su auto y se percato de lo obvio… aquella música que tanto le crispaba los nervios procedía de su casa… ocasionándole un suave pero notorio tic en el parpado izquierdo.

* * *

umarekawareru anata yo

hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru

nozonda sekai ga totsuzen

hai ni natte mo kiseki ni mada

meguriaeru

muku na mama de sarasarete

hanabira o chirasu hana no you ni

migaku houseki

te no naka no

hibi ni sae kizukihajimeteru

(tsumetai te ga)

nukeochita toge o hirou kara

(madoromu hi ga)

Kusuburitsuzukeru

Cantaba y bailaba al ritmo de la música, sin imaginar que todos y cada uno de sus movimientos estaban siendo observados por una intensa y divertida mirada.

Yuki admitía que aquella música le desquiciaba, pero por algunos instantes se permitió disfrutar de aquel sensual movimiento de caderas.

ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue

azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou

michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni

utsuru toki o osorenaide

(deguchi mo naku)

(kuzureochiru)

umarekawari no anata yo

hitori hohoemanaide…

-¿Eh? – de repente la música ceso y todo quedo en completo silencio.

-¿No crees que deberías de considerar el hecho, de que no todo el mundo desea oír lo que tu quieres? – pregunto con molestia, mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros del pequeño.

-Yu-Yuki… - su rostro se torno de un intenso color rojizo, al mirar de frente a su esposo, ya que a pesar de que aquel comentario le había disgustado, aún no sabía como reaccionar ante el rubio después de su "intensa" noche de bodas.

Eiri comprendió lo que sucedía y una imperceptible sonrisa se instalo en sus labios al tiempo que tomaba el rostro del menor entre sus manos y acortaba la distancia con un delicado beso.

El beso comenzó suave pero poco a poco se fue intensificando hasta que Yuki se abrió paso en esa deliciosa boca y la recorrió a su antojo hasta lograr que sus lenguas se encontraran en un incitante juego…

Shuichi se resistió en un principio pero como en las demás ocasiones, termino cediendo ante las caricias y el deseo de su esposo.

Poco tiempo después se vieron en la detestable necesidad de separarse… ambos respiraban agitadamente sobre los labios del otro, percibiendo su aroma y el calor de sus inflamados labios.

Para ese momento Shuichi estaba más que ruborizado y siendo consciente de ello, se separo rápidamente del mayor y giro su rostro en dirección contraria, lo que hizo que Yuki sonriera descaradamente… y es que le encantaban los repentinos lapsos de pudor en su pequeño.

-En realidad esperaba que corrieras a mis brazos en cuanto me vieras, pero supongo que este recibimiento no esta del todo mal... – comento con cinismo, mientras se alejaba del menor, para detenerse nuevamente en el marco de la puerta y encender un nuevo cigarrillo. – Por cierto… ¿que es lo que haces aquí? – pregunto con frialdad.

Shuichi podría estar muy avergonzado, pero definitivamente no era tonto y por lo tanto no permitiría que su engreído esposo le hablara de esa manera, así que decidió ponerlo en su lugar.

-Mmm… veamos, este es un cuarto de lavado y las maquinas están funcionando, debo suponer que… metí "algo" a lavar. – respondió con el mismo tono sarcástico que solía emplear el rubio.

Yuki se quedo con cara de imbécil cuando escucho aquella respuesta y un nuevo tic se empezaba a instalar en su parpado, pero definitivamente el "mocoso" no podía contestarle de esa manera, después de todo él no era ningún idiota y sabía perfectamente que Shuichi estaba lavando las sabanas sucias, pero "eso" no era a lo que se refería.

-¡Baka! – fue lo único que pudo decir en su defensa.

-……………….. – Shuichi sonrió satisfecho al escuchar aquello, sabía que había ganado a pesar de haber recibido un insulto, pero tampoco podría dejar que le insultara. – Pues creo que aquí el único baaaka es quien no sabe que hace alguien en un cuarto de lavado.

-Mjaa… sé lo que hacías, aunque no entiendo el por que, aquí hay sirvientes que hacen ese trabajo y por "eso" se les paga, pero si prefieres que los honorarios sean para ti, entonces así será… aunque aún tendrás que cumplir con tus responsabilidades de esposo. – termino de decir para luego dar una extensa calada al cigarrillo que sostenía entre sus dedos, pero sin dejar de observar la reacción del peli rosa.

Definitivamente no esperaba aquello… era cierto que no quería dejarse de su engreído esposo, pero tampoco quería que su nuevo amigo se quedará sin recibir su paga y aunque no creía que el escritor fuera capaz de hacerlo, entendió que tampoco podría arriesgarse.

-Yo… - las palabras no salían de su garganta, le estaba costando mucho trabajo disculparse por su insolencia pero si quería que Yoshida-san, conservara su trabajo tendría que tragarse su orgullo. – Yo… no quiero recibir ninguna paga… ya no lo volveré a hacer… -

-Así esta mejor… hasta pareces una linda esposa. En fin, te espero afuera y créeme que no esperare por más de cinco minutos. – dijo sonriente para luego dirigirse al lugar pactado.

Shuichi dio un largo suspiro y luego siguió el mismo camino que hubo recorrido el escritor.

Como todo un caballero, Yuki espero con paraguas en mano, a que su esposo llegara hasta él, para abrirle la puerta del lado del copiloto y cerrarla una vez que Shuichi estuvo dentro del Toyota Prius de un flamante color rojo, luego se dirigió a ocupar su lugar para emprender el camino a la zona comercial de Kioto, que se encontraba a solos tres cuartos de hora de aquel lugar.

* * *

-¡Maldita lluvia! – exclamo el rubio, molesto de volverse a encontrar con el inevitable trafico del día.

-¿Y por que tienes que maldecir a la lluvia, en que te afecta? – pregunto con un notable disgusto.

-¿Qué en que me afecta? ¿Acaso estas ciego chiquillo? Siempre que llueve de esta manera, hago el doble de tiempo que usualmente hago para llegar a algún lugar.

Shuichi guardo silencio durante un par de minutos… logrando que el escritor fijara su atención en él.

Iba graciosamente sentado de lado, pero con el cinturón de seguridad bien colocado y su mirada se encontraba fija en el lluvioso paisaje.

-¿Quién diablos saldría de casa, si no tuviera que hacerlo? – continuo.

-Yo… y toda la gente que ignoras a tu alrededor… - respondió con tranquilidad. – La lluvia es necesaria en muchos lugares que dependen de ella, aunque no cabe duda que en ocasiones llega a ser implacable, aún así no deja de ser fascinante. Hay tantas cosas que se pueden hacer, desde pasar tiempo con tus seres queridos, ya sea jugando juegos de mesa o viendo películas en la cama con un espumoso chocolate caliente o simplemente leer un buen libro acompañado de una taza de café y una gran rebanada de pastel, mientras escuchas la lluvia caer. – fue diciendo con cierta nostalgia al tiempo que dirigía su mirada al rubio. - Tan solo mira a tu alrededor… al lado hay un auto con una familia, seguramente los padres vienen cansados de trabajar y pasaron a recoger a sus hijos del colegio, pero por muy fastidiados que estén, disfrutan de pasar estos momento con sus ellos… quizás vengan hablando de trivialidades que les sucedieron en el día pero aún así están contentos de pasar juntos el transcurso a casa… aquellos que vienen solos, se toman un momento para relajarse mientras escuchan música. Mira las calles, la gente camina con sus paraguas platicando como si nada pasara, en los restaurantes las parejas pasan momentos inolvidables, están juntos con la hermosa vista de una tarde lluviosa y la relajante melodía de la lluvia, al golpear en la ventana… o las parejas que corren de la mano sin importarles que su ropa sea D&G o sus zapatos de Prada… solo les importa que están juntos disfrutando de la lluvia. Supongo que estos días son los mejores para estar con la persona que amas… - termino con un notable sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho… como siempre ahí estaba Shuichi boquifloja hablando de mas.

El rubio escucho atento el monologo del chiquillo… comenzando a sentir cierto sentimiento de culpa al haberle hablado de aquella manera.

Por algunos minutos nadie dijo más, solo podían apreciar el fuerte sonido de la lluvia.

-Veo que te quedo bien la ropa. – comento queriendo entablar una nueva conversación.

-Si, en verdad me quedo muy bien… ¿era de tu hermano? –

-……..… no. –

-………………….. – no sabía si continuar preguntando, al parecer al rubio no le hacía mucha gracia.

-Era mía… de cuanto aún iba al instituto. – respondió sin quitar la vista del camino.

Shuichi se sintió complacido con la respuesta, así que se animo a seguir conversando.

-El auto esta genial, ¿también es tuyo? –

-Si, mi padre me lo obsequio cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad. –

-Ya… pero supongo que lo dejas aquí para que cuando tengas que venir, no te quedes sin transporte. –

-En realidad pocas veces lo he usado, cuando mi padre me lo obsequio me fui a vivir a New York y cuando regrese me compre el mercedes, así que nunca me ha importado dejarlo. –

-Vaya… pues hace tiempo quise comprarme un auto como este, pero mi tío dijo que no… que era algo innecesario teniendo choferes que me podrían llevar a donde quisiera, aunque a mi nunca me ha gustado andar en limusinas, así que Hiro se ofreció a llevarme todo el tiempo… siempre fue una ventaja que aparte de ser mi mejor amigo también fuéramos al mismo instituto y al mismo trabajo. – dijo con una notable nostalgia, cosa que causo cierta incomodidad en su esposo.

Se sentía celoso… y es que había percibido la emoción en la voz del pequeño, esa emoción que siente uno cuando habla de algo o alguien con cariño y añoranza, y él no podía permitir que "su" mocoso hablara así de su amigo… desde el principio lo supo, cuando conoció al tonto pelirrojo comprendió el lazo tan estrecho que mantenía con Shuichi y desde entonces decidió que no le gustaba aquella amistad… quería a Shuichi únicamente para él.

-Pues… si deseas podremos llevarlo con nosotros, cuando regresemos a casa… - murmuro lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oído por el pequeño… al tiempo que una extraña sensación de calor recorría su pecho… definitivamente "eso" de regresar a casa junto a su esposo le había hecho sentir tan vivo… tan contento de tener alguien con quien compartir su vida... así es, el apuesto y malhumorado escritor de novelas románticas, por fin protagonizaba una historia de verdadero amor… aunque aún no quisiera terminar de admitirlo.

El corazón de Shuichi comenzó a latir apresuradamente… y es que a él también le había emocionado las palabras del rubio… era como un sueño, un hermoso sueño del que nunca quisiera despertar. El simple hecho de saber que Yuki ya lo consideraba parte de su vida, le hacia vibrar de felicidad, aunque no quería expresarla, por miedo a que esta no fuera del todo real y se le escapara de las manos… sin embargo se sentía tan feliz que volvió la mirada a la ventanilla, no quería que el escritor se diera cuenta.

-Yo… en ocasiones tengo que salir por cuestiones de trabajo y no podre llevarte si es que necesitas ir a algún lado, pero si nos llevamos el auto ya no tendrás que molestar a tu amigo para que te lleve. – dijo al tiempo que entrelazaba su mano con la de Shuichi.

El rostro de Shu ardió de vergüenza, cuando sintió como el rubio tomaba su mano, pero no hizo nada por evitarlo, solo correspondió el gesto haciendo más firme el agarre y fijando su mirada en su apuesto esposo, el cual parecía que no era la primera ocasión que manejaba con una sola mano.

-Yu-Yuki… ¿estas diciendo que nos llevaremos el auto para que yo pueda ocuparlo? ¿eso quiere decir que… - no pudo terminar la pregunta al ser interrumpido por el mayor.

-Si, eso quiere decir será para ti… no quiero que te sientas incomodo teniendo que llevar un chofer a todos lados o que sigas causándole molestias a tu amigo. –

-Pero si yo no molesto a Hiro… además el nunca se a quejado, el es mi mejor amigo… - dijo con un tierno puchero en sus labios.

Yuki empezaba a sentirse incomodo con el comportamiento del menor… y él que pensaba que el simple hecho de darle el auto lo iba hacer feliz.

-Tu lo has dicho… el es tu mejor amigo y por lo tanto no sería capaz de lastimarte con esas cosas, pero supongo que hasta el tiene una vida, además de que ya no asistirán al mismo instituto y tu ya no trabajaras, así que no creo que tenga el tiempo suficiente para andarte llevando a donde necesites. Tú también deberías de pensar más en él y considerar el hecho de que no puedes disponer de su tiempo como se te antoje. –

-Pero yo… aún así no tienes por que molestarte en llevar el auto. – dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

-Estaré más tranquilo, sabiendo que no andas por ahí caminando entre las calles y exponiéndote a que te ocurra lo de la última vez. –

Shuichi abrió sus hermosos ojos con sorpresa, ¿acaso Yuki le estaba diciendo que se preocupa por él?

-¿De… de verdad te importo? – pregunto sin ser consciente de que habían llegado a su destino.

-Baka... – suspiro antes de tomar con sus dos manos el bello rostro del menor para frotar su nariz con la suya en una suave caricia.

Para ese momento Shuichi estaba más que perdido en las sensaciones que experimentaba al tener al rubio así de cerca y sobre todo portándose tan tierno, como en pocas ocasiones hacía.

Yuki se permitió aspirar el dulce aroma que desprendía su esposo… además de comprobar nuevamente lo suave de su piel, a decir verdad… el bello rostro de Shu era perfecto, el conocía muchas mujeres que matarían por tener ese cutis tan hermoso y sin pizca de maquillaje.

Sus miradas se encontraron y en instantes sus labios continuaron aquel encuentro… Yuki se abrió paso entre los rojizos labios de Shu para luego explorar cada rincón de aquella dulce cavidad mientras que su pequeño solo se dejaba hacer hasta que decidió participar en una intensa lucha por llevar el control.

Al rubio le pareció excitante que su pequeño esposo quisiera tratar de dominar la situación, pero como era lógico le demostraría quien llevaba el papel "dominante" en su relación.

El beso paso de intenso a algo más que apasionado… mientras que las manos de ambos buscaban un poco más de contacto…

Yuki había logrado despojar a Shu de la gabardina, la camisa y estaba por desabrochar el ajustado pantalón, en cambio Shu solo le había quitado el saco y desabotonado la camisa… todo aquello sin terminar con el beso, pero dándose cortos lapsos para respirar entre sus mismos labios.

Y continuaron las caricias, que prácticamente comenzaron a ser un poco incomodas debido a la posición el la que se encontraban… así que sin perder mucho tiempo, Yuki se deshizo de los cinturones de seguridad y reclino el asiento de Shu para que este se pasara a la parte de atrás, uniéndosele instantes después…

Afuera parecía estar diluviando… simplemente no se podía apreciar casi nada, debido a la intensa lluvia.

Shuichi comenzaba a jadear por las constantes caricias que recibía y poco a poco decidió que no le importaba quitarle el titulo de "soy el dominante" a su esposo… solo quería que lo poseyera, que le hiciera el amor sin importar nada.

Yuki empezaba a enloquecer de deseo… si bien no era ningún santo, tampoco era un exhibicionista y jamás lo había hecho en un auto y mucho menos a plena tarde en un centro comercial demasiado concurrido… pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

El beso terminó, siendo el rubio el vencedor… pero ya motivado por el deseo comenzó un cariñoso recorrido de besos sobre el cuerpo del pequeño, que ya comenzaba a retorcerse de placer debajo de su esposo.

La lengua del rubio recorrió cada parte del cuerpo del pelirosa… desde su cuello, sus rosados y ahora erguidos pezones hasta juguetear en su terso ombligo, al tiempo que Shu solo dejaba escapar fuertes gemidos y se aferraba de sus dorados cabellos.

En ese momento ninguno de los dos era consciente de sus acciones… Shu levantaba las caderas en busca de "más contacto" mientras que Yuki entendió que no podría esperar por mucho tiempo, así que dándole a su pequeño lo que quería, opto por terminar de quitarle el pantalón junto con su ropa interior.

Observó por instantes el erecto miembro de su pequeño y comprendió que él tampoco esperaría por mucho tiempo, así que sin pensárselo más, metió el goteante glande en su boca…

-No… ahhh…. ahhh… Yu… ki… no… - gemía descontroladamente al sentir como el rubio metía y sacaba de su boca toda la longitud de su miembro erecto… aumentando notablemente el ritmo. – Mhhh… Yu-Yuki… deten… aahhh… -

Yuki aprovecho el placer del pequeño para hacerlo lamer sus dedos… a lo que Shu obedeció sin percatarse del motivo, solo se dedico a lamer y jadear mientras que arqueaba constantemente su espalda en clara señal de que faltaba muy poco para que llegara al final.

-Me… me duele… - Lentamente comenzó a ser consiente de que un dedo entraba en él, tensándose al instante, ya que a pesar del deseo… aun le dolía un poco aquella sensible parte.

-Du-duele… Yu… Yuki…- dijo con dificultad debido al intenso dolor que sintió al advertir la invasión del segundo dedo.

-Shhhh… prometo que pasara pronto… Shu-i-chi… - dijo en la misma circunstancia que el menor y es que le estaba costando tanto ubicar sus palabras en ese mar se sensaciones.

Poco tiempo después Yuki estaba introduciendo el tercer dedo dentro del frágil cuerpo de su esposo, pero sin dejar de dedicarle la debida atención a la palpitante erección del pequeño.

Shuichi prácticamente se había olvidado del dolor, para darle paso al inmenso placer que ya recorría cada parte de su cuerpo… no supo en que momento Yuki dejo su "labor" para alcanzar nuevamente sus labios.

Se dejo besar mientras que Yuki movía hábilmente sus dedos en su interior… y él aprovechaba para liberar el caliente y goteante miembro de su esposo, el cual no reprimió un fuerte gemido al sentir el contacto de la mano del pequeño.

Al sentirse liberado, el rubio decidió que era tiempo de actuar, así que saco sus dedos de esa cálida cavidad e inmediatamente introdujo su grande erección… comenzó lentamente, mientras escuchaba al pequeño jadear y quejarse un poco, pero fue aumentando el ritmo conforme sentía a Shu más relajado, hasta que prácticamente lo penetro por completo… fue hasta entonces que comenzó a embestirlo con demencia…

-Ahhgg… ahhh…. ahhhh…. – gemía entre los labios de su esposo al tiempo que le enterraba las uñas en su espalda.

Ambos se emergieron en un mundo de sensaciones… ya no solo era Shuichi el que gemía, también el escritor jadeaba de placer… el inmenso placer de volver a ser uno con aquel "ángel" que tanto ¿amaba?

No todo era claro para él, pero ¿qué demonios importaba? Ahora solo existía el hecho de que jamás había sentido ni la mitad de placer con absolutamente nadie que no fuera Shuichi.

Shuichi nuevamente estaba fuera de control… todo lo que experimentaba era tan nuevo, que casi no podía controlarse, se sentía tan feliz que no le importo gritar de placer mientras su esposo le lamia el lóbulo de la oreja.

Afuera la lluvia continuaba con la misma intensidad, aunque a la distancia varios curiosos que esperaban que se calmara el diluvio, veían con incertidumbre como un Toyota Prius de un flamante color rojo… se movía misteriosamente a un ritmo bastante sospechoso.

El intenso roce de sus cuerpos en cada penetración, atendía demasiado bien la excitación del menor, lo que ocasiono que Shuichi arquera nuevamente su espalda, anunciando lo inevitable… Yuki entendió perfectamente la situación de su pequeño esposo y decidió que era tiempo de complacerlo, así que sin más aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas.

-¡¡¡Yu-Yuki!!!! ¡¡¡¡AHHH!!!! ¡¡¡AAAHHHH!!! – grito al terminar entre el abdomen de ambos mientras que se aferraba a la espalda del mayor y cerraba con fuerza sus hermosos ojos violetas, debido al inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo.

Yuki creyó desfallecer al sentir como el interior de su pequeño se hacía un poco más estrecho y lo embistió con más intensidad… hasta derramarse dentro de el.

-Ohhh… ohhh… Shu-i-chi… - gimió mientras respiraba con dificultad y besaba la perlada piel del pecho de su esposo.

* * *

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde Yuki salió del interior del menor al tiempo que besaba los rosados cabellos que se habían adherido a su frente, realmente se veía tan adorable todo sudado, rojizo y despeinado… que de no ser por que había terminado tan cansado, volvería a hacerle el amor en ese instante.

-Yuki... – estaba tan avergonzado que ni siquiera pudo continuar.

-Shhh… no tienes que decir nada, mira aquí tengo una caja de pañuelos y si no es suficiente puedes ocupar esta camisa. –

-Pero… -

-No importa que se arruine, ahora vístete que no quiero que pesques un resfriado. – dijo al tiempo que se incorporaba para también limpiar su abdomen y comenzar a vestirse.

Shuichi obedeció y una vez que estuvo listo se quedo observando la camisa manchada de semen y un poco de sangre.

-Te he dicho que no importa… - comento como si nada mientras volvía a encender el auto, sin percatarse del murmullo que había ocasionado en los espectadores.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto curioso.

-Vamos a ir primero a comprar la ropa. –

-Pero… - volvió a sonrojarse cuando llegaron al otro estacionamiento.

-¿Qué sucede? – cuestiono antes de disponerse a bajar del auto.

-Es que… estoy… bueno estamos… y huele mucho a… -

Yuki sonrió entendiendo perfectamente lo que quería decir el pequeño.

-Lo sé… pero no te preocupes. – dijo para después bajar del auto sin llevar el paraguas.

Shuichi se quedo mudo cuando lo vio salir y rodear el auto para invitarlo a que lo acompañara, así que sin dudarlo Shuichi bajo quedando empapado en cuestión de segundos.

-Yu-Yuki… - suspiró con sorpresa.

-¿Vez? así no se darán cuenta. – dijo con una notable sonrisa en sus labios, después de todo no era tan malo caminar bajo la lluvia, tomando la mano de la persona que amas…

Al parecer ya le empezaba a gustar los días lluviosos…

***************

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, ya que generalmente no quedo muy conforme con lo que escribo pero este capítulo me convenció bastante.

Pss sin mas que decir a excepción de **gracias por leer…** me dedicare a dar repuesta a sus lindos reviews.

*_** Ansin**_*

Hola!!!

Pues sip, siempre he tenido la enferma fantasía de un Shuichi vestido de neko y pss me alegra que te haya gustado la idea y el comportamiento de ambos… jeje y también el lemon xD

Eso que dice Yuki de que ya no lo volvería a repetir, no se refiere a que ya no habrá más de "aquello" sino a la confesión que le hizo mientras este dormía… y como habrás comprobado seguirá habiendo lemon, claro que siempre y cuando la baaka (ósea yo) me sienta inspirada para escribirlo.

Es que acabo de comprobar que me cuesta mucho escribirlo...

Gracias por tu review y también cuídate mucho, salu2!!!

_***esmeralda chan***_

_Como siempre es un gusto leer tus lindos comentarios…_

_Me alegra que te haya parecido bueno el primer lemon que escribí, ya que he hecho por ahí otros cuantos y considero que me han quedado un poco mejor, pero no quise cambiar este ya que le tengo un cariño especial._

_Y sip, Yuki es un suertudote al tener a un Shu vestido de neko para él solito… xD_

_No me cansaré de agradecerte por todo tu apoyo y por subirme los ánimos cuando más lo requiero, así que anda y apresúrate a subir tus fics aquí en la página, para que veas que tú eres mejor que yo es esto._

_Cuidate y muchas gracias por tus consejos, salu2 y bss!!!_

_***Nabuu-bebaa***_

_Hola nuevamente…_

_Ya que te deje tu respuesta hace un día, espero y te haya llegado y pss aún así te agradezco sinceramente por tu lindo review._

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por dejar tu valiosa opinión._

_Espero que todo haya salido bien en tu examen y que estés más relajada._

_Cuídate y ojala y te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, salu2!!!_

_***ani-chan***_

_Hola!!!_

_Me alegra volver a leerte y pss más aún que te haya gustado el lemon… ya que en serio me costo un poco de trabajo, pero igual disfrute el escribirlo para todos ustedes._

_Y tienes razón, este par ya se merecía una muestra de afecto entre ellos, aunque les haya costado varios largos capítulos y pss aquí tienes este capítulo, que también espero y te haya gustado._

_No tienes que agradecer por tu respuesta, ya que es lo minimo que puedo hacer para agradecer tu lindo review._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por volver a tomarte un poco de tiempo para subirme el animo, salu2!!!_

_***hikaru chan***_

_Hola Hikaru chan!!!_

_Jeje… pues sip, que cosas pasaron en este capítulo… aunque me alegra saber que tanto el capítulo como el lemon fueron de tu agrado._

_Y pss creo que no te decepcionare, ya que aún faltan muchos capítulos en esta historia… aunque igual espero que te siga gustando._

_Tampoco tienes que agradecer por la dedicatoria, es un placer para mi dedicarla a quienes como tú, se toman un tiempo más para alegrar mis días con sus lindas palabras._

_Gracias por leer y por seguirme apoyando, salu2!!!_

_*****__**Fanii.S**__*** **lamenta si lo escribo así, pero es que no aparece como debería y no deseo que esta respuesta se quede sin saber a quien va dirigida.**  
**_

_Wiii… nueva lectora que se anima a dejar un lindo review!!! ^^  
_

_Me halaga bastante saber que la historia es de tu completo agrado, aunque admito que los primeros capítulos no están tan bien redactados como los últimos que están un poco mejor, pero me excuso diciendo que este fue el primer fanfic que escribí…_

_Y sip, ya tengo varias historias de esta y otras categorías que he escrito, aunque admito que sigo trabajando en otras tantas que espero y te des un tiempo para leer._

_Soy muy feliz de saber que las leen y me motivan a hacer más…_

_Oaxaca es un estado muy hermoso, estuve por ahí hace un poco más de un año y no me canso de alabar lo lindo del lugar y de su gente._

_Ya te agregue al msn, aunque en realidad no me paso mucho por ahí, pero espero y coincidamos en alguna ocasión, salu2!!!_

_***Sakura***_

_Hola nuevamente amiga!!! _

_Me anima bastante saber que la historia te gusta mucho._

_Creo que es la primera vez que alguien me dice que la ha leído tantas veces como yo… xD_

_Y eso me hace muy feliz… aunque supongo que la que debería de ir a un psiquiatra seria tu servidora… jeje, pero aún así te aseguro que no planeo dejarla inconclusa, tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar pero definitivamente la terminaré, pese a que aún faltan varios capítulos para realizarla como lo tengo planeado y al poco tiempo que dispongo para escribirla. _

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por tomarte un tiempo más para alegrarme con tu lindo comentario, salu2!!!_


	16. Celos y confusión

Hola!

Lamento haberles hecho esperar por tanto tiempo, pero más adelante les comentare los motivos por los cuales no me fue posible actualizar.

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

Gravitation no me pertenece…

**Celos y confusión, mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti**

Sus corazones latían apresurados mientras se tomaban de la mano y caminaban lentamente bajo la lluvia, hasta llegar a la gran puerta de acceso al centro comercial.

La intensa mirada de los curiosos que se resguardaban de la lluvia, no les afectaba en lo más mínimo, así que sin decir ni una sola palabra prosiguieron su camino hasta una de las más exclusivas tiendas de ropa, en donde llamaron notablemente la atención.

Y como no hacerlo, si el simple hecho de ver a dos apuesto chicos tomados de la mano y empapados por completo, era algo tan erótico que no se veía frecuentemente.

-Lo siento, pero no pueden ingresar al establecimiento en ese estado. – les detenía el empleado que cuidaba la puerta principal.

Yuki solo lo miró desafiante, para luego ignorarlo y continuar su paso al lado de su sonrojado esposo.

Al ver que el rubio no le había hecho caso alguno, llamó por su radio al grupo de seguridad e instantes después le informo al responsable a cargo de la tienda.

El cual llego más rápido y le reprendió por haber hecho pasar un mal momento a uno de sus mejores clientes.

-Lamento mucho lo ocurrido Sr. Uesugi. – se disculpo, haciendo una exagerada reverencia. – Es que nuestro empleado es nuevo en esta área y no tenía conocimiento de quien era usted. – concluyo para luego dar las mismas explicaciones a los miembros de seguridad.

Yuki solo asintió de mala gana a sus disculpas.

-Ahora mismo les mando a alguien más, para que les atienda. – dijo para luego llamar a una de las empleadas que estaba embobada observando a la pareja. - ¡Niña, deja de soñar despierta! Y apresúrate a atender a nuestros clientes. – la chica salió de su ensoñación y torpemente se ofreció guiarles por el área de caballeros.

Pero Yuki se había adelanto a ella, ya que sabía perfectamente el lugar al que debían dirigirse y es que aunque no lo admitiera, no deseaba que su lindo esposo contrajera un resfriado.

La chica los siguió en completo silencio, deduciendo que les urgía cambiarse lo más pronto posible.

Escogieron de todo, desde diversa y divertida ropa interior hasta varias prendas de vestir y zapatos, aunque la gran mayoría era para Shu, ya que Yuki solo se compro un traje en color gris a rayas, un elegante abrigo y un par de zapatos de vestir. (Incluyendo el bóxer que también llevaba puesto y unos curiosos calcetines de marcianos sonrientes que le escogió Shu.)

El rubio jamás imagino que ir de compras podría ser tan entretenido, pero disfruto de lo lindo ver cada uno de los conjuntos que el pequeño le modelaba, claro que este ingenuo solo le preguntaba su opinión sin imaginar siquiera que para su pervertido esposo era como estar en medio de una exclusiva pasarela erótica, ya que toda la ropa se amoldaba extraordinariamente a su bien formado cuerpo.

Debido a eso, el rubio estaba muy agradecido de que la chica no pudiera entrar con ellos a los vestidores, así que después de escoger lo que se usarían y separaran la ropa que llevarían a casa, salieron a su encuentro para que luego Shuichi se probara varios pares más de zapatos, entre los cuales había unos deportivos y unas sandalias de vestir.

No podía negarse que había renovado el armario del pelirosa y mucho menos, que todo aquello costaría una verdadera fortuna, pero ese es el costo de consumir la ropa y accesorios de diseñador… deducía el rubio, creyendo firmemente en que su lindo esposo lo valía.

Y a pesar de que Shuichi insistió en solo llevar lo necesario, no se dejo convencer y ordeno todo cuanto este se había probado.

Un poco más tarde y mientras Shu se alejaba para ir al sanitario, Yuki aprovecho para ir al departamento de perfumería… preguntando por uno en particular, el que sabía que usaba el pequeño… ni mas ni menos que el exquisito y sumamente costoso Nº1 for men de Clive Christian, aunque para alguien con su solvencia económica no era algo por lo que preocuparse, así que espero paciente hasta que estuvo envuelto y debidamente embolsado para que el menor no lo descubriera.

Luego siguió curioseando para comprar otros tantos objetos personales que de seguro también le harían falta.

Cuando regresaba hacía el lugar pactado con Shu, chocó repentinamente con alguien.

-¿Pero por que demonios no te fijas por donde caminas? – soltó enfurecido, al haber estado apunto de caer al suelo.

El otro hombre lo miró visiblemente apenado.

-Lo siento tanto… de verdad, es que yo iba algo distraído. – se disculpo, mientras levantaba las cosas que se le habían caído de las manos, para luego hacer una exagerada reverencia y alejarse apresuradamente.

Yuki se quedo observándolo por algunos instantes, hasta que algo en el suelo llamo su atención… era una pequeña y plateada cajita, que de seguro se le había caído a aquel sujeto.

La levanto del suelo dispuesto a regresarla a su dueño, pero antes no pudo evitar revisar su contenido.

Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando descubrió que se trataba de un hermoso y vistoso anillo de compromiso.

-E-Eso es mío… creo que se me cayó hace un momento. – dijo el hombre, que ya se encontraba parado frente a él.

Yuki no se había percatado de su presencia, pero fingió no darle importancia.

-Lo sé, deberías de ser más cuidadoso con esas cosas. – respondió apático, para luego entregarle la caja cerrada.

-Hoy le pediré matrimonio y estaba tan nervioso que no vi por donde caminaba… - se volvió a excusar – él es muy hermoso, pero solo llevamos un par de meses saliendo así que aún no estoy seguro de si me aceptara. –

-Deberías de tener más seguridad de ti mismo, si no e… - "espera un momento dijo ¿él?" *pensó* – a un chico no se le da esas cosas. – termino de decir, no muy convencido de sus palabras.

-No importa… yo realmente quiero hacerlo bien, si él acepta este anillo entonces yo seré el hombre más afortunado del mundo y si realmente me ama, él también será muy feliz al recibirlo. – concluyó, fijando sus expresivos ojos azules en la deslumbrante argolla de matrimonio que descansaba en el dedo anular izquierdo del escritor, para luego hacer una leve inclinación y retirarse un poco avergonzado por lo que había dicho a aquel extraño.

Eiri se quedo perplejo con aquella confesión, tal vez aquel tipo era un indeciso en la cuestión de si aceptarían sus sentimientos, pero estaba plenamente consiente del gran significado que eso tenia en su vida.

Con esos pensamientos aún revoloteando en su cabeza, prosiguió su camino.

-Y-Yuki… ¿estas bien? – pregunto el menor, al solo verlo.

-Si, paguemos y vallamos a comer algo. – propuso al tiempo que sacaba una tarjeta y se la ofrecía al pequeño para que la firmara, a pesar de contar con suficiente efectivo para saldar la deuda.

-¿E-Es una tarjeta de crédito? No puedo aceptarla, además no me gustaría deber tanto dinero. –

-No es una tarjeta de crédito, es de debito y no tienes que pagar nada, ya que solo puedes gastar lo que esta en ella… - explicó con extrema calma, pero al ver la incredulidad de su esposo insistió. – Hace tiempo que Kanna me deposita a esta cuenta el pago de mi trabajo, pero hace unos días pedí una tarjeta adicional para ti… se pude usar tanto para pagar en cualquier establecimiento que lo permita como para retirar efectivo, es por eso que decidí que seria la forma de que dispusieras de nuestro dinero sin andarlo cargando todo el tiempo. –

-P-Pero entonces me estas dando tu paga y yo no… -

-Baaka… yo también tengo una tarjeta de la misma cuenta, así que no te haga ilusiones. – soltó con burla, al tiempo que le extendía una pluma que recién le había facilitado la empleada que les atendía.

Shuichi dudó un poco más en aceptar, pero resignado a que no vería ni un solo centavo de su herencia sino hasta un par de días más, decidió firmarla y con ella pagar el monto de sus compras. Las cuales le serian entregadas ese mismo día en la dirección que había proporcionado el rubio.

+++Se encontraba recostado sobre su suave cama, mientras recordaba parte del tiempo que paso al lado del apuesto y loco rubio.

Ya que estuvo la mayor parte del día en su compañía, pero tenía que admitir que a pesar de la intensa lluvia que caía sobre la ciudad y que por ella no fueron capaces de salir a ningún sitio, lo había pasado realmente bien.

*Al regresar de la residencia de los Shindou le invito a pasar a su departamento e inmediatamente después tomaron un refrigerio acompañado de una humeante taza de café. (Preparados por él.)

Minutos más tarde de haberlo terminado todo, K anuncio que se iba, aunque esperaba quedarse ya que debido al acontecimiento del día anterior no tenían que trabajar, pero no dijo nada con la esperanza de que fuera el pelirrojo quien se lo sugiriera.

Así que este, a pesar de no estar muy convencido le invito a que pasara el resto del día en su departamento.

-Bueno, si quieres puedes darte un baño… yo te buscaré algo de ropa para que te cambies. - ofreció, entregándole una toalla.

-My pretty boy… - le retuvo de uno de sus brazos. – ¿No te gustaría que lo tomáramos juntos? –

Un intenso sonrojo se apodero del rostro del menor y en un suave movimiento se alejo de él, asegurándole que por el momento no seria prudente.

K no insistió en el tema y se apresuró en bañarse, para que luego Hiro lo hiciera.

Sabía que si quería que las cosas funcionaran con el pelirrojo, tendría que tener paciencia… aunque por el momento se conformaba con que este, no lo alejara de su lado.

Después de eso se dedicaron a platicar de diversos temas, recostados en el sillón mientras degustaban de la pizza hawaiana que el rubio había solicitado media hora antes.

El tiempo pasó volando y ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos por un par de horas, hasta que el rubio despertó.

Le observó por algunos momentos para luego robarle un dulce beso e irse, no sin antes dejarle una nota sobre la pequeña mesa de centro.

"Me fui a casa y como te veías realmente cute mientras dormías, no quise despertarte.

Te veo mañana en el trabajo… no llegues tarde o me veré en la obligación de sancionarte.

Forever yours...… C. K. W."

Cuando despertó se sintió muy solo, pero en cuanto leyó la nota que el mayor le había dejado se sintió mejor y una estúpida sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro mientras acariciaba sus rosados labios con la punta de sus dedos al tiempo que se diría a su habitación y se dejaba caer en la suave cama.*

Estaba convencido de que sentía algo por él, pero aún no estaba muy seguro de sus verdaderos sentimientos… y mientras meditaba en eso… volvió a quedarse profundamente dormido.+++

+++Ryuichi miraba la lluvia a través de la amplia ventana de su habitación, mientras viejos recuerdos venían a su mente…

*Estaba en el majestuoso escenario del auditorio más grande de Japón…

Su cuerpo perlado por el sudor provocado por los cientos de reflectores, su erótico baile y la euforia del momento, que le hacían sentirse realmente afortunado mientras que miles y miles de fans coreaban la canción de Sleepless Beauty.

La canción finalizó para dar un intermedio en el mejor y mas esperado concierto, realizado en tierra nipona.

Caminó hasta su camerino designado al lado de Touma, que no se separo de él en ningún momento, en donde su también amigo y manager lo esperaba para darle la noticia más inesperada de su vida.

-Ryu… need to tell you something, se supone que no debería hacerlo hasta que terminara el concierto pero eres my friend. – esas palabras pronunciadas por un K bastante serio, le hicieron palidecer y más al escuchar el resto de lo que este tenía que decir. – Me acaban de informar que el vuelo en el que viajaba tu familia a Japón, sufrió una avería y… - no tuvo que terminar la frase, para que él entendiera de lo que se trataba.

Sin embrago al escuchar el fuerte aclamo de su público, solo dijo unas breves palabras para luego regresar al escenario en compañía de sus compañeros de banda.

-El show debe continuar… - musitó con sus expresivos ojos llenos de lágrimas, para luego regresar al escenario y después de media hora más, concluir su concierto entre las fuertes ovaciones de la multitud que se había congregado ahí, con la única intención de ver a su ídolo.

Aunque ninguno de ellos imaginaba, que ese seria su ultimo concierto…*

-Regresaré… volveré a llenar este enorme vacio que hay dentro de mi y quizás entonces pueda sentir algo más por ti, Tat-chan. – dijo con una melancólica sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, para luego regresar su mirada hacia el apuesto chico que descansaba plácidamente sobre su cama…+++

+++Después de su "agradable" experiencia en la tienda, siguieron su camino hasta un lujoso restaurante, en donde rápidamente fueron atendidos por el gerente, quien al reconocer a uno de sus más distinguidos comensales trato de satisfacer sus exigencias y se apresuró en situarlos en una de las mesas mas apartadas de las demás pero que estaba frente a un enorme ventanal con una agradable vista hacia la calle, para luego dejarlos al servicio de uno de los meseros más competentes.

Yuki bufó con molestia por la dichosa ubicación pero reconocía que al no contar con una reservación, no podría exigir demasiado, solo esperaba que pudiesen tener un poco de privacidad en aquel lugar.

Aunque al parecer a su pequeño esposo no parecía importarle, ya que por algunos instantes se quedo contemplando las apenas visibles luces de los autos que se encontraban afuera y es que la fuerte lluvia que azotaba sobre la ciudad, apenas le permitía distinguirlas.

-¿Y bien, que vas a pedir? – inquirió, sacando a Shuichi de su sopor para que en segundos se dispusiera a ojear el menú mientras él ordenaba lo suyo.

-¿Puedo pedir lo que sea? – cuestionó sonriente.

-… - el rubio asintió, meditando en lo peligroso que seria para su bolsillo, el haber accedido… pero después de todo ¿qué tan malo podría ser?

-Mmm… bien, entonces para empezar quiero… un Prosciutto di Parma e Parmigiano Reggiano (Jamón de parma y queso parmesano) con una Insalada di Soncino con Taleggio e Noci (Ensalada de canónigo con taleggio y nuez) una Lasagna Alla Siciliana (Lasaña de berenjenas con mozzarella y albahaca) y Medaglioni di Vittelo con Provola e Melanzane. (Medallones de ternera con queso probola y berenjenas) ahh y con bastante pan… y de postre un Mousse de Cioccolato con Salsa de Vaniglia (Mousse de chocolate con salsa de vainilla) y un Sfogliatina di Mela con Gelato Vaniglia (Tartaleta de manzana con helado de vainilla) y ahm… creo que nada más, pero tal vez pida otro. -

El mesero escribió lo mas rápido que pudo, sin dejar de asombrarse por la cantidad de comida que pedía el menor y es que verlo tan pequeño y delgado, le hizo dudar que fuera capaz de acabar con todo aquello.

Pero Yuki que sabía perfectamente de la capacidad de comer de su pequeño esposo, solo observaba divertido la reacción del mesero.

-¿Y d-de beber? – dudó en preguntar.

-Mmm… un brandy de reserva. –

-Que sea una botella. – interrumpió el rubio, cavilando nuevamente en la fortuna que le costaría el haberlo invitado a comer fuera, quizás hubiese sido mejor si él ordenaba por ambos.

-En un momento regreso con su orden. – dijo el empleado, quien sin mas que decir se retiro.

Shuichi asintió alegre… ya que a pesar de haber tomado el "desayuno" por la tarde, su apetito no se había visto muy alterado y mucho menos después del intenso ejercicio que realizo en el auto de su ardiente esposo.

El rubio lo miró con interés por varios segundos, para luego llevarse un cigarrillo a los labios, encendiendolo al instante.

-Veo que Yoshida cumplió con el trabajo de no arruinarte el apetito. – soltó de manera "casual" ante la percepción del menor, que solo pudo interpretar aquellas palabras como un reproche.

-Yo… no regañes a Yoshida-san por mi falta apetito. – pidió, bastante consternado por la posibilidad de que sancionaran a su nuevo amigo, por su causa. – La verdad es que es mi culpa, por que yo le insistí en comer todo aquello, perocomodesde anochenoprobababocadoyo… - habló tan rápido que tuvo que guardar silencio al examinar la cara de perplejidad del mayor. – Lo que quiero decir es que no lo volveré a hacer… -

Yuki se quedo sin habla… solo observándolo con un marcado tic en el parpado izquierdo y es que simplemente había pretendido molestarlo con un poco de sarcasmo pero jamás imaginó que Shuichi lo interpretaría como un reclamo… y él que momentos antes se jactaba de conocer su buen apetito, ahora se daba cuenta que realmente no lo conocía del todo.

*¿E-Eso quiere decir que no tiene mucha hambre?* – se cuestiono en silencio mientras aspiraba un poco del cigarrillo que sostenía entre sus dedos. - *Entonces en vez de sancionar a Yoshida, tendré que agradecerle…* - pensó al tiempo que soltaba paulatinamente el grisáceo humo.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que se percatara del descarado escrutinio del cual era objeto y dudando un poco, fijó sus dorados ojos en los bellos orbes amatistas que trataban de descifrar sus pensamientos.

Y así permanecieron por algunos momentos más, contemplando su reflejo en la mirada del otro… hasta que la inesperada interrupción del camarero, logró captar su atención.

La comida transcurrió de lo más tranquila, ya que se dispusieron a conversar de diversos temas, siendo Shuichi quien las iniciara… desde las ostentosas compras que recién habían realizado hasta el más mínimo detalle de las exhaustivas preparaciones para la boda que compartió con su cuñada y su prima, y las peculiaridades que hubo en la fiesta, aunque evitando a toda costa algún comentario sobre su "incomodo" encuentro en el jardín y las dos ocasiones en que habían estado juntos de manera más intima.

-Y fue entonces que descubrí que Minoru san estaba algo tomado, pero no me preocupe por que estaba con Takaki… - relataba de lo mas alegre al tiempo que disfrutaba de su delicioso mousse de chocolate. - ¿Sabes? ellos han sido muy importantes en mi vida… claro que Hiro también, pero ellos sin duda han estado para mi en los momentos mas difíciles de mi vida… -

Yuki solo escuchaba con gran interés lo que comentaba el menor, aunque le molestaba que en cada uno de sus relatos hiciera alusión a su "mejor amigo" pero aún así no podía dejar de admirar la elegante forma en que su pequeño esposo degustaba de cada uno de los platillos que había pedido y se diera el tiempo de hablar con tanta fluidez entre cada uno de ellos… definitivamente no dejaba de asombrarlo y mucho menos el hecho de que bebiera tanto como para hacerlo pedir una nueva botella del mejor vino.

-¿Supongo que te refieres a la enfermedad de tu madre? – inquirió, aprovechando que el pequeño se encontraba algo pasado de copas y que por lo mismo no dudaría en responder a cada una de sus preguntas.

-Mmm… - el menor trato de asimilar la pregunta de su esposo, ya que aunque estuviese demasiado "alegre", no recordaba haber mencionado ese asunto tal delicado. - *Supongo que mi tío lo habrá mencionado* - pensó antes de proseguir. – Pues si… la verdad que fue muy duro el separarme de ella pero definitivamente lo peor fue cuando la trasladaron al extranjero para su tratamiento, ya que en contadas ocasiones pude viajar a verla. – su hermoso rostro se ensombreció en un sutil gesto de tristeza, que no paso desapercibido para el mayor. – Aunque claro que no fue por que no quisiera… es solo q-que mi tío… -

-No te lo permitía, debido a su mal manejo de los bienes de tu familia… es por eso que creía que era un lujo que no podría permitirte. – asevero con molestia al imaginar cuantas veces habría privado a su niño de visitar a su madre.

Shuichi solo asintió con amargura.

-¿Y así que te chantajeo con lo del matrimonio, para poder ir a verla? –

-… - dudó en contestar ¿pero qué más daba? Si al parecer el rubio estaba al tanto de todo. - Pero aunque conseguí aplazar el compromiso por bastante tiempo no logre evitarlo, ya que ni siquiera se podía realizar el pago del hospital. – finalizó al tiempo que desviaba su mirada hacia el oscuro paisaje que se reflejaba a través de la amplia ventana, viendo a las escasas personas que caminaban en la acera resguardándose de la lluvia con un paraguas.

Yuki sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho al terminar de comprender la desafortunada situación de la que había sacado provecho para casarse con él… pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y si no hubiese sido él, hubiese sido cualquier otro.

-Solo estaremos aquí por una semana, después regresaremos y podrás hacer los ajustes necesarios para recibir tu herencia. – afirmó, ante el semblante de sorpresa por parte de Shu, quien no vacilo en mirarlo de frente para comprobar la veracidad de sus palabras… sin darse cuenta de la chica que recién se había detenido frente al ventanal y miraba a ambos con sobrado interés, para luego apresurarse a entrar en el lujoso restaurante.

-Y-Yuki… ¿l-lo dices en serio? –

-¿Crees que jugaría con algo así? –

-N-No… es solo que no esperaba que fueras a acceder tan fácilmente. –

-Solo he dicho que podrás realizar todos los trámites necesarios para pactar con el abogado todo lo relacionado a tu herencia, pero no he dicho que estoy dispuesto a anular nuestro matrimonio. – contesto molesto, al descifrar la incredulidad de su pequeño esposo.

Shuichi solo suspiró con resignación, para luego ver como el mesero pedía su consentimiento para retirarle el plato vacio y al instante sustituirlo por el último postre de su pedido, el cual probó inmediatamente y mientras lo hacia con toda la calma del mundo… se sumergió en sus confusos pensamientos.

Sabía que aunque Yuki no diera su consentimiento para agilizar los dichosos tramites, él lo haría en cualquier oportunidad…

Pero si lo pensaba mejor, el que este diera su consentimiento lo haría todo aún mas fácil, aunque por otro lado… no quería decir que con su simple aprobación se hubiera salvado de seguir con aquella farsa de matrimonio, que a la larga le traería muchos sufrimientos, ya que aún no definía lo que en realidad sentía por su apuesto esposo…

Estaba claro que no le era indiferente y que le atraía demasiado ¿pero lo amaba, en realidad le había alegrado el hecho de que se rehusara a darle su libertad? Y si así fuera ¿el rubio sentiría lo mismo por él, o simplemente confundía esos repentinos lapsos de amabilidad con algo que jamás podría existir entre ellos?

Meditaba en eso, cuando la estridente voz de una mujer, le hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡Eiri! -

La observó acercarse y sonreír descaradamente a su esposo, para luego abalanzarse sobre él y apresarlo por el cuello, sin siquiera reparar en su presencia.

-Eiri… que gusto verte después de tanto tiempo… - murmuró lo suficientemente audible para que el pequeño espectador, la escuchara e inmediatamente trato de besar al rubio, aunque este giró el rostro antes del contacto y la aparto con brusquedad, de un solo movimiento.

Sin imaginar que Shu al estar de frente, obtuvo un ángulo muy distinto de lo sucedido, en el que prácticamente aquella mujer lo había besado…

Y sin darse cuenta una solitaria lágrima resbalo por su pálida mejilla, asustándose al comprobar lo que aún se negaba a aceptar… pero al no desear que el rubio se percatara de su actual situación, limpió su rastro con el dorso de su mano mientras inclinaba su cabeza, permitiendo así que sus cristalinos ojos quedaran ocultos detrás de las rebeldes hebras rosadas que escapaban de la coleta que sujetaba su sedoso cabello.

Una vez que Yuki se hubo separado de la mujer, volvió rápidamente su atención al chiquillo que tenía delante… viendo como en completo silencio sostenía la cuchara pero sin llevar ningún bocado a su boca mientras mantenía el rostro hacia abajo como si la enorme copa de tarta y helado fuera lo mas interesante del mundo… pero sin imaginar que dicha acción era con el fin de encubrir la inmensa tristeza que lo embargaba.

Y a pesar de sentirse aliviado de ver que Shuichi lo había tomado con bastante calma, no podía negar que le incomodaba que no mostrara otro tipo de reacción ante la desagradable presencia de aquella mujer… aunque por el momento no tenía el tiempo suficiente para ahondar en el asunto, así que con toda la "amabilidad" que lo caracterizaba, se decidió por concluir con la inesperada y molesta intervención de aquella que tiempo atrás fuera una de sus tantas conquistas de una noche de copas.

-Lamento no compartir tu entusiasmo, Zakuro… - dirigiendo su vista hacia ella. - pero como sabrás mis condiciones cambiaron, además de que ahora mismo me encuentro ocupado. – soltó con frialdad al tiempo que la miraba con desprecio.

La chica no se dejo intimidar por la gélida mirada de la cual era objeto y después de admirar disimuladamente la costosa argolla de matrimonio que lucía el escritor, continuo con su labor de conquista.

-Claro, claro… sé que has dejado de ser el soltero mas codiciado para convertirte en el hombre casado más codiciado de la sociedad, pero por lo que veo… eso no te ha impedido salir a divertirte. – dijo insinuante, al escudriñar con descaro al joven acompañante del escritor, que al sentirse observado levanto su hermoso rostro para encarar a la mujer. – Y aunque no debería, admito que no has perdido el buen gusto… aún así, parece que necesitas de una compañía más amena. –

Shuichi se quedo sin habla por algunos instantes… solo examinando a la mujer que se había atrevido a insinuar que "ella" era mejor compañía que "él".

Admitía que esa tal Zakuro era muy hermosa; alta… quizás más que él, con un cuerpo delgado pero bastante voluptuoso en las áreas precisas, además de su largo cabello negro que llegaba debajo de su cintura afinando aún mas sus agraciadas facciones… sin duda era alguien que no pasaría desapercibida por la calle, pero esa gran belleza de la cual estaba muy orgullosa no era mas que una simple fachada que ni siquiera alcanzaba a cubrir la frivolidad de sus actos.

-Lamento que tenga esa mala impresión de mí… por fortuna, no es a usted a quien deba incomodar mi falta de entusiasmo. – respondió con desdén, dejando a ambos bastante sorprendidos… en especial a su apuesto esposo, que disfruto de lo lindo con la colérica reacción de la chica.

-Mjaa… y supongo que con eso quieres decir ¿que la que sobra aquí soy yo? –

-Yo solo digo que si tanto le incomoda mi presencia, debería de procurar no intervenir en citas ajenas. –

Yuki no pudo evitar que una amplia sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios cuando su lindo esposo dejo de ser el apacible muchacho que se dejaba injuriar, para desafiar abiertamente a su rival en el amor. Sabía de antemano que "su" Shuichi no era el tipo de persona que se callaba lo que sentía y eso lo comprobó desde el momento en que se encontraron por primera vez…

-Pero mira que resultaste ser descarado… ¿le llamas cita a ser la "simple" compañía de un hombre casado? –

En ese preciso momento Yuki se percato del por qué de aquella falsa acusación, pero decidió ignorarlo para poner fin a esa situación de una vez por todas.

-Te equivocas… Shuichi no solo es la mejor compañía, sino que además es la "única" que deseo tener. – afirmo, elevando la voz un poco más de lo habitual, logrando así llamar la atención del mesero que se encontraba a solo un par de metros de distancia.

Zakuro se sintió ofendida por el claro desprecio del rubio, pero no lo suficiente como para retirarse y cuando estaba a punto de objetar a su favor…

-¿Disculpen, hay algo más en lo que les pueda servir? – cuestiono el mesero, al llegar hasta ellos.

-A decir verdad, me gustaría tener un poco más de privacidad con "mi esposo". – respondió el rubio, haciendo alusión a la entrometida en cuestión.

-L-Lo siento señor, es solo que la señorita aseguro conocerles y… -

-Así es… jamás olvido a las "amigas" de mi hermana o ¿debería decir de mi hermano? – inquirió con sarcasmo, ante una aturdida Zakuro que no hizo mas que palidecer de vergüenza aunque solo fuese por un fracción de segundo, para después volver a tomar la misma pose soberbia que la caracterizaba.

El camarero rápidamente comprendió lo que sucedía y se apresuró en ofrecerse a escoltar a la señorita a una de las salidas menos concurridas por los comensales del restaurante; la del servicio… solo con la finalidad de aminorar la humillación de la joven al se prácticamente expulsada del establecimiento.

Esta acepto de mala gana, pero sabía que era eso o exponerse a las habladurías de toda esa gente de dinero, ya que al ser un restaurante delicatessen… solo las personas pudientes podrían costear una comida como esa y debido a su no tan destacado estatus social, le era imposible dejarse ver en tan vergonzosa situación ante aquellos con los que pretendía relacionarse en algún futuro…

Un incomodo silencio se prolongo durante los últimos minutos después de que la mujer se marchara.

Shuichi seguía degustando de su postre con el propósito de ocultar el cumulo de sentimientos que lo invadían, y sin ser consiente, un profundo suspiro escapo por sus húmedos labios… reflejando así, mas de lo que pudiese haber dicho con palabras.

-Zakuro fue una de las compañeras de colegio de Mika, fue así como la conocimos Tatsuha y yo. – comento de manera casual, para saciar la evidente curiosidad del pequeño. – Pero hace más de un año, coincidimos en un bar y… -

-No quiero saberlo. – aseguro este, a pesar de que su mirada evidenciaba lo contrario.

-Después de esa ocasión no volví a verla hasta el día de hoy, pero supe por Tatsuha que ellos se entendieron por algún tiempo mientras yo estaba en el extranjero… - dijo, ignorando las palabras de su esposo.

Shuichi le escucho, pero no sabía como reaccionar y es que estaba tan lastimado y lleno de confusión que no pudo hacer más que desquitar su coraje.

-He dicho que no me interesa… después de todo, nuestro compromiso no fue más que una farsa que termino en un simple matrimonio por conveniencia. – le miró desafiante. - ¿Porqué habría de importarme que te acuestes con medio Japón? –

Yuki enarco una ceja, aquellas palabras solo confirmaban sus sospechas… Shuichi estaba herido, herido y profundamente celoso.

-Ya había admitido que no fui precisamente un santo, pero todo cuanto hice fue antes de haberte conocido y ahora solo… -

-No quiero saber nada mas… - le interrumpió. - Tú podrás negarme el divorcio, pero te aseguro que en cuanto se cumplan las cláusulas de mi herencia, yo mismo me asegurare de que todo esto termine. –

-¿Tanto te ha afectado la presencia de esa mujer? – inquirió con molestia.

-Yo… a mi solo me afecto que me confundiera con uno de tus tantos amantes. –

Para ese momento la paciencia del rubio era casi nula, por lo cual no fue capaz de contenerse.

-Pues si tanto te molesta ser tratado como un cualquiera, deberías de comenzar por tomar tu lugar como "mi" esposo… - su mirada era aún mas estoica que la que había mostrado a Zakuro, ocasionando intimidar a Shuichi, quien trato de reponerse para responder al insulto.

Sin embargo, Yuki no se lo permitió.

-Al menos durante el tiempo que dure esta farsa. – concluyó, para luego colocar ambos codos sobre la mesa y masajear sus sienes con las yemas de sus dedos… pretendiendo aminorar la fuerte jaqueca que le había causado la discusión con el menor.

Shuichi simplemente no pudo formular palabra alguna en su contra y menos al observar la reluciente argolla que portaba el rubio en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

E inconscientemente miró su propia mano…

Ahora lo comprendía todo, era lógico que Zakuro pensara eso de él… ¿Cómo podría siquiera imaginar que "él" era el esposo de Yuki? ¿Cómo podría saberlo, si únicamente era Yuki quien portaba su argolla de matrimonio? ¿Cómo podría negar que era culpable de que le tratara como a uno de las tantas "conquistas" del rubio?

Por crueles que hayan sido las palabras de su esposo, eran ciertas… posiblemente todo hubiera sido diferente si solo no hubiera olvidado volver a colocarse el anillo después del baño.

Lamentablemente ya nada podía hacer, las cosas se habían salido de control y la agradable tarde que pasaron juntos se había arruinado por completo.

+++El camino a casa del escritor se tornó mas incomodo que en el restaurante, pero por fortuna no duro por más de treinta minutos, debido a que en los atajos que tomo el rubio no había demasiado tráfico a esa hora de la noche.

*Después de lo ocurrido no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra, sin embargo permanecieron ahí por bastante tiempo, solo escuchando la fuerte lluvia azotar sobre la ventana mientras degustaban del excelente vino hasta vaciar la botella…

El mesero les pregunto si se les ofrecía algo más y Shuichi con algo de timidez pidió un nuevo postre para llevar, una vez que estuvo listo, les entrego la cuenta.

Yuki tuvo que pagar casi con todo el efectivo que llevaba y después de dejar una generosa propina con lo poco que le quedaba, salieron hasta el estacionamiento para abordar el ostentoso auto y regresar a casa.*

Cuando por fin este se detuvo, Yuki miró con seriedad al menor… quien se sintió visiblemente avergonzado y evito a toda costa responder a su mirada, sabía que todo cuanto el rubio le había dicho era cierto y que no debió de haberse molestado por su pasado, ya que en ese entonces ni siquiera se conocían, pero aún así no dejaba de molestarle que aquellas mujeres siguieran saltando a sus brazos cada que se lo topaban en su camino.

El rubio no dijo nada y pretendió no darle importancia a la evasiva actitud del menor. Así que con toda la tranquilidad que le había brindado ese tiempo en completo silencio y el alto grado de alcohol en su organismo, descendió del auto.

Shuichi pretendió hacer lo mismo, pero antes de que se diera cuenta el rubio ya se encontraba frente a su puerta con el paraguas en una mano y ofreciéndole la otra para ayudarle a salir… titubeó por algunos instantes, sintiéndose extrañamente emocionado de que su apuesto esposo tuviera esa atención con él, después de todas las desagradables palabras que le había dicho.

Pero tratando de no hacerse muchas ilusiones, atribuyo aquel gesto de amabilidad a la lluvia que aunque más leve, seguía cayendo sobre la ciudad.

Sin pensarlo más, se apoyo en la cálida mano del mayor… llenándose de inseguridades, pero sin soltarla hasta que el propio rubio le dejo libre para ingresar a la casa.

Yoshida se apresuró a tomar sus abrigos mientras les daba la bienvenida y les indicaba que todas sus compras se encontraban en su habitación, pero antes de que su joven amo le diera instrucciones de que podía irse a descansar, les ofreció una espumosa taza de chocolate caliente.

Shuichi no dudo en aceptar a pesar de la fría mirada de su esposo, quien desprecio la oferta de mala gana y aún renuente de tener que dejar al pequeño en compañía del mayordomo, pero sin tener más opción que acceder a hacerlo.

-Por cierto… - comento el menor, una vez que se quedaron solos. - Esto es para usted. – extendiéndole el paquete que llevaba con él.

El hombre lo observo con curiosidad y luego le sonrió por el dulce obsequio.

-No tenía que molestarse. – afirmo, mientras tomaba lugar al lado del chico y se disponía a probar el delicioso pastel que contenía el paquete.

-No fue ninguna molestia… - sonrió, llevando hasta sus labios la humeante taza de chocolate que el mayor le había ofrecido momentos antes.

El silencio se prolongo mientras ambos disfrutaban de su cena, sin embargo no resultaba nada incomodo para Shuichi, quien seguía absorto en sus confusos pensamientos.

Pero que para la vasta experiencia del mayor, solo tenía una respuesta…

-¿Hay algo que le preocupe? –

-¿Eh? –N-No, no es nada… - respondió sin mucha convicción.

-Ya veo… pero no debería dejar que ese "nada" le inquiete tanto. –

Shuichi guardo silencio… por extraño que pareciera, aquel hombre le inspiraba confianza y en ese momento lo que mas necesitaba era hablar con alguien.

Era eso o simplemente que el exceso de alcohol en su organismo ya empezaba a hacer de las suyas, pues extrañamente sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

-Es solo que… bueno, durante la comida tuvimos un inconveniente con una "amistad" de Yuki y… - las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, al parecer no era tan fácil expresar sus sentimientos y menos cuando luchaba por no demostrar lo afectado que se encontraba.

-Comprendo, pero no debería preocuparse por nimiedades. - comento como si supiera lo que había ocurrido. – Hay muchas mujeres que han hecho hasta lo imposible por acercarse al joven Eiri, pero le aseguro que ninguna ha obtenido nada de lo que esperaba, a decir verdad… - hizo una breve pausa, con el fin de encontrar las palabras apropiadas para expresarse. - El joven nunca demostró algún tipo de interés por alguien, a excepción de usted… y francamente jamás lo había visto tan complaciente y feliz, como ahora. –

Shuichi le escuchó con atención, a pesar de juguetear con la taza vacía sobre la mesa.

Yoshida no dijo más… solo lo contemplo con ternura por algunos instantes, como queriendo brindarle alguna otra muestra de afecto a aquel chiquillo que a tan poco tiempo de conocerle, había obtenido su simpatía.

Pero se contuvo al no tener intención de incomodarlo con sus cursilerías paternales…

Así que solo se puso de pie y comenzó a levantar la pequeña barra de la cocina, dejándola completamente reluciente con ayuda de Shuichi mientras él depositaba la loza sucia en el fregadero.

-Bien, estuvo realmente delicioso pero ya es hora de que me vaya a descansar. – se despidió con una leve inclinación hacia el menor. – Le sugiero que haga lo mismo o nuevamente no será capaz de tomar el desayuno a su hora. – bromeo al tiempo que revolvía con cariño los rosados cabellos para luego avanzar hacia la salida.

-G-Gracias, Yoshida-san… - quiso decirle algo más… pero no encontró las palabras indicadas, sin embargo aquel buen hombre había logrado tranquilizar un poco sus temores, ya que su mente seguía torturándolo con el recuerdo de aquel repentino beso que le robo esa mujer a su apuesto esposo.

Shuichi le observo detener su paso por algunos momentos. – Que descanse… - le escucho decir antes de perderse detrás de la puerta.

Ahora que se encontraba solo, no se decidía entre volver a la habitación que compartía con el rubio o quedarse a dormir en el amplio sofá de la sala.

Sin duda, la primera opción era la mejor si no quería morir de frio y terminar con un fuerte dolor en el cuello por la mala postura, pero aun siendo consciente de ello, no deseaba enfrentarse de nuevo con su esposo, así que sin detenerse a pensarlo mejor, caminó con pesadez hasta el perchero en donde se encontraba su abrigo y luego de tomarlo se aproximo al mullido sofá, dejándose caer al instante.

Era cómodo pero estaba seguro que por la mañana se lamentaría de haber tomado esa decisión.

Ya molesto por la situación, encogió sus piernas y luego extendió el abrigo sobre su cuerpo, con la intención de mitigar aunque fuera un poco, el intenso frio que sentía.+++

+++En la habitación, un apuesto y malhumorado escritor, no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Se movía inquieto sobre la cama mientras repasaba una y otra vez, lo ocurrido solo un par de horas antes.

Y es que aún no entendía la adusta reacción de Shuichi, si en un principio se sintió halagado de pensar que estaba celoso, ahora solo estaba confundido y bastante molesto por su aptitud.

Lo único que quería era aclarar la situación ¿pero como hacerlo si el "susodicho" en cuestión no estaba ahí para enfrentarlo?

-¿Porqué demonios tardara tanto ese mocoso? – murmuró impaciente, al tiempo que se incorporaba con la clara intención de averiguarlo por si mismo.

Era claro que la paciencia no era una de sus muchas virtudes, pero tendría que hacérselo saber al "baaka" que tenía como esposo.+++

+++-Demonios… no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza. - musitó al tiempo que cerraba con fuerza sus hermosos ojos violetas y los cubría con el dorso de su brazo.

La realidad era que ni el exceso de alcohol, ni el intenso frio y cansancio que sentía, le hacían olvidarse de lo sucedido en el restaurante y si no fuera por eso, se arrepentiría por su decisión de no regresar a la habitación que compartía con su esposo.

Pero no podía… no, a menos que su mente dejara de torturarlo con el recuerdo de aquel beso.

- Yuki baaka… - soltó, sin imaginar que cada una de sus palabras eran escuchadas por quien menos esperaba. - Si tan solo no te hubieras dejado besar delante de mí… -

El rubio que en un principio estaba bastante molesto por el insulto, se quedo pasmado después de aquellas palabras… ahora todo tenía sentido.

-No lo hice. – afirmo, mientras acortaba la distancia hasta quedar de pie frente a la cabeza de Shu, quien ni siquiera se inmuto por su presencia.

-¡Mientes! –

"Quizás estaba demasiado ebrio para pensar con claridad y su mente le jugaba una nueva broma" Si, debía ser eso o…

-Te puedo jurar que eso nunca sucedió. – acaricio con la punta de sus dedos el frio brazo de su pequeño, que apenas era cubierto por la fina tela de su camisa.

El menor se tenso al instante, aquel contacto de ninguna manera podría ser una alucinación.

Podría escuchar su voz, imaginar que le decía mil cosas para hacerlo sentir bien, pero jamás sería tan real como para sentir la calidez de la suave caricia que recorría su brazo.

-¿Yu-Yuki? – descubrió sus hermosos y cristalinos ojos violetas, para mirar con sorpresa al motivo de sus confusos pensamientos. - ¿Q-Que haces aquí? – inquirió en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los del rubio.

-Yo solo… Shu, de verdad que no quería hacerte daño. – fue en lo único que pensó, al ver la tristeza queriendo salir por esos bellos orbes amatistas.

-Vaya, pues lo disimulas que da gusto. – bufó con fastidio mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar y giraba el rostro en dirección contraria al rubio.

Yuki se muerde el labio inferior con algo de remordimiento, pero aun así insiste en hablarle.

-¿Estas celoso? –

-¿Q-Qué, y por tendría que estarlo? – le enfrento nuevamente, al tiempo que el rubio se inclinaba hasta llegar a su altura.

-Si tanto te molesta, has algo al respecto. – murmuro, cerca de sus labios.

-¿E-Ehh? – su cerebro se rehusaba a pensar "¿de que hablaba, hacer que?"

-El supuesto beso… si tanto te molesta bórralo, deshazlo con tus labios… para que no quede huella alguna de ese "mal momento". –

Shuichi estaba por burlarse en su cara, pero tal vez, solo tal vez no seria tan mala idea si con ello pudiera tatuarse en su piel… en su alma, para que nunca pudiera pensar en nadie más.

Si… quizás no era tan mala idea, al menos cuando terminara esa "farsa" y Yuki volviera con sus tantos amantes, no podría olvidarle a menos que perdiera la memoria o se arrancara la piel para alejar su recuerdo.

Para su sorpresa no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, ya que en breves instantes sintió los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, iniciando un tierno beso, el mismo que se torno más intenso *(a pesar de la extraña posición) cuando permitió que la lengua del rubio ingresara en su boca para que explorara a su antojo cada milímetro de su cálido interior.

Ahora no tenía dudas… si esa noche era todo lo que podía obtener del rubio antes de que la farsa terminara, entonces haría que fuera suficiente para toda su vida…+++

*Shuichi estaba recostado en el sillón y Yuki se acerco de cabeza a él, besándolo al revés. (: Como en varias ocasiones lo hace Peter Parker a Mary Jane Watson :)

++Hola!

Lamento la demora, pero por cuestiones de salud y de trabajo no me fue posible actualizar durante este tiempo.

Espero lo comprendan y sigan leyendo este fic que escribo con mucho cariño para tods ustedes.

Sé que el capitulo esta muy extenso y aburrido, pero es necesario para avanzar en la historia.

Y pss disculpen por haber cortado el lemon, pero les aseguro que en el siguiente capitulo lo tendrán completito… xD

Muchas gracias por leer y sus bellos comentarios (y disculpen que en esta ocasión no pueda darles una respuesta, pero les aseguro que amé cada uno de ellos)

Salu2!++

**Bien, iré al grano.**

**Este capitulo fue escrito por Elizabeth o mejor conocida por ustedes como "Enma o Eliwiz".**

**Esta tal como lo encontré en sus documentos hace más de un mes, que fue cuando tuve acceso a el.**

**Como menciona ella, no se encuentra muy bien de salud desde hace mucho tiempo, por lo que me pidió que lo publicara desde el mes de septiembre del 2010, que fue cuando me informaron que tuvieron que ingresarla al hospital por tiempo indefinido y después de que tuve oportunidad de verla.**

**Para ser sincera ella no quería que ustedes se enteraran de su estado actual de salud, no por falta de respeto hacia ustedes sino por no querer preocuparles. Pero para mi como amiga, me es imposible cumplir lo que me pide, primero por que su hermana no me permitió husmear en su computadora para sacar los archivos de sus historias hasta hace un mes y medio aproximadamente, segunda porque no tenia ni idea de cómo publicarlo y me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo y tercera porque creo que ustedes merecen saber el verdadero motivo de su ausencia.**

**Salió por un poco tiempo del hospital, pero su familia no dejo que nadie la viera y por lo que sé la volvieron a ingresar a mediados de noviembre, que fue cuando su hermana me dejo guardar ciertos documentos de su compu, entre los cuales estaban dos capítulos de esta historia, otros dos que ya publico y que yo los publicare mas adelante si es que ella aun no vuelve y uno inédito que me parece pretendía subir para día de muertos.**

**Hasta ahora lo único que se por su familia es que esta estable y deseosa de regresar a casa.**

**Perdonen el tiempo perdido pero yo no cuento con internet en casa y para ser mas sincera todavía no estoy familiarizada con ninguna de estas paginas por el hecho mismo de que no gusto mucho del anime ni de este genero de este, pero a lo mejor se acuerdan de mi por ser la causante de que publicara una historia sobre la canción de Pimpinela llamada Dueña de la noche.**

**Pero hoy que estoy en casa de mis tios me permitieron usar su inter para trabajar, pero lo aprovecho también para este fin.**

**Y aprovechando más les informo que no responderé ningún comentario que le quieran dejar, pues supongo que ella estará deseosa de hacerlo cuando regrese a casa.**

**Y también perdonen si les causa un mal entendido la publicación pero repito que no estoy familiarizada con esto.**

**ATTE: ANEE-CHAN (: así me dice la inche amiga que me hace hacer estar cosas :)**


End file.
